


Moments in Between

by DalishEssence



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drake POV, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 125,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishEssence/pseuds/DalishEssence
Summary: "You know... I never once resented my best friend. And that's saying a lot, considering he's the Crown Prince of Cordonia. I never resented how he used to get everything he wanted when we were kids, or how the girls threw themselves at him when we were teens. And I definitely never envied those boring dinners and banquets he was obligated to go to.All that changed the night we stepped into a bar in New York to celebrate his last night of freedom. It was supposed to be his bachelor party; it turned out to be the night Camilla Myers walked into our lives and changed them forever.She was supposed to be one of his suitors. She turned out to be... everything I'd never known I wanted.And for the first time... I resented my best friend."The Royal Romance, from Drake's point of view.





	1. The Waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all Pixelberries.

“Come on, Liam! It's our last night in the big city, and we have to paaaartay!”

I rolled my eyes as Maxwell sing sang the last word.

“I agree.” Added Tariq. “We should do something memorable before returning to Cordonia. A last hurrah, of sorts?”

Liam looked at me, and I clapped his shoulder. “Look, man, it's _your_ bachelor party. What do _you_ want to do?”

He looked to Maxwell, and then Tariq. “Fine, let's go out. We'll find somewhere to get dinner and then we can go to a club or something.”

I shook my head. Liam was always thinking of everybody else before himself.

“Yes!” Maxwell cheered and pulled out his phone. “I'm googling right now: hottest clubs in NYC.”

“I believe Liam mentioned dinner first.” Tariq chimed.

I grabbed my denim shirt and threw it on. “Let's just go, I'm sure there's a bar nearby where we can get a decent burger or something.”

“You mean, go out with a reservation?” I stifled a laugh at Tariq's appalled expression.

“We've made reservations for this and that place since we got here. I say let's just go into the first place we find, for the _real_ New York experience.”

“I agree.” Said Liam. “The pizzas here are famous around the world. I hear they sell them by the slice in some places.”

“Yeah, Tariq. Where's your sense of adventure?” Maxwell came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.

Tariq hesitated. “Very well… if that's what you wish to do, Liam, I won't spoil your party.”

“Thank you, Tariq.” Liam nodded.

“Shall I call the car?”

“No, let's walk. We'll go in the first place we find, like Drake said.”

“Good man.” I said, opening the door. “Come on, I'm hungry.”

We stepped out of the room and made our way out of the Waldorf, into the busy streets of Manhattan. We walked down Lexington Avenue and then turned on 47th street, wandering aimlessly, until we came across a small bar.

“Foxy John's Bar and Kitchen…” Tariq read, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged and grinned at the guys. “This will do.”

I opened the door and walked in, the shouts of noisy patrons and the smell of beer assaulted my senses. As soon as we were spotted, we were greeted by the host.

“Good evening, gentlemen, and thank you for coming to Foxy John's Bar and Kitchen.”

“Thanks. We'd like your best table. We're celebrating our friend's bachelor party.” I put my hands on Liam's shoulder and shook him.

The man nodded. “I'm afraid we're a little understaffed tonight, but a server will be right with you to seat you immediately.” He turned and headed to what I assumed was the kitchen.

“Okay… I guess we'll wait right here then…” I shrugged.

“ _Excellent_ service.” Tariq commented sarcastically.

Liam's phone rang. He looked at the screen before stepping out. “Go ahead, guys. I'll be right in.”

As he left, the kitchen doors opened and out came two servers.

“Waitress! There you are! We need your best table.”

She looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. I smiled at her. “Forget the table! Just bring us whiskey and lots of it!”

She exchanged a few words with her co-worker, before walking towards us, a beaming smile on her face. Her brown eyes shone as she approached us, and her brown hair was tied into a neat braided bun.

“Of course, sir. Would you prefer a seat at the bar, at one of our tables or a booth?”

“Booth, booth!” Maxwell chanted.

I rolled my eyes. “A booth, please.”

She nodded. “Please follow me.” She led us back to a big, ample booth. The seats were lined with red dyed leather, and the table was a deep chestnut wood. As soon as we were seated, she pulled out a notepad from her apron. “Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Camilla and I'll be your server tonight.”

Before she could say another word, Maxwell cut her off. “Waitress, steaks for the table!”

I groaned inwardly. She'd literally just told us her name, and Maxwell was addressing her as “waitress”. _Nobles._

“How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with bearnaise sauce?” Tariq piped up.

I watched, mortified, as she raised her eyebrows just the tiniest bit, before schooling her features back to the smile. It was clear she had experience dealing with rude patrons.

“I'm afraid the closest thing we have to filet mignon is our deluxe burger.” She handed each of us menus. “It's a large, handmade burger on a sesame seed bun, grilled and covered with Monterey Jack cheese, lettuce, bacon and tomato, red onions, and pickles, as well as our secret house sauce.”

She looked at me and winked. I smiled at her, while Tarquin's face fell.

“Dare I ask for you wine list?”

“We've got an excellent vintage house red…”

Tarquin's jaw dropped. “ _House red?_ ”

“It also comes in white…”

 _Oh, for fuck's sake._ I shook my head. This girl had the patience of a saint. I decided to put her out of her misery and ordered for the table. “We'll be fine with a bottle of whiskey, and four deluxe burgers.” 

I plucked the menus from the guys’ hands and handed them back to her.

“Hey!” Protested Maxwell.

“Excellent choice, sir… but four burgers?”

I nodded behind her, just as Liam arrived at our booth. She turned and I saw her eyes widen as she saw him. Her mouth opened the tiniest bit before she once again schooled her face into a beaming smile. Liam returned her smile with one of his own, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I'm sorry I'm late.” He kept his eyes on her. “Thank you for your patience, Miss…?”

“Uh… Camilla.”

He nodded. “Charmed to make your acquaintance, Camilla.”

I shook my head and smiled to myself, as I noticed a light blush coloring her cheeks.

“The pleasure's all mine.” She answered coquettishly. “It's nice to meet you.” She gestured for him to sit down. “Now let me go and place your order. I'll be right back!”

With that, she took off to the kitchen. I shared a knowing look with Maxwell, while Liam watched her walk away.

“So… what are we having?”

* * *

As the night wore on, Camilla brought our burgers and drinks, and we laughed and joked as we ate. The burger was really good.

More patrons came and went, but we didn't realize how late it was until Camilla brought us the check. Liam immediately took it from her, his eyes lingering on her, as I looked around and realized we were the last table left. I took out my phone to check the time… 1 A.M. _Wow…_

Liam handed Camilla his credit card, giving her a generous tip as well. Soon, we were getting up and heading out.

“So… where to now?” Tariq asked.

Maxwell was glued to his phone. “There's, like, a million clubs in this city!”

“Since when is that a problem for you?” I asked, and turned to Liam. He was still watching the waitress, as she cleaned up the bar. I cleared my throat and he startled. He looked at me, embarrassed, before directing his gaze back to her.

“I'll be right back.” He walked towards the bar and tapped her shoulder. They talked for a while, before she nodded and headed back to kitchen. Liam came back and nodded for us to go outside.

I raised an eyebrow as I followed him. “What's up?”

He smiled. “Let's just wait a few moments. Our tour guide will be right out.”

I shared a look with Maxwell and Tariq. “Okay…”

_Oh, boy..._

We waited a while, when we heard Camilla yell “Good night!” as she stepped out. I couldn't stop my jaw dropping, shutting it quickly with an audible clack. She had let her hair down from it's bun - long brown locks falling in waves down to her waist - and she'd changed out of her uniform to a stunning green dress.

“Wow…” She looked at me and blushed.

“Wow?” She smiled at me, and I noticed for the first time the dimples in her cheeks.

“I… almost didn't recognize you.” I looked away, embarrassed, and saw the guys were equally stunned. Liam simply grinned.

“That uniform wasn't doing you justice.” Tariq complimented her, and she nodded her thanks.

“Yeah, the waitress is _hot!_ ”

Liam frowned at Maxwell. He cleared his throat. “Her name is Camilla, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”

“Right. Sorry, Camilla. I meant to say you look lovely.”

“Thank you. And it's just Milla, guys.”

“So she's our tour guide now?” I asked warily.

“Camilla was kind enough to agree to show us around tonight. She's doing us a favor, so play nice.” Liam gave me a pointed looked, and I grinned and rolled my eyes.  _Because I'm sure she's doing this from the kindness of her heart, and not to spend more time with the tall, blonde haired, blue eyed European man_.

“Shall we?” Liam offered his arm to her, and she hesitated for a moment before taking it.

Milla led Liam closer to the curb, before hailing a cab with a shrill whistle. She turned to us, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Let's go, boys.”

* * *

A short ride later, we stepped out of the cab, right in front of a club. _Kismet_. There was a long line, but Camilla simply lead us to the front, and smiled at the bouncer.

“Hey, Jacob.”

“Hey, Milla.” He smiled and unhooked the chain, letting us through. “Have fun!”

“Thanks!”

We stepped through the doors, and electronic club music hit us immediately. The floor vibrated as the bass thumped, and lights flashed all around us.

Maxwell let out a “whoop” of excitement as he took in the club. “Time to party!”

I groaned and covered my face with my hand. “No one wants to see your running man, Maxwell.”

Tariq spotted a server passing by and called to her. “You there, who do we talk to for bottle service?!” He followed her to the bar.

“Shall we find us a table, or go to the bar to get you that drink?!” I heard Liam ask Milla.

_Oh, Liam… what are you doing?_

Milla stood on the tips of her toes and looked around. “I'd prefer a table… what about you, Drake?”

She looked at me, giving me an encouraging smile. Liam followed suit, also smiling at me.

“I… I'm going to the bar with Tariq!”

“Suit yourself. Shall we?” Liam once again offered her his arm, and she once again hesitated to take it.

“Sure.” They began walking away, but I saw Milla turn her head and look to me, before looking quickly away.

I made my way to the bar with Maxwell in tow.

“Hey, what's up? You're all broody again! Do you not like Milla?!” Maxwell shouted at me as I signaled to the bartender.

“I'm not brooding. And I don't know her enough to have an opinion on her.”

“Dude, she asked you _one_ question in the cab and you were really rude to her…”

“I was not!”

“She asked you if you'd prefer to go to a club or the beach, and you rolled your eyes and told her to 'ask Liam, it's his party’.”

“It _is_ his party!”

“But she was asking all of us, to get a vote! Plus, your tone was…”

“It was not! Besides… don't you think it's a little weird how she'd just _agree_ to go out with four guys she doesn't even know? I mean, she practically took over Liam's bachelor party!”

“Well… Liam invited her… I think he really likes her!” Maxwell said enthusiastically.

“And that's the other thing! Don't you think it's kind of a dick move on Liam's part to invite her? I mean, he's totally leading her on! He's supposed to get married at the end of the season!”

“Well… she doesn't seem to mind…”

The bartender finally came. I ordered whiskey for me and Maxwell. We downed our drinks and Maxwell pulled me in the direction of the dance floor. We'd barely taken three steps when we were approached by a couple of girls.

“Hey, tough guy.” A gorgeous blonde pressed her hand to my chest. “Wanna dance?”

I smirked at her. “Sure.”

She took my hand, and led me into the dance floor. She pressed herself against me, swaying to the music.

“I love New York!” I heard Maxwell shout, as he danced with his girl.

I looked around for the rest of the guys, and noticed Liam and Milla dancing a few feet away from us. I turned back to the girl with whom I was dancing - who commanded my attention by placing her hands on my neck - when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to find Liam, Milla nowhere in sight. “Hey!”

“Hey! I'm going to take off!”

“Why?! What happened?!”

“Nothing! I'm leaving with Milla! We're, uh… she wants to show me something…!” He grinned sheepishly.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. _Dude, what are you doing?_ I shook my head and shrugged. “Ok… I'll meet you back at the hotel!”

“Yeah, thanks, man!” He clapped me on the shoulder before turning to leave, and I turned back to the blonde.

_Oh, Liam, I hope you know what you're doing..._

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee and maple syrup. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Liam sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. He smiled when he saw me, and put his phone down.

“Morning!”

“Mornin'. You seem happy…”

He blushed. “Yes… I guess I am.”

“Had a good time last night?”

“The best.” He grinned at me.

“Does this have something to do with a certain waitress?” I poured myself a cup of coffee, and grabbed a plate of waffles, pouring syrup on them.

“Yes.”

_They totally slept together._

“So, you went back to her place or…?” I looked around the room, but it didn't look like she'd been here in our suite.

“No!” He cried. “No, we, uh… nothing of the sort happened…”

“Oh…” _Well… that's good…_ “So…”

“She took me to see the Statue of Liberty.”

“Uh… what? How?”

“I don't know! I told her I had wanted to see it, next thing I know we're on a ferry and it's right there, in front of us. She said she'd called in a favor.”

“Wow… the bouncer at the club, a personal ferry… she's pretty resourceful.”

“Yes, she is.” He looked down.

“So… the Statue of Liberty?”

“Yeah, I uh… mentioned to her I wanted to see it before we left, but I hadn't gotten the chance.”

“Why didn't you tell me? The whole reason we're here is because of you. This whole week was for you. We could've made the time.”

“I didn't want to inconvenience you all. I know Tariq has no interest in tourist spots, and Maxwell prefers to sleep in and go out at night. And I know _you'd_ get bored and grumpy because there's too many people pushing and shoving, and too much noise.”

“I do _not_ get grumpy!”

“Yes, you do! You hate loud, over crowded places.”

I sighed. Poor Liam… always thinking of others before himself. “But I still would've gone with you.”

“I know.”

“So… did you get her number or something?”

His face immediately changed. He looked down. “No.” He looked at me, a knowing look on both our faces. “I told her everything, and we agreed to just… have an incredible night and leave it at that. We both know there's no future there.”

“Yeah… well, at least you got a story out of it, right? And she probably had the time of her life. I don't imagine she hangs out with royalty every Saturday night…”

Liam shook his head, smiling softly. “She's not like that. She actually didn't care about my title at all. And she's pretty brilliant. She majored in Creative Writing at NYU.”

“Wow… then why is she-”

“A waitress? It's her day job, or well, night job… I've heard many aspiring writers have jobs such as those before getting published.”

“Still doesn't explain why she's a waitress…”

“Well, she told me she wants to write a novel, but she's also thinking of getting a master's degree, among other things. I guess she's still figuring things out.”

“Wow…” I sighed and clapped his shoulder. He didn't show it, but I knew he was bummed he was never going to see this girl again… I could tell he really liked her. “Well, maybe one day, you'll read a book about a waitress and a magical night with an European prince.”

Liam huffed a small laugh. “Yes… maybe one day I will.”

Maxwell's room opened and he came out shirtless and disheveled.

“Good morning, Maxwell!”

He grunted and went straight for the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup before throwing himself down on the couch.

“How much did you drink last night?”

“Not enough to black out, but enough for my head to start pounding.” He sat up just a bit and turned to Liam. “And where did you go last night? One moment I see you at the table with Milla, the next one you're nowhere to be found!”

“Milla took him to see the Statue of Liberty.”

“At 2 in the morning?”

I nodded. “At 2 in the morning.”

“Well… good for you.” He turned to me, and I noticed a wicked gleam in his eye. “Drake, a word?”

I groaned inwardly. This was going to be trouble.

Liam clapped his hands on his knees and stood. “I'll take that as my cue. I'll see if Tariq is up, we have to be at the airport in a couple of hours.” He walked out of the living room and headed for Tariq's room.

As soon as he was gone, I turned to Maxwell. “What's up?”

“I've got an idea! Just came to me!”

“Oh, boy…”

“Just hear me out!” He raised a finger. “ I'm thinking we should sponsor Milla!”

“What?!”

“House Beaumont! We don't have a candidate to sponsor for the whole bride/queen to be contest! We could sponsor her!”

I covered my face with my hands and let a out a sigh. “Okay… okay, two things. Number one: _how_ exactly are you going to sponsor her…” I lowered my voice to a whisper, “...when just last night you told me House Beaumont was broke? I mean, I think in order to be able to sponsor someone, you have to provide clothes and other stuff for her to fit in with the nobles. I mean, I don't think this girl just so happens to have a couple of ball gowns in her closet.” He moved to protest, but I ignored him. “And two: she's a commoner! They'll never accept her at court, much less as a contender for the Crown!”

“Hey! You're a commoner!”

“Yeah, and Liam's best friend. Not to mention I grew up in that environment. This girl hasn't. She would have no idea what she's getting into; the plotting, the scheming, the backstabbing!”

“Ok, first of all, this girl lives in _New York.”_

“So…?”

“New Yorkers are known worldwide for their snarkiness, their sarcasm and their street smarts. I think she can handle court intrigue. Second of all, she's witty and resourceful. That was shown in the way she got us into the club and somehow managed to get Liam on a boat at 2 am to see a bloody tourist site. And third of all… who knows, maybe she does have a ball gown in her closet! Maybe she was a bridesmaid at a wedding, or -or even the bride herself, and that failed, but she kept the dress! Or maybe she has a perfect credit score and can cost her own expenses.”

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at that point.

“Listen, there's a reason I told you about House Beaumont last night.”

“You were drunk!”

“But not drunk enough to tell Tariq! I told _you_ because I know I can trust you. And I'm telling you this now, because I trust you! I want the best for Liam, I know _you_ want the best for Liam, and I think this girl… this girl could really make him happy. And he could have a marriage based on mutual love and trust, and not just political alliances.”

You know the world must be coming to an end when Maxwell starts making sense…

I sighed. “She'll get torn to shreds at court.”

“Maybe… maybe not. Shouldn't we give her a chance to try? Look, just… come with me to ask her. It'll be up to her, I won't pressure her into anything. If she says yes, we'll see where it goes from there. If she says no, that's that.”

I stared at him for a couple of minutes. We heard a click and a door open and Liam and Tariq stepped out, bags in hand.

“We're leaving for the airport. Drake, are you coming with me or with Maxwell?”

I looked between the two of them. “I'll go with Maxwell. He needs help on a last minute errand, so…”

“Yes!”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Okay… well, we're leaving right now.”

“I'll call the bellhop.” Tariq went to the phone.

“Try not to be late for the Ball tonight. It is an eight hour flight, after all.”

“Don't worry, it's a quick errand and we'll be on our way to Cordonia within two hours.”

“Okay…”

The doorbell buzzed, and Tariq opened it. The bellhop came in and began loading their luggage into a cart. The guys said their goodbyes and left, just as Maxwell called for a car for us. We drove to Foxy's bar and waited. And waited. And waited. After what seemed like an eternity, Maxwell spotted her and jumped out of the car.

“Milla!” He yelled for her. “Stay here.” He told me as he shut the door and ran across the street.

He nearly got ran over by a cab driver, who honked and threw some choice profanities at him, but Maxwell merely waved him off and kept calling for Milla. I saw their exchange from the car, Milla's face going from shock, to disbelief, to reluctance, until finally, she nodded and gave him a small smile. Maxwell cheered and hugged her, but then she made her way and inside and Maxwell strode to car.

“So…?” I asked.

“She's coming! She's quitting right now, then heading back to her place to pack. She'll meet us at the airport.”

“Okay… I hope you know what you're doing.”

“I think it's the best desición we've ever made.” He was so giddy, he was practically jumping in his seat.

_Oh, boy… this was going to be trouble._


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song Milla sings here is from Tangled. I thought it would be funny to tease Drake by actually bursting into song lol

At noon, we were already on the Beaumont's private jet, waiting for Camilla.

“There she is!” Maxwell pointed and squirmed gleefully.

“Yay.” I rolled my eyes, still unsure about this.

Camilla climbed aboard, and I saw her eyes widen as she took in the luxurious cabin. “Wow.”

“Hey, Milla.” Maxwell patted the seat next to his. “Come, sit, get comfy. We'll take off in about five minutes, so say goodbye to New York, and hello, Cordonia!”

She sat next to him, leaning back into the soft buttery seat, before turning to me. “Hey, Drake.”

“Hey.”

She looked around once more. “I can't believe this is actually happening…”

“Well, believe it. In eight hours, we'll be landing in Cordonia, whether you're ready or not. And if you're not, the other ladies at court are going to eat you alive.”

Her eyes widened at my bluntness, and she raised her eyebrows.

“Drake!” Maxwell hissed. “Don’t scare her! Milla, you okay?”

“Actually, I'm terrified.”

“I knew it.” I rolled my eyes. I knew this was a bad idea. “She's not going to last a week. It was a waste of time, bringing her here.”

“I’m terrified,” she continued, giving me a pointed look “just like I was when I first moved to New York, or when I switched majors to pursue a more… artistic career, or my first day at work… Fear isn't necessarily a bad thing. It's normal to feel scared when facing the unknown. But it's not incapacitating. Fear is actually a huge motivator to act. Fear activates your Fight or Flight instincts… and _I always fight for what I want.”_

Okay… she had guts, I'd give her that. I conceded with a nod.

She gave me a soft smile. “I understand why you're unsure about me. The lowly waitress coming to a foreign court to compete for the Crown Prince's hand? It sounds like the plot of a bad romantic comedy…”

I huffed a laugh. “Yeah, it does. Listen, it's nothing personal--”

“I know.”

“It's just that I've seen girls like you come and go.” I thought of Savannah and shook my head. “And it never ends well. Not for you, not for Liam, or the royal family.”

“Milla's not some crown chaser.”

“No, I'm not. But I can understand where you're coming from. I just hope…” Her eyes flickered downward before meeting mine once more. “... I hope I exceed your expectations, and maybe one day we could be friends.”

That… took me completely off guard. I tried to smile at her, but it felt forced. “Yeah… me too.” I said awkwardly.

It was enough for her, it seemed, because she grinned at me before buckling her seat belt and taking out her laptop. Soon we were taking off, and she popped her headphones on and started typing away.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Milla was still typing… I stared at her, and as Maxwell stood to go to the bathroom, I got up and took his seat. She smiled at me absentmindedly, before taking off her headphones. They were loud enough that I could hear her music… Celtic music… I didn't see that coming.

“Hey.”

“Hey… So you've been typing for hours now… What are you writing?” She raised her eyebrow inquisitively. “Liam told me you were a writer.” I explained.

“That's right. Well, right now, I'm just writing on my journal. No steamy stories about princes just yet.”

“Huh. I hadn't pegged you for a 'Dear Diary’ girl.”

She rolled her eyes, a small smile playing in her face. “I'm not. It's just something they teach you first year in school. Writing's hard, and if you don't do it everyday, it gets harder when you actually want to. The problem is that, since we consider ourselves artists, we sometimes don't want to write, or lack inspiration. So the journal exercise is something to keep you on your toes, until the muse deigns to show herself.” She gestured dramatically.

“Huh…” I saw Maxwell coming back and got up. “I'll leave you to it, then.”

“Oh… okay.”

I went back to my seat, and the rest of the flight was spent in silence. Maxwell caught up on some sleep, Milla kept writing and I… might have dozed off as well. Hours later, the pilot announced an ETA of 20 minutes and Maxwell jumped and shook Milla's shoulder.

“Hey, look, you can see Cordonia out the window! Milla, look! You don't want to miss this!”

I watched as she looked out the window, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. “That's Cordonia? It's so beautiful. The sparkling ocean, the swaying trees-”

“If you burst into song, I'm jumping out of the plane.” I quipped.

She turned to face me… and burst into song. “ _Look at the world, so close, and I'm halfway to it.”_

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. “Really?”

She kept singing, her voice smooth and velvety. “ _Look at it all, so big, do I even dare? Look at me, there at last, I just have to do it!”_ She accompanied the song with theatrical movements and expressions, and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head.

 _“Should I?”_ She looked to Maxwell, a faux questioning look on her face. _“No! Here I go!”_ She posed theatrically. Maxwell snorted beside her, barely able to contain his laughter.

_“To smell the grass, the dirt, just like I'd dreamed they'd be!”_

“What?!” I started laughing.

_“Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me! For, like, the first time ever, I'm completely free! I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding, and splashing and reeling, and finally feeling that's when my life begins!”_

Milla raised her arms as the song escalated, before bowing low, flipping her hair as a dramatic finale. Maxwell whooped and laughed, clapping as she raised her head.

“The escape door's right there, if you still want to jump out.”

“Funny…”

“Unless, of course, you were so moved by my performance, you want an autograph and a picture?”

“Not a chance.”

She shrugged good humoredly, “Your loss.”

The captain turned on the seatbelt sign and soon we were landing in Cordonia. Home sweet home.

* * *

The Masquerade was in full swing when they announced Maxwell and Camilla. She was wearing a long white gown, a halo and of course, a mask.

“Lord Maxwell of House Beaumont! Lady Camilla Rose Myers of New York!”

 _Camilla Rose Myers?_ I grinned. It was actually a very classy name. It suited her. She and Maxwell reached the bottom of the stairs, and he rubbed her shoulder and walked away. She looked panicked for a split second, before steadying herself and looking around. As soon as she spotted me, she smiled in what I can assume was relief, and came my way.

I bowed. “Good evening, Lady Camilla Rose Myers.”

“Just Milla.” I snickered and she shot me a dirty look. “It's nice to see you've actually got manners.”

“Yeah, well… I almost didn't recognize you. You clean up well.”

“Drake… did you just compliment me?”

“Yeah, I guess.” _No point in denying it._ “But looking the part doesn't mean you're going to be welcome here, you know.”

Her face fell just a bit. “Well… you're as charming as ever…”

“Trust me… compared to most nobles here, I'm your best friend.”

“I know. I mean, I believe you.”

“That's the first smart thing you said.”

“Hey! What about when I explained the insides of a writer's mind in the plane? And let's not forget my awesome musical number…” She smiled warmly at me, as I brought my hand to my face.

“I'm still trying to forget that.”

“Should've jumped out of the plane, then. My musical numbers are unforgettable.”

“I can tell.” We sipped our drinks in companionable silence, and I sighed. She was… actually pretty nice, and smart. Charming, just like Liam said. It made me feel kind of bad for being a little bit of an ass. “Look, Myers… I'm not trying to be jerk. I'm trying to help.”

“I know.” I shot her a dubious look. “You're a no bullshit kind of guy. I can tell. You're honest.”

I swallowed. “Good.” It was… strange, meeting someone who actually understood what I wanted to say, who didn't get offended or upset… “I'm just saying the things I wish someone had told _me_ a long time ago.”

She touched my arm, and for some reason, I felt myself blush. “I know. Thank you, Drake.”

“Excuse me.”

And just like that, I felt all the blood drain from my face. _Olivia Nevrakis._

“But I must steal her away.” She took Myers’ arm and led her away, while she looked back at me with WTF written all over her face. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

_I need a drink._

The next time I saw her, she was finally talking to Liam, who was wearing the first genuine smile I'd seen all night. I smirked. I was glad he was happy. He deserved it. I just hoped she could keep up, for Liam's sake.

A while later, I decided to go outside to get some air, when I spotted Myers with Olivia and some other suitors. I quickly turned around to avoid them, when Lady Hana ran past me, crying. I shook my head. _And another one bites the dust_.

“Olivia, you're acting like a child.” Myers voice ran clear and true. “If this is how you behave, I wouldn't trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a kingdom.”

“I…” Olivia gaped at her, and I struggled not to laugh. “You can't…”

“I just did.” And with that, she turned - as did I, to avoid being seen - and went after Hana. I snickered as I saw Olivia gaping after her.

_Well, well, well… Maybe she stands a chance after all._

* * *

Later that night, Liam came into my room. “So _that_ was the errand Maxwell needed help with?”

He looked… ecstatic. “Uh… yeah.”

“I just can't believe she's here!” He sat on my bed. “I thought… I thought I'd never see her again!”

I sat next to him and clapped his shoulder. “I'm happy for you.”

“Thanks.” He looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

_Oh, no…_

“I need a favor.”

_There it is._

“Milla… she's smart, and charming, and driven. I've no doubt she can manage to impress the court, the Queen and the people of Cordonia. She has already made a great impression on my Father. But she's still going to need all the help she can get.”

“Yeah, well, she's got House Beaumont on her side. And I can already tell she's the Crown Prince's favorite.”

“She needs more than that. She needs _you_.”

“Me?!”

“Yes! Drake, you've been my best friend since childhood. You're smart, and honest, and loyal.”

_I know… I hate that._

“She's going to need that if she wants to get through the competition, and all the plotting and schemes that come with it.”

I groaned. “Did you tell her that?”

“I did. I told her the ladies tend to get… competitive.”

“Ha! That's one word for it.” I sighed, relenting. “What do you need me to do?”

He wrapped me in a giant bear hug. “Thanks, Drake.”

I patted his shoulder awkwardly. “Yeah, yeah… now, what do I have to do?”

“Just keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't run into any trouble. As much as I'd like to, I can't be with her every step of the way  throughout the competition… but you can.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you.” He clapped my shoulder one last time and stood. “I'll let you sleep.”

He made his way out and I sprawled myself on the bed.

_Oh, boy… what did I get myself into?_

* * *

As it turns out, Myers needed my help sooner than expected. The day of the Derby, she got lost and when I found her, she was literally about to get run over by a horse.

“Whoa, there. Whoa.” I called the horse down, grabbing a fistful of its mane, and patted it's neck. “Easy, big fella. Easy.”

“Drake! You saved me!” She gasped in between breaths.

“Really? I thought I was saving the horse… these Derby runners are like athletes. Can't risk an injury tripping over a stray human.”

“Charming. Did the horse knock the sense out if you too?”

I turned to look at her, and she was genuinely upset. “Nah. In fact, I got away without a scratch.”

She rolled her eyes, exasperated.

“What are you even doing here?” She asked wearily.

“Look, I…” I ran my fingers through my hair. “Truth is Liam told me to keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't end up in the wrong place… exactly like now.”

“He told you that?” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Yeah. Good thing I followed his instructions, huh? Speaking of which, you should get back to the race tracks and your adoring fans…” I began leading the horse back to its pen.

 “I'd love to, but I'm lost. Maxwell told me I should look for the pink tents?”

 “He's wrong. You're looking for the white tents next to the starting line. You can't miss them. Good luck!”

 “You're not coming with me?” I looked at Myers and she was staring at me with what I could only describe as puppy eyes. I rubbed the back my neck.

“No… I'm due to meet Liam. He's got his own private tent. We usually just hang out, get some drinks, watch the ceremonies, place our bets on the horses… it's pretty sweet.” I smiled at her.

I saw as she got this steely look in her eyes. “In that case… I'm going with you!”

“What?”

“It sounds more fun where you're going. Take me with you.”

“I don't think you're supposed to…”

“Please?” She batted her eyelashes slowly at me, and gave me a slow smile. I rolled my eyes; I knew exactly what she was trying to do. When she figured out it wasn't going to work on me, she sighed. “Come on, what are they going to do? Put me in Princess Jail?”

“Hah.” I shook my head. “Fine. Come on.”

She beamed at me. “Thanks.”

 _At least Liam would be happy._ I led her to the tent and excused myself to get drinks, letting them have a bit of time alone. I went to get beers and when I came back, they were laughing. “I hope I'm not interrupting.”

Myers gave me a warm smile. “Of course not, we're happy to see you.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, come join us!” _This is usually my spot, but sure…_ I shook my head and smiled.

“I was just telling Liam of my… horse phase when I was a girl.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I has my whole room covered with horse posters, and paintings and photographs. I read books about them, researched the different breeds… I think I read the whole 'Misty of Chincoteague’ series...”

I looked at Liam. “It's a book.” He mouthed. I nodded.

“Anyhow, I think my dad was pretty happy when it was over.”

It was actually… pretty cute to picture her; an awkward little girl with glasses, reading a book about ponies.

“Any way, you're just in time! The final race is starting.” Liam told me.

We placed our usual bets, and explained the terms to Myers. Liam lost, as usual, and paid his bet. Soon, it was time to head to the lawn party. I ducked out with the excuse of finding Maxwell to give them more time alone.

“Thank you for coming, Milla. I'm not lying when I say you've made my day.”

“You've made mine, too.”

I grinned and went to look for the Beaumont's car. As soon as I spotted it, I headed back. I cleared my throat before entering the tent and offered to show Myers the way back.

As we got close to the suitors’ tent, I heard the ladies complaining they didn't get to see Liam. I shared a look with Myers, and smiled. “I guess I leave you here. Good luck.”

She sighed. “Sometimes I feel like facing a rampaging horse that deal with the others…”

“I don't know… you didn't fare so well with the horse.”

“Ha. I guess that's true.” She looked at me, before looking down at the ground. When she looked back up, she held my gaze. “Hey, Drake… thanks for saving me.”

I huffed. “I know I can be a jerk, but I'd have to be a real lowlife to let a horse trample a girl.”

“Well… thanks, anyway.”

Before I knew it, she rose on her tiptoes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking to join the other ladies without looking back.

I brought my hand to my cheek, staring after her. _What just happened?_

* * *

A couple of days later, Liam and I were hanging out in the maze, when Bastien came jogging towards us.

“Your Highness. Drake.”

“What is it, Bastien?”

“We've just got informed there is currently a bidding war between various tabloid magazines for pictures of your bachelor party. They feature Lady Camilla _prominently_.”

 _Oh, shit._ This is one of the reasons I _hate_ this place.

“Do we know who took them?”

“Not yet, Your Highness. There will be a full investigation on this, but right now, we're more focused on actually buying the pictures back so they never go to press.”

Liam sighed. “Very well. Thank you for informing me, Bastien.”

“Do you have any leads yet?”

“No, but…” Bastien looked at Liam. “I've personally seen digital copies of the photographs. From the angle some are taken, the photographer would have had to have been… _in close proximity_.”

“Are you saying it could've been one of the guys?” I asked, looking over to Liam. He was frowning, disappointment clear in his eyes.

“We can't make any assumptions. All we know was that the photographer was in close proximity to your table.”

Bastien's phone chimed. He glanced at it briefly before turning to us. “We have the photographs, both physical and digital copies.”

Liam sighed in relief. “Well, that's… good.”

“I'll keep you updated on our investigation. We'll begin to look into it immediately.”

“All right. Just do what you can. Thank you, Bastien.”

“Yes, Your Highness. Drake.” He bowed, and left, purposely walking away.

“Hey, man, you okay?” I clapped his shoulder.

“I'm just… relieved we were able to buy them back.”

“I know.” I murmured.

“Do you think… it could be one the guys?”

_Honestly…?_

I sighed. “I don't know. I hope not. I know… you consider them your friends.”

“They're _your_ friends, too.”

“Heh “ I shrugged. I placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it. “Don't worry about it. We'll figure out.”


	3. Lythikos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually fully intent on romancing Liam, but then Lythikos happened and I just completely fell for Drake. This is one my favorite chapters in book one. I hope you all enjoy.

The morning before we left for Lythikos, I decided to wake up early and go pick up some cronuts for breakfast at that bakery Myers took us to the other night. I walked to the family parlor, where I found Liam on the couch, watching the news.

“Hey, man.” I tossed the bag of warm pastries into his lap. “I brought us breakfast.”

“You went back for more cronuts?”

“Yeah! Breakfast fit for a king!” I laughed and sat next to him. “What were you watching?”

He hummed as he bit into his cronut. “Just the news… I wanted to see the press coverage from the Derby”

“And?” I asked between bites.

He pointed to the TV. “See for yourself.”

“ _And last week, the Annual Royal Derby took place, followed by the customary Garden Party. This Derby was Cordonia's first opportunity to see the Royal Family after the abdication of former Crown Prince Leonardo “Leo” Rhys. It was also our first chance to meet the new Crown Prince's suitors; who include Lady Olivia Nevrakis, the Scarlet Duchess of Lythikos, Lady Penelope of Portavira, and last year's winner, Countess Madeleine of Fydelia.”_

_“There's also an interesting newcomer on the scene: Lady Camilla Rose Myers of New York, representing House Beaumont.”_

The anchors debated amongst themselves as they superimposed a picture of Myers on the screen.

“ _Now, Bob, what is the story with Lady Camilla? Why is she so interesting to the press, and of course, the people of Cordonia?”_

_“Well, Joan, you may dub this Cordonia's own Cinderella story. According to inside sources, Prince Liam and Lady Camilla met during his stay in New York City, at a pub where she was his waitress. It's said the Prince was immediately taken with her, and she with him.”_

_“I assume that's the reason House Beaumont decided to sponsor her.”_

_“Exactly. Now, what's so interesting about this is, in the past years, we've seen a sort of revolution, if you will, within royalty around the world. Many royal houses have begun discarding ancient traditions - such as arranged marriages for political alliances - choosing instead to marry for love.”_

_“Like Prince Charles with Camilla Parker Bowles, Prince William with Kate Middleton, Prince Harry with Meghan Markle, King Felipe of Spain with Letizia Ortiz…”_

_“Even Queen Elizabeth with Prince Phillip. Even though he was of noble birth, he wasn't exactly a favorable match for her at the time. Anyhow, it would appear that royals around the world have become more flexible with such things… And yet, that hadn't been seen with Cordonia's royalty until now.”_

_“That is what's so groundbreaking about Lady Camilla being accepted as a competitor, and  quite possibly, future Queen.”_

_“Yes! Now, when asked to comment on herself, Lady Camilla replied:”_

They played an interview Myers had given yesterday.

_“Lady Camilla, can you tell us about yourself?”_

_“I'm just a regular woman, like many out there. A girl from New York, whose heart has led her to get swept up in the affairs of the nobility.”_

_“And how's that going for you?”_

_“It feels like I'm living a fantasy.”_ She gave the reporter a warm smile.

_“Now, early rumors already establish you as Prince Liam's favorite. What do you think makes you stand out?”_

_“Prince Liam first noticed me because I was his waitress.”_

_“A real Cinderella story. Last but not least, who are you wearing?”_

I rolled my eyes at the question. They _always_ asked women what or “who” they were wearing. Why couldn't they just say “we like your white top and hey, that's a lot of roses on your skirt!” and be done with it?

 _“Oh! Well… the dress is Channel, the shoes are Christian Louboutin, and of course, Philip Treacy.”_ She pointed to her hat.

_“Lovely. Can I get a picture of you?”_

They showed Myers posing for the camera before turning back to the anchors. I looked away… reluctantly admitting that dress hugged her figure in all the right places.

_“Well, Bob, she certainly has style, and seems very agreeable and down to earth.”_

_“That, she does, Joan. We certainly wish her luck. Be sure to stay tuned to see how Cordonia's very own Cinderella story plays out. And in other news…”_

Liam turned off the TV and slumped back on the couch.

I nodded. “Not bad…”

“No, not bad at all. She was honest, charming… and she looked gorgeous.” He shot me an embarrassed smile.

I clapped his shoulder. “She did. Now, at what time are we leaving for the Ice Queen's palace?”

He chuckled. “Soon. Are you all packed yet?”

“Sure…”

Liam gave me a pointed look. “We'll leave when you're ready.”

“Well, in that case…” I sunk deeper into the couch, and Liam threw a cronut at me. “Okay! Okay! I'll go now!”

We laughed and I stood. Oh, God... I was already dreading this trip.

* * *

We arrived in Lythikos and the servants showed us to our rooms. Liam had to go greet our hostess, so I went outside and found Myers with Maxwell and Hannah.

“ _T_ _his_ is Lythikos? It's so beautiful!”

I looked at Myers as she took in the view. Her eyes shone as she took in the lake, the snow and the mountains.

“And cold.” Hanna shivered, rubbing her arms.

“I know!” Myers said excitedly. She pulled tighter on the neck of her coat, wearing a dreamy expression on her face. She sighed. “I love winter… it's my favorite season. The snow, the crisp, cool air, the rain… and the clothes! I love that time of year when I break out my coats, and hats and scarves!”

“The winter look suits you.” Hannah complimented. “You just look so enamored with winter.”

She really did. Her smile was wider, her eyes were brighter, and I had to admit she looked pretty cute with that wool beanie.

We kept on talking for a bit, before Maxwell led Myers to her room. They came out a few minutes later, and I watched as Maxwell distracted Olivia, and Myers skated gracefully towards Liam. They talked for a while, until Maxwell failed to keep Olivia occupied and she went back to claim Liam. _Poor guy…_

After one final lap around the lake, Olivia finally let go of Liam and announced it was time to hit the slopes. _Finally, something fun._

As soon as we got up there, I saw Myers get off her slope and skid to join her. “So, Myers, you finally made it to the slopes.”

“What's wrong, Drake? Were you starting to miss me?” she asked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. “Hardly, I was just getting bored.”

“You didn't go skating?”

“Figure skating isn't really my thing.”

“Really? I think you'd look good in a tutu.”

“Some mental images aren't worth the effort.”

She closed her eyes. “Yeah, yeah they are! Oh Drake, you'd look so cute with an ice blue tutu, with lots and lots of tul.” She opened her eyes. “But I guess skiing is manly enough for you.”

I looked around. All the nobles were fumbling with their skis, or their poles… all seemed hesitant. I huffed a breath. “I'd hardly call what going on around here skiing. But I'm looking to change that. How about a race?”

She raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you think I can ski?”

“Maybe I'm starting to have faith in you, Myers.” I looked down, but didn't miss the way her eyes softened. 

“Drake… I might have a little faith in you too.”

“It's the apocalypse, after all!” I feigned shock. “But anyway… I'm going to start skiing down this slope, and if I get to the bottom before you… well, let's just say I'm calling that a win, and I might never let you hear the end of it.” I got into position and… “Ready… set… don't wipe out!”

I took off down the hill, hearing her yell, “Hey!”

I whooshed right by Liam and Olivia, with Myers on my tail. I saw a branch on the path and quickly swerved past it. “Watch yourself, Myers!” I turned my head for a moment just in time to watch her jump over it. “Wow.”

With uninterrupted momentum, she sped past me and began jumping up and down. “I won! I won!” She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at me.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “With a jump like that, I guess you deserve to win… Nice moves, Myers.”

“Thank you.” She lifted her chin, clearly proud.

I looked around, at the mountains, the trees and the snow. “You know, this trip hasn't been half bad. Shame that tomorrow it's back to waltzing and bowing and all that.”

“At least I can ski better than I can waltz… which is barely at all.”

I looked at her in shock. I was sure Maxwell had prepared her for tomorrow. “Wait, you can't waltz?! I was sure you danced with Liam!”

“Uh… yeah, but he did most of the work…” her eyes slowly got bigger. “Why? Is it important?”

“Oh, Myers…” _Damn it, Maxwell._ “What would you do without me?” I shook my head. “There's a ball tomorrow. All of the ladies are expected to dance the Cordonian Waltz in front of everyone.”

“Well… shit.”

I snorted.

“It’s fine. I'll figure it out.”

“It's very complicated.” I warned.

She shrugged. “No biggie. I've survived this far.”

I chuckled, shaking my head. “Whatever you say, Myers.”

She gave me this sly, impish look. “But let's say I'm curious…” she brought her hand to her chin, thoughtfully narrowing her eyes. “How does one dance the Cordonian Waltz?”

I shook my head. “Sadly, I can't help you there. _I_ don't know the steps.” Her face fell, and an idea popped into my head. “You should ask Hannah! If anyone knows everything backwards and forwards, it's that one!”

“Yeah… maybe.” She still looked a bit unsure, but I wasn't sure what else I could do to help…

“May I please get everyone's attention?” Olivia called. “It's time to head over to my spectacular lodge to warm up!”

“Hey…” I waited for her to look at me. “Thanks for the race. I actually had fun.”

“Me too… Maybe you're not as bad as you seem.”

“You're going soft on me, Myers.”

“Dream on, Drake.”

 We began walking back to Olivia's _chateau_ . Once inside, the servants poured us steaming cups of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows, and I sat with Myers, Hannah and Maxwell. We were having fun, laughing and joking, until Olivia came to _welcome_ us.

“Watch yourselves. We've got incoming.” Maxwell whispered as the Ice Queen made her way towards us.

“Well, hello, my dear guests. I hope you're enjoying my spectacular hosting.”

Murmurs rose around the table in agreement.

“It's… something.” I said.

Olivia's smile grew thin and she narrowed her eyes at me. _Here we go…_ I tried my best to keep from rolling my eyes.

“Did you see that we have eclairs, Drake? They always remind me of dear, darling, little _Savannah._ She'd gobble them down like a sow at the trough.”

I immediately tensed up, gritting my teeth. “Don't talk about my sister.”

“Why ever not? She was such a fixture at court, then she just up and disappeared. You never told us what happened, and usually gossip is quick to spread.”

“She left because of people like you.”

“She always was the sensitive sort.” She replied with mock affection. She tsked her tongue. “Oh, well. Ladies like that don't last here at court.” She eyed Myers, who was just as tense and frowning.

I looked at my cell phone and shook my head. It was almost time for the showers, and I was ready to get out there. “You know what? I've just remembered I've got somewhere I need to be. If you'll excuse me…” I stood and walked right past Olivia.

She gaped and called out to me. “Wait, Drake, dear! Come back! I wasn't finished with you!”

I rolled my eyes. _Bitch._

I was at the door when I heard Myers stand. “Leave Drake alone before I slap that smile off your face!”

I have never heard a room go so quiet so fast. I hesitated at the door for a second, wanting to tell her not to bother. Olivia would never change… but instead of causing more trouble, I decided to just get out of there.

I trudged along in the snow, going closer and closer to the woods. I couldn't believe Myers had stood up for me… not even Liam had ever stood up for me - to Olivia, that is. _“Just let it go.”_ He would say, “ _Y_ _ou know why she's like that.”_

Just… _What was she thinking?_ If Olivia had it out for her before… _Why would Myers do that?_ She obviously has no clue what women like Olivia are capable of in order get what they want…

Not to mention the scandal this could cause at court. Threatening the hostess in her own home? _Oh, Myers…_ the other nobles wouldn't see this as her sticking up for a friend, they would see it as offensive and rude; a sign that the girl from New York is a brute with no manners. A troublemaker.

Slowly, the sky began to darken. I knew there was storm coming soon, but I still wanted get a glimpse of the stars. I was still thinking about Myers, and about Savannah… I missed her so much… and she didn't even tell me why she left… or where she was now…

“Hey, Drake…”

“Camilla?” I was so shocked I let myself use her name. “What are you doing here?”

“I saw you going off on your own, close to dark, with a storm coming, and… I wanted to make sure you were okay. After what Olivia said to you… I could see it struck something inside you.” Her eyes were wide with sincere concern and I had to look away from her.

_Oh, Myers, you've already gotten yourself in enough trouble for me… and the worst thing is that you're completely oblivious to it._

“No offense, but you're the last person I need looking out for me.” I said, but it came out harsher than I intended.

Her face fell, and she looked away. “Okay… I'll leave you be. I'm sorry I bothered you.”

 _Aw, shit, Myers…_ I brought my fingers to the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. _I'm such an ass._

“Wait, Myers! That's not what I… Oh, hell…” She stopped and turned to look at me. “I'm not trying to be a jerk, Myers. I only meant you shouldn't have to worry about me. You should only be looking out for yourself.”

“I… can't do that.” She shrugged.

We stared at each other for what seemed to be the longest moment ever. She stepped closer and placed a hand on my arm, giving it a gentle squeeze, before dropping it.

“What exactly did you come out here to do?”

I gave her a small, half smile. “If you really want to know… you'll have to trust me.”

“I do.”

“Ok…Here goes.” I shoved her back, but at the last moment she grabbed my shirt and took me down with her!

“Drake!”

I fell on top of her, but somehow I managed to catch myself, landing on my forearms before crushing her completely. And then, I realized my face was inches away from hers. I heard her sharp exhale and met her eyes. Saw how they strayed from my eyes to my mouth then back to my eyes again. She licked her lips as a blush colored her cheeks. I could feel my heart start pounding on my chest, I could hear thumping in my ears.

 _Say something!_ A voice screamed inside my head, and I realized I was still on top of her. “Sorry!” I rolled to the side. “That did not go like I intended! You okay?”

“I-I-I'm fine!” Was she… _stuttering?_ “Oh!”

I turned my head, thinking she was hurt, but she was staring at the sky, completely marveled by the stars.

“Oh, Drake…”

She looked… _beautiful_ . I mean… Of course, I found her attractive, even though she wasn't _the_ most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. There were plenty of attractive women at court -- _all_ the suitors were gorgeous - but… in this light… this moment… she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

“Yes, my lady?”

“This is… absolutely gorgeous!”

I kept my eyes on her face. “Yes, it is.”

She turned her head to look at me. “Thank you… for sharing this with me.” She reached for my hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting it go.

I felt my face grow hot and looked away. “You're welcome.” I cleared my throat. “Nothing beats a clear view of the sky during a meteor shower.”

“I'm glad I didn't miss this.”

“Really? Would've figured you'd rather eat bon-bons and dress up tiny dogs, or whatever Olivia had planned for tonight.”

“Not exactly my scene.”

We turned our eyes back to the sky, in comfortable silence. Soon, storm clouds crept closer and closer. Myers sighed.

“Looks like we're just in time to see this before the storm comes.”

“Yeah, I didn't want to miss it. I used to do this with my younger sister, Savannah, every year.” I didn't know why I was telling her this… but I found myself wanting to. “We grew up around the royals. My dad used to do security for Liam and his brother, and my sister and I were allowed to play with them. Liam and I ended up getting close, even though I didn't have the lineage to merit it. Savannah, on the other hand, got along with everyone, and they were all friendly to her. She _loved_ living at the palace when we were kids, being around all the pretty dresses and jewelry. But it got harder when she was older…”

“What happened?”

“She…” I felt myself tense. I gritted my teeth and tries to get a hold of my emotions. _Breathe._ “It was hard on her. She couldn't take it, I guess. Not after what happened with…” _I don't even know who…_ I knew something happened with someone, but I didn't know who _._ “I failed her. I-I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect her from this place… from these people.”

I felt my eyes watering. I blinked quickly and covered my face with my forearm. But then, I felt her take my hand and squeeze.

“Drake…”

“Sorry. I'm sorry.” I shook off her hand. “I guess I'm still not ready to talk about it. This is more than I've talked about it with anyone for the last year, actually.”

“Really? Does… does this mean you trust me?” She asked hesitantly, and when I turned to look at her, she looked so… hopeful.

“I don't trust anyone, Myers… but if I did, I'd start with you.

She gave me a beaming smile, and I grinned back. “Drake, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to anyone.”

“Heh. Maybe.”

I laughed and turned to look back at the sky. Those storm clouds were rolling in fast, and the snow began to fall faster and faster. I sighed. _Back to the Ice Queen's castle._ “We better get back. It'd be quite a scandal if I let one of the Prince's suitors freeze to death out here on my watch.”

“I'd hate for my untimely demise to cause you any difficulty.”

“Not to mention that Maxwell would never let me hear the end of it.”

“I'm sure even Bertrand would be upset, in his own way.”

“Bertrand? He'd only be upset if he couldn't turn it into some press event. Now, let's go.”

I stood and dusted myself off, before offering a hand to her. She took it and I helped her up.

“Thank you.”

I nodded, and we began making our way back. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand. I looked at her, and some of the shock must've shown on my face, because she blushed and quickly said, “For… y'know, safety.”

I laughed and secured her grip, our fingers intertwining. “It _is_ really slippery out here.”

“Yeah!”

“We should both be careful.”

“Exactly.” She nodded enthusiastically, and I laughed.

 _What are you doing?_ I shook my head and shut out the voice in my head. Because, for some odd reason, _this_ \- her hand in mine - felt _right_. And when I sneaked a peek in her direction, I knew she felt the same way… her expression was of calm contentment.

And before long… we were back at the castle. And yet… she didn't let go of my hand, and I didn't let go of hers…

We began climbing up the stairs, when…

“There you are!”

I let go of her hand.

I saw a flicker of disappointment flash through her eyes, before she quickly schooled her features into a smile. _Her waitress smile_ , I realized.

“Hi, Hannah! You're up late.”

“I couldn't sleep! With you and Drake out there in the storm…”

“Oh, Hannah! I'm sorry we kept you up!”

“Oh, I'm just glad you came back before it really started coming down out there! Drake, you must be freezing!”

 _Oh, right_ . I looked down at my clothes. _Well, now I am._ “Uh, yeah… I'm going to go get changed. Good night, ladies.”

“Good night...” Myers looked at me, something in her eyes I couldn't quite read… so I simply nodded and went upstairs to my room.

Once inside, I slammed the door and tumbled on the bed. I shut my eyes, trying to stop myself from overthinking what just happened.

_She's here for Liam. Not you._

_Well, thank you for that, self-deprecating voice which seems to live inside my head._ I rolled my eyes. I know she's here for Liam. And I'm his best friend. I'm just keeping an eye on her, just like he told me to. And that's that.

_Then, why the hand holding?_

For safety… just like she said. The path was slippery. I didn't want her to fall.

_And before…? Why tell her, of all people, about Savannah?_

Because… she was _right_ there! A-and I was upset after Olivia, and I was shocked she stood up for me, and…

I'm overthinking this. I growled and threw a pillow at the wall.

Myers is here for Liam. Liam is my best friend. I want him to be happy. For that to happen, she has to win. She'll win, they'll get married, they'll live happily ever after, and that will be that.

I'm just here to help her - help _them_. Nothing more, nothing less.

With that final thought, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning still tired and frustrated. I tossed and turned all night - it was like I couldn't turn my mind off.

I kept thinking about Myers, about her hand in mine, her eyes as she looked at the sky, her smile, my body on top of hers…

_Don't go there…_

I groaned and shook my head. So instead of staring at the ceiling and letting my thoughts run away to places they shouldn't… I decided to watch something on Netflix. After perusing the titles for a while, I picked a documentary on World War II and eventually fell asleep with my earbuds still in place. Of course, I woke up again to the sound of shooting and gunfire loud in my ears, and I fell off the bed.

All in all, a great night.

The day passed quickly and uneventfully - I figured everyone was getting ready for the Ball. So after stopping by to check on Liam, I went back to my room, showered and got dressed.

I got to the ballroom, unsurprised to find out Olivia had placed me in the farthest table - the _loser table._ I went to take my seat, when I spotted Myers and Hannah heading my way.

“Welcome to the table is exiles.”

“Drake? I'm so glad to see you! Here I thought we would be stuck sitting with a bunch of stuffy nobles.”

“It's probably meant to be an ever bigger slight we're sitting with a commoner.” Hannah looked at me apologetically.

Myers looked at me and grinned. “Well, Olivia really missed the mark this time.”

“Thanks, Myers. That actually means something, coming from you.”

She took my hand and squeezed quickly before letting go. We talked and, after a dramatic performance by Myers, we ate.

Soon, it was time for the Waltz and I watched as Myers danced with Maxwell as if she'd been dancing her whole life.

I was at the bar, trying - and failing - to get a decent drink, when I heard a collective gasp around the room. I turned, silently wishing the commotion was caused by a servant accidentally spilling something on Olivia, only to find her passionately kissing Liam. My eyes immediately searched for Myers on the dance floor. I felt myself getting angry at Liam, who after a long while, finally stopped the kiss and led Olivia outside. I found Myers, her face calm and aloof, talking to Kiara, Penelope and Madeleine. Had she seen it? She looked so calm… maybe she hadn't seen it.

 Then, our eyes met across the room and she nodded, giving me a knowing look. And yet, she shrugged and winked at me, before turning back to her conversation with Kiara.

I shook my head. _Women…_ I didn't understand… wasn't she upset about Liam and Olivia? Maybe she knew it was just Olivia trying to show up the other ladies, get ahead in the competition. 

_Or maybe… she doesn't care, because she's not interested in Liam…_

I put a stop to that train of thought right away. She was here for Liam. The whole reason she was here was for Liam.

I took out my phone and looked at the time. It wasn't late, but I left anyway. No one would notice the Prince's commoner friend was gone. I made my way down to the wine cellar, and after a quick lap, picked a spot and opened the bottle of whiskey I bought earlier. I picked up a glass from a wooden case and poured myself some whiskey.

I drank alone and was ready to call it a night when I heard the creaking sound of the door opening upstairs. I looked up to find Myers descending the spiral staircase, her delicate heels clacking loudly in the silent room.

I chuckled. “There you are, Myers. I was beginning to think you didn't have the guts to show. Y'know, breaking the rules, out after curfew and all that.”

She shrugged. “I wanted to see you.” She said simply, taking a seat next to me on the floor.

“Aww, come on, Myers. You'll make me blush.” I nudged her shoulder with mine, and she smiled and looked down at the floor.

“Now that I'd like to see.”

We sat in companionable silence, and I looked at her, sitting next to me, on the floor, wearing this beautiful ball gown. “Myers, should you be sitting on the ground in a gown like that?”

She gasped and stood upright. “Oh, no!” She twirled around frantically, dusting off her skirts and turning her head to look at her… backside. “Did I get anything on it? Is it dirty? Ugh… why did I have to pick a white gown… Should've gone with the blue one with the puffy skirt…” She kept on mumbling.

I looked quickly at her… “No, it's fine…” I could feel the blood rush to my face. “I have to say, I never thought you'd be one of _those_ girls.”

She stopped flailing and raised an eyebrow. “What girls?”

“Well, you know…” I raised my hand to my forehead and mimicked a high pitched voice “‘Is that dust on my gown?! Oh, no, I can't wear this now! My life is over!” I raised my hands and waved them dramatically.

“Hah!” She snorted.

“Very ladylike.”

She hit my arm playfully, and sighed. “I'm not usually like this…”

I looked at her.

Myers ran her hand through her long hair, looking everywhere but me. She almost seemed… embarrassed. “How do you think a waitress can afford a couture gown?”

_Oh…_

“The truth is… she can’t.” I watched as her lips curved downwards. “I'm going to return this dress after tonight.” She lifted her arm, and pulled out the tag from underneath the side of her gown. “But to be able to do that, it has to look like I've never worn it…”

“Oh… Myers. I'm sorry. Maxwell--”

“It's not his fault…”

“Yes, it is!” I stood, exasperated, and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew this would happen! “I told Maxwell he shouldn't sponsor you! That he literally _couldn't_ sponsor you!”

“Maxwell's only mistake is that he should have told me sooner, so I could've come better prepared.”

“He should be able to provide for you.”

“Hey!” She touched my arm gently. “I've been taking care of myself for the past 25 years, thank you very much. I don't come from money, but we've always gotten along just fine. I worked my way through college, and kept working after graduation. I'm responsible with my money, and I have some saved. I'll be fine.”

I shook my head _,_ looking straight ahead. _She shouldn't have to go through this…_

“Drake.” I looked at her. “It's really not that big a deal. It's not so terrible… having to return clothes I'll never wear again.” She grasped her skirts, lifting them and letting them fall. “I mean, when, other than tonight, will I _ever_ wear _this_ again? On the subway back home?” She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

I took a deep breath. Let it out. I looked around the room, and saw that way in the back, there were a bunch of chairs piled up. I went and brought two of them to where we were. I wiped her chair down, wiping all the dust and dirt off of it,  and gestured for her to sit.

“Thank you.”

“It's the least I can do…”

“Drake…”

“Trust me. So…” I looked at her and gave her a small smile. “What are you drinking?”

“What've you got?”

“Nothing yet. It seems Olivia's got herself a very extensive collection of fine Cordonian wines. I'm no expert, but from the names I recognize, nothing in here's under a thousand dollars.”

“You want to drink Olivia's wine? Pass me a bottle! She's got so many here, she'll probably never even notice.”

I laughed. “Before you pop something open, I also brought a bottle of whiskey down for myself… but I'd share it with you. So pick your poison.”

“Well, in that case… Whiskey, please.”

I couldn't help but grin, as I poured her a glass, and then poured one for me.

“Cheers.” She said, and I clinked my glass with hers and drank.

“So. You come to the wine cellar to drink whiskey. Doesn't that seem a little silly?”

“I came down here to get a little commoner time to myself where I don't have to bow and kiss hands for a few minutes.”

She nodded and poured herself another glass. Then she moved to refill mine. She raised her glass. “To commoner time.” She toasted.

“To commoner time.”

We both drank; Myers hissing after swallowing. “Drake… if you hate the nobility so much, why do you stick around?”

“It must seem ridiculous to you.”

“To be honest, I don't understand why you put yourself through it.”

I sighed. _Sometimes, neither do I… “_ It's Liam. It's always been for him. I would've left a long time ago, but Liam needs me. I know he's got nobles and courtiers all around him, but most of them would stab him in the back of they thought they could profit from it. I've seen so many underhanded moves, that I don't trust any of them anymore. And these are from our _friends_! And this latest one…”

Her eyebrows shot straight up. “What happened?”

“I…” _Crap…_ “I don't know if I should tell you. It's still being resolved.”

“You're always saying I need to watch out… It'd be nice to know what for.”

I sighed. “You remember Liam's bachelor party?”

She smirked. “Of course.”

 _Of course._ I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at her dreamy smile. ‘ _It was when I met my Prince Charming!’ Okay, okay, don't be a dick._ “We found out that someone close to us was trying to sell pictures to the tabloids.”

“But who? Who would do that?”

“We haven't tracked down the source yet, but Bastien told us that we were able to buy the photos back before they were printed.”

“Call me crazy, but I don't remember anything _that_ scandalous happening…”

 _No, you wouldn't, because nothing did. But that's not how_ they _see it._ “You know how the tabloids are… A picture with a drink in his hands and, suddenly the Crown Prince of Cordonia is on a drunken rager. And then, there's the pictures of the two of you together.”

“What?! But we weren't -- we… nothing happened that night...”

“Myers, relax! I know… but you two were talking and dancing, and he was clearly interested in you. That's enough for _them_ to speculate on. What was the headline the tabloid was going to run? ‘The Prince's Drunken Fling before the Ring’.”

She shook her head. “That's bullshit. And you have no idea who would do this?”

“Not really. There are a lot of people who could be desperate for those photos… I just… really hope it wasn't one of the guys. The pictures they had… Those would've been hard to take unless that person was someone close to us…”

“Drake… I'll watch out.”

“Good.” I reached for her hand. “Money and power make people do crazy things, Myers. I just don't want to see you get hurt because of it.”

“Drake…” she said sweetly. I could practically hear her inner voice going ‘ _aww!’._ I let go of her hand.

“I mean, sometimes I look at you and I see this wide eyed baby deer who just stumbled into the hunter's campsite.”

“A baby deer? So you think I'm cute?”

“Uh… that's not what I, er…”

“My, my, it seems for once you're speechless.” She grinned teasingly. “You totally think I'm cute.”

“Heh. Your unique talent, Myers, seems to be putting me in my place.”

She shrugged. “Well, someone's gotta do it.”  

I shook my head. “What is it about you? You're so frustrating, but…” _I trust you… for some odd reason._

“You know, nothing someone says before the word 'but’ really counts.” She gave me a pointed look.

“Yeah, I know.”

“So… but…?”

I shook my head. “Forget it. How about another toast instead?”

She took in a deep breath, clearly annoyed, and let it out. “Fine… what are we toasting to this time?”

“To the moments in between.”

“Huh?”

“All the nobles think about are the big events. The grand balls, the press appearances, the banquets… They don't even realize that the moments that matter the most are the ones they're missing. Moments like right now, just the two of us and some cheap whiskey. The ones that really mean something. At least, it means something to me, anyway.”

“Drake…” _Again with that 'aww’ voice!_ “It means something to me, too.”

I raised my glass and Myers joined me. “To the moments in between.”

“To the moments in between.”

She clinked my glass and we downed the rest of our drinks. Soon after she yawned and settled deeper into her chair. I checked my phone: 2 AM.

“Myers.”

“Hmm?”

“Let me walk you to your room. It's getting late, and I don't want to get you into trouble.” I stood, grabbed the bottle and offered her my hand.

She took it and stood. “That's so thoughtful of you.”

“Well, I'm a gentleman, even if not one by birth.”

She clicked her tongue. “People put way too much importance on blood and birth.”

“Huh… you might be right.”

We walked through the foyer and up the stairs, down the corridor and soon, we were at her door.

“So…” Myers turned and leaned against her door.

“Here we are. Safe and sound.”

“Safe and sound. I... had a good time tonight.”

“Me too.”

We stood there, awkwardly staring at each other.

“I have an early morning tomorrow - I mean, Maxwell's probably going to wake me first thing in the morning - so I should…” She trailed off.

“Yeah, yeah, no, go ahead… Have a good night.”

“You too…”

“Sleep well.”

“Yeah, you too.”

She looked down, before meeting my eyes. “Good night, Drake.”

“Good night, Myers.”

With a final withering look, she went inside. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and headed to my room.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Crystalline Waters

After a week in Lythikos, we were finally back at the Palace. The staff had prepared a small welcome back dinner for the King and the court - but, as can be expected, the food served at dinner had been small, tiny portions of pretentious food, which left me _very_ hungry. I made my way to the kitchens after midnight, when I knew the staff would have finished their shifts, and I would be free to raid the larder. So, you can imagine my surprise when I saw the lights on and voices coming from inside.

“Dad… I promise, I'm fine. I'm great, having the time of my life.”

“Camilla…”

I peeked in the kitchen, only to find Myers flipping pancakes on the stove, with her phone on the counter, on speakerphone. Not wanting to eavesdrop, I tapped on the door frame a couple of times. She turned and smiled at me, motioning with her hand for me to come in. I went to the counter, sitting across from her.

“Dad, give me a minute.” She covered the mic with her finger. “Hey, I'm making pancakes. You hungry?”

I nodded vigorously, giving her a thumbs up.

“Camilla? Camilla?!”

“I'm here, Dad! Sorry.”

Her dad sighed. “Well, as I was saying… Honey, I just don't want you to spend all your savings over there… You've worked very hard these last couple of years, I don't want to see it all go to waste...”

“ _My dad.”_ she mouthed to me, shaking her head. “You know, it amazes me that after all these years, you would think I'm not responsible with my money…” she covered the microphone with her finger. “He worries too much.” She told me, rolling her eyes.

“Well, he's your dad. It's normal.”

“I never said that.” Her dad continued “I know you’re _very_ responsible - I don't doubt that for a second… but I'm not stupid either. After years of watching the Oscars together, I can only imagine how much a Chanel dress and Christian Livitan shoes cost.”

“It's Louboutin, Dad.”

“I honestly don't care, honey.”

I smirked. I liked him already. I watched as they continued to talk, a small smile on Myers’ face. In the past three weeks, she'd never once mentioned her family. She could've been an orphan, for all we knew. It made me curious… this side of her that she had yet to show us.

“Well… don't worry about that. I didn't pay for that dress. My sponsor set up a deal with the designers to lend me the outfit. Since there was going to be press at that particular event, it's good publicity for them. So they gave me a dress and I modeled it, basically.”

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Myers saw me and nodded. _Well, it's good to hear Maxwell's at least doing_ something _to help._

Her dad was silent for a moment. “Ok… well if you need anything, just call. Even if it's 4 am here.”

“Okay. Thanks, Daddy.”

Huh. Didn't peg her as a _Daddy_ 's girl.

“Now… Wendy! It's Milla. Honey, I'm going to put you on speaker.”

“Okay.”

“Milla?!” The woman's high pitched voice made me cringe a bit. “Hi, honey!”

“Hey, Wendy.”

“We miss you! How's everything going?”

“It's going okay.”

“Oh, honey we saw you on the E! Channel last week! You looked gorgeous! And the Prince is so handsome!”

Myers gave me a pointed look and rolled her eyes affectionately. “ _My step mother.”_

_“Ah._ ” I whispered, reaching out to grab a berry from a platter on the counter.

“Thanks, Wendy.”

“So what's he like?”

“He's… princely, I guess.” She looked to me and shrugged. “He's a true gentleman. He's been nothing but kind to me.”

“And have you made any friends?”

“Wendy, I'm not in elementary school… but yes, I've made a couple good friends…”

“Tell us about them.”

“Well, first there's my sponsor, Maxwell. He's the one who whisked me away to Cordonia. He's the funniest guy you'll ever meet, literally the life of the party.”

“Ooh, I like him already.”

“You _would_ like him. He's really sweet, too. Then, there's Hana. She's… literally the smartest woman I've ever met.”

“Smarter than Professor Jadue?”

I gave her a questioning look, tilting my head to the side.

“ _One of my professors in NYU. I was one of her TA's.”_ She told me, before going back to her phone call. “Hmm… no, not like Professor Jadue. Hana's like one of those women in a Jane Austen novel. There's nothing she can't do; she sings, dances, plays piano, archery, baking, anything. You name it, she can do it. But she's really sweet and humble, too. She's incredibly talented, but she's not stuck up about it.”

“That's good.”

“That's a sign of low self-esteem.” Her dad chimed in.

I nodded.

Myers hesitated. “Yes… it is. Sadly Hana is a bit insecure… I think it's because of her upbringing. Her parents put tons of pressure on her, to be the perfect lady, to marry the perfect husband…”.

I rolled my eyes.

“Well, I'm sure you'll help her out with that.” The woman, Wendy, chimed in. “You have a way of helping the people around you without even knowing it.”

“I hope so… I'd love to see her come into herself, and see what a kick-ass woman she really is.”

“She will. And… is that all?” 

“No, then… there's Drake.” She grinned at me. “He's actually here with me right now. We're sort of having a midnight snack in the kitchen.”

“You do know she's googling each and every one of them as you speak, right?” Her dad asked.

“Yeah, I figured. That's why I left out everyone's last name.”

“I'll just add the words ‘ _nobles Cordonia’_ after their names. But let's get back to Drake… Are we on speakerphone? Can he hear us?”

“You are and he can.”

“Oh, good. Hi, Drake!”

“Hello, Mrs. Myers, Mr. Myers…”

“Hello, Drake.” Her father said.

“Oh, honey! He's got such a beautiful, deep voice! Hi, sweetheart! It's nice to meet you!”

I felt myself blushing, which caused Myers to snicker. “Wendy, you're embarrassing him.”

“Oh, honey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“That's okay, Mrs. Myers.”

“Wendy, sweetheart. Mrs. Myers makes me feel old.”

“Uh… ok… Wendy.”

“So how do you know the Prince?”

“You can just call him Liam, you know. And Drake's actually his best friend. They've known each other since they were kids.”

“Aww, that's so cute!”

I looked at Myers, whose eyes were light with laughter.

“Yeah… he's great. He's helped me out a lot since I got here.” She gave me a thankful smile.

“Aww, Myers, you're making me blush.”

“It's true.” She said simply.

“How so?” Her dad asked. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly nervous.

“Well, for starters, he saved my life.”

I snorted.

“What?!”

“Relax, Dad. He saved me from getting run over by a horse.”

“It was nothing, really.” I said.

“Thirteen year old you would've been heartbroken.” Wendy joked.

“How did _that_ happen?” Her dad asked.

“Well… twenty five year old me got lost and found herself in the stables. A horse got spooked and nearly ran me over until, out of nowhere, Drake showed up and put himself right between me and the horse, and managed to calm it down.”

“Very brave, Drake.” I smiled at Wendy's approving tone.

“It was nothing, Wendy.”

“Yes, very brave indeed.” Myers agreed. “Anyway, I think you'd really like him, Daddy. He's smart, loyal, and has a great sense of humor…” She placed her hand on top of mine and squeezed.

I turned my hand over, interlacing our fingers together. “Seriously, Myers. I'm blushing hard over here.”

“Well, you'll have to invite him over when you come back. I'll take him out for a beer and a couple burgers.”

“Well, how could I say no to that? I'd be honored, Mr. Myers.”

“We’d love to have you over, Drake. All of Milla's friends are welcome in our home.” Wendy commented.

“I'd love to, Wendy.”

Wendy sighed. “Glad to hear that honey. Okay, sweetheart, I have to get to work now. Bye, baby.” She made a kissing sound, and I figured she kissed Myers's dad goodbye. “Goodbye, honey. I love you so much. Have fun out there.”

“I love you too, Wendy. Have a good day.”

“Bye, baby. Goodbye, Drake! Take care of our girl!”

“Bye, Wendy. And I will.”

“I should get going too.” Her dad said.

“Ok, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too, Milla. Hey, listen, before I go… I talked to your mom yesterday…”

Milla's expresion changed immediately. She tensed up, and let go of my hand. “And?”

“Well, she's a little hurt you haven't called her…”

“Dad, I don't exactly have a lot of free time - I didn't exactly come here on vacation - and when I do, it's either too late or too early…” She pursed her lips, her eyes guarded as she looked at me for a split second, looking quickly away.

“You could call her now…”

“Dad.” Myers sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead. “I'll call her when I can, okay? I promise.”

“Good. You know, if you ever need anything…”

“Dad!” Her eyes widened. “I'm not asking her for money.” She whispered harshly.

Her father sighed, weary. “Honey, she's your mother. She only wants to help.”

“I don't need any help. I've never asked her or Armando for anything in the past 12 years. I'm not going to start now.”

“You're too proud, Milla.”

“Ok, Dad… I have to go. I'll call you soon. Love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Goodbye, Drake.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Myers.”

“Bye, Dad.”

She slammed her finger against the screen, her phone beeped as she ended the call. She slumped on the counter, taking a deep breath and releasing it, before going back to the pancakes on the skillet.

“Myers…”

She refused to meet my gaze, flipping a pancake. “Hmm…”

“You okay?”

“Fine.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Myers.”

“Yes?” She practically hissed at me.

“Look at me.”

“Drake, I'm _fine._ ”

I raised my hands. “Okay… but I'm here if you want to talk about it.”

She sighed, and finally looked at me. “I'm sorry.”

“That's okay.”

“It's just… family stuff that happened a million years ago.”

“I'm assuming this has something to do with your mom?”

“Yeah…” She ran her fingers through her hair. “It's just typical stuff that comes with being a product of a failed marriage. My mom, she, uh… she left me and my dad when I was twelve.”

“I'm sorry.”

“That's okay.” She placed a stack of pancakes in front of me, garnishing the plate with berries and a dash of maple syrup.

“Thank you.” She nodded as she prepared a plate for herself. “Talk to me, Myers.”

“What's there to say? I mean… in the US, 1 in 3 marriages end in divorce.”

“Still doesn't mean it didn't affect you. You were a kid.”

She sighed. “Well, if you really want to know…”

“I do.”

She finished arranging her plate, and I gestured to a small round table. We both took our plates and sat down.

“Fine. My mom had an affair with a guy she met at a party - one she went to with my dad, by the way - and they were lovers for two years, before she finally left my dad for him. _Armando_.” She rolled her eyes. “In the months before the split, she used to take me and my brother for ice cream, and he'd join us. She told us he was just a friend, but then when we got home, she'd tell us not to mention Armando to Dad.”

_Wow…_ I took a bite, and couldn't help but moan, as the different flavors invaded my tongue. A hint of vanilla, the tang of the berries, the buttery sweetness of the syrup. “Mmm… I'm sorry, but… Myers… this… is really good.” I said between bites.

“I'm glad you like it.” She smiled.

“What happened with Armando?”

“Wll, one day my mom finally told my dad, and filed for divorce the next day. My dad didn't even see it coming. I still remember his face…”

“Oh, Myers…”

“Anyway, when she told me and my brother, she begged me to come with her. My brother was seven, and he didn't have a clue what was going on. My mom used that and just _decided_ to take him. But not me. I refused to go with her. I told her I wouldn't leave my dad to go live with ‘some guy she was fucking’. Then, I just remember going to my room and locking my door. I refused to come out until my dad got home. She'd already packed all of her and my brother's stuff, and just… left.”

“I'm sorry.”

She shrugged. “That's okay. It's all in the past now. Three years later, my dad married Wendy - who was a secretary at his autoshop - and my mom's still with Armando.”

“And you're okay with that? With Wendy? With your mom?”

“Oh, Wendy's great! She's really good for my dad, and she was a great stepmother. She's more of a mother to me than my real mom. But, as you can probably tell, my relationship with my mother is… distant, and strained.”

“Because of the divorce…”

“I think that played a large part in it, but it's not _just_ that… My mother is… she's very beautiful, and very vain. Shallow. All she cares about is looks and money. I swear when I used to visit her and Armando, she'd always be commenting on my looks, my clothes, giving me _tips_ to look prettier. Like a pageant mom. And don't even get me on when I started dating… it didn't matter if my boyfriend was smart or kind. To her, all it mattered was that he was good looking and came from money.

Wendy, on the other hand, always supported me. She was my rock in high school. She always gave me the best advice, taught me to respect myself, to never settle for anything, and to never change for anyone. It was great having her through my teen years.” She smiled fondly. “That's why I've…” her smile disappeared into a grimace.

“That’s why what?”

“That's why I've been avoiding calling my mother… She'd be over the moon that I'm here, competing for Liam. Her daughter and a Prince!” She yelled in a haughty voice. “I mean… I was an honor student in high school, graduated with honors from NYU, and have been living independently, holding my own for the last three years, but _this_ would be my greatest accomplishment in her eyes! Bagging a Prince.”

I let her rant, knowing she needed it. Who knows how long she's kept all these feelings towards her mother bottled up. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

“I'm sorry… you shouldn't have to listen to this. See, this is why I didn't want to talk about my mother. She just makes me so… “

“That's okay, Myers.” I gave her a small crooked smile. “Let's talk about something else, like… What did your dad say? When you told him?”

“He didn't really like it. He made a Bachelor joke, much like the one you made when we got here. But he supported me, anyway. He still worries, as you can see, but…”

“Yeah, well… he's your Dad. I mean, if my daughter told me she was going off to Europe to compete with _other women_ for some guy's hand in marriage, I wouldn't exactly be thrilled either. The whole concept is outdated and… misogynistic.”

“Yeah, I guess so… Anyway… that's the story of my parents.”

“And your brother?”

“My brother? Well… he's five years younger than me, and he grew up with Mom and Armando. We, uh… we aren't very close either.”

“How come?”

“It's… complicated. I guess it's a mixture of age difference and being raised differently. With my dad, when it was just the two of us, I always tried to help out as much as I could. I remember I used to get home from school and clean, make dinner, then schoolwork… I used to try to have everything ready by the time my Dad got home, so he could relax after working all day.

But with my mom… I think she babied him, spoiled him. I know that sounds really judgemental of me, but… it bothers me to see how lazy my brother is… he doesn't help out around the house, he graduated high school a couple years ago with mediocre grades, and decided not to go to college. But then I tell myself 'whatever, he's his own person, and  I don't live with him, so why should it bother me?’” She shook her head. “Anyway, he's working with Armando now. Armando owns his own landscaping company.”

“And your dad?”

“My dad's a mechanic, one of the best in the business. He also owns his own shop and everything. I guess, now that he's married to Wendy, it's a family business.”

“And you never thought to work with him? Instead of…”

“Waitressing?” She shook her head. “No… I…” She sighed. “I know it might not make sense to you - or to a lot of people, since it's not the first time someone asks me that, my dad and Wendy included - but I… I guess I wanted to stand on my own two feet. I didn't want to get a job at my Dad _or_ Armando's businesses, because I didn't want anything _handed_ to me… Besides, both my parents live in New Jersey, and after college… I just couldn't imagine leaving New York.”

“That's... really admirable, Myers. I mean it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Thanks. Most people would call it stupid.” She laughed.

“Well, most people are stupid.”

“Very true.”

We finished the rest of our meal in silence, both deep in thought. I looked at her and slowly, the wide eyed, baby deer image didn't seem to fit her anymore. Sure, she was somewhat naive to court life, but that's because she was still adapting to the environment. The real Myers was a strong, independent and hard working woman.

“Hey, Myers…”

“Hmm…?”

“Thanks for the pancakes.”

“You're welcome.”

She got up and reached for my plate, but I stood and pulled it away from her reach. “I'll wash the dishes… you cooked; it's only fair.”

“Thanks.”

I went to the sink and placed the dirty dishes inside, and Myers came and placed the mixing bowl, the measuring cups, and the skillet, as well. As I began watching the dishes, I looked to Myers, only to find her staring at me.

“What?”

She shook her head, a coy smile on her face. “Nothing.”

“You're staring.”

“I am.”

“Why…?”

“I was just thinking… we keep running into each other. And… I'm really growing fond of these _moments in between._ I guess I just like… spending time with you.”

I felt a blush creeping up on my neck, and cleared my throat. “Still trying to make me blush, Myers?”

“Nope.” She reached out to tickle my neck. “I think it's clear I don't have to.”

“Hey!” I splashed some water at her, while squirming to dodge her fingers.

She gasped, shocked, before reaching for the faucet, and splashed me right back. We began a brutal water fight all across the kitchen, her excited squeals filling the room. Soon, we were bringing out the big guns.

Anything within reach that could be used to hold water was a weapon. Myers grabbed a glass and splashed me as I ducked for cover. I got a few shots in with the measuring cups she'd left on the sink. She grabbed a pitcher full of ice water from the counter and poured it over my head, as I went in for the kill. The ice water ran down my back as I grabbed Myers and lifted her over my shoulder like a potato sack.

She kicked and squealed, laughing wildly as I set her down on the sink, quickly grabbing the pull out tap and cranking the water.

“No! Drake! No!” She screamed between laughs as I hosed her.

“Yield!”

“All right, all right, I yield!” she screamed, between giggles.

I turned off the tap, and from behind her back she took out a full glass and poured it right over my head.

“Seriously?” I chuckled.

She shrugged, “All's fair in love and war.”

I shook my head, shaking out the water from my hair while she wrangled hers, squeezing water from it. Suddenly, she began sliding deeper into the sink, and wrapped her legs around my waist for leverage. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist to steady her.

“Whoa! Sorry!”

I chuckled. “Careful, Myers. Wouldn't want you to get stuck in there.”

“What's going on here?”

We both jumped apart, Myers letting out a yelp, and nearly falling on the slippery floor.

“Bastien!” He stood near the door, arms crossed across his chest and an amused grin adorning his face. “Uh…”

“We were… just here for a midnight snack. Sorry we didn't save you some pancakes.” Myers said sheepishly.

Bastien locked eyes with me, then Myers, his gaze impenetrable as he looked between us back and forth.

“We were just finishing cleaning up…” Myers continued. It was clear Bastien was making her uncomfortable. I narrowed my eyes, giving him a pointed look. _You can stop now… you got what you wanted, she's officially freaked out._

“Very well. You should get to bed now, Lady Camilla. Drake and I can finish cleaning up.”

“But--”

“You want to be well rested for the Regatta tomorrow, don't you?”

Myers pouted, looking every bit like a scolded child. “Ok… good night, then…”

She looked to me and I gave her a reassuring smile. “Night, Myers.”

“Night. Good night, Bastien.”

“Good night, Lady Camilla.”

She stepped out of the kitchen, and I headed to the broom closet to grab a mop. I slowly began wiping the floor, feeling Bastien's eyes on the back of my head. The silence began to grow heavy, until I finally turned around only to find him smirking at me.

“What?” I growled.

He shook his head. “Nothing… I was just thinking how close you and Lady Camilla have grown these last couple of weeks.”

“We're just friends.”

“Ah, so you _do_ consider her a friend.”

“No! I- maybe. I don't know. We're just--”

“So you _don't_ consider her a friend.”

“ _I don't know._ ” I said through gritted teeth. “It's too soon. I don't know her that well to go as far as calling her a friend.”

“And yet, I think I've seen you smile and laugh more in the presence of this _non-friend_ the last few days than in the last ten years.”

I shrugged. “So?”

“Drake…” his tone softened. I finally looked him in the eye, and saw he was no longer smiling. He looked worried. “She is here for Prince Liam.”

Those words hit me like a punch to the chest. Even though I always repeated them to myself - they'd become like my bloody mantra these last few days - it still hurt when someone else said them out loud.

“I know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Listen, Bastien. The _only_ reason I even started to spend time with her is because _Liam_ asked me to. He asked me to keep an eye out for her, to keep her out of trouble, to keep her _safe_.”

“Spoken like a true King's Guard. And as a King's Guard myself, allow me to share something I've learned over the years. We may become King's Guard out of duty to our King and Country, or out of loyalty to a friend.” He gave me a pointed look. “But you'll find out that the more time you spend watching over a person, the more you learn about them. You begin to see a different side to them, a side they may not show to anyone else, and… inevitably, you begin to _care_ for them. Care soon turns to affection, which soon turns to love.”

I scoffed. “There's nothing going on between me and Myers. Yeah, I kinda care about her - for Liam's sake - but--”

“I would take a bullet for King Constantine, and for Prince Liam, not out of duty, but out of _love_ . I love them both, and wouldn't hesitate to give my life for them. _That_ is what happens after 20 years of being a King's Guard.”

“I've known Myers for a little over a month!”

“Which is exactly why I'm worried.” He said simply. “I've known you since you were a boy, Drake. You are almost like a son to me. And I have _never_ seen you get so close to someone so quickly.”

“Bastien…”

“I just don't want to see you get hurt, Drake.” With a final look, he turned and left.

* * *

The next morning, before the Regatta, Liam came to my room. “Hey.”

“Hey, man. What's up?”

“I was hoping you could help me with something…”

“Ok…”

“Well, I'd like to surprise Camilla today at the Regatta. She's come all this way for me, excelled at every single event so far, and I'd like to do something to thank her.”

“Something like what?”

“Well… I was hoping you could make something for her. Some American food she'd like and we could all eat at the beach party tonight.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

“Sadly, nothing comes to mind. I am not very familiar with American cuisine.”

“Hah! Ok, I'll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Drake. If you need anything, let me know.”

“Yeah, don't worry about it.” We walked out of my room together, him heading for his rooms and I headed to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, looking around for something I could do. _Burgers? Nah, too much work and too many ingredients needed. Pizza? Nah, don't have time to make the crust from scratch, nor the time to drive down into town to buy it_. I was running out of ideas, until I opened the freezer and saw some ground beef and frozen meats. _Barbecue and_ _sloppy joes!_ Heck yeah!

I hadn't had sloppy joes since I was a kid, and I bet neither has Myers. I took out the ground beef, some chicken, and ribs and set it in the sink to defrost. Then I went to the pantry, grabbing onions, garlic, red peppers, tomato sauce and some slices of cheese, and got to work. This was going to be _so_ _good_!

Time passed quickly and soon I was at the docks with the catering crew, instructing them on where to leave my food. Suddenly I spotted Maxwell running towards me.

“Drake!” He swerved just in time to avoid crashing into a waiter. “Drake, thank god!”

“What?!” Dread suddenly crept up my back. “What is it? Did something happen to Myers?”

“No, no, Milla is fine!” He stopped to catch his breath. “It's our crew…”

“What about them?”

“Well, they… sort of… quit.”

“What?”

“Apparently, Bertrand couldn't pay them up front, so… they quit.”

“So… who's going to sail the boat? Myers is…” I stopped as I saw his big puppy dog eyes. “Oh no…”

“Please, Drake! You're the only one who actually knows how to steer a ship! Please!”

“Ugh… fine, fine! But Myers is going to have to help too. We can't do this just the two of us.”

“Yes, yes!” He said eagerly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

We walked to the boat, and waited for Myers. She showed up a couple of minutes later, looking very pretty in a simple striped top and navy blue shorts.

As soon as she saw us prepping the boat, she ran towards us, looking around the deck. “Drake? Hey, what are you doing here? And Maxwell, didn't you leave with Bertrand? And shouldn't there be more people, like a crew?”

“Yeah, _Maxwell.” You have to tell her._ “What happened?”

“Well, I have good news and bad news.”

“Bad news first.”

“Ok, that bad news is the actual crew dropped out… something about not paying upfront? But the good news is… we have Drake!” He gestured exaggeratedly to me. “He volunteered to help us out!”

“He volunteered?” Myers eyed me, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

“Maxwell begged me.”

“I thought I was rather dignified.”

“Practically in tears, actually.”

“And you both know about sailing?”

“I used to own several boats, and Drake's an excellent boatsman.”

“Ok, great. Let's do this. Wait, what about Bertrand? Why isn't he here?”

“I believe his exact words were, and I quote, 'Have we fallen so far? Is this what becomes of House Ramsford?’ And then he muttered something about ruin and reducing our name to rubble and the I _hope_ he went to get a drink or something after that.”

_Wow… you know, for a guy who's always berating and belittling Maxwell, Bertrand's the first one to rage quit when something goes wrong, always leaving Maxwell to try to fix it._

“Wow, Maxwell, I'm sorry.” Myers reached out and gave him a hug. “Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll help out in any way that I can, even if I don't know anything about sailing.”

“Thanks, Milla.”

“Yeah, well… I'm sorry to say, Myers, you're not going to be cruising around like the other ladies. You're going to have to do some work to help us win. I hope you're up for the job.”

“Always am, Drake. I just hope _you_ can keep up.”

“You're on, Myers.”

“Hey what about Tariq? He looks like a guy who can sail a boat.”

I let out a big, sarcastic laugh, and Myers rolled her eyes.

“Okay, it was only a thought.”

I finished prepping the boat and steered it to the starting line. Soon, the King fired the starting shot, and we were off!

“The wind's changed!”

Maxwell and I hurried to readjust the sails, Maxwell throwing a rope haphazardly at Myers and ordered her to tie it. I was surprised when she managed to tie it into a nice sailors knot.

Soon, we saw the bouy that marked the halfway point. We swerved around it, coming in a little too fast, but soon we were back on track.

“Myers, secure the jib!”

“And that means to…?”

“Catch the wind coming from behind us.”

She raced to the front of the deck to redirect the sail. She adjusted it to catch the wind and soon we were sailing past Olivia's boat.

The look on her face was priceless.

We crossed the finish line, and Myers ran to me and jumped in my arms. “We did it!”

I was momentarily caught off guard by her momentum, and nearly fell, but managed to catch myself and spin her around. She then let go of me, and ran to hug Maxwell.

“Woohoo!”

“We kicked ass!”

I laughed, shaking my head. _Myers_ _really likes winning_ , I thought, remembering how she also celebrated beating me at our ski race.

I went to stand next to her and clapped her shoulder. “You really pulled through for us, Myers.”

“It was a team effort.”

“Hell, yeah!”

As we approached the harbor, Liam and his dad were waiting for us, to offer their congratulations. Soon, we all separated to watch the rest of the races. I went with Liam and the rest of the Royal family, placing our usual bets. For the first time in a long time, I lost, and paid my debt of 10 push ups.

After that, it was time for the beach party. I went out back to the caterers’ tent and grabbed the trays of food. I set them up on a table over in the picnic area, catching a clear view of Myers’ grimace as she tried the caviar. She caught my eye and I waved them over. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the spread.

“I hope you're all hungry, because the real food has arrived!”

“Drake! You're a lifesaver!” Myers reached out to touch one of the trays.

“There's so much of it!” Maxwell commented, jumping giddily.

“Is this… barbecue?” Hana stared open mouthed at the different cuts of meat.

Myers and I shared a look. _Oh_ , _my sweet naive, little child_ , she seemed to say.

“Oh, yes! Classic Americana. You've got your pulled pork, chicken kebabs, brisket, ribs, vegetables, and sauces unique to different regions of the world.” I pointed to each of the dishes as I listed them. “And you can't forget the classic sloppy joe.”

“You've literally made me the happiest person on Earth right now.” Myers sat and gingerly took a plate, filling it with a sloppy joe, a couple of ribs and some pork.

“Milla… are you going to eat all of that?” Hana asked, shocked.

Milla looked at her - her mouth wide open ready to take a bite - before digging in. She hummed appreciatively, half her face covered in tomato sauce. “Drake. This. Is. Amazing! I love sloppy joes! They're basically all I ate through middle school.”

“Thank you, Myers. Someone else can appreciate a simple dish.”

“A sloppy… joe?”

“Seasoned ground beef with onions, tomato sauce and whatever else you feel like throwing in there.” I explained to Hana.

Maxwell sat down, filling his hamburger bun with beef and some cheese. “You had me at not fish.”

“It looks messy, but intriguing. It does seem strange to have such casual food here.”

“Liam thought Myers would appreciate it. A little taste of home.”

Myers looked up from her sandwich. “This was his idea?”

“Mostly.” I grinned. “From a purely selfish angle, I'm not exactly a caviar and oysters kind of guy, so… But, any way, let's dig in!” Maxwell and Myers lifted their head from their plates. “Those of us who haven't already.” I gestured for Hana to sit. “I love barbecues. This reminds me of cookouts on the lawn or summers with the family.”

“Aww.” Myers grinned at me. “Drake, that's so sweet.”

“It is not. Eat your ribs, Myers.” I quipped. She rolled her eyes, but obliged nonetheless.

I filled my plate and dug in. We joked and teased each other as we ate, laughing at Maxwell's face after eating or explaining to Hana _how_ to actually eat a sloppy joe. Soon, most of the food was gone and we were all lying down on a giant towel in the the sand.

“That was so good!” Maxwell groaned.

“I'll have to ask the chefs back home to add barbecue chicken to the rotation.” Hana added.

“It really was delicious.” Myers turned to look at me. She touched my arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, Drake.”

“You're welcome. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to hit the water.”

Maxwell huffed as he stretched out on the sand. “I'm ready to stretch out like a beached whale.”

“Suit yourself. You coming with me, Myers? Hana?”

“Hang on. We need to put on sunscreen before we go.” Hana sat upright and began rummaging through her bag.

“Do we really?”

Myers sat up, placing her elbows on her knees, and stared at the ocean. “I'd love some sunscreen.” She turned to Hana, before resuming her gazing.

She looked… not troubled, but preoccupied, maybe. I nudged her with my shoulder. “Hey. You okay?” I whispered.

Myers raised a corner of her lips, giving me a small half smile. “I'm… I'm fine.”

I was about to ask if she was sure, when Hana shouted “I found it!”, triumphantly swinging the sunscreen in the air.

Myers stood and swiftly removed her top, revealing a light green bikini underneath. She proceeded to wiggle out of her shorts, and I had to turn away in order not to gawk at her. I felt heat rising to my cheeks, looking out of the corner of my eye every now and then as she rubbed sunscreen on her arms, her torso, her legs - _wow, she had great legs!_ \- before turning to Hana and doing her back.

“Drake, are you coming?”

“Uh… yeah.” I stood and took off my shirt. I couldn't help the surge of manly pride as I took in her reaction - her eyes roaming appreciatively over my torso, before looking away, embarrassed.

She shot me a furtive glance, biting her lip, before stepping towards me. “Here. I'll do you.”

“This really doesn't seem necessary.”

“Sun safety is no joke.”

I rolled my eyes, grinning, before turning around. Myers began applying sunscreen all over my back, gently massaging it into my skin. I… may have flexed slightly, for her benefit, as her hands roamed up and down my shoulders, my back and my spine. “Is the lady satisfied?"

I turned, noticing the slight pink tinge on her cheeks and her neck. Myers refused to look me in the, instead dotting five drops of sunscreen on my face - on my forehead, my nose, my chin and my cheeks.

“Spread it out.” She ordered. “Or you'll burn there.”

“Yes, ma'am.” I rubbed the sunscreen onto my face. “I assume you want me to do your back?”

“Actually, yes, I do “ She turned, lifting her long, brown hair, exposing her long, elegant neck and her shoulders.

I almost failed to stifle my groan. “You're killing me, Myers.”

I began massaging the sunscreen on the her back, marveling at the feel of her soft skin under my rough fingertips, admiring the graceful curves of her neck and shoulders, down to her waist--

“Ready to go?”

“Uh, yeah. More than ready. I hope you're not wearing that swimsuit for nothing, Myers.” I challenged, noticing the wicked gleam in her eye come to life. “Who's with me?”

“Me!” Hana yelled.

“Let's do this!” Myers took off running, immediately diving into the water under a wave.

Hana and I soon followed, Hana squealing and jumping back as her toes touched the water. “It's colder than I thought!”

“You just need to adjust. Here, let me help.” I splashed her and soon it was her and Myers against me.

“Okay, okay!” I coughed. “I get it!”

They stopped splashing me and soon, we were all just floating in the water.

Myers sighed contentedly. “I missed the ocean.”

“Did you grow up near it, Milla?”

“Yeah… I'm from this little town in Jersey that's right on the coast. And to top it off, our apartment was two blocks away from the beach. I remember me and my friends used to sneak into a private beach that was near a hotel.”

“And you never got caught?”

“Not once.” She grinned, floating gently in the water.

“That sounds lovely. Growing up in a small town, with close friends, just getting into all kinds of adventures.” Hana said wistfully.

Myers snorted. “It's not all it's cracked up to be. I remember by the time I was in high school, I couldn't wait to get out of there.”

“Why?” Hana probed.

She looked thoughtful. “It just wasn't for me.”

I could sense she didn't really want to talk about her hometown, for whatever reason. Maybe she was just a private person, since as far as I could tell, she had yet to mention her family to anyone other than me. I felt sort of proud about that… that, for some reason, she actually trusted me. Anyway, I decided to bail her out before Hana could ask more questions. “Hey, Myers.” I called to her. “Let's race.”

“You're a glutton for punishment today.”

“We'll see how scary you are without Hana helping you out.”

“All right, you're on.”

“I'll be the judge!”

“We'll swim onto the far end of this beach and back to these rocks.”

“Agreed.”

“Ready… set… channel your inner mermaid!”

I began swimming as fast as I could, kicking my legs and pushing myself through the water. Myers was hot in my tail, but in the end I won.

“Yes! I am Triton, King of the Ocean!” I raised my arms in the air triumphantly.

“Well done, Triton.” She raised her hand and high fived me.

“Huh… I was sure you'd be a sore loser. I mean, I've seen how much you like to win.”

“Yeah, I'm competitive, but I'd like to think of myself as a graceful loser.”

I regarded her with raised eyebrows. “You really are, Myers.”

Her face suddenly changed, contorting with pain. “Ow! Drake, Drake!”

I rushed over to her and let her lean against me, her arms grasping me tightly around my neck. “What?! What?!”

“Cramp! Cramp! My leg!” She yelped.

I picked her up quickly, but gently, and carried back to shore. She buried her face in my neck, hissing and taking shallow breaths. I set her down on the sand, and she covered her eyes with her forearms.

“Which--”

“My left leg, my calf!”

I set to work massaging the tight muscles, rubbing it in soothing circles, adding steady pressure. From the corner of my eye, I saw Maxwell and Hana rushing towards us, then Liam and Bertrand.

She whined and hissed in pain, and I drew my attention back to her, maintaining the pressure, working her calf. Slowly I felt her muscles relax. I felt her sigh, and take deep breaths, letting them out slowly.

“Milla!” Liam knelt towards her, taking one of her hands. “What happened? Is she okay?”

“Milla!” Hana and Maxwell shouted.

“Camilla, are you hurt?” Bertrand asked.

“Liam, guys, it's okay. It was just a cramp.” She turned to me. “Thank you, Drake. That hurt like a bitch.”

Liam laughed, squeezing her hand, and Bertrand shook his head. _Oh, the profanity_ , I could hear him saying.

“You're welcome.” I said sheepishly.

Between me and Liam, we helped her stand. She placed one arm around my neck, the other around Liam's, and we walked towards a table. I placed my arm around her waist to steady her, and saw she was placing most of her weight on her right leg, limping slightly.

“Shall I carry you?” Liam offered.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bertrand gleam with pride and rolled my eyes. He was probably ecstatic Liam was paying her this much attention. _Sure, she could've drowned for all he cares, as long as it was the Prince giving her mouth to mouth. Nobles._

“No, that's okay.”

“I insist.” Liam shot me a pleading look, and I let go of Myers’ waist.

“You probably should let him, Myers. It wouldn't do you any good to strain that leg anymore than you have to.”

She rolled her eyes affectionately. “Fine.”

Liam smiled as he placed an arm beneath her legs and the other on her back, bridal style. _How very fitting._

I shook my head and headed back to where Maxwell and Hana. I stayed with them, till Maxwell left to go speak with Bertrand.

“It was lucky you were here, Drake. God knows what would've happened if…” Hana trailed off worriedly.

“Nah.” I placed a hand on her shoulder. “It was just a cramp, probably from the race.”

“Or maybe because we jumped on the water too soon after eating.”

“Sure…” I didn't know anyone still believed that; in my opinion, it was something parents told their kids so they could relax for awhile before having to go in the water with them.

“Ugh, I can't believe the Prince is still fawning over Camilla. It was only a cramp, for God's sake, it's not like she drowned.” Olivia's voice carried from the refreshments table. “I wish I was _that_ good an actress.”

“Je ne sais pas. I don't think Camilla would fake a cramp only to get the Prince's attention.” Kiara said.

“I don't believe so, either.” Penelope added. “She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would resort to such cheap tricks.”

“Well, of course you wouldn't. Neither of you are so bright to have thought of it yourselves; of course you wouldn't think another would be able to do so.”

“Oh, I can't believe how rotten she is!” Hana clenched her fists, frowning. It was the first time I'd seen her angry, and I couldn't help smiling. _Even when she's mad, she looks pretty._ “Milla would never do that.”

I shrugged. “It's clear she feels threatened by Myers, and is trying to turn the other ladies against her.”

“Thankfully, it doesn't seem like it's working.”

Huh… “Aren't you upset about that? I mean, technically Myers is _your_ competition as well…”

She smiled warmly. “Yes, but more than that, she's my friend. Milla's been nothing but kind and supportive of me since the moment we met.”

_That sounds like Myers._

“Besides, I think we both know the odds of the Prince actually choosing me are slim to none, so why not make my peace with that and be happy for my friend?”

“That's very noble of you, Hana.”

“It's just common sense, really.”

I followed her gaze to where Liam and Myers were sitting, talking quietly.

“They make a lovely couple.”

I tried to drown the wave of disappointment that seemed to course through me. “Yeah…”

I turned my attention back to Hana, and soon we were joined by Maxwell again. He looked a bit down - Bertrand must have been berating him for something again - so we joked and teased each other trying to cheer him up.

The afternoon passed quickly, Liam leaving Myers to tend to his other suitors, Maxwell leaving to get Myers to do some campaigning for allies, Hana leaving to do… something, and I found myself sitting on the beach, watching the sun go down. I didn't mind, though. It was good to get some time to myself.

“Hey, stranger.” Myers sat next to me, landing on the sand with a thump.

_So much for alone time._

“How's your leg?”

“Fine, now. Thanks for saving me… again.” She bumped me with the shoulder.

I snorted. “I'd hardly call _that_ 'saving you'.”

“Suit yourself. I'm grateful nonetheless.”

She turned her gaze to the water, staring at it with an intensity I'd never seen before.

“Myers.”

“Yeah?”

How should I phrase this? There was something going on with her today. It was like she wasn't fully here; like her body was here, but her mind was somewhere far away… There was something bothering her. Instead of telling her all this, I opted for eloquently stating, “You're weird today.”

Her brows furrowed, and yet she gave me a whimsical smile. “What?”

“You're… you've been sorta distracted today. You okay?”

“I'm…” she hesitated, her eyes shifting back to the water for an instant, before landing on the ground. “I feel weird today. I woke up weird today.” She shook her head.

“Did something happen?” I lowered my voice to a whisper. “Did you call your mom?”

She laughed and shoved me. “No! It's not that. It's… it's going to sound stupid and you're totally going to laugh if I tell you.”

“Probably, yeah. But you can still tell me.”

She regarded me for a second, her deep, dark eyes boring into mine. “Okay. I kinda… had this weird dream last night. Maybe it was because we ate too late, or the water war or…” she trailed off.

“Anyway, I was with my friends at this hotel - I think it was a hotel, anyway - and we were dancing in this grand ballroom, when my friend Carrie tells us she's going to the pool. Turns out 'the pool’ is this massive sort of one-way infinity pool on the top of the hotel. And it had this tunnel that was the only way to get back to the first floor of the hotel, for some reason. Like, if you went up there, _the only way_ to get back down to the lobby was through this underwater tunnel.”

“Okay…”

“Anyway, for some reason, there was this guy I really wanted to impress, and he dared me to go to the infinity pool and come back through the tunnel.”

“And you can never back down from a good dare.”

She nodded. “And I can never back down from a good dare. So I went with Carrie, and we dove together. She literally carried me on her back, and dove all the way down and through the tunnel. I remember being underwater, and holding my breath, but when I ran out, I could still breath underwater… And the water was so clear, and so blue… it was so beautiful.” She turned back to look at the vast ocean.

“And that's it?”

“No. When we got back to the lobby, the guy was all 'that doesn't count, your friend helped you, la la la la la’. So I went back up there, intending to dive by myself. But when I got there, I started to panic. I didn't want to go through the tunnel again, I was scared I'd run out of breath faster, that I wouldn't be able to breathe underwater this time… I went to talk to the lifeguard, the people in charge, anyone, asking them if there was another way down - there _had_ to be another way down - I told them I was feeling unsafe, that I did not want to do it, that they couldn't _make_ me do it… and then I woke up. But I woke up with this sour taste in my mouth, and this awful feeling of impotence, angry with myself and the people in my dream for trying to make me do something I didn't want to.”

“Yeah, but it was just a dream, right? I mean, you woke up, and that's that.”

She hummed. “I don't know… I'm still trying to figure out what it means.”

I snorted, and she glared at me. “I'm sorry!” I laughed. “I just didn't peg you as the type to search for the _meanings of her dreams._ ”

She rolled her eyes. “I am, but not in the way you think. I don't believe clear water means prosperity and murky water means hard times ahead, like my grandma used to say. But I _do_ believe that our dreams are subconscious manifestations of our innermost thoughts, feelings and/or desires. Things latent within us that we've repressed, or that we don't realize we're feeling.”

“How very Freudian of you.”

“Hah!”

“Anyway, to me it's pretty clear. Maybe you feel someone's making you do something you don't want to.” A thought came to mind. I frowned. “Has Bertrand - or Maxwell--”

“Stop right there.” She interrupted me. “Bertrand and Maxwell have never pushed me to do anything I'm not comfortable with. Yes, they both want me to win, Bertrand loves to give me instructions and tell me what to do, how to behave - but the _second_ I ask him to stop, he does. They've treated me with nothing but respect.”

I let out a sigh of relief. _Why was I relieved?_

“I think…” she trailed off, and I followed her gaze to see Liam over by the refreshment table, talking to Olivia.

As if he felt her eyes on him, Liam met her gaze and flashed her a brilliant smile. The corner of her lips quirked up in a small half smile that failed to reach her eyes.

She broke eye contact and turned back to me. “I think that, maybe, the person that's making me do something I don't really want to is… me.”

“What…?”

She rose quickly. “Nevermind. Forget you heard that. I'll, uh… see you later.”

She quickly trotted over to the other side of the beach, where Maxwell and Bertrand were, leaving me very confused.

Was she… having seconds thoughts about the competition?


	5. Happy Birthday to Me

A couple days after the beach party, Liam and I were training in the gym. He was really distracted as we sparred, so much so I was able to knock his feet out from under him. He fell to the floor with a thud.

“What's up with you today? You're not even fighting back! That's the third time today I've knocked your royal ass down.”

He huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “I'm sorry. I guess I am still trying to process everything.”He sighed, and I knelt next to him. “I knew I was going to be King one day… I just didn't expect it would happen so soon.”

“Eh, I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you. You're going to be the greatest king Cordonia's ever seen.”

“Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

I clapped his back.

“Do you think she has what it takes to be queen?” He asked, and I knew he was talking about Myers.

“I… don't know. She's surprised me by getting this far. I didn't think she'd last a week, to be honest.”

“I remember. I'm glad to see you're getting along now. You're good opinion means a lot to me.”

I hummed thoughtfully. “Yeah, well. You were right; she's smart and honest and kind. And I don't know if she'd be a good queen, but I know she'd try her best to do a good job, a job worthy of you and of the people of Cordonia.”

“Do you think she wants to be queen?”

_I think the person who's making me do something I don't want to… is me_. Myers’ words echoed in my head.

I sighed. _No… I don't think she does._ And yet… “Well, she wouldn't be here if she didn't.” I argued, trying to convince myself as well as Liam. “She knew what she was getting into when she signed up for this.”

He regarded me thoughtfully. “You’re right. Thank you, Drake.”

“Anytime.” We stood and hugged it out. I could tell he was freaking out over his father's announcement, even if he didn't show it. “Feeling better?”

“A bit…”

_Oh, no… I know that look_. He was pursing his lips, staring intently at the floor. “What else is bothering you?”

“Nothing--”

“Liam.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I think… something happened with Milla.”

“What do you mean?”

“Something happened in Lythikos. She's… distant is the wrong word… I can't explain it, actually. She's nothing but kind and attentive when we speak. I know she's concerned about me, always asking if I'm okay, if I need to talk…”

“Okay…?”

“But it feels… different.”

“Different how?”

“Different in… a friendly way. It feels as if she's asking those questions out of concern for a friend.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You think Myers is _friend-zoning_ you?”

“I… I don't know. It just feels different.”

“Is this just how you feel or did something happen to make you think she just wants to be friends?”

“Well…” he looked awkward and uncomfortable. “during the ball in Lythikos, I invited her up to my suite, but before she could answer, we were interrupted by Lady Penelope.”

_Oh, no…_

“After that ball ended, I waited up for her until a little after midnight, when I received a text from her, apologizing for not being able to make it, since she was rather tired.”

_She lied._ I froze for a moment.

_Why would she lie to him? And worse, why would she pass on some alone time with Liam, to go down to a dusty cellar to drink with me?_

“And at the beach party… well, I invited her to come with me to the Forgotten Falls, but…”

“Ok, back up for a second. Did you invite her to the falls before or after her leg cramped up?”

Realization dawned on him, his eyes widening, and he covered his face with his hand. “After.” he admitted sheepishly.

“Ok, so you can probably understand why she wasn't really feeling going on a hike. I mean, she was literally limping. You had to carry her to the table.”

“Yes, I know. It was foolish. But there's still Lythinos…”

_Yes, there's still Lythikos._ Wait…

“Did you ask her to your suite before or after Olivia kissed you?”

“Do you think she was upset by it?”

_Ok, so… after._

“I don't know. Have you talked to her about it?”

“I didn't think I'd have to. I thought I'd made my feelings known to her. She has to know Olivia is just a friend.”

Oh, Liam… I fought the urge to facepalm myself.

“Ok, first of all, she doesn't 'have to know’. At the end of the day, this is still a competition and she knows you have to pick a suitor that would make a good queen, regardless of feelings. So the fact that you do have feelings for her and she knows that doesn't guarantee her anything.”

“So you think she rejected my offer because she was upset about Olivia?”

“I honestly don't know. I'm just saying don't dismiss the possibility that she was, only because you've told her how you feel.”

“You're right.”

“And… you should talk to her. Explain things. She clearly likes you; she wouldn't be here if she didn't. Maybe she was just… hurt.”

“I never meant to hurt her.”

“I know, buddy.” I clapped her shoulder. “That's just what happens when you have multiple women vying for your attention.”

Liam punched my shoulder, and we both laughed.

_That has to be it_ , I thought. _She was hurt over the kiss, and just didn't feel like hanging out with Liam. That has to be it._

* * *

 

A week later, we were driving to Applewood Manor for the Apple Festival.

“So… what do you want to do tomorrow?”

I groaned. “You had to bring that up, didn't you?’

Liam laughed. “Of course. It's not everyday your best friend turns 26.”

_I want to find my sister…_

It hit me then how alone I felt. I was dreading this birthday, because it'd be the first that I'd be spending all alone. Mom was on the ranch, and Savannah…

“Drake.” I felt Liam's hand on my shoulder. “I'm here for you.”

“I know. Thanks.”

“Bastien is doing everything he can to find her. We will find her.”

“I… hope so.”

“I promise.” His eyes were filled with determination. I really wanted to believe him.

I felt a lump settling in my throat, so I nodded and turned back to the window.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, already wishing the day was over. I spent almost all morning just laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, until my stomach began to ache from hunger.

I got up and headed for the kitchen. I was barely out of my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Drake.”

I turned to see Bastien, who wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug, clapping me in the back.

“Your father would be proud.”

“Would he?” I raised a brow. _Would he really? After I failed to protect his only daughter?_

“Don't start with that. He'd be proud to see the strong, loyal man you've become.”

I looked away. “Thank you. Hey shouldn't you be with Liam at the festival?”

“I'm going right now.” He pulled me into a hug once more, before walking away.

I finally made it to the kitchen, grabbed some ham and cheese, made myself a sandwich and headed back to my room.

My phone rang. I looked at the screen and the corner of my mouth quirked up in a smile.

“Hello?”

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Drake! Happy birthday to you!”

I laughed, blinking rapidly as my eyes welled up. “Hi, mom.”

“Hi, baby. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.”

“I miss you so much. You know, I actually woke up today feeling the contractions again. Just like I did 26 years ago.”

“Well, try not to hurt yourself… I really miss you too.”

She laughed. “Oh, my baby. How are you doing? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, mom.”

“Okay…” She knew I was lying. I lied not to worry her, but she always knew anyway. She tried changing the subject. “Do you have anything special planned for today?”

“Nah… just drinks with Liam. You know everything's pretty hectic with the festival and the whole competition. I'm actually amazed he found some time to hang out.”

“Well, I'm not. You are his best friend after all.”

An awkward silence ensued. I knew she wanted to ask about Savannah. But she didn't.

“Okay, baby. I just wanted to wish you happy birthday, and to let you know how proud I am to be your mother.” She sniffled. “I have loved watching grow into a smart, caring, loyal young man. And I known your Father is looking down on you with pride.”

“Thanks, mom. I… love you, too.”

“Okay, baby. I'll let you go now. Try to have some fun today.”

“I'll try. Bye, Mom.”

“Bye, honey.” My phone beeped as she hung up.

I slumped back in the bed, stuffing my face with my sandwich. I laid there, doing nothing, for god knows how long, before finally grabbing my phone to check the time. 11 am...

The Apple Festival would be in full swing, with the suitors tasting the first apples of the season, followed by brunch. Today, especially, I did not feel like sucking up to nobles, so… back to the ceiling it is.

A couple of hours later, I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. _When did I doze off?_ I reached for my phone as the knocking grew more insistent.

“Yeah?”

“Drake? Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Maxwell stepped into my room while I continued to search for my phone. _Fuck it._

“Were you sleeping?”

I sat up on the bed as a yawn escaped my lips. “Uh… yeah.”

“Oh! Sorry to wake you! I didn't know! I just wanted to come by to wish you happy birthday!”

“Yeah, thanks, man.”

I stood and we hugged it out.

“Hey, what time is it?”

“2 pm. Brunch is over, but the party's still going on in the gardens.”

“Wow… ok. I guess I'll go find Liam.” I sighed. Gotta save him from those nobles.

“I'll go with you! Last I saw, he was with Milla.”

I smiled as I pictured Myers’ face after tasting the Cordonian Ruby. “Hey, how'd she do at the apple tasting?”

“Surprisingly well… she just smiled and nodded for the cameras.”

“No spitting or throwing up?”

“Nope.”

As we entered the gardens, we were approached by Hana.

“Hello, Drake! I haven't seen you all morning.”

“That's because he doesn't leave his room when it's his b--”

I clamped my hands over Maxwell's mouth, glaring at him. I turned back to Hana. “What Maxwell meant was, I wasn't feeling well. I actually just woke up.”

Hana immediately scrunched her face with worry. “Oh, Drake, I'm sorry! Are you okay? What is it?”

“Nothing, don't worry about it.”

We were almost to the gazebo, when Myers spotted me. Her face lit up as she rushed past Liam, arms wide open.

“Drake!”

“Why do you look so happy to see me? Oof!” I nearly lost my balance when she crashed into me, wrapping her arms around me neck. The scent of her hair wafted around me - some kind of fruity, coconutty, tropical smell - as I looked to Liam, who was smiling warmly as me. “Oh no… god, no…”

“Yes!” She looked up at me. “Happy birthday!”

She let me go as Liam stepped towards us. I whirled on him.

“Liam, you told her?”

Liam raised his hands in surrender. “My deepest apologies, Drake. I forgot it was such a closely guarded secret.”

“It's fine. It doesn't matter because this is the last we're ever going to speak of it ever again.”

“You don't want to do something fun on your birthday?” Hana pouted. “Even I was allowed petit fours and and hour playing with my father's cat each year.”

“Man, Drake, even Hana feels bad for you.”

“I don't need fun to enjoy myself.” I glared at each of them. I could feel myself getting defensive. “Besides, what could you jokers possibly want to do that would be fun for me?”

“Are all Americans as fussy about birthdays as Drake is, Milla?”

Myers’ eyebrows shot up. “Drake's an American?”

I rolled my eyes. “Half. On my mother's side.”

“Where from?”

“Texas.”

Her eyes widened, and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head, the little lightbulb light up on top of it. “I've got an idea! Do you have American Western themed bars here in Cordonia?”

Maxwell was already typing on his phone. “Checking on my phone now…”

“How about that, Drake? Whiskey, mechanical bull riding, and some good, ol American fun?” She looked at me with her cute puppy dog eyes, and I found myself fighting hard to resist.

“I… guess it doesn't sound horrible… but I can't ask you guys to sneak out for that.”

“Nonsense. I'd love to.” Liam tsked his tongue, annoyed.

“Drake, we snuck out for cronuts.” Myers gave me an exasperated look. “Of course we'd sneak out to celebrate your birthday. We're your friends!”

“Exactly! And I'd love to learn more about Milla's American culture!” Hana clapped her hands excitedly.

“And I'll take any excuse to dance and drink the night away! Besides, I just found the perfect place!”

I looked at all of them, disbelieving. I just couldn't believe they'd really do this for me. “I don't know…” I looked to Myers. “Do you really want to do this, Camilla?”

She blinked a couple times as she noticed I'd called her by her first name.

“I think we almost have to, with that outfit she's got on!”

Myers looked down at her dress and winked at Hana. Then she looked me straight in the eye. “I say… we're going out tonight!”

Maxwell and Hana whooped, and Liam shook my shoulders, while Myers simply watched, an affectionate smirk adorning her face.

_Something tells me this is going to be a night to remember…_

* * *

That night, we managed to successfully sneak out and soon, we were driving to the bar.

As soon as we arrived, Maxwell slammed the double doors open and screamed, “The party had arrived!”

I looked around the small watering hole, taking in the rustic decor, the wooden tables, and of course, the bull.

“Oh? Where?” Hana looked around the bar.

“It's us, Hana. He means us.”

“Exactly, my good man. As in, we are the life of the party!”

“We are?”

“Well, some of us.”

“I can't believe you actually talked me into this.” I facepalmed myself.

“Ooookay!” Myers stepped up next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. “We have to get you a birthday drink.”

“I'll buy the first round.” Liam offered.

Myers looked appalled. “On his birthday? Any bartender with a heart would give him a free drink to start the night off, don't you think?”

I looked at Liam, then Maxwell, the three of us sharing a look.

“Free drinks are something that happen when you're a _woman_ , Camilla.” _Why did I keep calling her by her first name? It seemed to just slip out! Maybe I'm a little sensitive - what with this birthday and all…_ I shook my head. Anyway… “Even on my twenty first birthday, I didn't get so much as a free drop from anyone.”

“Wow… that is so sad! Well, let me see what I can do. Come on, Drake.”

She took my hand and started literally pulling me towards the bar. Before we got there, she tied her hair in a messy - and kinda sexy - bun, that showed off her neck, chest and shoulders.

She then proceeded to lean on the bar, flashing the bartender a beaming smile. “Hey, bartender.” She waited until she had his full attention, “My friend here is celebrating his birthday. Can we get a free drink on the house?”

I saw as the guy considered her, eyeing her up and down, as she looked him straight in the eye. He gave her a slight smirk and nodded. The guy didn't even look at me! What the hell?!

“What'll he have?” The bartender leaned on the bar, closer to her.

Myers didn't flinch or back off. “Whiskey. Johnnie Walker Black Rocks.”

“And for you?”

“It's not my birthday.” She smiled coyly.

“It is to me.”

_What did that even mean?! Like… if you wanna give her a free drink, 'cause she's hot then whatever, it's your job you risk losing, but don't use lines like that!_

She nodded. “Make that two, then.”

“You've got great taste.”

I rolled my eyes. _Will you just shut up and make the drinks already?_

“Thanks.”

“Ahem!” A patron behind us cleared his throat loudly. He glared at the bartender, who quickly turned and began working on our drinks. Myers turned to me, grinning smugly.

“It's like everything I know is wrong.” I said, sarcasm oozing from my tone.

“Heh. Good of you to admit it.”

I snapped my fingers. “No, wait. I figured it out. Of course he'll do it for you! No one says no to a hot girl.”

The smug grin on her face seemed to widen. “Drake… you definitely just call me hot.”

_Oh, shit…_ “I just meant… from his perspective.”

“Mm-hmm…” she crossed her arms as the bartender came back with our drinks.

“Oh, will you just get our drinks already? You're holding up the line.”

She took the drinks, flashing the bartender another brilliant smile, before handing one to me. She raised her glass and clicked it with mine.

“Heh. It's really starting to feel like my birthday now.” I took as sip. “I gotta admit, I thought you'd make me suffer. Order one of those prissy, fruity cocktails.” _Although watching that whole exchange was cringe worthy enough._

She shrugged. “It's your birthday. Everyone deserves at least one day out of the year where people are nice to them.”

“A guy could get used to this.”

She placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed, giving me a small half smile.

“There you two are!” Hana called us to the table.

“Liam just paid the guy operating the mechanical bull. He wants Drake to ride!”

“Me?” Maxwell nodded eagerly. “No way.” I shook my head. No. Nu-uh. No chance in hell.

“I figured you wouldn't want to, but Liam says you're something of an expert.”

“Is that true?” Myers looked to me.

“There's only one way you'd find out, and I'm not nearly drunk enough to make a fool of myself.”

“Well, in that case… I'd better go back to the bar!” Myers teased, effectively getting a groan out of me.

“Personally, I'd like to see Hana give it a try…” Maxwell shot a look… I'd never actually seen before… It wasn't creepy, it was… endearing.

Hana seemed horrified. “Oh, no! I couldn't possibly! I wouldn't even know where to begin!”

“Yeah, that's why it'd be fun!”

Myers rolled her eyes.

“Okay! Tie breaker vote! Milla, Drake or Hana?”

“Hmm…” Myers brought her hand to her chin, before fixing me with a devilish grin. “Well… you are the birthday boy, Drake.”

I rolled my eyes. “So you keep telling me.”

Maxwell whooped. “Drake! Drake! Drake!” He began jumping, shaking me.

“Okay, okay! I'll do it! Just quiet down! You're… kind of embarrassing me.”

“I think that's kind of the whole point.”

I glared at Maxwell as I got on the bull. “How do you start this thing?” The bull kicked into gear, starting out slow. I rode it easily, rolling my hips as it bucked and kicked. “Hah! Not even a challenge.” As soon as I said that, the bull started to buck faster. “Ok… that's a little harder…”

“Come on, birthday boy! You can last longer than that!” Myers shouted.

I shot her a look as I tightened my legs around the bull. From the corner of my eye, I saw Myers biting her lip, her eyes roaming my body. I grinned, remembering that same look from the beach party -- when suddenly the bull spun around and bucked hard, throwing me off!

I barreled into Myers, landing on top of her. We shared a look, before she burst out laughing. I chuckled, and moved to stand. “Whoa. Sorry, Myers.”

Her laughter died down a bit. “Heh. My own fault for making you do it.”

I offered her my hand, pulling her up. “True.”

At Maxwell's suggestion - or insistence, in my opinion - we grabbed more drinks and hit the dance floor.

We danced in a circle, Maxwell in the middle, when Myers danced her way over to me, and Liam took Hana's hand and twirled her.

“I'm, uh… not really the kind of guy who dances.” I said, shifting awkwardly from side to side.

“Really? Just sway side to side, and you're basically set.”

“Really? According to Maxwell, there's more to it than that…”

I pointed to him, as he dropped to the floor and began breaking out his moves.

“I'm never going to be like Maxwell.”

We both looked to Maxwell, who was now approaching a group of girls. “Ladieeees!”

Myers snorted. “I think the world can only handle one Maxwell.”

“Heh.”

“Besides, there's a reason I picked you to dance with, and not him.”

“Didn't want to try to keep up with the acrobatics?”

She shrugged. “Maybe I just like your style better.”

I rolled my eyes. “Come on, Myers, it's more like a lack of style than anything else.”

“Is this a new, humble Drake?”

“Only on the dance floor, my one weakness.”

She stepped closer. “I thought I was your one weakness.”

“I…” Uh… I could feel blood rushing up to my face, all the way to my ears.

“I mean, I'm the only one who doesn't get away with anything…” she continued, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. “And I got you out here tonight, didn't I?”

I quirked the corner of my lips into a small half smile. “As far as weaknesses go, you're not the worst, Myers.”

She smiled warmly at me, stepping closer to me as we danced well into the night. Soon, the bar was closing and we were getting ready to leave.

“We shut this place down!” Maxwell yelled, happily drunk. Truth be told, we were all a little drunk, even Hana.

Myers placed an arm around her shoulders, shaking her up a bit. “So…? What did you think, Hana?”

“This was scary… but a fun kind of scary?”

“You'll learn to love going out. Just wait till next time.” Maxwell winked at her.

“Next time?” Hana's jaw fell.

“I hope there's a next time!” Liam grinned at her. “As long as we can find another way to sneak out.”

Myers bumped him with her shoulder. “We'll make it happen.”

I watched their whole exchange with a small smile on my face. For the first time in a long time, I'd actually enjoyed my birthday. I kind of didn't want it to end. It started out as such a miserable day, but as it went on, I actually had fun… with my friends. They really helped take my mind off my dad and the things we used to do, and Savannah...

“Not ready for your birthday to be over?” Myers voice startled me out of my thoughts, making me jump. “Whoa! Easy there, cowboy. It's just me.”

“I know… and maybe.” I looked at her, and saw her staring warmly back. I looked away. “You know… I used to dread my birthday when I was a kid. My parents tried hard, really hard, to give me the best birthday they could.” I looked at Liam. “But I kind of always knew that whatever they did, Prince Liam's parents were going to top it.” I shook my head. It wasn't resentment… not exactly. I never _envied_ Liam. “My parents got me a toy T-Rex? Liam's parents got the whole palace staff to dress up like dinosaurs for his birthday. My parents got me a cake shaped like a car? Liam's parents got him a cake the size of a car.”

“Drake…” _Seriously? The “aww” voice again?_ I met her gaze, nearly losing myself in those deep brown eyes. She squeezed my arm. “That must've been hard.”

I blinked. “Sure… I mean, it wasn't easy, but I knew we were lucky to live at the palace, and even be invited to Liam's birthdays. So I never really cared about this stuff. Never saw birthday parties as competition. But… they were hell on my parents. They knew they could never even come close to what my best friend was getting.”

She gave me a small half smile, and squeezed my hand. “So when I was nine or ten, I made the decision to stop trying. No more birthday parties, no more cakes, no more presents… all I wanted was to spend the day with my family, doing something fun.” I smiled, thinking fondly of the camping trips, the barbecues, the days at the beach, or fishing with my dad… “My parents loved it. Made them feel they could really give me something special.”

“Aww…”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a total marshmallow.” I nudged her. “Just don't tell anyone else.”

“No promises…” she gave me a cheeky grin, “but…” she looked to the ground.

“But…?” I prompted.

“Drake, I hope I didn't get in the way of any family traditions tonight.” She looked at me apologetically.

“Nah. My family's not here anymore, so I wasn't really expecting to do anything tonight. Anyway, tonight has been… it's been really fun. And if I'm being honest with myself, it felt a lot more like those special birthdays with my family than I thought it could…”

“Drake… I--” she looked to the floor, shaking her head slightly. “I'm happy you're happy.” She looked back at me, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

I stared at her, searching her eyes. Those beautiful, deep, so very expressive brown eyes. They were staring back at me, also searching my face for something. As time passed, they went from inquisitive to nervous.

“This is you happy… right?”

I chuckled. “About as happy as I get.” I rubbed my neck, suddenly nervous. I looked to Liam, noticing he was watching our whole exchange curiously. “Anyway, we should, uh… call it a night.”

Myers glanced at Liam. “Yeah…” He gave her a warm smile, before turning back to Maxwell and Hana. As soon as his eyes were off us, I felt Myers’ arm on my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. I breathed in the scent of her hair, as she whispered into my ear, “I'm here for you… anytime.”

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, before pulling back. My mouth opened in surprise. “Myers!” I looked frantically back to our group, but they were already out the door. I turned back to her, and while she was looking pretty pleased with herself, her eyes held a hint of vulnerability. “...Thanks.” I gestured to the door. “We should go…”

“Yeah, let's go. Happy birthday, Drake.”

I let myself give her a last one-armed hug, before we headed out the door and back to the palace.


	6. In a Different World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is one of my favorite chapters in Book 1, and I hope I did it justice! I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment or a review with your thoughts!

Throughout this whole competition, I'd never seen Myers look as uncomfortable and out of place as she did now.

It was the day of the big hunt, and we were riding on the mountain trail. While Myers looked very pretty in her blazer and riding boots, and her face was perfectly calm, it was her eyes that gave her away. They darted ever so often to the horse, as she patted it nervously every now and then. Liam noticed it, too. Every few minutes he'd turn to look at her, until his Father or the Queen demanded his attention.

The woman was unafraid of the nobles at court, of beating the Queen at croquet, of standing up to Olivia and of sneaking out of the palace… but get her on a horse, and she was as wide eyed and skittish as a baby deer.

I frowned as Olivia approached her, ready to step in, but they seemed to be talking cordially. Olivia even smiled… which I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad thing. Then, she rode along and Hana took her place next to Myers. Myers immediately sighed in relief, smiling at Hana. They talked briefly - Hana showing off her riding skills, and attempting to teach them to Myers - before she was called away by Lady Kiara and Lady Penelope.

A panicked looked flashed briefly in Myers’ eyes, before she closed them, taking a deep, steadying breath. I rode up to her.

“Hey, Myers! There you are!” Hey eyes once again conveyed her relief, and she smiled warmly at me. “You look… very dignified today.” I complimented, trying to boost her confidence a little.

“Hey, Drake. Thanks.”

“You okay?”

“I'm fine.” She let out a breath, her eyes darting to her horse. “It's just…”

“Let me guess… you're a little nervous about the 900 pound mammal under you?”

“Yeah… I guess I thought it would be easier… given how much I loved horses when I was little, I thought this would be a dream come true, but when I got to the stables I kept thinking about…” she looked away.

“About…?”

“About the last time I was there…”

 _Oh_.

“And I guess I'm just… a little nervous. I mean, yeah, this girl's beautiful,” she patted her horse's neck as she rambled, “but she is a living, breathing, wild-at-heart animal, who also gets nervous, or could get spooked or--”

“Whoa, Myers. Whoa. Easy.”

“I'm sorry.” She took in a deep, shaky breath. Let it out.

“Listen, you've heard of horse sense, right?”

“Right…”

“So, if you're nervous, the horse will feel it and get nervous. So just relax.”

She scoffed. “Just relax, says the man who looks like he's been riding all his life. I'm from New York; the wildest thing I've ever ridden is a cab with an angry driver at rush hour.”

“Easy, Myers.” I kept my voice soothing for the helpless baby deer. “Easy. I'm right here beside you.” I wished I could take her hand, but we were in public and it would look bad.

“Thank you, Drake.” She smiled gratefully, letting those cute dimples come to life. “So… I'm surprised you're here with all the nobles today.”

“Turns out, I had an opening in my schedule today. And there's something oddly satisfying about watching nobles fuss over their stuffy blazers.” I pointed to Tariq, who looked utterly dismayed, wiping dust off his sleeve.

“Hah!” She covered her mouth, as several nobles turned their heads to look at her. She waited for them to look away before speaking again. “Is this why you're not frowning? As much as usual, anyway…”

“It has more to do with the company I keep.”

She blushed. “Wow, a second compliment?”

“One more and you win the jackpot.” I quipped.

“Ah, well in that case, I hope it's all your whiskey.” She quipped right back.

I smiled, shaking my head. “You know… when we first met I wanted to dislike you so badly…”

She looked hurt for a split second, before covering it up with an ironic grin. “I could tell.”

“Heh, I guess I wasn't too subtle about it, was I?”

“Subte like a freight train.”

“Well, that was a long time ago. Somewhere along the way… things changed. Hell, Myers, I don't even know why I'm telling you this.”

“Drake… you're easy to talk to as well.” I looked at her, shocked. She grinned. “Once you get past the grumpiness.”

“Most people find me unapproachable.”

“Sorry. Not me.”

“Heh. I guess I haven't been trying hard enough.” We shared a look, and I grinned. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Liam staring at us. I turned to look at him, and he shot me a look that _screamed_ 'help!’.

 _Shit_ … I sighed. _Sorry, Myers_. “Well… as touching as this has been, I'm going to go rescue Liam from his family for a few minutes.”

Myers face fell, but she composed it quickly. _Ugh, she gave me her waitress smile!_ “Okay.”

“You'll be fine. Remember, horse sense. You get nervous…”

“...and she'll get nervous. I know.”

“Okay.” I nodded and rode on ahead. As I passed by Bertrand and Maxwell, I whispered to him, “Maxwell, go ride with Myers. She's really not comfortable riding and could use some company.”

“On it!” He hung back to meet her and I rode on.

“Your Majesties, your Highness, Lady Madeleine.” I nodded.

“Ah, Drake!” The King greeted me. “How are you enjoying the ride?”

“Very much, sir. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I steal Prince Liam away for a moment. I must speak to him.”

“Of course.”

As Liam and I fell back, I chanced one look at Myers and Maxwell, and frowned. _What happened?_ Maxwell looked panicked, rambling incessantly, and Myers just looked… miserable. Her eyes were downcast, staring intently at the ground, and she was biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Finally she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and when she opened them, they met mine before looking quickly back at Maxwell, nodding once.

“I wonder what happened…”

I turned to Liam, and saw him staring at Myers as well. He frowned, worried.

Honestly, I was pretty worried too, but I tried to pretend I wasn't, for Liam's sake. _Horse sense. If I get nervous, he gets nervous._ “Eh. It's probably Maxwell just being Maxwell. I told him to ride with Myers, because she wasn't really comfortable on horseback, and I bet he's telling that story of when he was 9 and fell off the horse, nearly killing himself. Not much of a confidence booster.”

“I hope you're right…” He sighed. “I really thought she would like it.” I shot him a questioning look, and he elaborated, “The horse, Marabelle's Dream. She was for sale and I thought… given Milla's love for horses when she was younger, I thought she would like it.”

“Wait, _you_ bought her the horse?” So _that's_ how she got it. I honestly wondered… she couldn't even afford her gowns, and the Beaumonts were broke, so I wondered how she got the Derby Champion.

“Yes… though now that I think about it, it seems it wasn't the best idea.”

“Nah, she loves it. I can tell. It's just first ride jitters. I mean, think about it. She hasn't even had a chance to get properly acclimated with the horse before she's thrust into the fox hunt. I bet in no time, Myers will be riding Marabelle's Dream like she's a centaur or something.”

“Thank you, Drake. I hope you're right. And it's not Marabelle's Dream anymore.”

“No?”

“No. She named her Midnight Rose.”

 _Huh… Nice name_. I looked back, and even though her posture was still tense, Myers was stroking the horse's mane lovingly.

“Nice name. See?” I bobbed my head towards Myers. “She'll be fine. Hey, come on. I'll race you to the village. Loser does 10 push ups!” I shouted, kicking my horse to a gallop.

Liam raced behind me and soon, we made it to the village. Once the rest of the court trickled down the path, King Constantine announced the suitors’ race. They all lined up and we watched as Myers kicked Midnight Rose into a gallop, holding on for dear life. She won the race, but to be honest, Myers didn't seem to care -- in fact, she seemed pretty happy to finally get off her horse.

She was greeted by Tariq - who, for some reason was talking to her for the first time since New York - before being interrupted by Liam.

“Hello, Drake!” Hana walked up to me with Maxwell.

“Hey, Hana.”

“Hey, dinner's about to be served. Should we go get those two?” Maxwell nodded towards Liam and Myers.

“Yes, let's.”

We stepped towards them. “Hey, the feast is being put out.”

“And they've got dishes supposedly blessed by the spirits of the nearby ruins.”

“Ooh! I've heard legends of those ruins!” Hana squirmed excitedly. “They sound magical! People travel from all around the world just to see them.”

“Really?” Myers looked to Liam.

“It's a shame we're not scheduled to see them.” Liam looked at Myers apologetically.

“We aren't? I was so hoping to…” Hana trailed off, her face falling.

“Why don't we just go, anyway?” Maxwell shrugged. “Sounds like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.”

“Are you sure we should?”

“It'd be nice to spend some time together without this crowd.” Liam looked at Myers, his gaze longing.

I couldn't help the hint of… _something_ that wove its way through me as I saw how he looked at her. It wasn't guilt… not really. And it wasn't jealousy either.

“I say we go!” Myers announced. “Let's have an adventure!”

“Alright!” Maxwell cheered.

“Yay! I can't wait to visit another piece of Cordonian history.”

“Follow me. I know how to get there.” Liam offered Myers his arm, and her eyes flicked to Maxwell uncertainly, before accepting it with a gracious smile.

And into the forest we went. After a few minutes, we finally got to the clearing.

“Wow…” Myers eyes widened as she took in the ancient temples.

“Here we are.” Liam smiled down on her.

“It's gorgeous!” Myers took two steps forward, her eyes never leave the decrepit, old buildings.

“It's so beautiful and serene.” Hana said, gaping.

“Yep… sure are a bunch of old things here.”

“It's so much more than that.” Liam mused. “There’s something so calm about this place. Can't you sense it?”

“The only thing I sense is about a million snakes and probably a couple of rock monsters getting ready to attack us.” Maxwell elbowed me. “Am I right?”

“Rock monsters? Do you have rock monsters in Cordonia?”

_Oh, Hana…_

“It was a joke… just forget it.”

Myers sighed contentedly, still admiring the ruins. “I just want to take it all in…”

“It's a lot to see.” Hana placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I want to get closer.” Liam grinned mischievously.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let's see some old rocks.” I clapped my hands and we all went in different directions. I walked towards the nearest temple and sat down on one of the giant roots that covered it.

I watched as all my friends explored the clearing with a small smile on my face, when I noticed Myers heading my way.

“Hey Myers.”

“Hey yourself.” She sat next to me and bumped me with her shoulder. “You look like you're having a good time exploring.”

I shrugged. “Archeology's not really my thing.”

“You could at least look around… it's not like you come here often.”

“I looked around. There's some old buildings. That's about it.”

“Don't you want to know where you come from?” Her face lit up enthusiastically. “And what about insight into how people lived long ago?”

“They could've ridden dragons for all I care. Doesn't matter much now.”

She regarded me for a moment, determination steadily creeping into her eyes. She took my hand and pulled me up.

“Myers!” I looked around frantically, but none of our friends were anywhere nearby.

“Come with me.”

She began pulling me towards the temple entrance.

“I don't know if it's safe to go in there.”

“We'll survive.”

She led me in, and let go of my hand. Her face took on a dreamy, wistful expression as she studied the ancient carvings on the wall.

“Myers.” I whispered. “I really don't think we're supposed to be in here. This place could collapse any minute.”

“I doubt that. It's held strong for the last 2000 years, I think it can hold for 20 minutes.”

She took out her phone and began taking pictures of the inside, mindful to turn off the flash.

“You know, when I was a kid… I was this huge nerd.” I snorted. “It's true! I used to get obsessed with a topic and research it like there was no tomorrow. Whether it was horses or… ancient history and cultures.”

She raised her hand, gesturing around the room. I looked around when I heard her phone click. I looked back to her to see she was aiming her camera at me.

“Hey!”

She walked towards me and showed me the picture.

“There you are, reluctantly admiring your surroundings.”

I scoffed. “What that really necessary? Delete that.”

“Nope.” She quickly pulled her phone away from me and tucked it into an inner pocket of her blazer. I rolled my eyes. “Anyway, I remember in fifth grade social studies, we studied the ancient Egyptian empire, the Greeks, the Roman Empire… I became obsessed with their culture, their religion, their architecture, everything. And so for spring break my dad took me to the MET.”

“The museum?”

“Yes!” She smiled approvingly. “I still have pictures of the pyramids, the temple, the sculptures, the different kinds of armor…”

“Why didn't you study archaeology?” I blurted. Not that I was questioning her talent as a writer, but… she just seemed so passionate about this stuff. I personally didn't understand it.

She blushed. “I just… I'm a writer at heart. I've always been a writer. It started out with writing some very cringe-worthy short romance novels about me and whatever boy I was crushing on in middle school, to fanfiction when I was in high school--” I couldn't help my snort. “Hey! I'm twenty five but I'm not ashamed to admit I still read fanfiction. There are so many authors out there that are very talented!”

“Okay, okay! I'm not judging you!” I raised my hand in a placating gesture. _Down girl_. “Okay, maybe I'm judging you a little.”

“I stand by it.”

“Okay… so, short stories in middle school, fanfiction in high school… what happened in college?”

“I started out as a chemistry major… before finally admitting it wasn't for me and switched to an English major, minoring in creative writing.”

“Didn't want to declare a double major? You really seem to like this…” I gestured to the temple, “stuff.”

“It inspires me.” She shot me an embarrassed look. “I know that sounds corny, but… seeing this makes me wonder about how these people built it… why? What was the purpose? A shrine to honor their deities? Their ancestors? Or was this someone's home?” _I'm pretty sure it's a temple_. “And _that's_ where things get interesting. If this was someone's home, whose? Why did they live here? With whom? Who were they? Farmers, priests, royalty?” She began making a circular motion with her hand and wrist. “And that's where I start imagining things; things that might have happened here so long ago, with people who are long gone… so many different stories this place could tell…”

She trailed off, looking around once more. I stared at her, my chest suddenly tightening as I took in the sight of this beautiful, passionate, intelligent individual. How was it she could _see_ things, really see them, for the extraordinary things they were? I looked around here and saw rubble and dust, but she saw… people, history, culture… She saw true potential in everything, in everyone.

She turned back to me, and shook her head slightly. “Sorry. I get carried away sometimes.”

“No, I, uh… that's okay.”

“Let's go back, before you start feeling claustrophobic.”

“Please.” I rolled my eyes.

We began walking outside, back to the spot I was initially sitting on. There was no sight of our friends, so we sat down and kept talking.

“So… why did you come out here of you don't really care for these sorts of things?”

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. “I don't think we're going to get many more times like these.” I admitted. “I mean, Liam is going to be King soon.” I shot her a pointed look. “And you could very well be his queen.” She looked away, down at the ground, clenching her jaw. “Everything's going to change.”

She considered me for a moment, her eyes meeting mine as she studied me. “You know… you're right. Liam doesn't need to associate with the riff raff.”

“Hah!”

“I mean, really. What could you provide for him? A sense of grounding and humility?”

“I see what you're trying to do here. It's not going to work.”

“Or maybe someone to sneak him out of the palace? Why would he want that when he's drinking champagne and shaking ambassadors’ hands?” She brought her hand to her cheek thoughtfully.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep on punching down.”

“Or maybe…” she bit her lip hesitantly, before placing her hand over my heart, “maybe, he'll need a reminder that no matter how tough someone might seem on the outside, there's a big, lovable softie on the inside.” She grinned.

“Hey!”

“Come on, Drake. There's a smile inside of you somewhere.” She removed her hand from my chest, punching my arm playfully.

I shook my head, but couldn't help as the corners of my lips turned upwards. “You're the worst, Myers.”

She grinned back. “Would you have me any other way?”

“No… no, I wouldn't.”

“In all seriousness, though. Liam will make time for you. You're his best friend after all. Your adventures together are the stuff of legend.”

“They're more like footnotes.”

“Drake… he's not going to push you out like that.”

“You don't know that for sure.”

“This is Liam we're talking about.”

“I know… it's just that I've seen this play out before.”

“If anyone will be different, it's Liam.”

“Yeah… if anyone will buck the trend, it's him. Myers…” I sighed. “We may have had some ups and downs between us, but I want you to know I've enjoyed this little adventure with you.” I felt the blush creeping up my neck. “Not just the ruins, but the whole thing since I walked into your bar in New York. You're… you're not bad.” I finished lamely.

“Drake.” She looked me directly in the eye, and I was overwhelmed by the intensity of her gaze. “I care for you, too.”

“Myers… I…” _Could she really…?_ I looked at her, reaching to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The corner of her mouth quirked upwards, in a small crooked smile. I shook my head. “You're something else…”

She looked down, a pretty pink blush tinged her cheeks, before looking back at me. She stood, pulling me up with her. “Now, we really need to get you out of here before you completely lose it. All this reflecting isn't healthy for you.”

“You're right. If I stay much longer, I might melt into a big ball of mush.” I shuddered playfully. “Let's go find the others.”

* * *

That night, I flopped on my bed, exhausted. I shut my eyes, hoping to get some blessed sleep, but my mind was running a thousand miles an hour. I kept thinking about Myers… about the way her eyes shone when she took in the ruins, that cheeky grin that made those dimples appear, they way she looked when she laughed…

_“I care for you, too.”_

I tossed and turned in my bed. Just… the way she'd said it. She was so sincere, so honest. It was refreshing, here in court, to have someone speak so openly. And she looked so… vulnerable when she said it.

I knew, after every conversation we've had, after every time we've hung out, after… Lythikos, and my birthday, that we'd gotten to a point where you could say we were friends. But…

_I don't want to just be her friend._

I opened my eyes. _I don't want to just be her friend_. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. What the fuck was I doing? When did this happen?

 _Lythikos_.

It happened in Lythikos. It happened under a star filled night. It happened after drinking whiskey in a wine cellar. It happened in the kitchen, eating pancakes after midnight. It happened in a bar the day of my birthday. It happened in the middle of ancient ruins.

Fuck! How in hell could I have been so stupid?

I turned to my mantra. _She's here for Liam._ As I repeated those words over and over again in my head, I couldn't help but notice how they _hurt_.

Whiskey. I needed whiskey. I went to the liquor cabinet and poured myself a glass. Then another. And another. I figured the only way I'd get some sleep tonight was to drink myself to bed. And when I finally climbed back to bed in a drunken stupor my last thought was _Myers_.

* * *

I woke up the next day bitter and hung over. I decided the best way to get over these feelings was to distance myself from Myers, and Liam, and every thing for a little bit. So I decided to skip the country games, opting to just stay in my room and clear out the mini bar.

I went to the bathroom, showered and took two Advil for the pounding in my head. I opened the small refrigerator, and took a bottle of water and some mint chocolates. _Ooh, they have gummy bears!_ I happily took those, as well, and plopped on my bed.

I woke up some time later, with the chocolate wrappings and some gummy bears strewn all over my bed. I groaned. Oh well, at least the headache and nausea had subsided. I got up and began to clean up a little, picking up the bears and popping them in my mouth, and throwing away the wrappings.

My phone buzzed. It was a text from Liam.

_“Hey, I haven't seen you all day. Are you coming?”_

_I sighed. “Not feeling well. I think it'd be better if I skip it.”_

_“Are you ill? Do you need a doctor?”_

_“Nah. Just a headache.”_

_“Ok. I hope you feel better soon. Try to get some rest.”_

_“Thanks.”_

I laid back down on the bed and opened Netflix, my faithful companion for the day. A couple of hours later, my stomach rumbled. I looked out the window, at the setting sun. Dinner would be served soon. Reluctantly, I got up.

The way I saw it - now, with a clear head not numbed by alcohol - the _real_ way to get over these feelings was to get used to seeing Myers and Liam together. At this point in the competition, everyone knew that Myers was Liam's favorite, and that she was most likely going to win. And if --  _when_ , the voice in my head interrupted -- she won… well, it's not like I'd leave court, leave Liam alone, just to spare my feelings.

So, I got up and headed for the gardens. Liam was the first one to spot me. He immediately ended his conversation with an ambassador and walked up to me.

“Hey. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. It was just a headache. Don't worry about it.”

“Good. I'm glad you're here. Sorry you missed the games, though.”

“Nah. Not really my cup of tea.”

“Well, I hope you're hungry. Dinner will be served soon.”

“Good, I'm starving.”

“Liam!” The Queen called, gesturing for him to sit down.

Liam looked at me and grinned. “Just in time.”

We went to our table, and Liam stood, clinging his glass. When everyone was seated, he began his speech.

“If I may have everyone's attention, please. I'd like to say a few words before we close this evening. First, I'd like to thank you all for joining us out here in the country estate. I've had the honor and privilege to have you in my court, and I couldn't have asked for better company. As I step into my father's place in a few days, I can only hope that I am half the man he's been for Cordonia.”

“Long live Prince Liam!” Maxwell shouted from his table.

My eyes immediately found Myers sitting next to him, shaking her head just a bit, staring at Maxwell with an indulgent smile on her face.

I turned back to Liam. “Thank you all. When next we meet like this, it'll be the last event of the social season. As per tradition, this event will be hosted at the illustrious Beaumont House.”

The crowd erupted in cheers, as Bertrand stood and bowed, before sitting back down. “An honor, to be sure.”

Myers raised her eyebrows, before plastering a smile on her face and leaning to whisper to Maxwell through gritted teeth.

Liam continued. “The Beaumonts will surely give us another legendary night to remember. Until then, I thank you again and wish you a good night.” He raised his glass, the rest of the court soon following. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” I toasted, downing my drink.

Dinner passed quickly and uneventfully, and as soon as it was over I headed back to my room. As I walked through the halls, I nearly jumped when I heard a scream from one of the rooms. It sounded like it came from… Myers’ room! I ran to her room and threw the door open.

I saw red.

I saw red when I saw Tariq forcefully kissing Camilla, his hand clutching the back of her neck to keep her in place, while she tried and failed to push him away. “Get away from her!”

I stalked up to him, forcefully grabbing his shoulder and pulling him off her.

“Unhand me! How dare you enter my room without my permission!” Tariq protested. He sucker punched me, and I reeled back, clutching my jaw.

Son of a bitch! I ran and tackled him to the ground, getting a couple good hits in, while he tried to push me off.

“Drake!” I heard Myers yell. “Stop!”

I looked up at her, momentarily distracted, and Tariq used that to kick me off. I landed on the floor with a thud, but stood up quickly, ready to beat the living shit out of him.

“Drake!” Myers stood in front of me, hand on my chest, her other hand outstretched on Tariq's direction. “Drake, look at me. Look at me!”

I huffed, breathing heavily, but finally looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry, and while they did nothing to abate my anger, I managed to calm myself down.

“Who the hell do you think you are bursting into my room?”

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ “This is Camilla's room! And I heard a scream. I think she wanted interrupting.”

“Drake…” I looked down at Myers. “Tariq just really misread the situation. I know he deserves to have his ass kicked, but--”

“So this isn't to be the bold, romantic beginning to our love story?” Tariq cut her off.

Myers turned and glared at him. “No!”

“But… I'd heard…”

“You heard wrong! And for the record, before you try to kiss someone, ask first!”

Tariq flinched, whether at her tone or her words, I don't know. “Let me deeply apologize here. I'm so sorry for this transgression. I was incredibly wrong. Now, before I humiliate myself any further… let me take my leave.”

“Just... get out.” Myers said wearily.

I followed him out, slamming the door behind him.

“Drake…” Myers let out a shaky breath. She was trembling, I realized. “Thank you.”

 _Oh, Myers._ “Aw, shucks, Myers don't go getting soft on me now.”

She shook her head. “I meant it. You were there when I needed you.”

“I'll always be here for you.” My eyes widened as I realized what I just said. “I mean… for Liam's sake, of course. Liam would never forgive me if something… bad… happened to you.”

Her face fell a bit, and she looked to the floor. “Oh.”

“And you know what? I'd never forgive myself, either.” I admitted.

She looked up, lifting the corner of her lips in a small crooked grin. I grinned back, before really looking at her.

 _Oh, fuck…_ Before I could stop myself, I let my eyes linger on her body, only covered by a simple white bra and lacy white panties. I couldn't help my eyes from following the gentle curves of her body, from her small breasts to her trim waist, down to her toned legs. She really had great legs. _Enough!_ I berated myself, quickly looking away.

“Er… Myers…”

“What?” She looked down at herself, finally realizing she was in her underwear. “Oh!”

Flustered, she scrambled to get her dress back on. I rubbed my neck, quickly squashing down the tinge of disappointment at seeing her fully clothed again.

“Anyway, you can see why it looks bad. I heard a scream, saw you half naked with Tariq all over you…”

“Yeah, I get it.” She ran a hand through her hair.

“Are you okay?” I stepped closer, genuinely concerned.

“I'll be fine.”

Ok… I hated to leave her - I could tell she was shaken - but… “Well, I should get out of here before we really cause a scandal.”

I reached for the door knob, when a sharp pain shot up my ribs, making me wince. In a couple long strides, Myers was right next to me.

“Drake, you're hurt!”

“Heh.” I shrugged. _Ow!_ “Nothing a few shots of whiskey won't fix.”

“Let me take a look. It's the least I can do.” She took my arm, eyes filled with concern.

“You trying to get me to take my shirt off, Myers?’

“I just want to help.”

 _God, stop with the puppy eyes!_ “I'm fine. Save your fussing for somebody else.”

She drew her eyebrows in a frown as she moved to stand in front of the door. “Drake, you got hurt for me. I'm not letting you leave this room until you let me take a look at you!” I gaped at her. “You can start by taking off your shirt. I think he hit your ribs pretty hard. They could be broken…”

“Wow, you've got a real bossy side to you, you know that?”

Her eyebrows shot up. “You think I'm being bossy?” She challenged, hands at the collar of my denim shirt. I froze for a moment. “I'm taking that shirt off you myself.” With swift ease, she pushed the shirt down my shoulders until it was a heap on the floor.

“Hey!” Realizing she really wasn't going to let me leave, I raised my arms, letting out a small hiss as a shot of pain coursed through me. Myers slowly and carefully pulled up my white undershirt, and I tried not to blush, as the gesture felt incredibly intimate. “So doctor, do you see anything alarming?”

With cautious fingers, she felt my ribs and my back, grimacing. “You’re going to have a few spectacular bruises…”

“Yeah, Tariq hits harder than you think. He _almost_ impressed me.” Her eyes flicked to mine before quickly looking away. “What is it?”

Myers sighed, her lips down turning into a grimace. “I can't believe you got hurt because of me.” She whispered. “It's all my fault.”

I fought to contain the anger that rose in my chest. “No, I got hurt because of Tariq.” I lifted her chin. “Nothing that happened tonight was your fault. Don't ever let yourself think like that, okay, Myers?” Her eyes gleamed with a mixture of sadness, guilt, and concern. I took a step back, running a hand through my hair. “God, you can be so…” _frustratingly selfless and naive._ “Nevermind. Hey, weren't you supposed to be tending to my wounds?”

“Oh! Right.” She walked towards the mini bar. “I think one of the servants fills this bucket with ice every night. You know, just in case I need to chill some champagne…”

“Or ice down a friend's bruises.”

“Exactly.”

I walked towards the mini bar. “And it looks like someone left a fully stocked liquor cabinet in the corner here, so…”

I perused the selection of bottles before finding the whiskey. As she wrapped a handful of ice in a cloth, I poured a glass for myself and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

She merely nodded. “I wouldn't make you drink alone.”

“Heh, thanks.” I poured her a glass, taking the bottle with me as she led me to the bed. I downed my glass, as she knelt in front of me and pressed the ice cloth to my ribs. I hissed in pain. “Hey! That hurts.”

Her face softened as she gave me an apologetic look. With unexpected tenderness, she pressed the cloth to my skin ever so softly. “Is that better?”

“...Actually, yeah. Didn't realize you could be so gentle, Myers.”

“I've got a gentle side… you just don't see it very often.”

“I could stand to see more of it.” Her eyes flicked to mine, and I looked away. “Thank you.” I poured myself another glass. She still hadn't touched hers. “I know I don't act very grateful for anything most of the time, but I do… care about you.”

“I care about you, too.”

There they were. Those sweet little words that made my heart soar. “You… do?” I asked cautiously, still having a hard time actually believing her.

Myers shifted, so she was no longer kneeling, but sitting on the bed next to me. She kept one hand on the cloth, but reached to take my chin with the other. Ever so gently, she turned my face sideways, until my eyes met hers. “Yes,” she whispered, “how many times do I have to say it until you believe me?”

Her hand traveled from my chin to my hair, settling in my cheek, her thumb slowly caressing my cheekbone. Her eyes were filled with an immense vulnerability, and I knew… _No_. I looked away, shaking her hand off.

“You shouldn't say things like that, Myers.”

“Why not?”

I let out a shaky sigh. “You're here for Prince Liam.” The words hurt a lot more out loud. But I had to remind her, and myself, of her place here, and mine. “All the suitors are. And, well, so is the entire court. All of the nobles, all of the royals, all of the servants, even. Everything and everyone in this place exists to orbit around Liam.” I said, my words filled with resentment. I'd _never_ resented my best friend, until now. “You could almost hate him for it, if he weren't so damned likeable. It's dangerous for people like you and me to forget that.”

“Drake, I…” I saw her reach for me again, but she pulled her hand back. She closed her eyes, steeled herself. “What are you getting at, Drake?”

 _You know exactly what I'm getting at._ “Hell, Myers. Don't make me say it.”

 _Say it_ , her eyes challenged. _Say it._

I downed the last of my whiskey. “If we'd met somewhere else… anywhere else. At a club in New York, or in an airport, or at a party… if you hadn't been our waitress that night, and I hadn't been sitting next to Liam…” I steeled myself. “Do you think all of this… do you think it could've been different… between us?”

_There. I said it. I'm saying I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship, and I hate myself for it, but I want to know if -- in a different world, in a different universe, in a different dimension -- you might feel the same…_

A part of me wanted her to say no, to hear _her_ say “I'm here for Liam”, but the other part… _Please just say it. Say you're here for Liam, so I can finally get over--_

“Yes.”

Time seemed to stop.

I stared at her, her eyes were filled with an immense sadness.

“It would've been different. Sure, you would've still been gruff, and I wouldn't have let you get away with anything…” she smiled wistfully, “But all the rest? Yeah, it would've been different. Maybe _everything_ would've been different.”

“Camilla…” I reached for her hand. God, I wanted nothing more than to take her hand and pull her closer. And then Liam's face popped into my head. My best friend… I shot up off the bed. The ice cloth fell to the floor. “What am I doing? I need to go.”

I walked towards the door, picking up my shirt on the way. But before I could put it back on, I felt her arms come around my waist, and she pressed herself against my back. “Myers… you shouldn't.”

“Don't you get tired of being so careful all the time?”

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. My white shirt slipped through my fingers. “Constantly.”

I turned, her arms still around me, and she pressed herself closer, burying her face in my chest. I was sure she could hear my heart racing in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. God, I wanted to stay here forever… she lifted her face, and her hands traveled from my back up to my neck.

Her eyes bore into mine, searching them. It would be so easy to just lean in and kiss her. And it appeared she had the same thought, as she rose on her tiptoes ever so slowly, her eyes lingering on my mouth. I wanted to lean in so badly, but… _it's not right… she's your best friend's girl…_

Gathering all the resolve I had left, I gently took her hands and pushed them away. Pushed _her_ away. Her eyes filled with hurt she failed to conceal, glistening with unshed tears.

 _No…_ I sighed. “I've got to get out of here. Now.” I said firmly. “Before I do something we both might regret.”

“Okay…” she turned, wrapping her arms around herself.

The sharp pain I felt in my chest had nothing to do with my bruises, and all to do with the image of her back turned to me.

I once again picked up my shirt and threw it on. I grabbed my denim one and headed for the door. “And for all our sakes, lock your door this time…” I stared at her door handle. There was… “Huh.”

“What?”

“Myers…There's no lock on your door handle.”

“I thought they were all like that.”

“No. All of the other rooms on this floor lock.” _Oh, no…_ “It's probably nothing.” I said, trying to convince myself as well as her. Probably just a bad handle or something.

“Probably?” From the expression on her face I could tell she was worried. Honestly, so was I.

“Just… be careful, okay?” With one last look at her, I walked out and shut the door.

I stormed back to my room, slamming the door, cursing Tariq, cursing Liam, cursing Myers and, most of all, cursing myself. A part of me still refused to believe what happened tonight.

_I should've just stayed in my room…_

_But that wouldn't really change anything, would it?_ I rolled my eyes. There it was -- that stupid, annoying, irritatingly rational voice in my head.

_I mean, think about it… you didn't even talk to her at dinner. In fact, if you'd stayed in your room, you would've never heard her scream, and who knows what Tariq could've done to her._

I groaned. A chill ran down my back when I looked at it that way, followed quickly by an all consuming anger. I slammed my fist on the wall. I wanted so badly to go down to Tariq's room and beat the living shit out of him.

 _Breathe._ I willed myself to relax. _Beating Tariq up wouldn't change anything,_ I tried to reason with myself, _you're just focusing on him to avoid thinking about Camilla._

 _Shut up!_ I covered my face, tumbling back on the bed. I couldn't think about Camilla right now! I couldn't deal with that right now! How was I supposed to deal with the fact that I had feelings for my best friend's future fiance?

_“Everything would've been different.”_

Her whispered words echoed in my head. They way she'd looked at me, she way she'd pressed herself against me. And the way she turned away after I pushed her away. Of the way she'd hugged herself, of the way her eyes teared up…

I was so torn. I'd _never_ in my life felt this way about a girl before. And yet… I couldn't do this to Liam. My best friend. My only friend, up until Myers came along and made me a part of her little group of misfits. I couldn't do this to him… Even if she felt the same -- which I still didn't really believe -- it was wrong.

It's betrayal.

I couldn't do that to him. I won't do that to him.

_I won't do that to him._


	7. The Beaumont Study

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing incessantly. I groaned as I fished for it under my pillow.

“Hello?”

“Drake! Drake, thank God!” Maxwell screamed in my ear. “Oh, sorry did I wake you?”

“Yes.”

“Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how early it was.”

 _Yeah, but don't worry about it, I just stayed up almost all night and literally just got to sleep, but whatever_. “Fine. What's up?”

“Well… we kind of have this situation, and we really, really, really need your help! See, we got here and Bertrand found this note, and the catering crew canceled and the house staff won't be here until tomorrow, and--”

“Maxwell!” I breathed in deeply. “What do you need?”

“Do you think you could come over and help with the arrangements? Please?”

I looked at my phone. 10 am. “I'll be there in a couple of hours.”

“Thank you! Oh Drake thank you so much!”

“Uh huh. I'll see you.”

“Ok--” I hung up the phone, my head falling back onto my pillow.

I rubbed my face, trying to get rid of all this exhaustion. I got up, showered and went to the kitchen for some coffee, before getting in my car and driving to the Beaumont Estate.

It was eerily quiet when I got there, with not a soul to be seen. “Hello?” I cupped my hands around my mouth, “Hello?!”

Nothing. I could hear the crickets. Well, there was only so many places they could be… in this giant mansion. I decided to check the kitchen first. I remember Maxwell said the catering crew cancelled, so odds were that he was in there trying to make something for tomorrow.

“Hello? Anyone in here?”

“Drake!”

I walked into the kitchen to find Myers and Maxwell preparing the appetizers. Myers stared at me with big brown eyes, and I had to look away.

“Drake! Drake! Drake! You came!” Maxwell cheered, jumping in his spot behind the counter.

 _Thank God he's here… I don't think I could handle being alone with Myers right now_. “Yeah, yeah. Calm down, it's not that big of a deal.”

“Yes, it is! We are friends!”

“You promised me whiskey.”

“Friendship whiskey!”

“Drake… you made it.” Myers kept looking at me with wide brown eyes, almost as if she couldn't believe I was really here.

“Yeah, yeah. Behold your knight in shining armor. Alright, I'm here now. What needs to be done?”

“Milla and I are plating some fancy appetizers. Come join us…”

I deliberately took a spot next to Maxwell and began assembling the caviar-paprika disaster. I really just couldn't be next Myers, could barely look at her without remembering last night. And I definitely avoided all the furtive looks she gave me, refusing to meet her eyes.

Between the three of us, we finished pretty quickly. Maxwell was about to get started on the main course, when his phone rang. He looked down and sighed in relief.

“Oh, thank heavens. Bertrand found another company to handle the main courses. Let me tell you, nobody would've wanted the science experiments I was about to produce.”

I rolled my eyes. “Dodged a bullet there.”

“What's next on the 'We're in Panic Mode’ list?” Myers asked.

“Hmm…” Maxwell looked around. “I should stay here and clean the kitchen, but Bertrand might need help in the main hall. Last I saw of him, he was looking for cleaning supplies…”

“Oh boy.”

I jumped at the chance of sending her away. “I'll stay here and help Maxwell. We'll come find you once we finish down here.”

My stomach turned at the disappointed look on her face. _What is it with you and the sad puppy eyes?_ “Okay…” she pursed her lips and with one final glance, she left the kitchen.

Maxwell looked back and forth between me and the door, but since I really didn't want to deal with it, I picked up a cloth and began wiping down the counter.

“It's you!” Maxwell shouted suddenly.

I turned. “Yeah, it's me. What the hell are you talking about?”

“You! You're the guy!”

I threw the cloth back in the sink. “What guy? What are you talking about?”

“The guy! You're the other guy Milla's falling for!”

My heart nearly stopped. _Quick, play it cool!_ “What?! What are you-- That's so-- Why would you think--”

“You're stuttering!” Maxwell pointed his finger at my chest. “You never stutter!”

I rubbed my face, stifling a groan. _So much for playing it cool… dumbass. Okay, since I can't play it cool, I guess I'll play it dumb._ “Maxwell… I don't even understand what you're talking about. Care to enlighten me?”

Maxwell eyed me suspiciously for a moment, before sighing. “When we were riding on the mountain trail, Milla told me she was falling for someone else here in court.”

 _Oh… shit. That's why she'd looked so upset!_ I remembered her face as Maxwell started freaking out.

 _She told him…_ I couldn't believe she told him. A part of me couldn't believe she'd be so stupid! But another part wanted to jump into somersaults at the words she'd used.

I shook my head slightly, turning back to Maxwell. “Did she say who it was?”

“No…”

“Then why in the world would you think it's me? It could be anyone.” I made a show of snapping my fingers, my eyes widening with realization. “It could be Hana! Or… it could be you. Have you even thought about that?”

Maxwell gave me a small grin and shook his head. “Nice try, Drake. I know I look and act stupid most of the time, but that doesn't mean I am.”

 _Crap_.

He continued. “When she told me, I was between you and Hana. You two are the only people who she's gotten close with here at court. But the way she looked at you just now said it all.”

“Why are you telling me this? Yeah, we've gotten close, but that doesn't mean we're anything more than friends.” I asked defensively.

“I didn't say you were! And maybe you don't even feel the same way, but she's fallen for you!”

I cringed at his words.

“You don't feel the same… right?”

I looked away. God, I just couldn't deal with this right now!

“Drake!”

“What?!” I snapped. “What do you want me to say?! That I don't feel anything for her? That she's just a friend? That I haven't tried telling myself a million times that she's here for Liam? That I haven't cursed my best friend a million times simply for being the goddamned Crown Prince of Cordonia? For getting to marry her when this shit show of a competition is over?” My chest rose and fell as Maxwell stared at me wide eyed.

“Drake, I-I-I…”

I turned, storming to the door. “Don't worry about it. I won't let her do anything that gets in the way of winning this thing. Camilla will marry Liam, and your house will have all its glory and honor and riches restored.”

I walked out, slamming the door and leaving him gaping in the kitchen.

“Drake, wait!”

 _Goddamnit!_ Couldn't he see I just wanted to be alone?

“Drake!”

“What?!” I whirled on him.

“I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry. I… I didn't know how you felt.”

Some of my anger dissipated when I saw how sincere he was. I sighed. “It's fine. It's not your fault.” He nodded, regarding me with a sad expression. “Let's just not… mention this again, okay?”

“But--”

“I don't want to talk about it anymore.” I said through gritted teeth.

Maxwell sighed, but relented.

We stood there for a couple minutes, just… staring at each other without saying anything. I tried to clamp down on my feelings, remembering we still had a lot of work to do. “Come on, let's go finish up the kitchen.” We turned back, and got back to work.

After we were done, Maxwell went in search of Myers and I went to go help Bertrand out in the ballroom.

“Ah, Drake! There you are.” Bertrand handed me a large box filled up to the rim with flowers. “I need you to arrange these into proper centerpieces. You'll find vases on the tables.”

 _Seriously? Not even a please?_ I gave him a pointed look.

“Uh… Please.”

“Sure.” I grumbled, and got to work. I looked up some simple arrangements on my phone, and copied that with the flowers. Then I took a step back to admire my work. _Not bad…_

I went to the next few tables, recreating the arrangement. I looked at Bertrand, who was muttering under his breath while frantically checking his phone. I heard snippets of ' _where could it be_ ’ and ‘ _someone withdrew money from the account’_.

_Okay… something's definitely going on here._

Myers voice nearly made me jump and drop the vase. “Why, Drake, I never knew you had such a flare for peonies.”

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. “The things I do for you people…” I grumbled.

She gave me a small smile and got to work next to me. My eyes couldn't help but linger at the curve of her neck, as she lifted all her hair up into a bun. _Focus_! I quickly averted my eyes, and saw Maxwell and Bertrand arguing in the back of the room.

“Myers.”

“Yeah?”

“Anything about any of this seem off to you?”

“Huh?”

I jerked my head towards Maxwell and Bertrand.

_“What I don't get is that this money was in our account yesterday!”_

_“I...I don't know anything about our finances, Bertrand. You know that.”_

_“You might not know anything, but you're still causing me problems! You're the only other person with access to that account!”_

_“I…”_

_“This better not be to pay off one of your idiotic credit card purchases. Last month you said you spent three thousand on a jet ski. What is it this time?”_

_“I told you, I don't know what you're talking about.”_

_“You're lucky I don't have time to deal with you right now.”_

Myers stared back at me with raised eyebrows. “Well? Doesn't it seem like something weird is going on?”

“Yeah… it seemed like something suspicious is going on with House Beaumont…”

“Exactly.”

“I wonder what's actually going on with their money issues…”

“I'm going to find out what it is. Besides, it sounds like Maxwell's really in over his head this time. I think he really needs my help… But knowing him, he'd never ask.

“I didn't realize you and Maxwell were that close.”

I smirked. “After all the time I've spent with him there past few weeks, I'm starting to find him less annoying.”

She smirked right back. “High praise.”

“Besides, we scrubbed the kitchen cabinets together. I think I'm invested now.”

“Sure…” She considered me thoughtfully for a second. “Actually, Drake… there's something else we should talk about. About last night…”

“Last night?” _Please… don't._

“What you said… about how you feel…”

 _Please stop…_ “Camilla… I don't think we should talk about this here…”

“Then somewhere private? Please?”

“I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

“Why not?” She looked at me with sad eyes, the corners of her mouth pulling downwards.

“The way you look at me, sometimes, Myers…” I took a deep breath, “If we're alone again together, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from doing something stupid.”

“Drake…” she reached her hand out to me.

“Drake! Camilla!” Bertrand's voice boomed from the other side of the room, making Myers jump.

“Eep! Er, I mean, yes?”

“Why are you two standing around chatting like ladies at an afternoon tea? You both said you'd help, so help!”

 _Are you kidding me?_ “Right away, Duke Ramsford.” I glowered at him.

 _Who the fuck does he think he is? Yeah, he may be a fucking Duke, but that doesn't give him the right to treat people like crap, or to take out his frustrations on other people! I mean, he's not even paying me, or Myers! He should be grateful we're even here, helping out! Fuck this. I'm going to find out what's really going on._ I left my vase on the table and walked to the study.

I began rifling through some paper on the desk, when I heard the door close with a click.

“Drake? What are you doing here?”

“Myers. So you followed me, huh?” This is the Beaumont study.”

“How'd you even know this was here?” She asked as she took in the intimidating room.

I shrugged. “I used to come to this house a lot, back in the day. We ran in the same circles, being friends with Liam and all that… My sister Savannah used to think the Beaumont brothers were the epitome of courtly life. She practically worshiped them.”

“And you didn't.”

“I found them to be more of an acquired taste.”

“You mean they both annoyed the hell out of you.”

I snorted. “Yup. Pretty much.” I couldn't help but smile. “Whenever I got tired of their antics, I'd sneak off and come here to their study.”

She chuckled. “So… your sister was the fun one?”

I knew she meant it as a joke, but… damn if it didn't hurt to be reminded she wasn't here anymore. “Yes, she was…”

Some of the hurt must've shown on my face, because she immediately reached out to me, an apologetic look in her face. “Drake, I'm sorry…”

I stepped back, raising my hands in front of me. “That's okay, Myers… it's just… I don't even know where she is now.”

“And you don't have any way of finding her?”

“She stopped answering my calls and deleted all of her social media. Wherever she is, all I know is that she doesn't _want_ to be found. Even by me. And you know what? I don't blame her. I failed her. I don't even know how, but I failed her. I didn't protect her from… from whatever it was that made her leave.”

"Drake, I'm sure you did everything you could…”

“I've spent hours trying to figure out if I could've done something different… if I could've done _more_.”

“Hey… it's not your fault. Maybe it's one of those things she just needs to deal with on her own…”

I sighed. “Maybe. But she's my little sister… I helped her learn how to tie her shoes.” I glimpsed at Myers and saw the corners of her mouth quirked upwards, her eyes softening. “It kills me to think there's something she didn't think she could trust me with.”

“Do you have any idea what it was about?”

“She was so happy… and then one day, after one of these Beaumont parties, she wasn't. She locked herself in her room, and I could hear her crying. A couple of days later, all of her things were packed, and she was just… gone.” I looked away, not able to handle her staring at me like… like she wanted to hug me or something. It wasn't pity, but… “But… that's enough about that…”

An awkward silence fell on the room, and I headed to the other side of it, looking around the bookcase.

“So,” her voice broke the silence, “this is the Beaumont study… Are we allowed back here?”

She walked around the room, stopping at the shelf that held all the trophies and family ribbons. Their victory wall.

“They never lock the door, so I guess they don't care that much about who comes in. Besides, the point of this room is to show off.” I gestured to the shelf she was looking at. “As you can see, the Beaumont family has a lot to brag about.”

“I guess Bertrand and Maxwell had a habit of winning…” She said pensively, no doubt thinking about herself, and the pressure they were putting on her to win Liam's hand.

“A family tradition.”

“I can see why Bertrand is always so worried about upholding the Beaumont name.”

“Their house goes back a long way. I could never pity a rich kid like Bertrand, but I come very close to it sometimes.” It must've been hard, growing up and never really being allowed to be a kid. To have been constantly sermoned about family, and duty, and honor. To just be born and already have to fulfill all these expectations. “He’s got a lot of pressure on him. I think his parents gave him a lot of talks about his heritage and Cordonia… And it's not like Maxwell's much help with anything.”

She smiled indulgently, as if talking about a rambunctious toddler and not a 27 year old man. “Maxwell tries. Sometimes.”

“Heh. Maxwell's always been more interested in having fun. He couldn't care less about prestige and honor. That's one of the things I actually like about him.”

She turned back to the victory wall, her eyes twinkling as she looked at a picture of Bertrand and Maxwell on horseback. Her eyes were so expressive… they weren't like the other ladies here at court, whose eyes were unreadable. She was so sincere, so easy to read, like an open book. She turned back to me and caught me staring. I looked away quickly.

“Drake…” she stepped closer tentatively, “we need to talk about _us_.”

“There is no _us_.” I said sharply.

She grimaced. “Drake… I don't think you mean that.”

“Myers… the truth is that my best friend is head over heels for you. So it really doesn't matter how I feel, because that's where it has to end. Liam is the only one who's ever looked out for me. The only one who gave a damn about me after my dad… After he was gone. The rest of the court was ready to cast us out, nevermind that he died protecting the Royal family.”

“Drake… I'm so sorry. That's terrible.”

 _Just so you know what kind of place you've come to. These people… they're heartless, they don't care about us; about the “commoners” that work for them, serve them and give their life for them. To them, it's just… what we're supposed to do_.

“I didn't care much, but my mom and Savannah… it would've devastated them. Liam made sure we had a place at the palace as long as we wanted one. I could never betray him by falling for his girl.” _There. I said it._ “So that's what it all comes down to, Myers. Whatever I feel… it doesn't matter.”

“Drake… it _does_ matter. _You_ matter. Your feelings are just as important as Liam's, and everyone else's in this goddamned place!” I took a step back, startled by her outburst. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to compose herself. “Besides, what about how _I_ feel?”

My heart began beating a mile a minute. “How you feel… of course I care how you feel. I just didn't think--”

“No, you didn't, and I don't know if it's because you're oblivious or in denial.”

“What are you saying, Myers?” I asked wearily.

She squared her shoulders, raising her chin and looking me straight in the eye. “I'm saying I want _you_.”

There was thunderous crack on the planet. Or it may have been just me; all of my resolve to stay away from her crumbling. I gulped. “Oh, Myers. You shouldn't have said that.”

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself, trying to regain any semblance of resolve to stay away from her, to run.

She took the opportunity to step closer. “Drake… I want you.” _Please stop._ “And I'll keep saying it, as long as it takes for you to believe it.”

My feet walked towards her of their own volition. We came together, and I ran my fingers through her hair as she rose on her tiptoes. Our lips met in a desperate kiss, as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. My tongue begged entrance to her mouth, and she greedily conceded. I ran my hands up and down her waist, pulling her closer to me, pressing her tiny frame against mine. Until finally, we pulled away, both of us breathless. She pressed her forehead against mine, her hand on my chest, over my heart. I was sure she could feel it thumping madly. “Myers…”

“Yes?” She gave me the warmest, most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

“I've wanted this for so long…” I confessed, my voice husky.

“So have I…”

Those words undid me, and I pulled her closer to me. She bunched her fists on the collar on my shirt, her mouth hungry and demanding, as I ran my hands down her back, down her waist, and settling on her hips, pulling her closer to me. My mouth left hers to taste her skin, her neck, her jaw. She sighed, lifting her head to give me easier access. “Drake.” She whispered my name, the sound of her voice and the scent of her hair making me crazy.

I dipped down to brush her ear with my lips, kissing her skin slowly. “I didn't think this would ever be more than a fantasy…”

Her finger slowly crawled up my neck, bunching into my hair and pulling my head back. She showered me with kisses up my neck and my jaw. I groaned. “Are you saying you've thought about this before?”

I chuckled. “More than I'd like to admit.”

I cupped her neck, lifting her face and bringing her mouth back to me again. The taste of her was heady and intoxicating, and oh so addictive. I couldn't get enough of her. I just wanted to stay here, in this room, doing exactly this for the rest of my life.

 _Which is exactly what Liam wants to do… be with her for the rest of his life_.

I broke the kiss.

 _Are you kidding me?!_ I screamed at that horrible voice in my head.

_Well, somebody has to remind you of your best friend…_

“Drake? What's wrong?” Myers looked at me with eyes filled with concern.

 _My bloody conscience, that's what's wrong…_ “Someone could come in here…” _And now you're lying!_ I stuttered, “One of them might come looking for us… We shouldn't just…”

“Lucky for us, this door has a lock. A lock I might've used in case something like this were to happen…” Myers quipped, grinning mischievously at me. I couldn't help the corner of my mouth quirking up in a crooked smile. _Of course you did._

“In case something like this were to happen?”

“What can I say? You're not the only one who's thought about it.” She fiddled with the button on my collar.

She rose once again on her tiptoes, but I shook my head. With my hands still on her hips, I pushed her away ever so slightly, so I could look her in the eye. “Even without a drop of whiskey, why do I feel drunk when I'm around you, Myers?”

That beautiful, dimpled grin once again made its appearance, warming me up from head to toe. “Drake…”

_Dude, stop! Think of Liam! You've already fucked up once, you can still get out of this without hurting her or your best friend further!_

_Shut up! She said she wants me! She kissed me! When has that ever happened? Don't I deserve a chance at some happiness too?_

_Not when it's at the cost of your best friend's happiness!_

Her touch on my cheek brought me out of the war in my mind and back to the moment. She ran her thumb over my cheekbone ever so gently, almost reverently, looking at me like… like I was the most beautiful thing on the face of this earth.

I felt terrible.

“Don't smile at me like that. I don't deserve it. We shouldn't be doing this. I don't know what I was thinking.”

“Hey…” she shushed comfortingly.

“Myers, don't.” I pulled away. There was no way I would be able to leave if she kept looking at me like that.

Myers looked stricken, but quickly composed herself. “Should we leave?”

We both knew the real question she was asking was if _she_ should leave. And the truth is I never wanted her leave… I met her eyes, and looked away, sighing.

“Soon… but we came in here with a mission, didn't we?”

“Something about searching for clues to the Beaumont mystery, I think?”

“Right.” I looked away from her, and began searching the desk. I opened the first drawer, and right on top was a huge envelope, brimming with money. “Whoa!”

“What is it?” Myers stepped towards the desk.

“If I'm not mistaken, this is a fat envelope full of cash.”

Myers’ eyes widened as she took in all the money inside the envelope. “That's… that's what that is, all right. But, why is it here in the study.”

I turned the envelope.

_201 Rue de Trois Freres_  
_75108 Paris_  
_FRANCE_

“There's an address on the back… a French address! It looks like someone was going to mail this out today.”

“Drake… that has to be the missing money that Bertrand was talking about. We've got to take it to Maxwell.”

“Really? You want to trust Maxwell Beaumont with an envelope of cash?”

“Let’s just say I trust him more than I trust Bertrand right now…” She pursed her lips. “Besides… did you see the way he was yelling at Maxwell? He's always looking down on him, berating him. He's got Maxwell so stressed out, it's…” she clenched her fists. “Sorry… I just hate it when people get stressed and take it out on others.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, me too.”

She took out her phone. “I'll text him to meet us here.” After typing quickly, she regarded me with a thoughtful expression. “I don't have your number.”

“What?”

“I don't have your number.” She repeated, shaking her phone in her palm. “I just realized… I have everyone's number but yours.”

“And…”

“...can you give it to me?” She said slowly.

“Is this your way of asking me out, Myers?” I teased.

“Well, how could I do that if I don't have your number?” She grinned.

I shook my head. “Fine.” She took out her phone and typed as I dictated. Then she called me, so her number was registered in my phone.

“There. Now you have mine too. Aren't you lucky?”

 _I really am_. “I think it's the other way around, but whatever.”

She shoved me playfully. “Oh, I'll add you to the group chat!” Her eyes lit up as she took out her phone again.

“You guys have a group chat?”

“Yeah.”

“How come nobody added me?”

“I'm the group administrator. I was going to make Liam administrator, so he could add you, but then I forgot.”

My phone beeped with a new notification: _Myers had added you to the group_ “❤️💛🧡 _Cordonia Rules!_ 💚💙💜”.

“Seriously? Cordonia Rules heart, heart heart?”

She laughed, shrugging her shoulders. “It was all I thought of at the time!”

The door knob jiggled, followed by knocking. “Hey, you guys?! Open up!” Maxwell's voice carried into the room.

“Oh!” Myers rushed to open the door.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here? And why was the door locked?” His eyes narrowing as they flitted from Myers to me.

“We were looking for clues for the Beaumont Mystery!” Myers informed him cheerily, her hands on her waist. “I locked the door so that Bertrand wouldn't come in and yell at us for being in here.”

“Uh huh…” He shot me this look that screamed _do you think I was born yesterday?_ , but I put forth my best poker face and met his gaze cooly. After a tense moment, he shook his head, muttering under his breath, _“what is it about this damn study…”_

“Huh?” Myers tilted her head, confused.

“Nothing. So, what's up? Your text sounded serious.”

“This is serious. Drake and I were in here, and we found this envelope full of cash.” She took the envelope from my hand and gave it to Maxwell.

“Oh, uh, wow! That… that must be the money that Bertrand was looking for. Thank you! You guys saved my life. Bertrand was ready to kill me over this.”

“No problem.”

Maxwell's face fell. “I think it's too late to get the staff back, but at least we found it.”

“But… how do you think the money ended up here?”

“Oh, you know, it's been so crazy lately. Bertrand probably put it here to give to the staff and then forgot about it or something.”

 _That… didn't make any sense. I mean, I know the guy's stressed, but now more than ever, he would not forget where he stashed this amount of cash_.

“I don't think that Bertrand would forget something like that…”

Maxwell looked uneasy for a split second, before breaking out into a smile. “Yeah, I'll have to talk to him about it.”

_I don't buy it._

I had this nagging feeling that Maxwell was lying through his teeth right now. Something's not right.

“You know, you can always tell us if you're in some kind of trouble.”

“Oh, no more than usual.” He pocketed the envelope. “Anyway, thanks for finding it! I owe you guys!” He moved quickly to the door. “But now we better get back to work before Bertrand realizes we've stopped cleaning!”

Myers and I shared a look as he stepped out.

“Something is off. You getting that feeling too?”

“Yeah… It seems like Maxwell might be hiding something.”

“And I want to know what it is.”

“Maybe we'll find more clues while prepping the house?”

“We'll see. Keep an eye out, but try not to be obvious about it.”

“Right.” She nodded sternly.

We both moved towards the door, our hands touching the door knob at the same time. She quickly pulled hers back, as I opened the door, and gestured for her. “Ladies first.”

“So chivalrous.”

I grinned. “Only for you, Myers. Only for you.”

She laughed and we made our way back to the ballroom. 

* * *

Later that night, I was finally finished with the bloody bedrooms, and went down to the foyer to let Bertrand know; except when I got there, Bertrand was nowhere to be seen, and Liam was here with Myers.

I quickly hid behind the wall, blatantly eavesdropping.

“-- shouldn't be here at all. The party isn't until tomorrow.”

I sneaked a peek. While Myers was smiling widely - her waitress smile - I knew her well enough by now to detect the irritated undertones in her voice. _It's probably cause she's tired. Bertrand worked her pretty hard today._

“Something about you consistently compels me to do things I shouldn't.” He took a step closer to her, taking her hand. “I arrived early because I knew you'd be here, and I wanted to see you before the festivities began.”

“Aww…”

I couldn't help my fists clenching as a wave of jealousy hit me.

“I know all of this must seem strange to you… jet setting around Cordonia, attending grand, formal events… I imagine it's much different from dating as you usually know it in New York.”

“Heh. You could say that, yeah.”

“I appreciate that you've thrown yourself into courtly life with such enthusiasm, but I wanted to… meet you halfway, so to speak.”

My stomach tightened. Why was I even listening to this?

“Oh?”

“I also have this idea… it's maybe a little silly, but… will you go on a date with me?”

“A… date?”

“My first true date. I want it to be with you.”

“We're on an estate, surrounded by acres of vineyards. Where would we go? What would be do?”

“Leave that to me. I promise you, it'll be a proper first date. Tonight, I just want to be Liam and Camilla, two normal people going on a normal date. What do you say? I know it's a bit last minute…”

I felt crushed. Realistically speaking, there is no girl in the world who would say no to such an earnest propo--

“Liam, I'm sorry… it's just… I'm a little tired after today.” What?! My jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief. She was… turning him down. “Maxwell and I have been preparing for the party since this morning… We made so many appetizers…”

As she rambled on, apologizing to Liam and making excuses, I had to fight the giddiness that coursed through my body, making me want to jump up and down with joy. And then, of course, I felt like the terrible piece of shit friend I am.

It's just… she'd turned down Liam… for me… That has never happened before.

_You know, you don't have to be so happy about it._

_I'm sorry! It's just…_ I couldn't believe it. Everything she'd said this morning was true…

“... I'd hate to keep you up then. Good night, Lady Camilla.” He took her hand and kissed it, failing to hide his disappointment… at least from me.

“Good night, Liam…” she rose on her tiptoes, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before turning up the stairs to her room.

I, very carefully and quietly, stepped back from the wall and headed back to my room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to review this story, or hit tat kudos button. All of your kind words motivate me to keep writing.
> 
> Also, I added the bit with Maxwell, because:
> 
> 1\. I'm convinced he's smarter than he lets on, and if your MC told him she's falling for someone else, he wouldn't rest until he found out who.
> 
> 2\. I don't like it how, when your MC declares her love for someone other tham Liam, nobody really comments on it, so I figured it was because they all suspected something was going on between your MC and their chosen love interest as well.


	8. The Beaumont Bash

“Now that the dessert course has been served, the grand hall is now open. Please join us there for the after - dinner festivities!” Bertrand announced, and I rolled my eyes.

_ Here we go… _

He began leading the nobles out to the Grand Hall, with Myers on his arm, the dutiful hostess. “Citizens, nobles, friends, we’re gathered here today to celebrate the end of the social season. So, if you’ll hear me out, I’d like to share a few words…”

I watched as Myers and Maxwell snuck off to the back of the staircase… They did the “let’s open the champagne with ancient weapons” trick  _ every single year. _

“... and so, with all of House Beaumont with me, let us propose a toast!”

Maxwell and Myers climbed up the stairs, Myers with an elegant dagger in her hand and Maxwell with a flail.

“To our gracious Royal Family…”

“To all those here tonight!”

“And to the PARTY! Let’s rock this place to the ground!” 

"Yeah!" Maxwell swung the flail into the champagne bottle, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. I grimaced as I watched champagne drip down the floors Myers had scrubbed on her hands and knees yesterday.

“We never let a lost bottle stop us before! Bring out another!”

“WOOO!”

She didn’t seem to mind though, because in one swift move, she sliced open the champagne bottle with the dagger. “Whoo!” 

Maxwell stared in awe at her, while Bertrand smiled indulgently. “From all of us at House Beaumont, thank you!”

As the King and Queen approached Bertrand and Myers, I watched Myers, smiling and nodding politely. She looked… like a princess. Her hair was tied up in a beautiful, and elaborate, braided bun, with wavy tendrils framing her face. Her dress was light blue, with a tight bodice and a full skirt. And yet… she looked uncomfortable as hell… not because of the King and Queen, but probably because of the dress. She kept fidgeting, adjusting her skirts, smoothing them over… She caught me staring, eyeing her dress, than rolling them. Yup, definitely the dress. I shrugged, and she shrugged, before turning her attention back to the King and Queen. Soon, their Majesties left, and Bertrand called for Maxwell.

“What?”

“Let the revelry begin!”

“AWWWWW YEAH!” Maxwell gestured to the dj up on the balcony, and immediately, the lights dimmed and music blasted out from the speakers.

_ Baby, this is what you came for _ __  
_ Lightning strikes every time she moves _ __  
_ And everybody's watching her _ __  
_ But she's looking at you, oh, oh _ __  
_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _ __  
_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _ __  
_ You, oh, oh _ __  
_ Oh, oh _ __  
_ Lightning, this is what you came for _ __  
_ Lightning strikes every time she moves _ __  
_ And everybody's watching her _ __  
_ But she's looking at you, oh, oh _ __  
_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _ __  
_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _ __  
_ You, oh, oh _ _  
_ __ Oh, oh

People immediately began to dance, as Maxwell slid down the banister and began moonwalking. Acrobats and dancers made their appearance as well. I looked around for Myers, but couldn’t find her in the crowd.

“It’s been less than two minutes, and my ears hurt.”

“Come on, Drake, you usually give it at least five minutes before tapping out.” Liam clapped his hand on my shoulder.

“There’s so much happening!” Hana jumped excitedly.

“That’s the problem.”

“Bring out the horses!” Bertrand shouted, and the mob cheered, some raising bottles of champagne in the air.

I rolled my eyes.  _ Poor animals…  _ I thought, shaking my head. 

“The horses!” Maxwell cheered.

“Horses?” Myers walked down the stairs, and my jaw dropped to the floor. I shut it quickly, before anyone could see. She’d changed into a form fitting electric blue dress, a black belt accentuating her tiny waist, and her long hair loose and falling in waves down her back. “You’re bringing horses in here?” She asked, stunned.

I nudged Liam, who was wearing a similar expression on his face. “Stop drooling, man.”

“I-”

“Who’s ready for a little horse riding?” Bertrand did a double take when he noticed Myers. “Why did you change out of your gown?!”

“It was uncomfortable as hell! Besides, the King and Queen already left.” She shrugged and walked right past him before he could continue.

“I am!” Maxwell shouted, oblivious to Myers and Bertrand’s exchange. He climbed on top of a horse and began leading it in circles. 

“Great…”

“Who will be my partner?”

“How about out king-to-be?” Bertrand suggested.

Liam shook his head. “I nominate Drake as my proxy.”

“Oh, no. You’re not forcing me in the saddle tonight.”

“I vote for Milla!” Hana lifted her hand.

“Milla!”

“Come on then, Lady Camilla! Your saddle awaits!”

Myers gulped, looking severely uncomfortable. Liam immediately jumped to her rescue. “I’ll ride with you. And you'll be pleased to know Midnight Rose made the trip with me from the palace." He offered his hand, and she took it, giving me a quick look.

She smiled as a member of the staff led out Midnight Rose, who whinied as she saw Myers. 

"Hey, beautiful girl. I missed you." Myers patted her nose gently.

The horse snorted, and Myers flinched a bit, but calmed as the horse pressed her nose to her shoulder.

"Shall we?" Liam asked.

I balled my fists as I saw my best friend mount the horse, then help her up in front of him, placing his arms around her. They rode together around the room with Maxwell, waving to the crowd.

“Drake?” Hana placed a small, delicate hand on my shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I…” I unclenched my fists, and she gave me a knowing look. “Fine.” 

She nodded once, a sad smile on her face, and let go.

_ Damn it _ … this was getting out of hand. First Maxwell, now Hana… was it  _ that _ obvious? My feeling for Myers?

_ Okay, relax… Get a hold of yourself. _

“My fellow Cordonians, today, I ride for Cordonia!” Myers yelled, thrusting the dagger up to the sky.

“For Cordonia!” Liam echoed… one arm tightly around her waist.

“For Cordonia.”

“Woo. Riding a horse… yay.”

_ Up with it, girl _

_ Rock with it, girl _

_ Show them it, girl _

_ Bada bam bam _

“Wooooo! This is my song!” Myers jumped from the horse and up the stairs. She grabbed a microphone from the dj. “Don’t you  _ dare _ change it!” He nodded, smiling, as Myers turned to Maxwell. “Maxwell, come sing back up!”

“Hell yeah!” He raced up the stairs, grabbing a mic,

_ “Bounce with it, girl _

_ Dance with it girl _

_ Get with it girl _

_ Bada bam bam” _

_ “Come on, come on, turn the radio on _

_ It's Friday night and I won't be long” _

The crowd cheered as Myers began singing.

“Woo, go Milla!” Hana shouted.

_ “Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on _

_ It's Friday night and I won't be long _

_ 'Til I hit the dance floor _ __  
_ Hit the dance floor _ __  
_ I got all I need _ __  
_ No I ain't got cash _ __  
_ I ain't got cash _ _  
_ __ But I got you baby

_ Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight!” _

_ “I love cheap thrills!”  _ Hana and a couple other ladies in the audience shouted. I snorted, seriously doubting they had experienced any  _ cheap thrills. _

_ “Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight!” _

_ “I love cheap thrills!” _

_ “I don't need no money _

_ As long as I can feel the beat _

_ I don't need no money _

_ As long as I keep dancing” _

Myers voice rang out clear and strong. She certainly wasn’t the greatest singer I’d ever heard, but she was definitely talented, her voice smooth and velvety, hitting the perfect notes with ease. 

Maxwell on the other hand… “ _ You’re worth more than diamonds, more than gold!”  _ Yikes…

Soon, the song ended and another came on. Myers and Maxwell handed the mics back to the dj, but they’d started a chain reaction, and all through the night, nobles climbed up the stairs to sing along with whatever song they knew.

As the night wore on, our little group - save Liam, who had to entertain the other suitors -  drank and danced. And suddenly, I found myself just a little bit drunk, and face to face with Myers. She danced on up to me, pressing her body to mine and interlacing her fingers behind my neck.

“Myers…” I tried not to slur. “Someone might see.”

“Don’t care.” She closed her eyes, smiling widely. “Besides, they’re all too drunk to remember this in the morning.”

I placed my hands around her waist, and slowly, we moved to the beat. 

_ “Baby, I think of you _

_ When I'm all alone and it's half past two”  _

Myers sang along with the song, whispering in my ear. Her breath on my skin, and the lyrics of the song, sent shivers down my spine, my arms tightening around her.  _ Someone might see! _ The voice in my head reminded me.

“Myers…” I growled warningly.

_ “Bet you think about it too _

_ Ain't nobody love you like I do”  _

The smile she gave me was downright sinful, nearly making me groan as she kept singing to me, her body moving slowly against mine. 

_ Someone might see! _

I growled and tore myself away from her, heading out of the main hall.  _ What in hell was she doing? _ Did she  _ want _ everyone to see us? For Liam to see us? Did she know just what she did to me?

_ Of course she does, dumbass.  _

I stomped down a deserted hallway, ready to call it a night.

“Drake, wait!” I barely heard her yell with the thumping of the music.

“For what?!” I whirled on her. “Myers, are you insane?! What were you thinking? Anyone could’ve seen--”

“Seen what?!” She yelled right back at me. “Us dancing?”

“You know very well what!” My chest heaved as I yelled. “That song…”

She smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “Did it… speak to you, too? Do you also lay awake at night, thinking of me?”

“Myers…”

She stepped closer ever so slowly, her hips swaying hypnotically. “Drake…”

I couldn’t take it anymore. I stepped closer to her and crashed my lips to her. She responded immediately, tugging on the collar of my shirt, as my hands roamed up and down her waist, her back, up to her neck and into her hair. I pressed her back to the wall, moaning as her lips left mine, kissing down my jaw and neck.

When we finally came up for air, I looked frantically around, but there was no one in the hallway but us.

“Such a worrywart…” Myers brought her hand to my cheek, making my eyes meet hers.

“Myers…” I felt dizzy, and I didn’t know if it was from the kiss, the alcohol, or the stress that we could get caught.  

“Ssh.” She pressed her lips to mine quickly, before taking my hand and dragging me down the corridor, opening the first door she found. She pushed me inside what turned out to be a guest bathroom. “Better?”

“Not the most romantic setting, but…”

“Oh, shut up.” She pounced on me, wrapping her legs around my waist, kissing me deeply. I let my hands rest on her beautifully round, toned, perfect ass, holding her up. “Drake…” she moaned as I kissed down her neck and collarbone.

I walked to the counter, setting her down, her legs still wound tightly around me. She pulled me back in for a kiss, as her hands roamed down my chest, abs, and lower… Just before reaching my pants, she turned her hands back upwards, frantically trying to pull my shirt off.

I broke the kiss. “Myers. Myers, stop.”

“What’s wrong?” She looked at me with dreamy eyes, her cheeks rosy and her lips pink and swollen.

_ God… this woman was going to be the death of me. _

“I just… we shouldn’t be doing this. I'm drunk, you're drunk--”

“I'm not drunk. I've barely had anything to drink.”

_ Okay… Well, I'm drunk and I really don't want our first time to be like this… _

“Oh, really? And how  _ do  _ you want our first time to be like?” She grinned, and it took me a second to realize…

“Did I… say that  _ out loud? _ ”

“Yup.”

“Oh, shit… Myers…” I began to pull away, extremely embarrassed.

“Oh, come on!” She pulled me back to her. “How do you picture our first time?”

“Definitely sober. And not in a bathroom.”

_ And preferably after telling Liam about… whatever this is. _

Myers laughed heartily. “Okay, stud. I won't take advantage of your drunken state tonight.” She hopped down from the counter, and pressed one last kiss on my lips. “Come on, let's get back to the party.”

She led me down the hall, the music getting excessively louder as we neared the main hall. As we got there, I let go of her hand and looked around.

“See? No one even noticed we left.”

“Millaaaa!” Hana ran towards us. 

“Hanaaaa!” Myers met her halfway and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Hana turned back and noticed I wasn't following, so she whispered something to Myers, and they both ran back and began dragging me to the center of the dance floor.

“No! Let me go!”

“Come on, Drake! Dance with us!” Hana squealed.  _ Wow… she was stronger than she looked _ , I thought as she pulled me with her. 

They picked a spot and we began dancing, and soon were joined by Maxwell and Liam. Liam wordlessly offered his hand to Myers, who took it and danced towards him. I was relieved to see that she kept her distance, though.

_ Party girls don't get hurt _ __  
_ Can't feel anything, when will I learn _ _  
_ __ I push it down, push it down

“Wooo!” Myers screamed, “This is my jam!”

I groaned. “Another one?”

“Yeeeeees!” She grabbed Hana's hand. “Come on! I know you know it, too!” Myers began pulling her up the stairs.

“I-I-I--”

“Come on, Hana! Live a little! Cut loose!”

Hana got a determined look in her eye, and nodded. “Okay! Let's do this!”

They raced up the stairs, grabbing mics once more.

_ “One, two, three, one, two, three, drink! _ __  
_ One, two, three, one, two, three, drink! _ _  
_ __ One, two, three, one, two, three, drink!”

They both sang, Hana a little timidly at first, but soon she warmed up after an encouraging nod from Myers.

_ “I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier _ __  
_ I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist _ __  
_ Like it doesn't exist _ __  
_ I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry _ _  
_ __ I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier”

Lady Penelope and Lady Kiara stumbled up the stairs, obviously drunk, and joined them, the four of them belting out the lyrics together.

_ “And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes _ __  
_ Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight _ __  
_ Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes _ __  
_ Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight _ _  
_ __ On for tonight”

“Yeeeeees!” Maxwell yelled.

“Get them a bloody chandelier!” I heard Bertrand yell, “Maxwell! Do we have any spare chandeliers?!”

“No!” Maxwell looked heartbroken. “We don’t!”

“No matter! Next time!” Bertrand raised a bottle of champagne into the air, before downing it quickly and tossing it on the floor.

The ladies finished their song, and Hana and Myers came down the stairs, both wearing grins from ear to ear.

“I can’t believe I just did that!” Hana squealed.

“I can! I told you you had it in you! And your voice is beautiful!”

“Thank you, Milla. Your voice is lovely as well.” 

They hugged it out, and Lady Kiara and Penelope joined them once more. 

“We were great!”

“Oui. Magnifique.” Kiara gave me a once over and sauntered over. “Bonjour, Drake.”

“Good evening, Lady Kiara.” 

She placed a delicate hand on my chest. “Did you enjoy the performance?”

“It was definitely something.”

She smirked. “Won’t you ask me to dance?”

“Oh!” I looked over at Myers, who was watching our exchange intently, her eyes unreadable.  _ That’s a first _ … Kiara took my hand, stepping closer, demanding my attention. “Sure.”

“Génial! Allons-y!” Her grip tightened on my hand and she led me out on the dance floor. I tried to keep my distance, but she pressed herself against me, turning and pressing her back to my chest. In the distance, I saw Maxwell bring out his bow and quiver, while a frightened looking servant behind him carried a small basket with apples. 

“Over there! Right on top of Great Grandpa Ernest’s head!” He instructed, and the girl placed an apple on top of the bust, quickly stepping back. “For Cordonia!” Maxwell shot the arrow right past the bust, and it pierced the wall. “Another!”

He gave it several shots, missing all of them, when Myers went up to him and took the bow from him.  _ Finally, _ I thought, relieved someone had taken a weapon away from Maxwell. But before I knew it, she knocked in an arrow and aimed for Great Grandpa Ernest. Before I could see if she’d hit her mark, Lady Kiara placed a hand on my jaw, making me meet her eyes.

_ Well, this was awkward…  _ I tried disentangling myself from her grasp, when Hana came to get me. “Drake! Liam needs you!” She gave Kiara an apologetic look. “Pardon, Lady Kiara, the Prince told me it was an urgent matter.”

“Oui, aucun problème. Monsieur Drake, save me a dance for later.” She winked, and went on her way, as Hana pulled me towards where Myers and Maxwell were shooting.

“Hey, Hana…”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

She grinned at me. “You're welcome.”

We reached Myers and Maxwell, who were taking turns shooting. They cheered when we joined them, and we spent the rest of the night trying to shoot the apple off Great Grandpa Ernest's head, as the party raged on around us.

After what felt like forever, things started winding down. I looked around and everything was in complete and utter chaos. The DJ had turned the music down a notch, Lady Kiara was lying on the floor in a corner somewhere, Lady Penelope was talking to a horse, and Bertrand was leaning drunkenly on a pillar, tightly clutching a bottle of champagne.

“It's over! I'm finally free!”

“What do you mean 'it's over’? The party's just getting started!”

“Lady Penelope is literally talking to a horse. The party has done its job.”

Of course, leave it to Myers to liven things up. “Back home, this was always about the time we’d break out a game of Truth or Dare, but I bet you guys are too classy for that.”

“You'd be betting wrong! I love Truth or Dare!”

“Truth or Dare? That sound dangerous!” Hana placed her hand over her chest.

“Well… only if you have something to hide… or a fear of embarrassing stunts…”

“It sounds… Fun!”

“I can't believe you've never played! Now we have to do it!”

“Oh no. I'm not playing Truth or Dare.” I shook my head.

“Come on, Drake!” Myers shoved me playfully. “We should do it for Hana.”

Hana opened her mouth, aghast. “I wouldn't want to pressure you guys into doing something on my behalf.”

“But I would!” Maxwell put his hands on my shoulders, shaking me. “Do it! Do it!”

“I see where this is going…” Maxwell kept shaking me. 

“Drake! Drake! Drake!”

“Al right, all right!” I shook him off. “Okay… fine, I'll play! Just stop chanting my name.”

“Whoohoo! Someone's going streaking tonight!”

“We can play in my room!”

“Yay!” Myers cheered and took Hana's hand, both of them running up the stairs. Maxwell and I shared a look, before he bolted after them, while I followed along, resigned to my fate. Once inside Hana's room, she and Maxwell made the drinks, and the game began.

“Myers should start. This was her idea.” She shot me a mock glare, and I smirked.

“Okay, Milla. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” She said without hesitation.

“I dare you to prank call Madeleine, and pretend to be a reporter.”

“You're on!” She took out her phone. “Text me her number.” 

Maxwell sent her Madeleine's contact info, and Myers dialed her, putting her on speakerphone. “Here goes…” she grinned excitedly. 

After a few rings, Madeleine picked up. “Hello?” She sounded incredibly irritated, and as any high born aristocrat, she let it be known. “This had better be important. You're interrupting my nightly white paper reading.”

“Hello, Countess Madeleine? My name is Jennifer Brown, from Trend, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, anonymously of course.”

“At this hour?”

“Yes.” She answered confidently. “As you know, a good reporter is always well informed, and I knew you would be attending the Annual Beaumont Bash, so I simply figured you would still be up at this late hour. And the news never sleeps.”

“You are correct, of course. I suppose I don't mind answering a few questions.”

Maxwell snickered, as Hana looked on with glee.

“We appreciate your cooperation, Countess. Now, is there any dirt you can give me on Lady Kiara?”

“She claims to speak over ten languages, but have you ever heard her utter even a single phrase in something other than English or French? I think she may have a tendency to… exaggerate… her accomplishments.” Myers looked at me and rolled her eyes, as I shook my head.  _ Any opportunity to talk down the competition. Nobles. _ “Though she's a sweet girl, and I honestly wish her all the best.”  _ Of course you do.  _

“Uh huh, uh huh. That's very interesting. Thank you for your time, Countess Madeleine.”

“You're most welcome. I look forward to seeing it in print!”

Myers hung up and instantly we all burst into laughter.

“Well, now we know what Madeleine really thinks.”

“Well done, Milla!” 

“Thanks, but now it's your turn! Maxwell, truth or dare!”

“Dealer's choice! I'm not afraid of anything!”

Myers regarded him thoughtfully. “Okay, then… tell us a secret that no one knows about you.”

“Aw, I'm an open book! Everyone knows everything about me!”

_ Uh uh, not getting away that easily.  _ “Nope.”

“Not true at all.” Myers backed me up.

“We almost know nothing about you!” Hana chimed in.

“Well, all anyone ever had to do was ask…” 

_ That's… kind of sad.  _ I almost got the impression nobody ever really got to know him as more than the “party friend”. 

“Okay, let's see…” he continued, “I hate carousels.” 

“Really? Why? I thought everyone loved carousels.”

“When I was little, the court took all the kids to a theme park for the Prince's birthday. But when we were on the carousel, some reporters got in and mobbed us. The security team did their best to get us all out of there, but I was the last one they got to. So I was stuck on this dumb carousel for what seemed like forever with people taking pictures and shouting questions at me. I was only three… I had no idea what was really going on. And our parents had spent so much time trying to warn us about dangers, I thought I was about to get murdered.”

“Aww… Maxwell…” Myers reached out to him and hugged him. 

He returned her embrace with a one armed hug, patting her back. “I'm fine. It was a long time ago.”

“Still…” Hana took his hand, squeezing lightly. 

“Aw, geez, this is why I don't like to talk about serious stuff. I'm fine, you guys, just forget it! Next up… Hana, truth or dare?”

“Oh… um… truth!”

“Tell us about your first kiss.”

“My first kiss?”

“You  _ have  _ been kissed, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“You were engaged, after all!” Myers smiled broadly and winked.

“Well…” a blush creeped up Hana's face and neck, and she looked away. “It was actually a very chaste courtship. Our first kiss was in front of a professional photographer for our engagement photo shoot. My parents were very insistent we publish a very public announcement in all of the papers. It was… somewhat awkward.”

“He wasn't a great kisser?” Myers frowned, while Maxwell and I looked at each other uncomfortably. It seemed we were about to enter serious  _ girl talk _ territory.

“He missed.”

“Missed?” My jaw dropped.  _ How was it possible to miss a girl's lips? You'd have to be a real idiot to…  _ I stopped that train of thought when I caught Myers smirking at me, her eyes fixed on my mouth, before meeting my eyes. I shot her a - somewhat cocky - grin, before turning back to Hana. “How?”

“He kissed my ear. Well, he punctured his lip on my earing, actually. He started bleeding. I felt terrible. My parents were furious that he'd ruined my dress. It was a complete disaster.”

_ Wow… _

“Aw… Hana, you deserved a better first kiss than that.”

“Thank you, Milla.” Hana beamed at Myers, “But it wasn't so bad. Looking back, it was actually pretty funny. I mean, who can miss that badly on a kiss?”

“Hah! I know! I mean, what a loser!” Maxwell joked.

I rolled my eyes. “Maxwell…”

“Okay, maybe I accidentally kissed someone's chin but that's, like, a totally understandable mistake, right? I mean, it's right below the mouth…”

Hana snickered. “Hee hee. Yes, that's completely normal.”

“Okay, my turn again! Milla, I dare you to go streak through the ballroom in your underwear!”

My eyes widened as I felt myself blushing. I seriously couldn't stand seeing her in the underwear tonight…

“That's not fair! It's not her turn.” Hana piped up.

_ Thank God for Hana. _

“Yeah, and she didn't even choose dare.”

“Well  _ someone _ should streak tonight or this game is a bust. Come now, Milla, it's your game. Who will it be?”

“Drake!”

I groaned. “Seriously, Myers?”

She shrugged. “You're the only one of us who hasn't gotten a turn yet.” She circled her wrist, motioning with her index finger to the rest of them. “We've all gone already.”

“That's true.” Hana said.

“Fine.” I grumbled as they cheered.

We made their way down to the empty ballroom, and I began unbuttoning my shirt. 

“Wait! Wait!” Myers took out her phone and a sexy beat came on. She grinned at me. “Okay, now you can strip.”

“Wooo!  _ Now _ it's a party!” Hana cheered.

_ Here we are, _ __  
_ All alone in this room (ooh) _ __  
_ And girl I know, _ __  
_ Where to start and what we're gonna dooo _ __  
_ I'll take my time _ __  
_ We'll be all night girl _ __  
_ So get ready babe, _ _  
_ __ I got plans for me and you

“Drake! Drake! Drake!” Maxwell cheered.

I turned around, blushing furiously, and took off my denim shirt.

“Wait, Drake!” Myers whined. “Don't just strip!  _ Strip! _ Dance for us!” She elbowed Hana, who covered her face and giggled like a schoolgirl.

_ Let me take you down _ __  
_ I really wanna take you down _ __  
_ And show you what I'm about _ __  
_ Can I take you now, _ __  
_ Ya body body ooh _ __  
_ Your body body up and down _ __  
_ So don't stop _ __  
_ Girl get it _ __  
_ Quit playin' wit it _ __  
_ Can't wait no more _ __  
_ I wanna take you down _ __  
_ I really wanna take you down, _ _  
_ __ Take you down

I shook my head, ignoring her. “The things I do for you people.” I took off my shirt, and the girls cheered.

“Wooo! Go Drake!”

“Sexy!”

“Show off those abs!”

“Okay, I think you're enjoying this too much.” Maxwell chimed in.

“I agree!” I shouted, refusing to turn around.

“Oh come on! It's just some… friendly female appreciation, right Hana?”

“Well, Drake is very fit.”

“He's hot, Hana. You can say it.”

“He  _ is _ very handsome.”

I turned my head and saw Hana blushing, while Myers looked very pleased with herself.

“Besides, you guys would do the same of it were us streaking.” Myers countered. “We're just teasing. No need to get so serious.”

She winked at me, and I shook my head, smiling.  _ Here goes nothing… _ I pulled down my pants, kicking them off, and began sprinting through the room. The girls cheered loudly, and soon I turned the room and made my way back to them.

“Satisfied?”

“Yep! Now what?” Maxwell grinned. He turned to Myers and his eyes widened as he saw the girls pulling their dresses over their heads. He blushed furiously, as his jaw dropped slightly.  _ Hah! _

Myers wiggled out of her blue dress, revealing a lacy, black bra and panties. My mouth went dry as I took her in. 

“Let's go, Hana!” She took Hana's hand and together they raced across the room, laughing wildly. 

They made their way back to us, sharing a look, before ganging up on Maxwell. 

“Come on, Maxwell!”

“It's your turn!”

“I'll be the photographer.”

“Maxwell!” Myers glared at him.

“I mean, I'll stand guard!”

“No! Come with us!” Hana took his hand, and Maxwell gulped as he eyed her up and down. 

“I-I- Really, I'm fine here.”

“Okay…” she let go of his hand and stepped back.

“One more time?” Myers bumped me with her shoulder. 

I slowly ran my eyes down her body, as she smirked, completely confident. “You're on.”

“Hana! One more time!”

“Wooo!” Hana took of without even answering.

Myers raced after her, laughing gleefully, and I followed suit.

“Freedom!” I extended my arms as I ran.

“Wooo!” Myers squealed.

“Truth or Dare!” Hana joined in.

We all ran around the room, back to Maxwell, and picked up our clothes, making our way back to Hana's room, running half naked.

Once inside, Myers and Hana collapsed on the bed, their chests heaving as they laughed.

“I can't believe we just did that!” Hana sat up, her eyes wide with excitement and adrenaline.

“Ah, the magic of Truth or Dare.” I said, as I pulled on my clothes.

“This was so much fun tonight! Thank you!” Hana pulled Myers in for a hug.

“Anytime!” Myers hugged her back, before they separated and began dressing.

“Yeah, you know me. I don't need much of an excuse to party.”

“Yeah, but for a guy who loves to party, you sure got shy down there.” Myers teased. “We all streaked, except you.”

“I prefer to watch.” He quipped, and she playfully slapped his arm, shaking her head indulgently.

“I'm… still not sure why I came this time, but I guess I'd do it again.”

“Drake!” Hana took my arm, jumping. “I think we're graduating from friends to best friends!” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves!”

“I don't know, man. We all drink together, goof off together, spend most of our time together…”

“No…” 

Hana hugged my arm. “It's too late, Drake! We  _ are _ best friends!”

“I guess I'm just going to have to accept this, huh?” 

“It's probably for the best.” Myers grinned. “You could do  _ much  _ worse than the three of us.”

“That's true, isn't it?” I sighed. “Okay, you got me.”

“Yay!”

“Yay!”

“Please tell me this isn't a thing we do now.”

“Yay!” Myers squealed.

“I'm surrounded.”

“Group hug!” She called.

“Oh no…”

“Group hug!” Hana called, hugging me tighter.

“Group hug!” Maxwell put his arms around the both of us, as Myers rounded us out.

We broke the hug as Hana tried and failed to stifle a yawn. Maxwell put his arm around her, staring at her tenderly. “Okay, we should probably call it a night before we break Hana.” 

We said our goodbyes, and left Hana's room. Maxwell excused himself to go check on Bertrand, leaving me and Myers alone.

She took my hand, giving me a small kiss on my knuckles. “Hey, there.”

“Hey, yourself.” I looked around the hall, but it was empty. 

“We should talk. Come to my room for a drink?”

“Myers… we shouldn't.”

“Just for a quick drink. I'll behave, I promise.” She grinned in a way that made me think she absolutely would  _ not _ behave. “And I… really need to talk.”

I knew I shouldn't, and yet… “Fine.”

She led me back to her room, never letting go of my hand. I interlaced our fingers together, all while looking around to make sure no one saw us. 

It felt so  _ wrong _ … having to sneak around with her, but I wanted to… just spend some time alone with her… it wasn't even about… whatever we had going on between us. It was about the fact that I genuinely enjoyed her company. I enjoyed our conversations, our jokes, drinking with her and getting to know her.

She opened her door and led me in, making her way to the bar. I sat in her couch as she brought back two glasses of whiskey and sat next to me.

“Thanks.” 

“You're welcome.”

We both sipped our drinks, the whiskey warming me up as it made its way down my throat.

“We need to talk.” Myers set her glass down on the carpet, tucking her legs underneath her as she turned to me. “About tonight, and yesterday, and the night before that.”

“Myers…”

“Just hear me out, will you?”

I nodded, as her eyes shone with an intensity and vulnerability I was growing accustomed to seeing.  _ God, those eyes... _

“I…” she closed her eyes and looked away. “I think…”

“Hey…” I pulled her chin, making her meet my eyes. We looked at each other for a split second, before she ran a hand through my hair, pulling me in for a kiss. 

She kissed me sweetly, tenderly, before slowly demanding more. I cupped her neck, as she moved to straddle me, her hands tangled in my hair. The kiss grew more urgent, as we desperately tried to convey our feelings through it. Her hands ran down from my hair, to my neck, to my chest, as mine settled on her waist. Soon, we broke apart, our foreheads pressed together as we recovered our breaths.

“So much for talking.” I quipped.

“Way to ruin the moment, stud.” Myers laughed, giving me a quick peck on the nose. “Drake…”

“Myers…?”

“I… I need to know what this is…”

It was like a car screeched to a stop inside my head. “Myers…”

“Wait… just… let me say this.” She breathed deeply. “I want to talk about  _ us _ . I want there to be an  _ us _ . I want to be with you. I want to… officially withdraw from the competition.” She whispered.

“Oh, Myers…” 

My heart began thumping in my chest, as blood rushed my ears. I felt dizzy, giddy, and just filled with… happiness, all at the same time. I thought of everything that happened this summer… from meeting her in New York, to those first few days together - when I was an absolute ass - to Lythikos, to here. 

But… I also felt so guilty. I had completely betrayed my best friend. After I promised myself I wouldn't do it, I'd gone behind his back and… I'd stolen the woman he loved. This beautiful woman who was literally willing to throw everything away for me. 

And the worst part is that I didn't even deserve her, whereas Liam… It wasn't even about his position or title. It was about the fact that from day  _ one _ he saw how special she is. He saw through the waitress uniform, and saw  _ her _ ; saw this smart, beautiful, driven, independent, kind woman, a woman who has everything it takes to be a great partner in life - a great  _ Queen _ . Whereas I… I was a jerk to her for pretty much that first month she was here. It wasn't really until she personally did something for me - standing up to the Ice Queen for a guy who was never even nice to her - that I stopped seeing her as the wannabe princess or baby deer; that I began seeing her as Camilla.

“Drake… Please say something.” Myers looked at me, her eyes filled with open concern. 

_ I don't deserve you, Camilla Myers _ .

_ It’s time, _ my conscience whispered,  _ it’s time to put an end to… whatever this is. You can't let her do this _ .

“Camilla… there is no  _ us. _ ” I felt a pang of pain in my chest as I saw her flinch. 

“So you said yesterday… and then you kissed me.”

“Yeah, but… I just got caught up in the moment, Camilla.”

“Bullshit.” She called me on it. “You're lying to me, Drake.”

I sighed. “Fine. But I  _ did _ tell you yesterday. My best friend loves you. And I owe him everything. I can't do that to him.”  _ And to you… You don't want to be with me, Myers _ .

“Are we really going to have this conversation again?” She pressed her palm to my chest, over my heart, smiling sweetly. “You're not the only one who gets a say in this.” She ran her fingers through my hair. “I want  _ you _ , Drake. And I know you want me, too…”

“Even so… you should be with Liam. He's a better man than me, in every possible sense.”

“You can't be serious right now…”

“I am. Myers… I can’t let you give all this up… You’re…” The words eluded me. “You’re amazing, okay? You’re smart, and funny, and kind, and sexy as hell. You deserve a guy like Liam. You  _ deserve _ a Prince, who can give you everything you’ve ever wanted, everything you’ve ever dreamed of having. I  _ won't _ let you give all this up.”

“Drake…” she looked at me with wide eyes.

“Listen to me.” I took in a deep breath, fighting through the pain in my chest. I cupped her face, gulping as I looked her straight in the eye. A part of myself was begging me not to say these next words, but… “You’re here for Liam.”

“Drake, please… Please don’t ask me to do this…” She stared at me with wide, disbelieving eyes. “It's not fair to me, it's not fair to you, it's not fair to Liam--”

“Myers… you’re going to marry Liam. He loves you, and in time, you’ll learn to love him. I’ll leave court, and--”

“No, Drake, I won't." Myers frowned, almost glaring at me, while her eyes glistened with tears she refused to let fall.

_ You need to be strong. It's for the best. _

“I'll leave court,” I continued, “maybe go back to school, get a job, something. And you… you will be  _ Queen _ .”

“No!” she shook her head ardently.

“Yes.” I took her head and pressed her forehead to mine. “Promise me, Camilla. Promise me you'll do this for me.”

“You can't be asking me to do this. You can't be serious right now." 

I clenched my jaw as a lump settled in my throat. “Promise me, Camilla. You will do this, for me, for yourself, for Liam, and for Maxwell and Bertrand. They're counting on you. You  _ know  _ it's for the best."

I watched as Myers fought to regain her composure. Her jaw was clenched tightly, her nostrils wide as she tried to control her breathing, and her eyes were glued to aspit on the wall, refusing to meet mine. 

“Promise me…  _ please _ .” I pressed, practically begging.

Myers squeezed her eyes tight, and nodded once. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut, my heart breaking, but I gave her one last kiss on the forehead, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair one last time, before gently pushing her off my lap and back onto the couch. 

She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees, while laying her head on them. The sight hurt me more than I could've ever imagined, and I walked towards the door, unable to take it anymore.

“Goodbye, Myers.”

She didn't respond, and I let myself out. I walked briskly to my room, locking the door and going straight to the bar. With shaky hands, I poured myself a glass, quickly throwing it back as my chin began to quiver. I poured myself a second glass as my eyes teared up, and I desperately tried holding them back. As I downed the second glass, one single tear made its way down my cheek. 

My breaths began to come in shorter and shorter as I'd realized what I'd done. My chest began to ache, and I got so worked up I threw the glass at the wall before collapsing on the floor. I stared at it in some kind of shock, while my conscience tried to convince me it was for the best. And deep down, I knew it was right. Liam and Camilla were perfect for each other, and in time, she would see that. She deserved the world, and he could give it to her. 

_ You did the right thing. _

But… if I did the right thing, why did it hurt so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank all of you for taking time to read, hit that kudos and review. All your kind words humble me and keep me going.
> 
> Now, I added this last bit because another that bothers me is that in book 1, even if you decided to romance another character other than Liam, everyone (your MC included) still don't even question that you'll marry Liam nonetheless. As someone who decided very early on that I'd be romancing Drake, this bothered the hell out of me. Like, not even a conversation of "hey I really like you and I wanna see where this goes, and I don't want to marry Liam and be queen"? So I'm adding that here. My MC Milla was definitely not comfortable leading Liam on, and she just wanted to be honest and be with Drake, so that's the approach I'm going with over here. Now Drake, in all his noble, selfless Drakiness, wouldn't want to hurt his best friend and rather sacrifice himself for the greater good *sighs*, one of the many, many, many reasons I love him.
> 
> Oh, and also, the songs mentioned here obviously aren't mine. In order of appearance:  
> This is what you came for - Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna  
> Cheap Thrills - Sia ft. Sean Paul  
> Like I Do - David Guetta, Martin Garrix and Brooks  
> Chandelier - Sia  
> Take You Down - Chris Brown


	9. Our Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! I'm sorry I took so long but real life got in the way! I moved, had to get settled into the new house, etc. but I'm back now with Drake's POV of the last chapter in Book 1! On to book two and the engagement tour. I've already got the next two chapters written, but they need to be polished, so I hope to post them during the course of the week. A big thanks to all still reading and following, and please leave a comment with your thoughts, they keep me going! With all that said, enjoy!

After a night of fitful sleep, I woke up to someone shoving my shoulder. 

“Go away.” I mumbled sleepily, hugging my pillow.

“I am. I just thought I'd see if you will be returning with me or if you'll fly back to the palace with Milla and the Beaumont Brothers.” 

I shot up from the bed to find my best friend smirking at me. “Definitely with you.” I groaned as my eyes failed to adjust to the bright lights, and my head began to pound.

“You look rough… Have too much fun last night?” 

_ I did… until the end of the night. _

I forced a smile, knowing it didn't reach my eyes. “Yeah… you got me.”

“Okay, well, let's see if we can get you some coffee and some Advil before boarding.”

“Yeah, thanks man.”

“Are you packed?”

I shrugged and grinned. “I never bothered to unpack.”

Liam smirked at me and shook his head slightly. “Very well. I'll wait for you to shower and we will go.”

I got up, searching for my phone. The screen lit up, flashing the time: 8 AM. I stifled a groan.  _ Doesn't matter, I'll sleep during the flight _ . I showered as quick as I could, got dressed, got my bag and made my way downstairs, to find Bertrand and Maxwell seeing Liam off.

"We hope you enjoyed the festivities, Your Highness."

"I did. It was a splendid event, as always." He turned and saw me coming down the stairs. "Ah, Drake. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, all set."

"Drake, you're going? I thought you'd ride back with us…" Maxwell said, a bit disappointed.

_ You mean you thought I'd stay to help clean up. _ I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help a small grin. "Well, since Liam woke me up so early, I figured the least he could do was give me a ride back."

Liam grinned. "Of course. And on that note, we really should get going now. We've kept the plane waiting long enough."

"Of course, Your Highness. Have a safe and pleasant flight." Bertrand nodded.

"Thank you, Duke Ramsford. I will see you at the Coronation next week. And, uh… give my regards to Lady Camilla."

Bertrand grinned. "Of course, Your Highness."

Liam nodded in thanks, and walked out of the estate. I began to follow when Bertrand stopped me, pulling my arm. "Drake… Thank you… for all of your  _ assistance _ yesterday, and… for your discretion."

_ Uh… _ I didn't really know what to say; I mean, I didn't really do it for him, it was for… Myers. So, I just nodded once, and he let me go. I walked out, put my bags in the trunk and climbed into the limo. Soon, the Beaumont Estate disappeared behind us as we made our way to the airport.

I stared out the window at the lush green vineyards, my mind reliving the events of last night; Myers pressing herself against me as we danced, kissing her in a guest bath, Myers running in the ballroom in black lingerie… Myers clenching her jaw, eyes looking everywhere but me, refusing to let tears fall as I told her we couldn’t be together... Myers hugging herself as I left the room. 

_ Myers, Myers, Myers… _ I shook my head.  _ What's done is done _ , I told myself,  _ and it's all for the best. _

"Drake," Liam's voice pulled me from my thoughts, "are you okay?'

"Fine." I shook my head. "Just a rough night."

Liam looked like he wanted to say something, and I knew he didn't buy it, but he nodded once and let it go nonetheless. We sat in companionable silence for a moment, before I spoke up.

"Liam… I, uh…I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm, uh… I'm thinking of leaving court for a while, after the Coronation. I'm thinking of going back to Texas, visit my mom…"

"Drake…"

"I just figured you'll be really busy… with the Engagement Tour, and then the wedding… you won't really need me…"

Liam closed his eyes and sighed. "Drake… I know how hard it's been these last few months, what with Savannah and all… And I know I haven't been a very good friend lately; I’ve been preoccupied with the suitors and the Coronation…"

"What? No! That's not what I meant!"

"I know, but still. I know I've been busy, and that we haven't had much time together, and for that I apologize. And I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but… Drake, you're my best friend. I  _ need _ you here. I am… afraid of what will happen the next few months, and… I need my best friend. If you could delay your visit for just a few months… just until everything's settled…"

_ I can't watch you marry her… _

_ But I can't leave you alone either. _

I stifled a groan. "Fine."

He clapped my shoulder, looking relieved. "Thank you, Drake. You're truly the greatest friend in the world."

_ No… I'm really not.  _ Once again, I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just nodded my thanks.

"Besides… I need my best man beside me at the cathedral."

It felt like I'd been kicked in the gut, but I forced myself to smile through the pain. "Right…"  _ Don't do it…  _ "So, you've decided, then? Who…?"  _ You did it.  _ I mentally facepalmed myself.

He nodded, grinning like a lovestruck teenager.

"I'm happy for you, man." I clapped his back. 

"Thank you."

I nodded.  _ You deserve her. _

We pulled into the airport and boarded the jet. Once we were all buckled up, and the plane had taken off, I shut my eyes and slept.

* * *

During the course of the week, I avoided Myers like the plague. We were all back at the palace, and I was jumping through hoops to avoid bumping into her. I steered clear of the kitchen after hours, and just the west wing in general. 

I bumped into Hana in the hall one day, and she offered me to go riding with them:

_ "Hey, Drake!" She walked cheerfully towards me. "Milla and I are about to go riding. I want to help her get better acquainted with Midnight Rose. Would you like to join us?" _

_ "Uh… no, thanks, I can't, actually… I have to go… meet Bastien, to talk about… something." _

_ "Oh, is it classified? I won't keep you, then. I'll see you later!" She smiled and gave me a brief hug before going on her way. _

Then, I ran into Maxwell, who tried to convince me to go out from cronuts again.

_ "Come on, Drake! We haven't all hung out since the Beaumont Bash!" _

_ "What about Liam?" I frowned. _

_ "Well, if we count Liam, then we haven't all hung out together since the fox hunt! Come on, you have to come!" _

_ "I can't." I said curtly. "I have to go help Liam with something." _

_ He gave me this look, like he didn't believe me, but shook his head and let it go. "Okay… I'll bring you back a cronut." _

_ I snorted. "I won't hold my breath." _

_ He grinned. "Well, it's the thought that counts." _

Later that week, I was walking along the hall, when something outside the window caught my attention. I looked out into a small, unremarkable garden - one of the many gardens in the palace - where Myers was sitting crossed legged under a tree, her laptop on her lap, and headphones over her head. Her fingers tapping swiftly and furiously over the keys, and I watched her from the window as she continued to write whatever it was she was writing. 

I felt the corner of my mouth quirked up involuntarily as I remembered that first flight on the way back to Cordonia. The way her brow furrowed in concentration, the weird music she listened to while writing, the way her nimble fingers flew over the keyboard… I remember thinking she wouldn't last a week. And yet… here she was. And that flight felt like a lifetime ago; so much had happened since then.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and turned to find Bastien approaching.

He nodded. "Drake."

"Hey, Bastien."

He looked out the window, his eyes narrowing as he saw Myers. "Still on bodyguard duty?"

I shook my head. "I was just passing through."

"Really? And you just so happened to stop to admire the view?"

"What are you trying to say, Bastien?"

"I'm saying that I've been watching you stand there, pining for her, for the last 10 minutes." He checked his watch. "Eleven now."

"I-I-I'm  _ not _ pining for her. I was just--"

Bastien sighed. "I knew this would happen." He shook his head. "Oh, my boy. Of all the girls in the world, you had to fall for the one you couldn't have…"

"I did not  _ fall  _ for her!"

"Drake… don't lie to me."

I clenched my jaw and looked pointedly out the window, refusing to meet his eyes 

"Have you told her?" He pressed.

I thought about lying… but he was one of the few people who could see right through it. The others were Savannah and my mom, and sometimes, Liam - though I'd gotten pretty good at hiding my emotions around him this past season. And so… I gave Bastien a small, almost imperceptible nod.

"Ah. And does she… return your feelings?"

_ Yes. _

"It doesn't matter." I told him, finally daring to look him in the eye. "She's going to marry Liam."

I saw as Bastien's jaw tightened just a bit, and he looked down at the floor for a split second, before answering quietly. "You don't know that."

"Oh, but I do." 

"It's not over until it's over. Until there's a ring on her finger, nothing's really set in stone."

_ That's strange…  _ The last time we talked about Myers, he didn't seem to approve. Something's changed here. I narrowed my eyes, but he met my gaze with an impenetrable one of his own. 

I sighed. "Listen, Bastien, don't worry about it. It's… barely a small crush, it'll go away on its own."

"That night, in the kitchen, it seemed like it was more than that. As did at the day of the Regatta, during the beach party, and--"

"It's  _ not." _ I cut him off, through gritted teeth. "It's nothing, really. I should go. I have to… go do something."

Bastien sighed and clapped my shoulder. "Very well. And Drake… I'm sorry."

_ Sorry of how pathetic I am? _ I nodded curtly and walked away, sparing a final glance at Myers.

* * *

And just like that, the night of the Coronation Ball finally arrived. The palace was buzzing with nervous energy and anticipation. I steered clear of the boutique, the main hall and the ballroom; all three places full of rushing servants making last minute preparations or frantic suitors getting their hair and make-up done.

I showered and pulled my old grey tux out of the closet. I never really felt the need to dress up for these events, but tonight… tonight was different. I donned the suit, making quick work with the tie, and headed to the ballroom. 

I snuck in through one of the back entrances, once Liam and all the rest of the court had already made their entrance. I couldn't help myself as my eyes searched the crowd for Myers. After a week of not seeing her… 

I spotted her on the dance floor, already in Liam's arms, smiling. She looked… it wasn't fair how gorgeous she looked. She really looked like a princess, like a noble, like a  _ bride.  _ She'd chosen a beautiful white gown with gold detailing, had let her hair loose, falling in soft waves down her back, with a braided bit at the front. 

God, she reminded me so much of Savannah. She looked the exact same way that final Beaumont Bash. So hopeful, so happy, like she  _ belonged  _ there. And looking at Myers now, you could never tell she wasn't actually born into this life. She'd changed… she… was one of them now. And after tonight, she would officially be a princess.

I watched as Olivia asked to cut in, and Myers began making her way off the dance floor. Our eyes met across the room, my heart racing in my chest as I saw her eyes widen, shock and sadness and longing flashing through them, before she took a deep breath and walked towards me.

I cleared my throat. "Camilla."

"Drake. I didn't know you'd be here tonight."

"Liam insisted. I guess I should congratulate you."

"Drake…"  _ Don't _ , her eyes pleaded.

"You look exactly like one of them. I guess you  _ are _ one of them, now." Hurt flashed through her eyes, but she managed to hide it quickly. "This time tomorrow, you might even be the Queen. And then our lives are going to go in very different directions."

"Drake… even  _ if _ I'm chosen to be the Prince's bride," I rolled my eyes. At this point, it was obvious she would be chosen, even if she didn't want to admit it. "I'll still be me."

I gave her a once over. "Looking at you now… It's hard to believe that. This place has a way of changing people… and some of us liked the girl you used to be. You know that, right?"

"I promise, I'm still the same Camilla. And  _ if _ I get too cocky, just remind me that the first time we met, I was taking out the garbage and waiting tables."

"Feels like so long ago, now. Can't believe it's only been a few months."

"Yeah… but after everything that's happened, it feels more like once upon a time…" 

"Spare me, Myers. Fairy tales are for kids."

"I suppose you're right. Life here isn't all sparkles and fairy godmothers. And true love's kiss doesn't always conquer all…" The corners of her mouth quirked downwards as she gave me a pointed look.

I simply shook my head, deciding to ignore her last comment. "I'm glad you're seeing it for what it is."  _ This place isn't a fairytale, and there's no such thing as happily ever afters.  _

She shook her head, failing to suppress a small smile. "Still… It's nice to get a chance to talk to you tonight… I… missed you this week."

_ Oh, Myers…  _ I missed her, too. She gave me this knowing look, like she knew I'd been avoiding her. But it was really for the best… the last time we talked… I couldn't face her after that. And yet, here she was. She could've walked away, not given me the time of day, but here she was. And here  _ I _ was, throwing everything back in her face, calling her one of them, when she knew that I, of all people, did  _ not _ mean it as a compliment. She knew how I felt about the nobility.

_ I really am such an ass. _

"Camilla, I…" I had no words.

"What is it?"

"I…"

"There you guys are!" Hana shouted, running excitedly towards us.

Myers jumped, before plastering her waitress smile on her face.

"Whoa, Drake dressed up!"

Music swelled around us as a new waltz began, couples forming quickly on the dance floor.

"Drake…" Myers lightly grazed my arm, "may I have this dance?"

"Me? I thought I told you, I don't know how to waltz."

She smirked slightly. "Then you can follow my lead." Myers took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. From the corner of my eye, I saw Maxwell offering his arm to Hana, who graciously accepted.

I looked around at the other couples in the ballroom, and tried to mimic their postures. I stood up straight, taking Myers' right hand with my left, and placing my right hand on her waist. She smiled as she placed her left hand on my shoulder. "Is this right?"

"It's perfect. You're doing great. Just relax." She said sweetly, giving me a tender smile that made my heart swell.

I took a deep breath, relaxing as I held her, and let my feet move to the beat, following her lead. "You're… you're really good at this, Myers."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome." I said, using a stuffy, nobly tone of voice. She laughed, and I grinned. "See? I can be a gentleman from time to time."

"Only when it suits you, I see."

"Pretty much."

"You should twirl me now."

"Huh?!"

"Twirl me! Just lift your arm, and I'll do the rest."

I gulped. "Okay…" I lifted my arm, and she effortlessly spun underneath, the picture of grace. Her eyes never left mine. "That was…" 

"Why Drake, you look impressed."

"You always seem to impress me, Myers." 

She blushed. "We make a good team, Drake… They say you can tell a lot about a couple by the way they dance together…"

_ Myers… I know what you're doing. _ I narrowed my eyes at her, and she gave me an innocent, doe eyed look. "Yeah, well… just because we've managed not to step on each other's toes yet, doesn't mean we're not going to at some point of the evening."

She shook her head and sighed. 

The music soon reached its climax, and soon the waltz ended. "Well, Myers, I guess I should thank you for the dance."

"We'll make a gentleman of you yet."

"Heh." I took her hand, bowed and kissed it. "Thank you for the dance, Lady Camilla."

She smiled, as Hana and Maxwell approached us. "Mmm!" Maxwell was practically drooling, as he sniffed the air. "Ready to hit the hors d'oeuvres table?" 

"I'd love to!" Hana smiled.

"Great, more fancy finger food." I rolled my eyes.

"It'll be fun. Come on!" Hana took my hand and dragged me towards the table.

"Man, these look fancy! Think these'll stack up to the appetizers we made?" Maxwell asked.

Myers shrugged. "Only one way to find out!" She picked up something on a plate, biting into the small piece of bread with gusto.

"Oh, the bruschetta. Excellent choice." Hana complimented, picking out something on a spoon for herself.

Myers moaned. "Okay, it's delicious…"

"But nothing compared to our caviar and paprika creation!" Maxwell yelled, and I rolled my eyes.  _ God, will you give it a rest with those things? _

"You guys still haven't really explained why you were the ones making the appetizers that day."

Myers, Maxwell and I all looked awkwardly at each other. Myers cleared her throat. "Hana… House Beaumont personally ensures quality."

"Oh, a very hands on approach to everything? They say that all the best restaurants are run that way."

Maxwell bowed his head at Myers, shooting her a grateful look. She returned it with a nod of her own. 

"That's us… practically a Michelin star restaurant…" I played along.

"Well, one can't argue with the results."

"Yeah, and there's no one I trust more than Milla and Drake when it comes to… basically everything." Maxwell added.

"Heh, thanks Maxwell."

"Yeah, thanks, buddy."

Hana sighed. "I'm going to miss you guys…" Hana looked at us all, "Lady Camilla already knows this, but… tonight's my last night at court. My parents have officially called me home. I must depart tomorrow morning."

"Aww, Hana…" Maxwell placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a quick hug. "That sucks!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry to see you go, Hana."

"Thanks, Drake."

Maxwell’s eyes suddenly widened. "But, hey… if this is your last night here, then you've got nothing left to lose!"

"Except my dignity." 

Maxwell clicked his tongue. "Dignity is overrated."

"Maxwell!"

"I'm just saying… you know how people are always saying 'party like there's no tomorrow'? Well, for you, there really is no tomorrow.So we should really partaaay!"

"I don't know…" Hana still looked unconvinced.

"Come on. There must be a few things that you've been dying to do since you came here." Maxwell pressed.

"Well… There are a few things I never checked off my list… but I don't know…"

"Come on, Hana!" Myers cheered, "It'll be fun for all of us!"

And that was all it took to convince Hana. She wanted to have a final moment with each of us, to say goodbye in different ways. And I was up first.

"Drake, my last moment with you should definitely involve whiskey."

I grinned. "Now I like where this is going. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to have a shot of whiskey with you."

"I'm sold."

"But not the bar's whiskey.  _ Your  _ whiskey."

Myers flashed me a wicked grin as I groaned. "You heard her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You want me to share my  _ 'break in case of emergency _ ' whiskey? I'm not sure Hana can handle it."

"Come on, she's tougher than she looks." Myers bumped Hana with her shoulder.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Drake…" Hana batted her eyelashes at me.

"Who's to say I even have whiskey on me? This is a formal event!" I looked to Maxwell for help, but he was holding his hand against his mouth, snickering.

"Drake…" Myers glared at me, a warning in her tone.

"Okay, okay!" I raised my hands in front of me.  _ Down, girl. _ I reached into an inner pocket in my jacket and pulled out my flask. I flagged a servant, who retrieved four shot glasses from the bar and set them down in front of us. I only filled two.

"None for the rest of us?" Maxwell asked.

I sighed in defeat. "This is why I never wanted friends." I filled the other two glasses. Shot in hand, I raised mine. "Here. To you, Hana."

"Hana!" Maxwell and Myers repeated, and we all downed our shots.

"That's strong!" Hana said, suppressing a cough.

"Of course. It's my personal stash. You think I'd get the weak stuff?"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Myers shaking her head, a cocky grin on her face.

Hana finally coughed, unable to suppress it anymore. "You know, Drake, you're a lot nicer than you let on. I'm going to miss you."

_ Aw, Hana. _ I tried not to blush. "Hell, I'll miss you, too. You're nothing like the other nobles."

"Thanks, Drake. That means a lot." She reached out and gave me a hug, which I returned somewhat awkwardly.

When we pulled apart, I cleared my throat. "Okay, that's about all the sentimentality I can handle for one night. Good luck, Hana."

"You too, Drake."

I nodded and waved at the rest of them, heading out. I spotted Bastien in the corner of the room, watching everything intently.

"Drake." He greeted me, never taking his eyes off Liam. "It seemed like you were having fun." He smirked. "I'm happy to see you have more friends, other than Liam."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Lady Camilla looks beautiful tonight. What a wonderful dancer, don't you think?" 

"Bastien…" I practically growled warningly. 

"Drake." He said simply, undeterred. "She did not seem as happy dancing with the Prince as she did with you."

"Bastien…" My anger faded, and I basically pleaded for him to stop. "I told you, it doesn't matter. She's here for Liam."

Bastien merely nodded, and I began to walk away. I pulled on my collar, desperately needing some air. 

"Drake… whatever happens tonight…" I turned back to him. "I just want you to know… I truly am sorry."

"So you've said."

I wanted to tell him not to worry about it, that I'll be fine, but honestly… I don't really know for sure if I will be. With a final nod, I headed outside.

I wandered to a small bar on one of the gardens, and just sat there, on one of the stools. I honestly didn't know if I'd be able to do this. I mean, really… how could I watch Liam propose to Myers? How could I watch her say yes? 

_ You have to… for Liam's sake, and hers… _

_ I… can't _ . I knew it was selfish of me, I knew it. But--

"Hey… can we talk?" 

I sighed.  _ Of course she'd find a moment alone before the night was over. _

"Go ahead. You know I'm always willing to talk to you." I gestured to the bar, shaking my head. "What's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?"

Myers smirked, her eyes lighting up. "Well, lucky for you, in addition to being a waitress, I took a turn or two at the bar whenever the occasion called for it." She slid confidently behind the bar, picking up a cocktail shaker. 

"You're gonna make me a drink?"

"The best you've ever had." She winked at me. "Now, let's get started. First, we need something sweet…" She knelt down behind the bar, perusing the bottle. "Ah ha!" She came back up, holding a bottle of Peach Liqueur. "You could use something to sweeten you up."

"Hah. Funny." I should my head, my lips quirking up in a small smirk. "Well… at least this will be interesting."

"Next…" Myers looked at me, her eyes intent. "Something down to earth." She dipped below the bar again, coming back up with a bottle of orange juice. She twisted the cap and the bottle opened with a pop.

"Alright…"

"And then we top it off with…" once again a trip below the bar, and she shimmied up, shaking a bottle of whiskey in her hand. "A double shot of whiskey."

I couldn't help my grin. "You know, you could've just poured me a whiskey on the rocks and I would've been a happy man."

"And where would the fun begin that?" She began mixing the drink vigorously. "Now, are you ready for the final result?" 

"Never been more ready." She poured the drink into two glasses, sliding one towards me. I took a tentative sip, letting the sweet and citrusy flavors drift onto my tongue, all underlined with the subtle taste of whiskey.  _ Wow… _ It was actually pretty good.

"Well?" 

"I could get used to this."

She beamed at me, and took a seat next to me. 

"Done playing bartender?"

"For now." She sipped her drink, humming appreciatively. "Besides, the last customer didn't even leave a tip!" She gave a teasing grin.

"Sorry. Must've left my wallet in my other fancy jacket."

"Speaking of which…" her eyes roamed from my face down my body. "You look handsome."

I looked away, trying not to blush. At least it was kind of dark out here, so I don't think she noticed. "I mean, I know I'm no Prince Liam…"

Myers rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "You clean up good, Drake."

"Thanks."

"And here I thought you said you'd only dress up if there was someone you wanted to impress."

"Yeah, well… I guess maybe I found someone worth impressing."

"Drake…" She reached for my hand... I reached for my drink, and she slowly withdrew her hand.

"If only for tonight." I took another sip of my drink. "Anyway, I'm glad we got to have a few minutes out here together. Thanks for the drink, Myers."

"Hey… you're always calling me by my last name… and I don't even know yours."

"And you consider us to be friends."

She regarded me for a second, her eyes guarded, before looking away and taking a sip of her drink. "I do. So tell me."

"What is it with you and prying into my life? Can't you let a man keep a few walls up?"

"I think we're a little bit beyond these games by now. Come on, tell me."

I sighed. "If you must know… it's Walker."

I watched as Myers tried, and failed, to suppress a smile, letting it spread slowly over her face, her dimples gradually growing deeper on her cheeks. "Walker, huh?" 

I nodded.

"I guess I better start calling you Walker."

"Oh, no…"

"What's wrong, Walker? Turnabout's fair play."

"Calling you by your last name is  _ my _ thing."

"Too bad, Walker."

"Fine, I guess I can start calling you Camilla."

She gave me a quizzical look. "It just feels weird to hear you say that now!"

"See?"

"Okay, okay, Drake it is." We laughed, and I found myself marveling at the fact that despite everything… this was  _ easy. _ It was easy to talk to her, to joke with her, to  _ be  _ with her… She caught me staring, and I quickly looked away and took a long sip of my drink. 

"Drake…" she beckoned me.

I turned to face her, and saw how she'd turned serious. "What did you want to say earlier, when Hana and Maxwell… when we were interrupted."

"I was going to say that I was wrong. No matter what happens tonight… Crown or no, engaged or… not." She gulped. "You're still  _ you. _ "

Her eyes softened, shining with tears she quickly blinked away. "Weren't you just telling me how I'm one of  _ them _ now?"

_ Oh, Myers…  _ I realized then how much I'd hurt her. And I didn't mean to hurt her, I was just upset about Savannah and about  _ us.  _ I was more angry with myself, not with her… and yet, I hurt her. 

"I was being an idiot. I shouldn't have said that. I knew it as soon as the words were out of my mouth. You didn't deserve that."

Myers looked away, discreetly wiping a tear that had managed to escape as it rolled down her cheek. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't. I was out of line." I dared to take her hand and squeezed. She looked at me once more. "It's just… in that moment, when I saw you at the ball… You reminded me of Savannah. How she was the last night we went out with the nobles, at that party. She was so happy in her fancy gown, with her hair all done up. So hopeful. She lit up the entire room. She really believed she'd made it. That she was one of them. And I still don't know what happened to her, what made her leave. But it was bad. It was something that broke her. I'll never forget how devastated she looked the day before she disappeared. She looked hopeless, like she'd given up."

I remembered Savannah's eyes the most. They were red rimmed and puffy, but if you took a deeper look, like I should have, they were… haunted, and scared, and just… hopeless. And just as quickly, Savannah's eyes were replaced in my mind with Myers'. And it killed me… to see those beautiful, dark chocolate eyes filled with that much despair. 

"And when I looked at you tonight…" I took a deep breath, "I couldn't stop myself from imagining the same thing happening to you. This place seems shiny and wonderful, but the truth is, it breaks people, Myers. And I… I don't ever want to see you broken."

"Drake… I'm sorry about Savannah." She squeezed my hand, and interlaced her fingers with mine.

"Thanks. I know she would've liked you." I looked down at our hands. "Hell, Myers. My life would've been so much easier if I could've just hated you. I--"

I looked away. My life really would've been easier, but it would've been empty too. I looked at her, and was almost overwhelmed by how much I wanted her. How much I  _ needed _ her. She was like no one I'd ever met, and I… I owed it to her, to myself, to  _ us _ a final farewell.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking…" my heart began pounding in my chest, as the blood rushed to my ears, intensifying the pounding. "If this is the last time I'm going to be alone with you before you're an engaged woman," she looked at the floor, "I'd be a damned fool not to kiss you."

She gasped, her eyes meeting mine head on. She stood. "Drake," she whispered my name, "kiss me now."

I took her face in my hands, and crushed my lips to hers. Myers responded in kind, running her hands through my hair. She tasted of peach, and orange, and whiskey; her taste and smell driving me wild. It was as if I was drowning and she was my first breath of fresh air, as if I was parched and she was my first sip of pure water. I never wanted to stop kissing her, never wanted to stop running my hands down her body, I never wanted to stop this moment, this feeling.

Finally we came up for air, both of us breathless. Myers pressed her forehead against mine, her eyes shut tightly.

"Myers, I want to remember this. Right here. I don't want to know what happens next. I just want to stay here in this moment with you."

"Drake… we can… There's still time for me to get out of this…" 

"Myers… we can't…  _ you can't _ …"

She nearly growled in frustration, but pulled me by the lapels of my jacket and crushed her lips to mine. We heard the doors to the palace open and the raucous yelling of partygoers, and we broke apart.

I sighed. "Looks like the party found us."

"It's not really a night where you can get any privacy, is it?"

"You'd better head back inside."

"What about you?"

"I'll be out here until… it's time."

She gave me this look… a look I'd never seen on her face before: a look of desperation, pleading, begging. "Drake… I don't know if I can do this… how can I agree to marry someone I don't love?"

"I…" I took a deep breath, gathering my courage. "You can. You  _ must. _ And, trust me, you… Liam is easy to love."

The look in her eyes changed, to utter disappointment.  "So you're sticking with that? That 'I'll learn to love him'?" She laughed, but there was no joy in it, shaking her head slightly. "I know we talked about this last week, but… for some reason, I still  _ hoped… _ " She tsked her tongue. "I guess it doesn't matter now. Drake… are you sure this is what you want?" Myers looked me dead in the eye. "If I go back inside…" she whispered, "I'm not coming back…"

_ This is it.  _ Once I do this, there was really no going back. But it's for the best… for everyone.

"I am." I said hoarsely, trying to maintain my poker face, while I could practically feel my heart breaking.

Myers closed her eyes, clenching her jaw. She took a deep breath, slowly opened her eyes, and nodded once. "Goodbye, Drake." Without another word, she turned and headed back inside.

"Goodbye, Myers."

Time passed in a blur, as I just sat there, staring at the doors to the palace, the image of Myers' back, walking away, forever engraved in my memory.

_ It's for the best. She's here for Liam. You did the right thing. _

All these thoughts whirling inside my head over and over again, on constant repeat. 

_ It's for the best. She's here for Liam. You did the right thing. _

_ It's for the best. She's here for Liam. You did the right thing  _

_ It's for the best. She's here for Liam. You did th-- _

"Drake?" Hana's voice was a blessed, and unwanted, interruption. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

I tried to smile, but it felt so horribly forced. "Hey, Hana. I was just…" I opened my mouth and closed it, not really knowing what to say.

"What's wrong?" 

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak just yet, and Hana just gave me a sad look and sat in the stool next to mine. She gently placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

We sat there in companionable silence, which was honestly just what I needed. If it had been Maxwell who'd come out looking for me, he'd probably have talked my ear off, begging me to tell him what was wrong. But Hana was content to simply sit next to me, without pressing or prying. She brought her arms around me in an awkward hug, a hug I leaned into before quickly pulling away.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged, giving me a knowing look. "You just looked like you needed it."

I smiled. "Well… thanks."

She nodded. "Are you okay?"

"No… but I will be."

"Okay…" she pursed her lips sadly, "we should probably head back inside." She took her phone out of her bag. "It's almost time."

I sighed. 

"I'm here for you, Drake."

"Thanks. You're a good friend, Hana."

Hana beamed a smile at me. "Thank you! You are one as well. Now, shall we?" She jumped down from the stool.

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked back inside, with Hana leading me to where Maxwell, Bertrand and Myers were.

"It's finally happening!" She sang excitedly, and Myers looked at her, giving her a small nervous smile. Her eyes met mine, before looking away quickly.

"Here we go…"

The crowd quieted as Constantine's voice boomed across the ballroom. "The moment we've been waiting for all season has arrived. It has been my great honor to serve Cordonia these last few decades. We've had turmoil, but Cordonia has pulled together even during our toughest times. I couldn't be more proud to have been Cordonia's king. And I now pass the Crown to Prince Liam because I know he'll carry on exactly as I have. I couldn't ask for a better successor."

Liam nodded his thanks. "Father…"

While this was all very touching and all, you could feel the anticipation in the room. While we were all listening intently to Constantine's speech, the whole court really only wanted to know who would be our queen.

"It's true." Constantine continued. "I love your brother, but you will be the King that Cordonia needs. Reliable, steady, wise, just. Though you weren't born to be my successor, it feels as though this outcome was inevitable. Liam, you are every bit the King I always hoped you'd be. Today, I pass the Royal signet ring to you." Like stepped forward, bowing before Constantine as he ceremoniously took of his ring. Liam stood up straight and his father gave him the ring. Liam slid it up his finger. "Cordonia is yours, my son." 

The court cheered for their new king, who smiled and waved from the dais. I saw as he caught Myers’ eye, who was clapping and cheering, and winked at her. She rewarded him with a beaming smile.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. This is an incredible honor and responsibility I don't take lightly. I can only hope I can serve Cordonia with the distinction that my father did." Liam bowed to the now King Father and Queen Mother, who trapped him between them and embraced him. 

"And now, the time has come." Regina announced. "Your Prince will choose his bride."

"First, let us thank you all for spending the social season with us."

"And particularly for all of the young ladies, thank you for your time. I could imagine any one of you would be a fitting Queen for my son."

Out of nowhere, a royal advisor walked up to the dais, speaking in harsh whispers to the former King and Queen. The King waved to Liam, and three of them continued to confer with the advisor. 

And then… one by one, all of the phones in the rooms began buzzing. Whispers and murmurs rose in the crowd, gasps of shock and indignation. A few nobles turned their noses up at Myers, others glared, as she looked around the room in confusion. 

I took out my phone, and right there, in big bold letters:  _ PRINCE HUMILIATED BY UNFAITHFUL SUITOR! _

"Those bastards!"

"Drake…" Myers looked at me with a dreadful, knowing look, "I have a feeling I know exactly what this is…That night Tariq thought I walked into his room… Someone got photos of it, didn't they? And they're using them to set me up."

_ Oh, Myers… _ I nodded, reaching for her hand.

"It's all over the news!" Hana exclaimed, taking Myers' other hand, and turning her phone to show Myers.

"But…" Myers' chin began to quiver, but there was a fire in her eyes, and she frowned. Out of nowhere, Bastien and other royal guards zoomed in on Myers and the Beaumonts.

"I'm sorry, Lady Camilla, but I've been ordered to escort you out… immediately. Along with the representatives of House Beaumont."

Chaos broke immediately upon the room. Up on the dais, Liam tried desperately to get to Myers, being held back by Regina and his father. The guards began pushing the Beaumonts out, ignoring their furious protests. The other members of the court were pushed to the side as more guards descended on the room. One of them grabbed Myers forcefully, and began pulling her towards the exit.

"Hey!"

"Don't touch her!" I swooped down on him, landing a solid punch to his jaw. "Get your hands off her!"

"Drake!" Myers screamed, and tried to reach me, but before I could get to her, she was being dragged by two other guards, while another two grabbed me from behind. "Drake!"

"Myers! Let go of me!" I tried to shake those two fuckers loose, managing to kick one in the stomach, before the other one put me in a lock. I heard Liam yelling for Camilla from the dais, with Regina forcing him to choose. 

"Camilla!"

"Liam!" Myers' eyes searched the crowd desperately, before she was pushed out just as Liam announced his choice.

"I choose… Lady Madeleine."

As Madeline jumped up the dais, Myers eyes landed on mine, as I still tried to free myself from these goons. "Drake!" I heard her scream, though her voice was drowned by the sound of the court cheering for the new royal couple.

"Myers!" I yelled, just in time to watch as they slammed the door in her face.


	10. Pancakes, Cookies, and S'mores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I'm back again! With the first chapter of Book Two from Drake's POV! I want to thank anyone who's still reading, and apologize for the wait! I'm still adjusting to my new place and a bit swamped with work but I'll try to get back to updating once a week. A big thanks to everyone that's still following this, as well as to everyone that comments or kudos this story! Your kind words make my day. Without futher ado, enjoy the latest chapter!

"Let… me… go!" I strained against the guard, who had my arms pinned behind me. 

"Get off him! You're hurting him!" I heard Hana yell, while half the court clapped unenthusiastically as Madeleine looped her arm around Liam and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"That's enough!" Bastien pushed his way through the rest of the guards. "Drake, you're making a scene." He scolded me, eyes darting around the room, at the confused, shocked faces of the rest of the court. Several nobles tried to look away to the dais, trying to pretend a major scandal hadn't actually just happened, but other still looked on in shock to where Hana and I were standing, surrounded by guards.

"A scene? A scene?!" I raised my voice. “ _ I'm _ making a scene?!"

He shushed me harshly. "This is  _ King  _ Liam's Coronation. If you cannot behave, I will have to escort you out as well."

"That's not fair!" Hana yelled, indignation and anger bright in her eyes.

"Hana, don't." I shook my head. "Stay here. Liam might need you." I turned back to Bastien. "And you, call off your hounds. I'll see myself out." I glared at him, feeling angry, hurt and betrayed, and bumped him hard as I walked away.

"Escort him to his room. Make sure he stays there until after Lady Camilla has left the premises."

I bristled at that, while two goons followed me up to my room. I slammed the door in their faces, and began pacing the room.

_ Okay… okay… _

Bastien said they would escort Myers off the premises, which meant they planned to have her pack her stuff and get on a plane back to New York. Which meant she must be in her room right now. 

_ I have to get up there _ , I thought, looking up to the ceiling.  _ I have to see her, stop her from leaving.  _ I walked towards my window. I thought seriously about scaling it down and just going back in through a service entrance… but as I looked all the way down… I mean, I was three stories up. 

_ Do it for Myers. _

_ No… _ I opened my door just a tad, and noticed Bastien’s two agents were still outside my door. One of them was a friend of Bastien’s and my dad, Jerry, and the other one was a guy that was just a few years older than me… What was his name? Tom, Tommy, Tony?

“Quit playing with your phone, Tanner.” Jerry told him.

_ Tanner! _ That was it. I  _ could _ talk to Jerry, he was fond of me after all… and Tanner always came to watch me and Liam train, and I knew he respected me at least just a little bit.

Because the other option would simply be to knock them both out… I’m pretty sure I could take Jerry -- he was getting old, heh -- but I’m not sure I could take Tanner. The guy didn’t get to be a king’s guard this young without being good.

_ Or… _ I turned my gaze back to the window…  _ Nope, rather take my chances with the guards. _ I sighed and squared my shoulders. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

“Go back inside, Drake.” Jerry told me immediately, his tone stern and commanding.

“I have to see her, Jerry.”

He sighed and looked to Tanner. “We know you’ve gotten close to her--”

“Jerry, please.” I pleaded. I turned to Tanner. “I can’t let them do this to her. She’s one of the few friends I have beside Liam.”

Jerry’s eyes softened, while Tanner raised an eyebrow, giving me a knowing look.

“Drake, we’re only doing our jobs. We can’t disobey a direct order from the commander of the King’s Guard and you know it.” Tanner told me.

I sighed. “I know.” I fisted my hands and cracked my neck.

“Drake…”

“I’m sorry, Jerry.” With one swift motion, twisting my hips and putting the full force of my whole body into it, my fist landed squarely on the side of his jaw, knocking him back a couple steps.

“Damn it, Drake.” Tanner cried, coming at me from behind, trying to get a hold on me.  _ Now I knew who it was that had that choke hold on me at the Coronation, _ I thought distractedly as I crouched down, his body stumbling against mine, and sent him crashing to the ground,  _ not this time though.  _ He got up quickly though, coming at me with locked fists. I dodged a punch to my jaw, and it gave me the opening to land a solid uppercut on his chin. He fell back, and I took the opportunity to kick him square in the stomach, his breath leaving him with a whoosh as he landed on the floor.

I looked up to see Jerry was standing a few feet away, rubbing his jaw with a grin on his face. “You punch just like your old man.”

“Well, he did teach me a thing or two.”

He smirked, and with a quick bob of his head, motioned to the hall.

I sighed in relief. “Thank you, Jerry!”  _ God, I could hug the man right now! _ I took off, running down the hall, and shouted, “Just tell Bastien I hit you!”

As I turned a corner, I heard a loud guffaw. Grinning, I ran towards the west wing. I looked at every door before finally spotting hers, at the end of the hall.  _ Camilla Myers _ , her name was written in an elegant script.

"Myers!" I yelled, pulling the door open, only to find it empty. Dread settled in the pit of my gut, and I ran back towards the entrance of the palace. Just as I reached the door, I saw her getting into a car. "Myers!" A King's Guard quickly slammed her door shut, before getting into the driver's seat and revving up the car.

I ran towards the car as it began to drive away, but it quickly sped out of my reach. "Myers!" I followed the car, pushing myself to run faster but the car was too fast, and soon it turned a corner and it was just… gone.  _ Myers _ was gone.

"No…" I whispered to myself. I felt a sharp ache in my chest, and my legs felt like they would give out under me at any second. I walked back to the palace in a daze, but when I reached the entrance, I couldn't bear to go inside. I sat on the floor and took out my phone, pulling up her contact info.  _ Camilla Myers > New Message. _

_ Myers,  _ I wrote,  _ I'm sor-- _

I deleted it.

_ Myers, how are yo-- _

How are you?  _ Really? _ I rolled my eyes, angry at myself, and deleted it again.

_ Myers, I'm sorry for what they did to you. I should have seen it coming. I'm sorry for not protecting you. _

I stopped at that, realizing what I wrote. What it  _ meant. _ It was the second time I failed to protect someone from this place. First Savannah, now Camilla. Tears pricked at my eyes as disappointment and anger threatened to consume me. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I took deep breaths, trying to compose myself. I took out my phone and kept writing.

_ Myers, please don't get on that plane. Please. Wait for me. I'll-- _

I'll what? I stopped writing again. What could  _ I  _ possibly do to fix this?  _ Nothing, that's what! _ I shut my phone down and shoved it angrily into my pocket. I rested my head on the solid brick wall behind me, before finally going inside.

I made my way to Myers' room without even realizing, and opened the door to find Liam and Hana.

"I thought I'd find you two in here."

"Drake!" Hana saw the look on my face and immediately walked up to hug me. I hugged her back, taking every little bit of comfort she could offer, before turning to Liam.

"Have you heard anything? Please tell me you have some good news."

"The security team forced her to pack her stuff and took her to the airport."

_ Yeah, that part I knew. _

"It isn't right." Hana yelled, fuming.

"I know. None of it is. They took her away and there was nothing I could do to stop her. Dammit." Liam slammed his fist on Myers' desk. You knew it was bad when Liam actually cursed. He never cursed. 

"We've got to think clearly right now." I told Liam.

"How can you be so calm about all this?" Hana looked at me, shocked.

_ Because I already freaked out, almost cried and almost hurled my phone into the rose bushes. Now we've got to start working to actually fix this.  _ "Because we've got to. For her."

Hana sighed, steadying herself. "You're right." 

"Yes. Now more than ever we've got to come up with a plan."

"Exactly. What matters now is how we react. Everyone will be watching Liam to see what he does."

"So… what  _ are _ you going to do, Liam?"

"We've got to play this carefully. There's too much at risk here. We don't know who was plotting against Lady Camilla, or how far this treachery runs. Lady Olivia also left under duress earlier tonight. It's possible someone was working to eliminate both of them so I'd choose Madeleine."

"So you played exactly into their plan."

"I thought it'd be best to give them the illusion of a win."

"That's smart."

"I feel so helpless." Hana ran her fingers through her hair and sat down on the bed. "I can't even be here. My parents have sent for me to leave in a matter of hours."

"Is there no way around it?"

"They're my parents. I don't know how I could convince them to let me stay. They'd have to believe that there's some sort of advancement of my social station… Or a potential marriage."

"Leave that to me."

"What can you do?"

"I am the King of Cordonia. I'm sure Lady Madeleine knows that if she wants to keep our engagement, she'll have to give me something. Perhaps I can convince her to make you a part of her court."

"You'd do that for me?" Hana's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Of course… if it's what you want?"

"My parents would be thrilled!" Hana squealed with excitement. "They'd have to let me return! Not only could I promise them I'd be advancing my station, but as a member of Madeleine's court, I'd be well positioned for a match."

"Then it's decided." 

"Are you sure you want to go through all that trouble for me?"

"Lady Hana, you've proven yourself to be a true and loyal friend to us and Lady Camilla. And you’ll be able to see her when I cannot. I trust you’ll look out for her.”

Hana nodded, steely determination in her eyes. “Of course. As much as I can.” 

“And I hope I’m not being too presumptuous, but I’ve come to consider you my own friend, as well.” 

“I’m very pleased to hear that. I feel the same way!” Hana moved to hug him. 

After they pulled away, Liam turned to me. “And Drake, I know I can count on you to help Camilla.”

“I’ll be on the next flight to New York.” I blurted, thinking only of Myers. I  _ had  _ to see her, to comfort her, to be there for her.

Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise, while Hana simply smirked, giving me a knowing look.  _ Had Myers… said anything to her? _ I wondered. 

“That’s… not exactly what I had in mind.” Liam said.

“Don’t you think one of us should go, to make sure she’s okay? Hana’s going back to China in a couple of hours, the Beaumonts are detained downstairs, and you can’t go for obvious reasons.”

“I’d like nothing more than for you to go. I’m sure she must really need a friend. But you must be careful, too. You are known to be my best friend. If you’re seen with her too soon, it’ll only stir rumours that I’m reaching out to her through you. And that would put Camilla in danger - it would put both of you in danger.”

_ Shit, he’s… right.  _ I bristled at that, because right now the only thing I wanted was to go to her, to hold her, to comfort her. I sighed.  _ Her safety must come first.  _ “So… stay away. Got it.”

“At least until she returns to court.” Liam clapped my shoulder and squeezed. “Besides, she’ll have the Beaumonts with her. They’ll protect her.”

I struggled not to roll my eyes.  _ Great… Myers’ fate was in the hands of Bossy Bartie and Dance pants Mcgee. That made me feel so much better…  _

“And hopefully, she’ll be beyond the reach of this conspiracy.” Liam nodded grimly.

“Have you spoken to Maxwell or Bertrand?”

“No, it’d be best if we went on radio silence until the next courtly event.”

“Then how will we know if they made it in time?” Hana asked, worry oozing from her tone. “What if Milla already got on the plane, and they couldn’t stop her?”

“Then they’ll follow her to New York and bring her back. I’d rather not take any chances. Remember, cell phone signals can be traced, as well as your personal emails. To protect Camilla, and ourselves, we should only talk face to face.”

“And so we wait.” I said, and Liam nodded.

“And so we wait.”

* * *

That wait lasted for weeks. Weeks of not knowing where Myers was, if she was here or in New York, if she was safe… And to top it off, it was like our whole group had scattered and gone their separate ways. I didn’t actually realize how much I missed my friends, until they weren’t here anymore. Liam was busier than ever, so we only really saw each other in the mornings for our daily training sessions, Hana was in China, and Maxwell was at the Beaumont Estate. 

And so… I tried to take shelter in my routine. I got up every morning, made breakfast for me and Liam, and then we trained for a couple hours. Sometimes, I'd stay there for a couple more hours, trying to work off the frustration of everything. I began working at the stables again, paying special attention to Midnight Rose. Poor girl seemed to sense something was wrong, and everytime I’d come in, her ears would perk up, and then down once she realized I wasn’t with Myers. So I took care to feed her well, rode her twice a day for exercise, and groomed her daily. I would hum to her while I brushed her beautiful black coat until it shone, then feed her apples and sugar cubes. She would be in her best shape when Myers returned.

After two weeks of this mind numbing routine, Liam announced it was time to go to Madeleine's estate for the announcement of the Engagement Tour. I went to my room and was in the middle of packing my stuff, when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Liam.

"Hey! I'm just finishing packing."

Liam merely smirked indulgently at me. "While I'm very glad for that, I wanted to tell you something. I know you don't care much for courtly events, but I just heard from Madeleine that Lady Hana is flying in tomorrow night. She'll be arriving quite late, late enough to miss the ball..." He shot me a pointed look.

I grinned, realizing what he was saying. And you know me, any chance I get to pass up these stuffy balls… "I can go pick her up from the airport."

"You really don't mind?"

"Not at all. It'll be nice to see Hana, and catch up with her before we're all caught up in the pomp and circumstance of the engagement tour."

"Great. Thank you, Drake."

"No problem. Have you… have you heard from the Beaumonts at all?"

Liam grimaced. "Just that they confirmed their invitation to the ball tomorrow night."

"Just them?"

His lips quirked in a crooked smile. "No. Not just them. Beaumonts + 1."

I nearly sighed in relief, before my heart began pounding. I was so worried Myers might've decided to just throw everything away and go back to New York, and judging by Liam's face, I knew he was too. "That's good. You'll have to catch me up on how everything goes."

"I will. Now, finish packing. We leave in an hour."

I raised my hand to my forehead in a military salute. "Sir, yes, sir!"

He shook his head and left my room. I began packing my things with renewed vigor, excited to finally get this investigation underway. Enough sitting around moping, it was finally time to take action.

* * *

The next day, the ball was in full swing, and I was on my way to pick up Hana. I was a bit bummed that I wasn't able to get a glimpse of Myers, but I figured it was probably for the best. She should have her head in the game, worry only for her entrance back at court, not… us.

_ Was there an 'us' anymore? _

I didn't even dare to think about that. I still remember those last words she said to me, before walking away.  _ If I go back inside, I'm not coming back. _

I shook my head. No use in dwelling on that now. I pulled up to the airport and made my way to the gate. I looked at my phone. Hana's plane should be getting here at any moment now. I sat down and began playing with my phone, trying to distract myself from thinking about Myers. Soon, a flood of people began coming out, and I stood and searched the crowd for Hana.

I spotted her just as she spotted me, and her face broke out in a grin. "Drake!" She squealed, rushing towards me and wrapping me in a big hug.

"Oof! Hey, Hana." I hugged her back. 

"What are you doing here? I expected a palace driver would come to pick me up."

"I thought it'd be good for both of us to see a friendly face."

I took her bags, wondering how I could fit them all in the trunk, and we made our way out of the airport. After loading them all in the car, we made our way back to Madeleine's estate.

"So, how have you been? You look good." I asked her.

"Thank you. So do you. And I've been… well. I'm very glad to be back, though." She said, as she rummaged through her purse. Finally, she pulled out a small bag of gourmet cookies, opened it and offered it to me. “Cookie?”

I reached into the bag, grabbing a small handful, careful not to take my eyes off the road. "Thanks.” I mumbled, popping one in my mouth. “And may I just say, yikes. You know it was bad if you're glad to be back  _ here. _ " I teased.

She slapped my arm playfully. "It wasn't  _ that _ bad."

"How were your parents?"

Hana sighed. "They were a little upset with me, and more demanding than usual, but other than that they were okay."

"You know, you don't have to listen to them right? After all, you're great, and if they can't see that…"

"Thanks, Drake. And they only want what's best for me."

"Then they should let you figure that out."

"Yes, you're right. But we can focus on that later. We have other problems that need our attention now… Have you seen her yet?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Not yet."

She nodded. "I know she must really miss you."

I raised an eyebrow wearily. "Sure… just as much as she's missed you and Liam."

Hana shook her head. "Drake… I know how important you are to her. And how important she is to you."

I took my eyes off the road for one second to look at her. "Do you… I mean, did she ever…"

"She didn't have to. I saw how she looked at you, and how you looked at her. You guys really are not as subtle as you think you are."

I nodded my head, trying to let that sink in. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. At least until everything's settled down, and you guys can really be together."

_ Oh, boy. This was… uncomfortable. _ I rubbed the back of my neck. "I, uh… I don't know… I mean, we don't really… it's not like anything's happened, and--"

"Drake, relax!" Hana laughed delicately. "I only meant you can trust me to be discreet." 

"Well… thanks."

"You're welcome. So, what have you been up to these past few weeks?"

I groaned. "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, come on, Drake. I'm sure you must've done something fun."

"Nothing other than working in the stables."

"Ooh! Have you been taking care of Midnight Rose?"

"Yeah, well… I want her to be in top condition when Myers comes back."

"Aw, Drake, that's sweet."

I shrugged, as I felt the blush crawl up my ears. "I just feel like I need to do  _ something _ to help. It's been two weeks, and nothing's been done." I felt myself getting angry. "Liam's been busy, and he keeps saying we have to wait for Myers to make her reintroduction to court, but I think we should be doing something! Take action, start an official investigation, go back to Applewood…"

"Hey… you know Liam is right."

I sighed. "I know, it's just I feel so useless. I knew… I knew all along how this place truly is, I tried to warn her, I tried to  _ protect _ her, and I couldn't. I couldn't stop them from taking those pictures, I couldn't stop them from basically dragging her out of the palace."

"Drake, you  _ tried _ . That's what matters. None of us could've seen this coming, but now, all we can do it help her solve the problem."

"I know…"

We rode in companionable silence the rest of the way, until finally we reached the estate. Servants rushed out to take Hana's bags, and lead us to our rooms. I gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Drake!"

And with that, I went to my room and turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, I was going to the kitchen to get some breakfast when I felt someone clap me on the back. I turned and saw Maxwell, who pulled me in for a tight hug. I smiled as I clapped my hand on his back.

"Hey, buddy."

"Hey, Drake."

We pulled apart. "How are you?" 

"I'm good, I'm good." He nodded enthusiastically. "Have you eaten yet?" 

"No, I was going to go get breakfast right now. Wanna come?"

"Sure! I could get some seconds."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

"Why don't you just order room service?"

"I--"

"Come, let's eat in my room." He gave me an over exaggerated wink, before practically pulling me to his room. He pushed me inside and closed the door. "I'll just call in our orders, and we can talk."

I nodded and sat down over by the minibar.

"What do you want, pancakes or French toast? Or eggs? Or avocado toast? Or some other kind of toast?"

"Uh… pancakes are fine."

He nodded and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Maxwell Beaumont. I'd like two plates of chocolate chip pancakes brought to my room, please. Yes, with extra butter and syrup. Thank you." He hung up the phone and walked to sit on the stool next to mine. "It'll be right up."

"Good. So…"

"How have you been?"

"Bored. Restless. You?"

"Pretty much the same." He shrugged.

"How is she?"

"Milla…" he sighed. "She's better. Milla had a hard time in the beginning, but she's handling everything like a pro."

I sighed.  _ I wish could've been with you, to comfort her _ . "That's good to hear."

"Have you seen her?"

I shook my head. "Not yet." 

"You should. She asked me about you, you know."

"Why?"

Maxwell shrugged. "I guess she misses you. She wanted to know why she hadn't heard from you. I told her you weren't usually the type to keep in touch, especially now with the whole scandal."

I raised my eyebrows in horror, and he laughed and shook his head. "I didn't say it like  _ that! _ Bertrand and I reassured her that the reason she hadn't heard from you or anyone else was because it's dangerous. You know 'texts could be intercepted' and what none."

I blew out a sigh of relief. "Good. So you said she had a hard time…?"

"Yeah… well when we went to get her from the airport, she was determined to get on that plane. She kept saying there was nothing for her here, that she never should've come here in the first place… she was really upset."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it. Bertrand tried to convince her to stay for Liam and she straight out told him she didn't love him."

"She what?!"

"She told him. Don't worry, she didn't mention you, but… she did tell Bertrand she had no interest in marrying Liam and being queen."

I sighed. "She was probably just hurt. She didn't mean it."

Maxwell gave me this exasperated look. "Oh, I think she meant it. Drake--"

I was saved by a gentle knock on the door. Maxwell rushed to open it as a server came in with a tray of pancakes. "I'll take those!" Maxwell said cheerfully, as he sneaked the server a tip. The server bowed his head, and closed the door, while Maxwell walked back to the minibar with our pancakes. For a while, we ate in companionable silence, before Maxwell finally turned to me.

"Drake… what's going to happen with you two? I mean…"

I sighed. "I don't know, man."

"But you  _ do _ have feelings for her, don't you?"

"Maxwell…" I growled, a warning in my tone.

"Don't 'Maxwell' me! Last time, you got upset and didn't want to talk about it, and I respected that. But now things are different, and for Milla's sake, I need to know. You didn't see her that night, Drake. It was like she was hopeless. I know something happened between you two that night, on top of the whole Coronation thing. Something made her feel bad enough to want to run away."

"Yeah, maybe getting completely humiliated had something to do with that…"

"It wasn't just that. Milla's like my little sister. I don't want to see her get hurt again, Drake."

I sighed. "I know… neither do I. Fine. That night…" I told Maxwell everything. Everything from the night the pictures with Tariq were taken, to the night of the Coronation. Maxwell nodded attentively, his eyes filled with concern and regret. "And that was that. She went back inside, and… you know the rest."

Maxwell nodded, pursing his lips. "I'm sorry, Drake."

I shrugged. 

"Really. I know we pushed Camilla to stay in the race, but I would've stopped if I knew how you felt for each other."

"It's fine. Doesn't matter much now."

"It matters  _ more _ now! You guys can be together now! With no competition hanging over your heads."

"It's not that simple."

"No, it's not, but at least you guys have a chance now."

I shrugged. "I don't know…"

He clapped me on the shoulder. "I do. And I know Liam will understand."

I didn't really know what to say, so I just nodded. I finished eating before asking one final question. "So how'd you get her to stay?"

"We convinced her that even if she went back to New York, this scandal would still follow her. The best way for this to be over soon would be to find Tariq and clear her name."

"Good. So that's our mission."

"That's our mission."

* * *

It was later that night that I finally saw Myers. I'd gone outside to get some air, and ended up building a fire at the fire pit. I was about to go inside to get some ingredients to make myself some s'mores, when I ran head on into Myers herself. 

"Whoa!" She stumbled and I caught her by her shoulders. "I'm so sor--" The words died on her tongue as she looked at me. For a second, we just stared at each other.

"Myers..." 

"Drake?" She asked, as if she couldn't really believe it was me. I realized my hands were still on her shoulders, so I brought them down to my sides. 

And yet, without even realizing it, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a hug. Myers buried her face in my neck, holding me tightly, and after a second of hesitation, I brought my arms around her waist, pressing her closer to me.

I heard her sniffle before she spoke. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Heh. Easy there."

She pulled back, and laughed as she wiped a single tear that was running down her cheek. "Are you honestly going to tell me you didn't miss me?"

"I didn't say  _ that _ ."  _ I missed you more these last two weeks than I've ever missed anyone in my whole life. _

"So what  _ are _ you saying?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're a sight for sore eyes, okay? Happy now?"

She grinned. "Very." 

"It's good to see you smile." I reached out to cup her face, but then realized we were still in public and thought better of it. "After everything that happened… I know it must've been terrible for you. If there's anything I can do to help… I want to do it."

Myers looked away and caught her lower lip between her teeth. I couldn't help my eyes as they lingered on her mouth. "Thank you, Drake… but what about  _ us _ ? I mean, you'll help, but… is that all?"

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. "Myers… you know how I feel about you."

"And you know how I feel about you… and I'm not competing for Liam's hand anymore, so… why don't you just take me away from all this nonsense?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. I always liked how forward she was. "Believe me, Myers, some part of me wants that… desperately." I looked her straight in the eyes. "I want you, Myers." A surge of manly pride burst through me when I saw how quickly the blush spread to her cheeks, and how she looked away and then back with a shy smile on her face. "I want you bad. But not like this."

Myers frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This conspiracy… people plotting against you and Liam… it's not right to ask you to decide right now." 

Myers rolled her eyes. "Drake, there's nothing to decide." She shrugged. "It's always been you."

I shook my head. While there was this part of me that felt like it would burst at her words, there was still this small, but insistent part of me that refused to believe that. 

" _ If y _ ou wanted me over Liam… I'm… I'm not sure I could believe that, even if there  _ wasn't _ anything over your head."

She stepped closer to me, and took my hand. "Is it so hard to believe?"

I sighed.  _ Yeah, it is. It's the product of a whole life of being number two. Or actually, not really even being considered for a number at all.  _ "My whole life, I've grown up in Prince Liam's shadow. As a kid, he was the one everyone served and adored. When we were older, he was the one the nobles girls chased after. Some part of me truly can't believe that  _ anyone _ would be interested in me at all when Liam is around. And definitely not someone like  _ you _ , Myers. I'm not blind. Liam is literally offering you an entire kingdom. I can't compete with that. And if by some miracle you find that you want me and not him… I don't want you to ever regret it. If you do choose me at the end of all this, I want to know it's because you wanted  _ me _ , and not because of this damned… thing keeping you from Liam."

Myers ran her fingers through her hair, looking everywhere but me. Her eyes seemed so sad, and I didn't know if it was pity she felt or something else.

"Besides, if we were together publicly right now, it'd just cause an even bigger mess. We can't hurt Liam like that. Not on top of everything else. And we both know you'd be a hell of a better queen than Madeleine. Cordonia deserves you. Liam deserves you. Me? I'm nobody. I'm never going to be good enough for someone like you." 

Myers frowned at that, hurt and sadness clear in her eyes. She shook her head and threw her arms around my neck, pressing her face against my chest. "Drake, don't say that.  _ Please _ , don't say that ever again. It's the farthest thing from the truth."

_ Is it really? Really? No, it's not. I'm sorry Myers, but I'm not going to lie to you. _ "Hell. I'm sorry, Myers. I'm always disappointing you, aren't I?"

"That's not what I meant." She sighed. "This whole thing is a mess, isn't it?"

"It is. But not because of you… because of this conspiracy against you."

Myers frowned, her eyes filling with fire. "When I catch whoever's responsible for this…"

"Believe me, they'll have a lot to answer to."

"I don't even know how many people are involved."

"Hey. Don't get discouraged. You've got me, Maxwell, Bertrand and Hana helping out, not to mention Liam. I know it might've not seem like it after the ball…"

"Well… would it have killed you to text me?"

"No, but according to Liam, it might've killed you. He takes your safety very seriously. We all do. You should've been with us that night, after the Coronation. Then you wouldn't have any doubts."

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

"Anytime. You look like you could use some cheering up." I looked back at the fire pit. "You know, I was going to make some s'mores. I was actually going to raid the kitchen when I bumped into you… would you… I mean, I know you probably ate during the party, but if you want some dessert… you can't beat homemade s'mores. I'll make you the best s'mores of all your life and tell you all about everything you've missed."

Myers laughed. "You're lucky I love s'mores."

"Glad to hear it, Myers. Wait over by the fire pit. I'll be right back."

I ducked into the estate, making my way to the kitchen. The whole place was still bustling, trying to clean up after the party, so I got in and got out as quickly as I could manage, without bothering anyone. When I got back to the fire pit, Myers was sitting in one of the chairs, staring contemplatively at the flames. Her face seemed even more beautiful by the firelight, her eyes a deeper and darker brown, her skin with a beautiful glow. She took my breath away. I shook my head and sat down next to her.

"I see you're warming up by the fire." 

She jumped, clutching her chest, before breaking into an embarrassed grin. "Of course. Now, where are the goods?"

I began pulling out the materials, laying them on a small table next to the fire pit. "Everything we need for a perfect night by the fire… and a perfectly innocent reason for us to be out here together."

"And not discussing courtly intrigue."

"Exactly. Ready?"

I passed her a stick and the bag of marshmallows. She stuck a marshmallow on her stick and held it up to the fire. I saw her marshmallow was getting too close to the flames, and could catch fire at any moment.

"You're going to burn it if you tilt it like that."

She raised a single eyebrow, a challenging look in her eyes. "Are you the s'mores expert?" 

"Damn right. I've made hundreds of these… My family and I used to go camping when I was a kid. I practically lived off s'mores."

"Aww… tell me more about when you were little."

I sighed.

"Please?"

"Fine. You know how I like to get away from all the pomp of the palace? Well, one of those outlets was when I'd go camping with my dad. We'd disappear into the wilderness for days… Thought the first time we went camping was a disaster. After trekking for hours, neither of us could set up a tent correctly, and we had forgotten to pack our dinners. So we spent the night huddled under the stars by a small fire with nothing to eat but s'mores. But despite all of that, we loved it. It was the one time he could time he could really relax… when he didn't have to worry about the King and his family, and he could just enjoy some time with us."

"That sounds wonderful, and simple…"

"The best things in life usually are, Myers. What about your dad? Have you talked to him?"

She sighed. "Yeah… he doesn't understand what I'm still doing here. He wants me to come home."

"I bet. It can't be easy, knowing your daughter is having trouble and she's all alone in a foreign country."

Myers eyed me pointedly. "I'm not  _ ' _ all alone'. I have you, and Maxwell and Bertrand, and Hana, and Liam. And I have to do this. I can't leave until I clear my name."

"And once you do? Are you still going to leave?" My heart thumped nervously in my chest.

"I don't know…" Myers stared at her marshmallow. "I've come to love Cordonia as much as I love New York. I don't want to leave, but I do have to think about what's best for me. I've put my career on hold long enough. And… I don't know if there's a future for me here after all this is over." Her eyes met mine, searching them, and I looked away.

"Fair enough." I nodded. I guess after everything she's been through, she deserves to be a little selfish, to think of herself and only herself. "But… for what it's worth, I really think you could make a future for yourself here… I mean, you talked about getting your Masters degree in creative writing… You could… do that here. Cordonia has some great universities; there's Lythikos University, and the University of Portavira, Ramsford Tech, and the Valtoria University of Fine Arts. That last one would be perfect for you, actually, and its creative writing program is world renowned." I side eyed her, and saw she was looking at me tenderly, her eyes shining with emotion.

"Drake… have you been researching colleges for me?" Myers asked with her aww voice.

I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. "Yeah, well… I guess I don't want you to leave."

"Drake…" Myers reached out and took my hand. I interlaced our fingers together and she brought my hand to her lips, pressing a quick kiss to the back of my hand. I blushed and looked away, back to the marshmallows.

"Looks like it's time." 

We took our marshmallows out of the fire, and she handed me hers, and I began assembling the s'mores. I made quick work of it, then presented her with her dessert. "M'lady."

She brought it to her lips, taking a big bite. She moaned in delight, closing her eyes. "Mmmm! Delicious! You really are the s'mores expert!"

I laughed. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint." We sat in silence for a moment, both of us enjoying our chocolatey treats.

"You know… I must look like shit." Myers said suddenly, promoting a laugh out of me. "I'm serious!" She continued, "I mean, you're here making me s'mores, Hana made me her special hot chocolate recipe earlier, and… let's just say there was never a shortage of brownies and ice cream at the Beaumonts. You're all spoiling me, and I'm starting to think the reason is because I must look like crap and you all think I need something to cheer me up."

I chuckled. "Well, I for one can guarantee you do  _ not _ look like crap, but I think we  _ do _ want to take care of you. You're going through a tough time, and even though you're handling everything like a pro, we still want to show you we're there for you." 

"Well, when you put it like  _ that _ …"

"Myers… how  _ are _ you doing?"

She sighed deeply, looking at the fire while gathering her thoughts. "I'm… Honestly? I'm so mad, so, so mad… I hate how the press blew this whole thing up, how they're completely smearing my name in order to sell magazines. And I'm embarrassed." She laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "Not for me, I know nothing happened with Tariq, and I've never really cared what people thought of me… But my dad… How must he feel when there's half naked pictures of his daughter in the tabloids, and shows like TMZ calling her a  _ royal slut _ ?" Her hands fisted, and her body shook with barely controlled rage. 

I unfisted one of her hands, linking my fingers with hers. Hearing all this… God, I swear I wanted to go beat up every single reporter or editor who dared so much as look at her. But… I couldn't do that. We had to be smart about this. We had to play the game by their rules. 

"That's why I  _ have _ to clear my name. I  _ have _ to find Tariq, and get him to set the record straight."

"We will. I know we will."

Myers gave me a small half smile, her anger subsiding. She took a deep breath and squeezed my hand before letting go. "So... you were going to tell me what happened when I was dragged out of the Coronation?" She wiped a bit of chocolate from her lip.

"Yeah. Let's see… by the time I escaped security, your car was driving away. I ran after it… but I couldn't get any closer than that."

"Aw, Drake... I didn't know you did that." 

"Yeah, for all the good it did anyway. And then, I headed back to the palace to learn what the others saw… I found Liam and Hana in your room." I told her everything that happened that night, everything we talked about, how we agreed not to reach out to her, for her safety. "... And that's pretty much how it all went down." 

"I never knew that you wanted to come after me…"

"Oh… well, yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, but it isn't like driving from Brooklyn to Manhattan to check on a friend… it's a whole plane ride across the Atlantic. You'd really do that for me?"

"Yes."

She blushed, but kept her eyes firmly on mine. "You were worried about me."

"Honestly? I still am. Nobles have been  _ assassinated _ in Cordonia, even those with a full security detail. I don't know what I'd do if something like that happened to you."

Once again, Myers took my hand, brushing it against her lips. "Hey… I'm here, and I'm safe." I couldn't help but squeeze her hand. "Thank you for telling me, and… for caring so much."

I cleared my throat. "Of course. You deserve to know, and… I know none of your friends would want you thinking we'd all just forgotten about you. I… I know this must've been bad for you. I'm sorry."

She let out a deep sigh, shaking her head. "It wasn't your fault. But, you know… a kiss would make me feel better." She grinned impishly.

"Myers…" I looked around frantically.  _ If anybody heard that… _ "We can't."

She reached to cup my face, her thumb tracing my cheekbone. "Drake… I need you. I  _ want _ you right now."

I groaned.  _ This woman really will be the death of me.  _ "Dammit, Myers." I reached to cup her neck and brought her closer. Our lips met in a desperate kiss, conveying everything we'd been feeling these last two weeks.  _ God, how I'd missed her. _ These last few weeks had been torture, but this just now made it all seem like it was worth it. She raked her fingers through my hair, and I moaned against her mouth, bringing my hands to her waist to pull her closer to me. 

When we finally came up for air, I pressed my forehead to hers. 

"Drake…" she sighed.

"Damn it, Myers." I cupped her face, pressing one last chaste kiss to her lips, before pulling away slowly. She gave a dazzling, beaming smile, as her eyes twinkled with happiness. "I want you, Myers. More than anything. But I want this the right way. For everyone involved. You most of all." 

Myers sighed, but nodded. From the corner of my eye, I saw Maxwell near the door of the estate, so I quickly let go of her hands. Myers raised an eyebrow, and looked back to see Maxwell walking towards us, so she quickly pulled back as well, her hands fidgeting with her hair.

"Milla!" He waved to her from across the courtyard. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Is it time to go?"

"Yeah, we're all packed and ready, and you know how Bertrand gets when we're running late. "

"No sense in letting me keep you."

"We can give you a ride, Drake! The limo has plenty of space."

"No thanks. I might die if I spend several hours in a car with you." 

"See you around?" Myers turned to me with a crooked grin.

"Sure thing, Myers."

"It's road trip time!"

Maxwell began leading her to her to the limo, and I sat back down next to the fire pit. I watched her walk away, enjoying the view, when she flipped her hair and gave me flirtatious wink, grinning mischievously. I shook my head, but returned her grin with one of my own, before she turned back around and into the estate.

I sighed, feeling lighter than I'd felt in days. My hands shook a bit, and I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, but after weeks of not hearing from her, tonight was exactly what I needed.

_ I'm going to fight for you, Myers. If it's the last thing I do. _


	11. Return to Applewood

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. With Myers here, and with all of us headed to Applewood, we would finally get this investigation underway. I got up, got breakfast and went to get Liam. We burned through our training session quickly, both of us with renewed energy. It was amazing how the presence of one single person could do wonders for a person's mood. Liam matched me hit by hit, and I had a hard time knocking him down. Finally, we both finished on the ground, sweating and breathing hard, and decided to call it a tie.

After a quick shower, I went to the stables for my morning ride with Midnight Rose. She whinied and her ears perked when she saw me come in.

"Hey, beautiful girl. Hey." I offered her an apple. "Guess what?" The horse bumped her nose against my face, her eyes eager and curious. "Myers is home. That's right." I petted her mane. "You'll get to see her today. She's missed you, you know." Midnight Rose huffed and bounced her head excitedly. "Come, let's go for a quick ride, before we get ready to go see her."

I saddled her up and took her for a quick ride across the grounds. Then brought her back for her brushing, cleaned her hooves, and began applying her shipping boots. Finally, I went to check out her trailer, and left her in the capable hands of the stable master.

I was on my way up, when Liam caught up with me. "Hey, everything okay with Midnight Rose?"

"Yep. She's fed, groomed and ready for the trip. She should be well rested for the barn raising tomorrow."

"Good."

I clapped him on the shoulder. "She'll love the surprise."

"Have you spoken to her at all?"

I tried really, _really_ hard not to blush. "Uh, yeah. Yesterday. She looked good."

"Good. I'm glad you're looking out for her." He clapped my shoulder and a small torrent of guilt wove its way through me.

"No problem. Let's get going?"

"Yes, let us go." 

We grabbed our bags and got in the car on our way to Applewood. The ride was a couple hours long, but Liam and I joked and talked, and before long we were already at Applewood. The staff greeted us and showed us each to our rooms. Usually, my room is always next to or near to Liam’s, so you can imagine my surprise when a ginger haired maid led me to the room right next to Myers.

“I asked her to place you in the room next to Lady Camilla. After what happened during our last stay, I’d feel much better knowing you’ll be here looking out for her.” Liam told me, while the maid carried my duffel bag inside.

I nodded. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Thank you, Drake.”

The maid soon exited my room, and I helped her with Liam’s bags to his suite. Liam gave her a generous tip, before flopping down on his couch. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. I made myself useful and headed to the mini bar, grabbing us both a couple waters. I tossed him a bottle. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I guess I'm just… worried." He gave me this look. "You never fully told me what happened that night the pictures were taken."

_You mean the night I practically told Myers I liked her after she'd been sexually harassed? Yeah, not my proudest moment._ A flood of guilt overcame me, and I couldn't look my best friend in the eye anymore. I promised myself that nothing would happen with Myers until after telling Liam, but whenever I'm with her… it's like I can't control myself. I sighed.

"Well, it was after dinner. I was walking to my room, when I heard a scream. It took me a second to realize it'd come from Myers' room, so I ran and slammed the door open." _I remember seeing red…_ I took a deep breath as I felt myself getting worked up again. "I saw Tariq holding her face in place as he kissed her, while she tried to push him off." Liam frowned, clenching his fists, and looked up to the ceiling. I kept going, "So I walked up to him and pulled him off her. We started fighting until Myers broke us up. She told him off, and Tariq apologized and left."

"He apologized?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah. Myers thinks he was set up as well. He said he thought it was his room, and that Myers was coming onto _him._ "

"Camilla would never do that."

"I know. And anyway, that's pretty much how it all went down. When I left the room, I saw that Myers' door didn't have a lock. I should've known then, that it was all a setup."

"There's no way any of us could have predicted this, Drake. But, for what it's worth, I'm very relieved you were there for her that night." He shook his head. "I don't even want to think about what could've happened--"

"Oh, I know. I thought the same thing."

Liam hummed, staring pensively at the ground. "I'm… I don't know how to thank you… for being there for her when I wasn't."

I rubbed the back of my neck. Dread filled my gut, mixing with guilt in a nauseating cocktail. _I'm such an awful friend…_

I shook my head. "Anyone else who've done the same thing. It just so happened that it was _me_ walking by when she screamed."

"Coincidence or not, you still deserve my gratitude. You've always been such a loyal friend, and even when you didn't like Camilla, you were there for her, watching her, protecting her when I couldn't."

_Please stop… If you knew everything I've done… you wouldn't be saying this._

"Yeah, well… I know how much she means to you."

He blushed. "She is truly something, isn't she?"

_Yeah… she's everything._

"Sure…"

"Sure?" He raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Drake. I know you consider her a friend, too."

_Um… God, how do I get out of here? I really don't want to be having this conversation right now…_

_You know, this could be your opportunity to tell him…_ I rolled my eyes. It's been awhile since I heard from that teeny tiny, oh-so-rational voice in my head.

_Hello, conscience. While it was great to hear from you, I'd appreciate it if you would just be on your way!_

_Fine, fine. But you're still going to have to tell him at some point…_

_Yeah, bye!_

"Drake?" Liam's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I realized he was waiting for me to answer. "Right, Myers, friends. Yeah, you could say we've become friends."

He smiled at me. "I'm glad. It would've put me in a difficult position if my best friend did not like my…" He searched for a word.

"Girlfriend?"

"Given how we're not officially dating, and I am engaged to another woman…"

"I'm sorry, buddy."

He sighed. "It's okay. I'm hoping this… arrangement with Madeleine won't be permanent."

"It won't." I clapped him on the shoulder. My stomach rumbled and I looked at the time. It was almost 6. "Come on, let's get some dinner. I know the wicked witch of the west doesn't have anything planned for you tonight."

"Hah!" Liam laughed, clapping his hands on his knees as he stood. "Try not to call her that in front of the rest of the court. I'd hate to have to judge my best friend for treason if Madeleine ever heard it."

"Don't worry, it won't come to that."

With that, we headed to the dining room to check out the dinner buffet.

* * *

Next morning, Liam and I were barely able to finish our morning workout before we were ushered to the field for the barn raising.

“Liam, darling.” Madeleine’s delicate, yet commanding voice stopped us in our tracks. She walked towards us, her heels clacking on the marbled halls, and roped her arm through Liam’s. “There are reporters already outside the manor. I think we should give them a glimpse of the new royal couple, don’t you think?”

Liam nodded. “Of course, Madeleine.” 

I rolled my eyes. I could already picture him becoming one of those husbands who’s always like “ _Yes, dear. Of course, dear.”_

“Excellent.” She turned to me, regarding me cooly. “Liam will ride with me, Drake. It is important for the press and the Cordonian people to see their King and future Queen arrive together to the barn raising.”

I opened my mouth to respond, but she simply walked away, dragging Liam with her. He shot me an apologetic look, and walked away. I sighed dejectedly as I tried to push that rejected, almost embarrassed feeling which had crept up on me. All of my worries and insecurities for my friend rushed back to me, and I could feel Liam drifting farther away. I remembered my conversation with Myers that day in the ruins.

_Liam will make time for you,_ she’d said. And if he was marrying _her_ , she’d be right. Myers would _never_ try to purposely keep Liam away from me. Now, of course, if he _was_ marrying her, we’d have a whole different set of problems, but right now… Let’s just say I knew if Liam married Madeleine, she’d keep him busy enough that he won’t even have time for himself, let alone for me.

“Hello, Drake!” I nearly jumped at the sound of Hana’s voice. 

“Hey, Hana.” I turned and my eyebrows shot up as I saw what she was wearing. “Hana… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear jeans before. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear _pants_ before.” She actually looked quite pretty in loose jeans and flannel. It was a perfect outfit for a barn raising. She blushed and looked down at her outfit.

“Is this appropriate?”

“Yeah, you look great. I’m loving the boots.”

“Thank you!” She beamed at me. “Do you need a ride?”

“Yes, please. I was supposed to ride with Liam, but he was kidnapped by the wicked witch of the west.” Hana gave me a quizzical look. “Madeleine.” I clarified.

“Ah!” She giggled. “Well, you’re free to ride with me and the rest of her ladies in waiting.”

I almost groaned. Twenty minutes in car with Poodlelope and Lady Kiara? Well, actually, Lady Kiara wasn’t that bad. She was actually pretty nice when she deigned to speak English. “Sure.”

“Great. Let’s go.” Hana led me outside and we met up with the other two ladies. I led them outside to the car, shielding them from the mob of reporters.

“Step back!” I glared at them. _Jeez, they were like vultures._ I held the door open for the girls, pushing back any idiot with a camera that tried to get too close. Finally, the girls were all inside the car and I slammed the door in the reporters’ faces. _That was for Myers, you sick sons of bitches._

“I thought the press would be waiting at the barn raising, not outside the manor!” Penelope complained, looking frightened and anxious.

“It’s okay, Penelope.” Hana reached out and hugged her. “You’re safe now.”

“Oui, tout va bien.” Kiara took Penelope’s hand and squeezed, before turning to me. She gave me a slow grin and batted her eyelashes. “It was lucky you were here, Drake. Merci.”

I shook my head. “It was nothing, don’t worry about it.” I rubbed my shoulder, turning to stare at the window, as the fields and orchards whooshed by. Finally, we arrived at the barn raising. Already there were nobles and other laborers working on the structure, so I jumped out as soon as the car stopped, and held the door open for the ladies. As they exited the car, I realized Hana was the only one who was actually dressed for a barn raising. Penelope and  Kiara were wearing dresses and high heels. _Oh, boy… that’s an accident waiting to happen._ If Myers were here, I’d bet her anything that one of them would end up on the floor before the day was over.

“What are we supposed to do?” Penelope asked.

“Just… stay away from any power tools.” I told her, looking around, trying to find _something_ for them to do. “You could help with… ah…” I spotted the foreman barking orders at some of his crew. “Why don’t we just go ask the foreman to see what needs to be done. He’ll tell you where to go.” I smiled at her, and she nodded.

We all made our way to the short, husky man, who took one look at the girls and sighed. I walked up to him confidently, offering my hand. “Drake Walker. You in charge?”

“Yeah. Foreman Langdon.”

“What do you need?”

He eyed me up and down wearily. “We need help lifting beams, getting them into place and whatnot. There's also plank cutting, but…"

"Power tools?"

"Yep."

I nodded. “Lady Hana and I can help with beam lifting..”

“Which one’s Lady Hana?”

“The one in the plaid shirt. She’s stronger than she looks.”  

The man huffed, but nodded. “What about the other two?”

“That’s what I was about to ask. What jobs could you give them?”

“Fetching food and water?” I raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, son, but quite frankly, they don’t look like they can do much else in those clothes.”

“You know it’s tradition. They have to do _something._ ”

He sighed. “Fine. They can carry the smaller beams to the barn between the two of them. But I’m warnin’ you, they’re here under their own responsibility. I’m not responsible if one of them twists an ankle in those shoes or something.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’ll look out for them.”

He nodded once. “Okay. Send them to me and I’ll tell them where to go.”

“Thanks.” I walked back to the girls. “Hana, you’re with me. We’re lifting beams. Penelope and Kiara, the foreman will give you instructions.”

Penelope and Kiara looked at each other worriedly, before nodding and walking away. Hana and I made our way to the barn, and got to work. Soon, we had lifted a couple of beams with a pulley, as the sun rose in the sky. I began to sweat, the heat unbearable, so after getting a beam up to the second floor, I took off my shirt. I wiped my brow as Hana handed me a bottle of water, and we looked out to the field.

“It’s already starting to come together.” Hana commented.

A couple cars parked away and reporters and camera men began to get out of the cars. “Looks like the press has arrived.” I rolled my eyes. “Hey, have you heard from Myers?”

“I’m guessing she’ll be here soon. Maybe she was waiting for the press to leave the manor to come.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” I took another sip of ice cold water, before dumping the rest over my head. _Now that should keep me cool for... the next half hour._ We got back to work on lifting the next beam.

“Pull!”

“Hrrfff!” I heard Hana grunting with effort.

“Pull! Pull! Pull!” I nearly jumped and dropped the rope when I heard Maxwell.

“Hey, guys.” I heard Myers, before I saw her.

Hana, on the other hand… “Maxwell? Milla?” ...got distracted and let go of the rope.

I let out an _oof_ as the beam came crashing down, pulling the rope and causing it to burn my palms a little. “Oops! Sorry, Drake! I was just excited to see our friends. And it looks like Milla came dressed and ready to work.”

I sighed as I turned, and my jaw nearly dropped when I saw Myers. She, like Hana, was also wearing a loose plaid shirt, but unlike Hana, hers was open and tied around her waist, revealing a skin tight white undershirt underneath. To top it off she was wearing shorts that showed off her legs and, err, other curves. 

“You know it.” Myers grinned at Hana. “And apparently, so did you! You look terrific!”

“Aww, thanks.”

I sighed. “I don’t think we were going to get it all the way up there anyway.”

When Myers finally looked at me, her jaw dropped, but she caught herself and shut it quickly. I smirked as her eyes ran over down my torso and back up to my face. “Drake… you’re not wearing a shirt…”

“Oh... right.”

“He started off with a shirt…” Hana commented, eyes flicking from Myers to me, watching us curiously, almost giddy.

“Hey, it’s hot out! A guy’s gotta cool off somehow.” I turned to Maxwell. “Maxwell, you’re going to be sweating buckets in that black shirt.”

“There’s a spot over there where many of the nobles are hanging up their dress shirts. Or, alternatively, I think Drake chose a spot on the ground for his.”

“Drake, you sure you’re not trying to show off for the press?”

“I’m happiest out of frame.”

“Well, Milla should be giving the press something to shoot. Come on! Let’s lift things and build barns.” Maxwell hooped excitedly.

“I think that’s missing a few steps.” Hana stared at him.

Maxwell just rolled his eyes. “Details, details.”

“Everyone ready?” I grabbed the rope, with Myers behind me, and Maxwell and Hana behind her. 

“Ready.” Myers said.

“We’re supposed to hold it like this, right?”

I turned my head to check Hana’s grip. It was firm this time. “Yeah, you got it. Now, on three, pull together. One… two… three…”

“Heave!” Maxwell yelled, and between the four of us, we were able to get the beam to the second floor.

“Yes!” Myers high fived me as the press snapped their pictures.

“We did it!” Hana squealed.

“We showed that beam!” Myers moved to high five her next.

“That was mostly me, but the help is appreciated.” 

I rolled my eyes at Maxwell. “Yeah, sure it was.”

“Milla, I’ll look for something that’ll put you on the front page.” 

“Making planks for the walls looks like fun. You could help me with that.” Hana suggested.

“You’re welcome to stay here.” I told her.

Myers gave Hana and Maxwell a smile. “Thanks, guys, but I’ll stay here with Drake.”

I did _not_ miss the knowing look that passed between Hana and Maxwell, and they both rushed off quickly, leaving me alone with her.

“Well, it looks like you’ve chosen to stick with me, Myers.”

She eyed me up and down, grinning cheekily. “I stand by my decision.”

“Heh, alright.”

“So, what does _big, strong_ Drake need my help with?”

“Beam lifting, of course. But I’m bringing in some help.” I motioned to the truck that just pulled up, hauling Midnight Rose’s trailer. Myers raised her eyebrows quizzically before following me to the truck, away from the prying eyes of the press. I nodded to the stable master, who passed me the keys through the window and I led Myers to the back of the trailer, opening the doors. Midnight Rose whinnied and strained against her harness as she saw Myers. 

“Midnight Rose!” Myers squealed, her eyes shimmering with emotion. She climbed up the trailer and hugged the horse. Midnight Rose pressed her nose against Myers, huffing, and Myers laughed.

“Liam made sure she was taken care of for you.”

“And _you_ took care of her.” She turned back to me, smiling widely. “Am I right?”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Well… yeah.”

“Drake…” She stepped down from the trailer, and pulled me into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Myers…” I looked around, and noticed no one could see us behind the doors of the trailer, so I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. We stayed like that for a while, until finally falling apart.

I untied Midnight Rose’s harness and handed her reins over to Myers, who began leading the horse to the pulley system. She handed the reins over to a couple workers, who attached Midnight Rose to the pulley system. I steered the beam as Myers gently led Midnight Rose away. Now _that_ would make a hell of a picture for the press. 

"Whew, that wasn't so bad. Good work, Camilla "

Her lips quirked up, and raised her eyebrows quizzically at her name on my lips. But then, she simply shook her head, petting Midnight Rose.

"Thanks but Midnight Rose did most of the work."

"Well, thank you, Midnight Rose." I smiled, and petted her. She snickered, bringing her nose to my shoulder. 

"She really likes you." I heard Myers say, and saw she was staring at the horse and I tenderly. 

I shrugged.

"Thanks for taking such good care of her when I was gone. Really, it… means a lot to me."

_And_ you _mean a lot to_ me. "You're welcome, Myers."

We stared at each other for a moment, both of us with small smiles on our faces, when we noticed Kiara walking by us, carrying a small beam. She wasn't balancing its weight, the beam slowly slipping to one side, when…

"Mom dieu!" Kiara twisted her ankle, and to top it off, the beam fell on top of her.

"Kiara!" Myers ran to her.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Oh, jeez." _I knew this would happen_. I ran to her side and lifted the beam off of her.

"Oh, merci beaucoup."

"You okay?" Myers asked her, and I got to work examining her foot.

"I am now." I looked up and saw Kiara wearing a sultry smile on her face. _What the…?_

"You shouldn't carry this all by yourself." I pointed to the beam. 

"I, uh… you know how it is. Penelope said she was taking a five - minute break thirty minutes ago, and I didn't want to wait around."

I sighed. "If you're going to carry a beam, even if it's a small one, at least find someone like me to help you."

"Right, I'll find someone… like you." She wanted her throat and stood, giving me a beaming smile. "Thank you for looking out for me, Drake."

She nodded to Myers, and walked away. I shook my head and turned to Myers, who was staring at me, her lips curved in an amused grin. "I think you have an admirer."

I rolled my eyes. "I hope not."

"She's totally checking you out."

"Not funny, Myers."

"I'm not laughing!" She laughed.

I groaned. "I don't want to think about this. Let's just finish this barn. That's simple. Just move and build."

"Right. Okay." She shrugged and walked past me and back to Midnight Rose, as I stared after her, completely bewildered.

We kept on working for the rest of the day, and soon the barn began to come together. Finally, just as the sun was going down, the barn was fully raised. All the nobles cheered as they saw it. I wiped the sweat off my brow, while Liam and the others complained about how tired and beat up they were. After writhing on the floor, Maxwell shot up and suggested a trip to a spa nearby. Since all of us could use some relaxation, and taking advantage of the fact that Liam's evening was free, we decided to go.

We got to the spa, and the attendants ushered us into a men's only locker room, giving us keys to our lockers. Liam groaned as he sat down on a bench, rubbing his neck and wearily undressing.

I chuckled. "Was building a barn too much work for you, Your Majesty?" I teased, as I put all my stuff in the locker.

Liam only chuckled and shook his head. "It's not that… well, not _only_ that."

"Well, what is it, then?"

Liam looked thoughtful for a moment. "Am I convincing… with Madeleine?"

Maxwell and I looked at each other. _Oh…_

"What do you mean?" Maxwell asked, and I noticed he still hadn't taken off his shirt.

Liam sighed. "Regina came to speak with me last night. She said… that I wasn't credible enough in making people believe I loved Madeleine…"

"Well, you don't." I stated simply. Maxwell gaped at me, at my bluntness, but we both knew he wasn't. He was in love with Myers… 

_And so are yo--_

_Don't!_ I shut that pesky voice in my head down. I already knew I was a pretty awful friend, which is why I wanted to be here for Liam now… to make amends.

_By listening to him rant about how he loves the girl who you're… getting to know? The girl you're… oh I don't know, practically stealing from right out under him?_

I nearly growled out loud. _I'm not stealing her, she's not an object or Liam's possession, she's a free woman. And we're just getting to know each other…_

Liam's voice brought me out of my head. "I know I don't, but it still should be convincing. Regina said that as soon as all the enthusiasm of the royal engagement dies down, the press -- and by extension, the people -- will see through the act. And what Cordonia _needs_ right now is the image of a united King and Queen. A power couple in love…"

I clapped his back and sat next to him. I wasn't really sure what to say, so I looked to Maxwell.

"Well, it's only temporary, right?" He tried. "I mean, we're working to clear Milla's name and once we do that…" He looked at me, before turning back to Liam, "You'll be free to break off the engagement."

Liam scoffed, a glint of frustration in his eyes. "It should not be this way…" He muttered under his breath.

"Well, it is. And what you've got to do right now is try to play the game the best way you can. You have to try to sell the image of a King in love with Countess Madeleine, if only for a little while…" I told him, trying to reassure him without coddling him. 

"What if it's not for a little while? What if we never find Tariq? What if we never clear Camilla's name?" He stared at me, fear and worry clear in his eyes.

I sighed… "I don't know." I turned to Maxwell, whose lips were turned downward. He merely shrugged. "If we don't find Tariq or make him come forward… I guess whatever happens next is up to Myers."

"What if she decides to leave? Go back to New York?" Liam asked, worry clear in his eyes.

"She won't! Milla wouldn't do that!" Maxwell exclaimed, but I knew better.

"She might… and we have to respect her decision, if it comes to that." I told him.

"She won't." Maxwell practically glared at me, but I wasn't going to lie to Liam. I might be omitting some things, but I'd never straight out lie to him.

I clicked my tongue. "Maxwell…"

"She won't! Milla loves Cordonia, and House Beaumont, and yo-- I mean, us! She wouldn't leave us!"

My eyes widened at his slip, and I shot a glare in his direction.

"Maxwell…" Liam said quietly, "Drake is right. Milla had a whole life in New York before us. She had family, friends, and other plans for her life, and she has all the right to go back to them. Have you seen her writing lately?"

"What?" Maxwell's eyes widened at the realization.

"In the past weeks that you've been with her, have you seen her writing at all?"

_Oh, shit… He's right. The last time I saw her writing was before the Coronation._

"N-no… but she's been busy! Between etiquette lessons with Bertrand and trying to get to the bottom of all of this--"

"Exactly." Liam cut him off before he began rambling. "When we met, Camilla may have been just a waitress, but she had plans. Plans to keep studying, to get a literary agent, to take the world by storm. If we hadn't met, I guarantee she would have been a household name for no other reason other than her talent. She's a writer at heart, an incredibly talented one, who can perfectly capture a feeling with the right words, and yet she's been so busy here, trying to fight her way out of this mess, that she hasn't even had time to do what she loves most."

I realized then I hadn't actually ever read something Myers has written. And Liam clearly had, that much was obvious by the way he spoke. 'A talented writer, who knew just the right words to capture a feeling?' I could feel small tendrils of jealousy creeping up my back. I mean, it's clear they had bonded over her writing. Liam loved to read, he was a total nerd. They'd probably talked for hours about "the Classics", and books and history, philosophy and literature. 

_You know, you could just ask her if you want to read something of hers…_

_I WILL!_ I yelled internally, before shaking my head and getting back to Liam.

"Listen, whatever Myers decides will be entirely up to her. For now, let's just focus on finding Tariq, and _you_ focus on your acting chops. Try to really make the press believe you love Madeleine. Kiss her in public, smile when you see her as if you're actually happy, try to not be so rigid and uptight near her."

Liam nodded attentively. "Right."

"Everything's going to be fine. Now let's go. We have a nice hot tub waiting for us."

"You guys go ahead, I'll… stay here for a bit longer." Maxwell said, rubbing his neck.

Liam and I shared a look. "Ok…"

We went out to the hot tub, and waited for Maxwell. He kept on taking longer and longer, and we started getting worried. Liam and I began calling him, trying to convince him to come out from behind the door, when the girls burst in giggling. My mouth went dry as I took in the sight of Myers covered only in a towel, and I had to force myself to look away.

"Surprise!" Hana squealed.

"Hey, guys." Myers smiled at us, taking a long look at me.

Liam clenched his towel with one hand, securing it. "Oh! Camilla, Hana! Should we… er… cover up more?"

The girls looked at each other and I rolled my eyes. "I think the ladies will be fine." I mean, seriously. There's nothing really that different than this -- the uncovered chests and towels -- from a bathing suit, in our case at least… 

_You know she's… naked, under that towel, right?_

_Shut up!_ I told that silly little voice in my head. If I thought about Myers… no, better not go there. While the girls mercilessly teased Maxwell for his tattoo, I had to literally force my eyes not to look at Myers… in that towel… and only that towel. I shook my head. The best thing for this would be a cold, ice cold shower, but we were in a spa, so… the cold plunge it is.

"As fun as discussing Maxwell's hippo tattoo has been, I'm going to take a dip in the cold plunge… Anyone want to join?"

Liam shivered. "No thanks. After today, I'm relaxing in the tub…" Liam stood from the border of the pool and headed to the hot tub on the far end of the room.

I got up as well and headed to the ice cold miniature pool. I stared at the crystalline water for a second, shaking myself off, preparing for the jump, when I heard Myers' voice behind me.

"Trying to summon your courage?"

I turned to look at her, my eyes involuntarily roaming over her body. "This is supposed to be good for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Like most things in life, the best thing is sometimes the most painful. Want to do it with me?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Why, Drake, so forward…"

I rolled my eyes, forcing myself not to blush. "I meant the cold plunge."

"Oh… what a shame." Her grin was absolutely sinful, but she playfully shrugged before saying. "I'm in."

"Really?" I smiled.

Myers nodded. "Couldn't let you do it alone."

"That's the spirit."

Myers moved to stand next to me and took my hand. She exhaled steeling herself, as she fisted her other hand on her towel, securing it before the jump. "Here goes…"

"One… two…"

"Three!"

We jumped. The ice cold water enveloped me, and it felt as if a million tiny daggers stabbed me all over my body. The air was completely pushed out of my lungs, and we both surfaced, gasping. Myers teeth began chattering, her lips quickly turning blue.

"That was…" she gasped again.

"Intense?"

"That's… one word… for it." She said between chattering teeth. She moved closer, wrapping an arm around my neck, pressing her curved body closer to me under water. She was shivering. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, holding her closer.

"Having trouble keeping up with me, Myers?" I grinned, stopping my own teeth from chattering.

"Me?" She shook her head. "Never."

I raised an eyebrow, making a point to look at her chattering teeth and blue lips. She narrowed her eyes in a faux dirty look. "Sure. Let's get you out of here."

I carried her to the edge of the pool, and let go. I hefted myself out of there first, before offering her a hand. She took it and I pulled her out.

"Thanks." She wrung the water out of her long, brown hair, and tossed it over her shoulder.

We walked towards a shelf filled with more clean, dry towels, and Myers took two, throwing one at me. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Myers turned her back to me, unwrapping her soaking towel, letting it fall just over her lower back, exposing the smooth skin of her shoulders and back. My jaw dropped as I took her in, and she craned her neck, giving me a flirtatious smirk and a wink, before ducking behind a screen to change her towel. I forcibly stopped a groan, and looked around frantically to make sure nobody saw us. Thankfully, everyone was absorbed in their own relaxation.

Myers came out from behind the screen, wearing a fresh towel and a knowing grin. "All yours."

I shook my head. "Thanks." As I moved next to her to go behind the screen, she took my arm and pulled me in for a quick kiss. I couldn't help but grin. "You're full of surprises today."

"Good ones, I hope?"

"You know, you can surprise me like that _any_ day. But right now, we should probably…" I instinctively looked to where Liam and the others were.

"Be sensible and discreet?"

"Unfortunately. And believe me when I say it's very unfortunate."

"I guess we should check out the rest of the spa. Go change your towel, before you get a cold or something."

"Right." I ducked behind the screen, grinning from ear to ear, tossed the wet towel in a bin and secured the new one on my hips. I stepped out from behind the screen and we made our way back to our group. After some drinks and some dangerous water stunts from Maxwell, it was time to get back to the manor. After checking out the dinner buffet, we all said goodnight, and headed to our rooms.

I walked with Myers and Maxwell to her room, where Bertrand was waiting inside.

“Where have you been?” He glared at us when Myers opened her door.

“And… that’s my cue. Night, Myers, Maxwell, Bertrand.” I nodded to each of them, before turning back to Myers. “I’m right next door, if you need anything.”

She smiled. “Thanks, Drake. Good night.”

I nodded and went inside my room. I took off my clothes, throwing them haphazardly on the floor, before jumping on the bed. I got under the covers and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up a couple hours later, my phone buzzing. I groaned as I fished it out from under my pillow. My eyebrows shot up in surprise when I realized it was a text from Myers, and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before opening it.

_“Hey. You awake?”_

_“I am now. You’re not supposed to use your phone, remember?”_

_“I know…_

_Sorry_

_Can’t sleep”_

_“You ok?”_

I waited patiently for her to answer. 

_Myers is typing…_

_Myers is typing…_

That message disappeared as she apparently deleted whatever it was she was writing. I pushed the covers off, ready to go check on her, when I heard a soft knock on my door. I pushed myself off the bed, when Myers opened the door, stepped into my room, and closed it quietly. I turned on the lamp on my nightstand, and turned to look at her. She was wearing a dark green oversized t-shirt emblazoned with the words _LBMS Talented Chorus._ The shirt was long enough that it covered her thighs, but the sight still made me blush a bit.

“Myers, what’s up? You okay?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” She pointed to her head, circling her index finger. “Just… couldn’t turn my mind off. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, you did, actually.” I gave her a sheepish grin, and her eyes widened.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I thought you’d be awake for some reason.” She moved to open the door. “I’ll just--”

“Myers, it’s okay. I’m awake now.” She stood awkwardly beside the door. “Wanna talk about it?”

Myers nodded, and moved to sit on my bed. 

“Wanna tell me what’s going through your mind?” I nudged her with my shoulder. She laughed.

“I guess I just… I don’t know. I keep thinking about everything that’s happened here. Tariq, what the maid told me…”

“What maid?”

Myers proceeded to explain how a maid here at the manor confessed to having been a pawn in the set up, how some noble lady in a scarf and sunglasses had asked her to deliver a love letter to Tariq, supposedly from Myers.

“And, I don’t know… I don’t really feel safe in the room. Is that stupid? I mean, it’s not like something _that_ bad happened… it was just a misunderstanding, and really, it wasn’t the _worst_ thing that could’ve--”

I cut her off before she could continue to ramble. “Myers, stop. You’re right to be scared. What you went through…Myers, it was bad. It wasn’t only a violation of your privacy, but it was a completely unwanted advance from some douchebag. It was _sexual harassment,_ Myers. And yeah, it could’ve been worse, but that doesn’t mean that what you went through was not a big deal.” She looked down to the floor. “And it wasn’t your fault. And it’s normal if, after what happened, you don’t feel safe here anymore.”

Myers nodded once, a doubtful expression on her face. “You’d think I’d be used to it by now…”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just… being a waitress, being a _woman…_ You’d think we’d be used to this by now.”

I stared at her blankly. A corner of her lips quirked in a sad half smile. She sighed. “There’s always an idiot who catcalls you on the street, or some drunk patron who tries to make a move on the waitress. With so many idiots I’ve encountered, you’d think this wouldn’t bother me the way it does.”

“Answer me this. Did any of the idiots that’ve ever catcalled you, or any drunk patrons who’ve tried to make a move on you ever walk in on you while you were changing?”

“No, but--”

“And did any of them ever force you to kiss them?”

“No.”

“And did any of them try to take pictures of you, half naked and without your consent?” 

“No, but--”

“Then why would you be used to this? Why _shouldn’t_ it bother you? Myers… look, I have a younger sister… I know what it's like for women, and it’s why I spent my whole life trying to protect her the best I could. And it sucks. I get it, it does. It really sucks that in this day and age, these things are still an issue. But what I’m saying is, there’s nothing wrong with _you._ It’s okay if this bothers you, if it scares you, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Thanks, Drake.” She side eyed me. “Mind if I stay here for a while?”

I grinned. “Not at all. Hell, we’ll make a party of it. Wanna raid the minibar?”

Myers grinned, shooting up from the bed. “Sure. you get the drinks, I’ll get some food.” She made her way to the small mini fridge, and began pulling out chocolates, gummy bears, and some peanuts. I made my way to the bar, and poured us a couple shots of whiskey. She dumped the food on the bed and I handed her a glass. 

“Thanks.” Myers took a sip of whiskey. “So what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, this is your party.” I shrugged.

“If this is a party we should play a game…”

“Oh, boy…” I rolled my eyes. “If you say truth or dare, I’m gonna…”

“I wasn’t going to suggest truth or dare. How about two truths and a lie?”

“Okay… you’re on.”

“Okay. I’ll go first.” Myers lifted her eyes to the ceiling, an adorably thoughtful expression on her face. “My favorite color is green, I love roller coasters, and… my first puppy had no tail.”

“Easy. The puppy is a lie.”

“Why do you think so?”

I shrugged. “A kids first puppy is usually a friendly dog that’s easy to train, like a labrador or a german shepard. Those breeds always have tails.”

She grinned at me. “Nope. Wrong.”

“Seriously? Which was the lie, then?”

“The rollercoasters. I hate them. I don’t think I’ve ever been on one. They scare me to death.”

“You’ve faced angry nobles, the King and Queen of Cordonia and the press, and _that’s_ what you’re afraid of? Roller coasters?”

She shrugged. “Yeah.”

I shook my head. “So what breed was your first puppy?”

“Mixed breed. My aunt picked up a stray dog who was pregnant. When she had her puppies, my aunt made it her mission to find them good homes. So she called my mom and dad to offer them one. At first, my mom hated the idea. She’s not an animal person in general, but my dad convinced her it would be good for me. You know, responsibility, reinforce my immune system and whatnot.”

“And did they all not have tails, or…”

“No… actually, Digger was the only one of the puppies who didn’t have a tail. He was the smallest puppy, all black and with a little stub for a tail. I took one look at him and fell in love.”

“Sounds like…”

“Like he was the runt of the litter?” Myers shrugged. “I guess so, but… I guess I picked him because he was different, because he stood out. My dad says I have a tendency to do that. That I’m always drawn to things or people who are different.” A nostalgic smile crossed her face. “I remember the same thing happened with all my pets. Angel, my second dog, was a white german shepherd. Also the smallest one, and the only white one of the litter. My cousin bought him for me. It must’ve cost him a fortune.”

“Your cousin bought you a dog?”

“It was after Digger had to be put down. He was ran over by a car and wasn’t going to make it. To make me feel better, my cousin Abraham bought me another dog.”

“Wow… that’s…”

“Tragic?”

“Depressing.”

“I guess. Angel was the best dog, though.”

“Was?” 

“He died when I was seventeen.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. He lived a full and happy life, and was the best friend a girl could hope for. Anyway, it’s your turn.”

“Fine… One: I never had a dog. Two: I hated Liam when I first met him. Three: I can’t sing.”

Myers took a sip of her whiskey, twirling the liquid in her glass while thinking. “Easy, the dog one.”

I grinned. “Nope.”

“Wait, that’s true? You _never_ had a dog?”

“Or any pet, really.”

“Why?”

I shrugged. “We’ve lived at the palace since I was seven. And the staff can’t have pets.”

“Aww, Drake… that is so sad.”

“It’s okay.”

“So which one’s the lie?”

“Don’t you have to guess?”

“Fine.” She frowned in concentration, until her eyes widened. “Can you sing?”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “A little bit.”

“Oh my god! You have to sing for me!”

I groaned. Out of all the lies I could’ve told, why did I have to pick that one? “No way.”

“Please? Come on, you can't tell me you can sing, and then _not_ sing for me!"

"I don't even know what to sing!"

"Well, what type of music do you like?"

I shrugged. I mostly listened to classic rock, and old school bands like the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, Queen, Metallica, ACDC, The Clash, Pink Floyd, Guns n’ Roses, The Police, Black Sabbath, Van Halen, Journey, U2, Bon Jovi and Nirvana. The only contemporary bands I listened to sometimes was Red Hot Chilli Peppers and Imagine Dragons. "I like a lot of things."

"Like…?"

"I'm not going to sing for you, Myers."

She rolled her eyes. "At least tell me what kind of music you like."

I sighed. "If I had to pick a genre, I guess I’d go with classic rock. You can’t go wrong with a couple guitar solos or a good power ballad." I shrugged.

Myers gave a me a slow grin that made her dimples come to life, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better"_

I groaned, covering my face with one hand. "What is it with you and breaking out into song?" She ignored me and kept singing.

" _Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_ "

Myers really did have a beautiful voice, though. It was rich and deep, and she carried the tone well. She stopped singing, staring expectantly at me. I sighed. _The things I do for you, Myers._

" _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her"_

Myers squealed, delighted, before joining her voice to mine.

" _The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Na-na-na, na, na_

_Na-na-na, na_

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_ "

We stopped singing, and Myers clapped. "Drake! That was awesome! You have a beautiful voice!"

I blushed. "Not really. It's okay, I guess."

"Drake… thanks for singing to me."

"I mean, you sang with me, so…"

She pushed herself closer to me, and reached out to cup my neck, pulling me in for a soft, sweet kiss. 

"What was that for?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to kiss you. After a performance like that, I figured it was the least I could do to show my appreciation."

I shook my head. "You're trouble."

"You've known that since day one. Shall we get back to the game?"

We talked through most of the night, the game of two truths and a lie acting as a sort of ice breaker as we shared stories from our childhoods or our likes and dislikes.

_"Favorite Disney Princess?"_

_"A tie between Pocahontas and Mulan."_

_"Savannah always liked Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty."_

_Myers shrugged. "To each their own, I guess. Coffee or tea?"_

_"Coffee, definitely. You?"_

_"Tea."_

She told me about the infamous PetCo Incident when she was little:

_"And so, my dad didn't know they'd given me a male and a female hamster, so of course they reproduced and by the end of winter we had more hamsters than we could handle. I decided to donate them to a Petco near my house."_

_"This was on a Saturday?"_

_"Yeah, and on Monday, we see the news: 'Gas leak in New Jersey Petco caused major explosion. All animals presumed dead. No human casualties."_

I couldn't help but laughing hard at that. Then, of course, we talked about books and movies:

_"Favorite book?"_

_"No… too many! Okay… Favorite classic: Pride and Prejudice. Favorite Best Seller: Me before You. Favorite Young Adult: the Hunger Games. Favorite thriller: Angels and Demons. Favorite Play: Twelfth Night. Favorite Fantasy Saga: Song of Ice and Fire. Favorite--"_

_"Okay! I get it, you like books! Moving on… Favorite movie?"_

_"Favorite epic: Braveheart. Favorite romance: Me before you. Favorite feel good movie: Pitch Perfect. Favorite Tarantino flick: Kill Bill, both volumes. You?"_

_"Wait… Braveheart? Really?"_

_She nodded. "I love it. Love the tragedy of it, the romance, the persistence of the Scots, William's love for Murron… everything."_

_"Freeeeedom!" I bellowed, and Myers burst out laughing, while jumping on me, trying to cover my mouth._

_"Ssh! We're supposed to be sleeping remember?"_

We talked all night, about everything and nothing at all.

_"Tell me about the first time you got drunk."_

_"Fine, but you can't tell anyone. It was when Liam, Maxwell and I were about 16. We'd stolen some whiskey from the kitchen and snuck into the garden maze. We proceed to do shots, just slugging down the whiskey until eventually we passed out. I'm told Leo and Bastien found us and they carried us to bed without telling the King or my dad."_

_"And you didn't get in trouble?"_

_"Nah. In fact, Leo teased us mercilessly for passing out after a few shots of whiskey."_

Towards the end of the night, we started getting deep.

"Do you believe aliens exist?" Myers asked between yawns, laying down on the bed with her head propped up on her hand.

I shrugged. "Honestly, we can't be the only people out there. There's millions of stars in the galaxy, millions of planets who could sustain life…"

I looked down to see Myers had fallen asleep curled on my bed. As I looked at her, I couldn't help as I felt my chest tighten, my heart swelling at the sight. A sense of tenderness and protectiveness washed over me and I knew there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to keep her safe. She looked so peaceful, and content, and safe, and I just wanted to keep her here forever. And so, without another thought in my head, I lay beside her, and she instinctively snuggled closer to me, burying her face in the side of my chest and placing one arm over it. I pulled up the covers, turned off the lamp on the nightstand and pressing a kiss to her forehead, I slept.

It was the best sleep of my life.


	12. All Roads Lead to Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, this chapter's kind of short, and to be honest, it's half plot, half fluffy figments of my imagination. I hope you like it nonetheless, and thanks for reading!

I woke up a couple hours later to find Myers trying to sneak off my bed. With one eye barely open, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me, holding her closer. She giggled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Where ya goin'?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Back to my room. I have Maxwell as an alarm clock, remember?"

I groaned, holding her tighter, not wanting to let her go. _I just want to wake up next to you, and it’s not even light out._ "No… Stay."

Myers pressed her lips to my forehead tenderly, and I closed my eyes once more. "I want that, too. We’ll get there soon. For now, ssh. Go back to sleep." 

I sighed. “Fine.” 

She got off me, and a moment later, I heard the door close with barely a click. I turned on the bed, hugging her pillow. It smelled like her, and with that thought in mind, I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up a couple hours later, still hugging the pillow, still with a huge smile on my face. I got up, went through my daily morning routine -- breakfast, workout with Liam, stables to tend to Midnight Rose, and shower --  and was about to head to the farewell picnic when Bastien caught up with me.

And… we hadn’t talked since the Coronation.

“You’re looking awfully cheery this morning.”

I rolled my eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Liam at the picnic already?”

“The perimeter is secure and we’ve hired extra security for the day’s event, to prevent a… breach of privacy, like last time.”

I snorted. “Well, good to know you guys are finally doing your job.”

“Drake…” Bastien said, a warning in his tone.

It only made me madder. “No, really, I’m just saying that maybe _some_ guests might find it comforting to know that there’s extra security here, like, oh, I don’t know, Myers, who couldn’t sleep last night because she felt unsafe in her room, given what happened last time she stayed here; or Liam, who set me up in the room next to hers, because apparently he doesn’t trust his own security to be able to do their damn jobs and keep her safe!”

“All right, Drake, that’s enough.”

“No, it’s not. If you’d done your job when you were supposed to, Myers wouldn’t even be in this whole mess.”

“Drake, I know you’re still angry about what happened at the Coronation--”

“Uh, ya think?”

“But you must understand, I was simply doing my job. And so were Tanner and Jerry.” He gave me a stern glare, as if saying _you didn’t have to fight them._

I shook my head indignantly. “Again, you should’ve done your job the night those pictures were taken.”

“It’s not that simple, Drake.” I scoffed and he sighed. “I understand why you’re upset, but whenever you feel like coming and talking to me like an adult about it, my door’s open.” And with that, he walked briskly away.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way outside. The picnic was in full swing when I got there, so I hung out around the edges searching for a familiar face. I spotted Maxwell first, talking quietly with Bertrand. I made my way over, and as Bertrand spotted me, he gave me a nod and left to go mingle.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Drake, hey. Glad you’re here!” 

“Why? Where’s Myers?”

“I left her with the other ladies. Now listen, here’s the plan. In a couple of minutes, Hana’s going to challenge Madeleine to a dance off--”

“Wait, what?”

“Pay attention! Hana’s going to challenge Madeleine to a dance off, creating a distraction so Milla, Bertrand, you and I can sneak away unnoticed. We’re going to go to the gardens outside Milla’s room and try to search the area we think the pictures were taken.”

I nodded attentively, trying to take it all in. _Hana, dance off, Myers, gardens, pictures._ “Okay, great. I’ll go find Myers.”

“Go get her, tiger. Me and Bertrand will meet you there. Once you find the ladies, give Hana the signal.” He winked, then clapped my shoulder and sent me on my way. I shook my head, unable to suppress a tiny grin.

I made my way up to Myers, who was talking to Hana and Kiara. “Hey, Myers, Hana. Maxwell, er, caught me up on the plan. Now might be a good time…” I eyed Hana meaningfully.

Her eyes widened as she remembered. “Oh! Right! I’ll… be right back. I just remembered something I really must speak to Madeleine about.” She winked at us not so stealthily and walked off.

As Hana left, Kiara turned to me. “Drake, I’m surprised to see _you_ here.”

“Me, too. But I try to support Liam when I can.”

“You’ve always been such a good friend to him. It’s part of why I’ve always liked you. It’s such a shame what happened to your sister.”

I tensed up instantly. 

“Wait, what do you know about Savannah?” Myers said, just as tense. 

Kiara seemed to sense this, as her eyes widened and she began to fidget with the drink in her hand. “Not much, just that she was very curious about the world… She always wanted to know about the places I’d traveled to.”

_Well, that’s no surprise. Savannah always wanted to travel around the world, and she had the wonderful ability to make small talk with just about everyone, so--_

“And she was coming along so well in her French lessons, and I was surpri--”

_French lessons?_ “French lessons? Savannah didn’t speak French.”

“I was teaching her before--”

Kiara’s words were drowned out by loud pop music that blasted from the speakers. A crowd began to gather around the commotion that Hana was causing, quite literally dancing circles around the Wicked Witch of the West.

“Psst, Drake, that’s our cue!” Myers whispered.

_But, Savannah…_ “Wait, I need to talk to Kia--”

“There’s no time, we have to go while no one’s looking! Please! I know this is important to you, but--”

“No, you’re right, let’s go.”

We walked away from Kiara and the picnic, making our way to one of the back gardens near Myers’ room. Near one of the hedges away from the main picnic area, I spotted a security officer who looked at us suspiciously; a young kid, probably on one of his first jobs. He frowned and made a move as if to follow us. _If I could just make him believe we’re just a noble couple sneaking off somewhere more private…_ With that quick thought in my head, I took Myers’ hand in mine, linking our fingers.

“Drake, wha--”

“Ssh, just go with it.” I whispered. I smiled warmly at her, and she smiled at me back. I looked quickly around to make sure no one was looking -- no one but the guard, that is -- and leaned in to give Myers a small kiss, then pretended to whisper something in her ear. I chanced a look at the guard, and saw he was shaking his head, a goofy smile on his face as he made his way back to his post.

“Well, I don’t know what that was about, but I’m not complaining.” Myers laughed, side eyeing me.

"I could say I was looking for an excuse to kiss you, but really it was to make the guard think we were just a couple sneaking off together."

She shrugged good naturedly. "Hey, whatever works, right?"

"Right."

We made our way to the gardens outside Myers room, meeting Maxwell outside.

"Where's Bertrand?" Myers asked.

"I sent him up to your room to stand in. I relayed everything that happened, so he'll know where to go."

" _Bertrand_ is going to stand in for me?"

"Little known fact, before he was Duke Ramsford, Bertrand was an accomplished human statue."

"What?"

"Kidding. But he will do almost anything to clear your name."

I rolled my eyes. _Ok, enough fooling around._ "Alright, Myers, where do you think we should start?"

"We should try to line up the shot." She answered, determined.

I took my old camera from my pocket and aimed it for her window, thinking of how it's really disturbing that you could see everything going on in her room from the gardens, and snapped the picture. I compared it to the tabloid photos. It didn't look quite right.

"Looks like Bertrand is ready." Maxwell announced.

"This angle doesn't look right." I looked around, spotting a large tree surrounded by bushes. "I think we'd have to be standing over there to get the right view."

We walked to the tree, Myers grimacing as she tried to position herself to match the pictures. " I can see right into my bedroom from here! Drake, hand me the camera." I did, and she took a picture. "Hmm… too low. Even someone seven feet tall couldn't have taken this."

_Oh, shit._ I looked to the tree. "They must've claimed the tree!"

"I guess that means _I'm_ climbing the tree." Before me or Maxwell could even protest, she hung the camera from her neck and began to nimbly climb. She even almost slipped, but managed to hold on tight and keep climbing. _That Myers for ya, always fully determined._

Once she got set up, she aimed at the manor, wincing as she snapped the picture. "It's a perfect match! This is really close to the Manor…"

"Whoever did it must have been _at_ the party."

"More than that, who ever did it must've been waiting around for the right shot. I mean… I'm literally up a tree. Whoever took those pictures wasn't just standing around and happened to see… they were waiting."

I could feel myself getting worked up. "They knew Tariq would be in your room, which means it was definitely a setup and the photographer was in on it. And whoever hired the photographer must have known the manor pretty well to know about the view from this spot."

"Maxwell, didn't you say that a reporter snuck into the party that night?"

"Yeah, a bold move, considering it was a private event."

"We need to confirm if the reporter you saw is the same one who climbed the tree and took the photo."

"Right. Now I'll go get Bertrand and meet you back here."

"Can't you just text him?"

"Think, Milla! What if they're monitoring the airways?" He frowned at her, shaking his head, then turned to me, giving me a small wink, and went on his way.

I felt my lips quirk up slightly, then turned to Myers, finding her staring intently at her window. "You coming down, Myers?"

She sighed. "Yeah, just thinking about how you came to my rescue that night."

I grinned. "I think I remember you coming to _my_ rescue."

"Hah! Maybe a little. Drake, I… I just wanted to say thank you."

"It was nothing Myers. Really."

"It wasn't nothing. Not to me."

I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck. On one hand, it was good to know that night meant that much to her… it meant a lot to me, too. But on the other hand, I just did what any other decent person would've done in my place. "Well… uh… get down from there, before you hurt yourself."

"Pffft." She rolled her eyes. "I've been climbing trees since I could walk. Or well, since I was eight or nine." She laughed. "Our apartment complex had this huge tree right in the middle of the gardens, and me and my friends would always climb it, jump from it, everything. We practically lived on that tree." 

I was about to respond when I noticed she frowned and began to tussle with something stuck in the branches. She grabbed what looked to be an ID pass, and jumped down, landing on all fours like a cat, just as Maxwell and Bertrand came out.

"I might have found something. Look." She handed the tag to Maxwell, who smeared the dirt from it with sleeves. Bertrand grimaced and began berating him. However, once the dirt was cleaned off from the tag, it revealed the picture of a woman. Her name was too badly smudged out and we couldn't make it out, but at least we finally had a real clue. With that, Bertrand was satisfied for now and began shuffling Marwell and Myers to begin packing for the train tomorrow. 

I watched them begin to walk away and sighed. _Poor Myers… she's been a target for the tabloids since day one_ . _Wait a second…_ My eyes widened as I realized what my thoughts meant… that this wasn't the first time someone had tried to set Myers up! I walked quickly to her side and held Myers back. "Wait, do you have a minute? I just thought of something important."

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"I was thinking, Myers… this isn't the first set of photos someone has tried to turn against you." 

Realization dawned on her and her eyes widened. "You mean the ones from the bachelor party? The ones you and Bastien kept from going to print?"

"Yeah, I don't think it's a coincidence, either." It _was_ pretty suspicious that Tariq was there both nights… _what if he had something against Myers? What if he was secretly a psychopath, who became obsessed with her from day one? What if he-- No, let's not get ahead of ourselves. That night, Tariq looked just as torn up over what had happened, so I'm pretty sure he wasn't in on the set up, but was a victim, just like Myers was._

"Did you ever find out who did it?"

"I have hunches, but nothing conclusive." I remembered what Myers told me last night, about what the maid had told her. "There might be a connection between the noble lady, the bachelor photos and this photographer. Either way, this conspiracy goes deeper than we thought. Just… be careful, Myers."

She took my hand and squeezed. "I will. Thanks for looking out for me, though."

I smiled and looked around. Once we were alone, I brought her hand to my lips. "Always."

* * *

 That night, I was in my room packing for the train to Italy on the morning, listening to music on my earbuds, when I felt hands coming around my waist and someone pressing themselves against my back. I nearly jumped, but then the smell of coconut and flowers reached me. I smiled and took out my earbuds.

"What are you doing here, Myers?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sneaking into your room for a repeat of last night."

I huffed a laugh as I felt a pleasant tingle run through me. I turned in her arms, and wrapped my own around her waist. "As happy as I am to see you…"

"No…" She groaned.

"Yes…" I said, running my fingers through her hair. "We can't do this every night. Someone could see."

Myers lifted her head to look at me. "Always so cautious." She lifted her toes to give me a light peck on the cheek. "I was careful, I promise. I waited a full half an hour after Liam left." At my puzzled look, she explained. "He came to see me. Just wanted to make sure I was okay." She shrugged. "Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't feel safe here."

A pang of guilt hit me then. "He really cares about you…"

"Drake… come on, I know that face." I tried to look away, but she placed a hand on my cheek. "Hey…" Myers led me to the bed and we sat down. "Let's talk… I know you feel guilty about this--"

"He loves you, Myers. And he's my best friend."

"He's my friend, too. But I don't love him."

She looked at me, and it seemed the very air around us was electrified, charged somehow.

I shook my head. "This is still wrong, Myers. We can't keep doing this. At least not until..." _Until you clear your name? Until we tell Liam? Until we define whatever this is?_

"Until we find Tariq and clear my name." I looked at her then, and she continued. "And then… we'll tell him. But right now… the fact of the matter is… Liam is engaged to someone else, and even if he wasn't, I don't return his feelings. He…" She bit her lip, as if trying to decide if she should say whatever it was she was going to say. "He proposed to me the night of the Coronation, before the whole scandal went down."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. "And…?"

"I told him I needed to think about it. It was right after we were together at the bar, and I just… I couldn't do it. Not yet. It felt wrong."

"Myers…"

"I've told you how I feel, Drake. And I know how you feel. So… can we just focus on that?"

I took a deep breath, still feeling guilty.

"Hey… you can say no, if you want to. I'll go back to my room."

"Stay." I said without thinking. _God, what was it about this woman?!_ I sighed. Myers merely looked at me, patiently waiting for me to go on. "You know I want you to stay… but we have to be smart about this."

"Drake, it's not like we're having an affair or cheating on Liam or something."

_Isn't it, though?_ My conscience piped up.

"Myers… last night was fun, and I… I really like hanging out with you, but you have to admit it was also pretty reckless."

She nodded once.

"And if even _one_ servant saw, o-or another reporter snuck in and got pictures…"

"I know."

"I just… don't want another scandal surrounding you, and I _definitely_ don't want to hurt Liam. If we do this…"

"You want to do it right."

"Yeah."

Myers lips quirked up in a half smile. "Okay… How about this? I'll help you finish packing, and then I'll go back to my room. And if anybody asked, you needed help folding your white tees and your denim."

"Ha! No one would ever believe that." We laughed, and she reached for my hand. I took her other hand, lacing our fingers. "Just packing. And then you'll go."

She pressed her forehead against mine. "Yes, sir."

I raised an eyebrow.

She gave me a chaste kiss. "I'll be good, I promise." With that, she broke away from me and stood up.

I rolled my eyes. "You always say that." I muttered under my breath.

"And I always am!" She laughed, grabbing my clothes and folding them neatly.

"So, are you excited for Italy tomorrow?" Myers asked as we folded and stored clothes into my duffel bag. She was practically buzzing with nervous energy.

"Eh…" I shrugged.

"Eh? Eh?! It's Italy, Drake! Roma, beautiful Roma!"

"So I take it you're excited?"

"Are you kidding? I've wanted to go to Italy since I was in the sixth grade!"

"Ah, right. Your Roman Empire obsession."

"I know we have that State dinner, but do you think we'll have some time for sightseeing? I'd love to visit the Coliseum, the Pantheon, the Roman Forum, Piazza Navona and Trevi Fountain! And--"

Myers looked so cute as she rambled on. I smiled to myself, and then sighed. I should probably tell her this wasn't a vacation. We're going to Rome on Liam and Madeleine's engagement tour, which meant back to back policy meetings with the Royal couple, and almost no time for sightseeing.

"Drake?"

"Yeah?" Myers looked at me expectantly. "Uh… no, not really excited for Italy."

"What, have you been there before?"

I grimaced.

"Oh… of course you have. You've probably been to Italy a dozen times with Liam."

"Just… seven."

"Wow…" She nodded, "Aren't you lucky…"

"If I'm to be honest, the food's the best part. Unlike Paris, which is pretty much the king of pretentious tiny meals under the name of 'gourmet meals', Italy has some of the best food in the world. The pasta, pizzas, the lasagna, the cheese! And don't get me started on their meats."

Myers laughed. "Figures we go to Italy and you're most excited about the food."

"Trust me, Myers, once you get a taste of authentic Italian spaghetti a la carbonara, you will be too."

"I hope so! Okay, quick, subject change! All this talk of pasta and pizza's making me hungry."

We changed the subject, conversation flowing easily between us, and soon, all my clothes were packed away. I closed my duffel bag as Myers sat on the bed.

"And…" I struggled with the zipper, finally managing to close it, "done!" I set the thing down on the foot of the bed and sat next to Myers with a groan.

Myers sighed, stretching her arms over her head. "I guess I should go…"

She looked at me, a hint of mischief in her eyes. I couldn't help the slow smirk that grew on my face. "Thanks for helping me pack."

"Anytime."

I moved to brush an errant strand of hair from her face, and she leaned into my touch, closing her eyes. I unconsciously licked my lips and leaned in.

The kiss was electric. Slow and deep, like we had all the time in the world. And, at the same time, there was a sense of urgency, of longing. I brought my hands to cup her face. She ran her fingers through my hair, fisting them at the nape of my neck. God, I would never get enough of her, of _this_. It was like time stood still, and everything but her disappeared. She moved to straddle me, and I groaned against her mouth as I felt the heat of her. I ran my hands down her back, to her waist and back again into her hair, as she pulled me closer to her, hard hands moving to push my denim shirt from my shoulders. I broke the kiss, breathless, and I pressed my forehead to hers. 

"Myers…"

"I know…" 

I opened my eyes, and she looked at me tenderly, pressing one last kiss to my forehead, before standing. "Good night, Drake."

I nodded, trying to suppress a goofy grin, as she made her way out of my room.

* * *

 The next morning, I helped Myers carry her surprisingly small bag as a maid led us to the car that would take us to the train station. Myers was literally smiling the whole time, chatting excitedly with Hana and Maxwell. Liam would ride in another car with the Royal family and Madeleine's family. 

Once we got to the train station and on the train, several ushers took our bags and led us to our sleeping carts. Myers was led to hers first -- a _private_ sleeping cart, while I was apparently bunking with Maxwell and Hana with one of the noble ladies.

"Best friend roommates! Best friend roommates! Best friend roommates!" Maxwell chanted.

I groaned and turned to the usher. "Are there any other private sleeper carts left?" I eyed Maxwell meaningfully. 

The usher looked a bit embarrassed, and shook his head. “I'm afraid not, sir. There are only four on this train: one occupied by the King, one by Countess Madeleine, one by the King Father and the Queen Mother and the last by Lady Camilla, as you saw."

I sighed. "Oh, well. Thank you." I tipped the usher, who bowed and left, closing the door. 

"Best friend roommates! Best friend roommates!" I turned around to face Maxwell, who was for some reason uncorking a bottle of champagne. I rolled my eyes indulgently. _Oh well, I guess there are worse fates than rooming with Maxwell -- like rooming with Neville, for instance._ I shivered at the thought.

"What's the champagne for? It's eight am."

Maxwell grinned as he served. "This, my friend, is to celebrate we're alive, in good health, and traveling in luxury to foreign lands!" He announced grandly.

I shrugged. "We always do that, Maxwell. We're best friends with the King of Cordonia."

"Yeah, but now we have Milla and Hana!" He handed me a glass and clinked his with mine.

"I guess…"

"So what's going on between you two, anyway?"

I spat out the champagne, coughing. "What?!"

"Oh… so there is something going on…"

"No!"

"So nothing happened yesterday when I tried to give you guys a moment alone?" He moaned, disappointed.

"No, Maxwell. Nothing happened in the five minutes it took you to get Bertrand."

"But you guys are…"

I sighed. "We're friends, Maxwell. Just friends for now."

" _For now?_ "

"Yes! Nothing's going to happen until Myers clears her name, and who even knows if something will happen once she does."

"Yeah, but…" He looked to the floor.

"But what?"

"Milla really likes you… and not as a friend, she _likes you_ likes you."

"What are we, in seventh grade?" I scoffed. 

"I'm serious!" Maxwell sighed. "She doesn't look at Liam the way she looks at you. Hana and I talk about it all the time--"

"Seriously? You and Hana? Why are we even talking about this?" I began growing frustrated. Whatever happens between me and Myers is between _me and Myers_. 

"Because we're friends, and I want to help."

"You want to help?" I frowned. "Do everything you can to find Tariq and get him to come clean."

"Okay."

"And can we just… not talk about me and Myers anymore? Whatever opinions you and Hana have, just… keep them to yourself. The situation is confusing enough already, without you adding to it."

"Okay… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just… I know you can't talk to Liam about this… not yet, anyway. So I wanted to let you know… I'm here if you need to vent."

I sighed, and clapped him on the shoulder. I knew his intentions were good, deep deep down. "I know. Thanks buddy." A thought lingered, though… “It's just…”

Maxwell’s eyes widened eagerly, “Yes…?”

“Nevermind.”

“No, come on, you can tell me!”

I sighed. Maybe it _would_ be good to talk to someone about this. “ _If_ something were to happen between me and Myers… how would I tell Liam? How would he react to know that…?”

“You guys fell in love?”

“Hey, no one’s _fallen_ for anyone! We’re just… getting to know each other!” I shuddered. I could even think about those words, not yet. _Me and Myers, falling in lo--_ _Nope! Nope! Nope! Not yet!_

Maxwell scoffed. “Speak for yourself. Milla’s words, not mine.” He rolled his eyes.

“Maxwell! Not helping!”

I remembered he told me Myers’ used _those_ words. _“I think I'm falling for someone else.”_ God, Myers…

“Okay!” He raised his palms in front of his chest in a placating gesture. “Listen… Liam loves you, you’re practically like a brother to him. Now… I’m not going to lie, it’s going to hurt him. Hurt him deeply; he loves Milla--”

“Maxwell.”

“It’s the truth. He loves her. I think he’s loved her from the moment he saw her.”

“Making me feel worse, Maxwell.” _I’m such a god awful friend._

“Anyway, he’ll be hurt, but he’d _never_ turn his back on you for it. He won’t punish you for falling for Milla--”

“Again! Nobody’s _fallen_ for anyone! Can you just… not use that word, please?”

“What other word do you want me to use? Crushing, dating, canoodling?”

I shook my head. “Can we just… get to the point?”

“The _point_ is… Liam will forgive you, and he’ll accept whatever Milla decides. If she decides she wants to be with you -- which, in my opinion, is the most likely outcome -- Liam will try his best to be okay with it, and to get over her. And yeah, maybe it’ll be a bit awkward between the two of you for a while, but it won’t last forever…”

I nodded, taking it all in. “Let’s hope you’re right.”

At that precise moment, there was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Hana and Myers.

"Hello again, Drake! Maxwell! We were wondering if you wanted to get breakfast with us!" Hana said brightly 

My stomach rumbled and I looked at Maxwell, who grinned. "Let's go."

We went to the dining cart, where we met up with Liam for breakfast. Afterwards, Liam excused himself to study up on the new tax deal he was supposed to be negotiating during the visit, and Myers invited us all to her suite to hang out. Somehow, our friendly conversation turned into a karaoke session, with all of us having a go at the imaginary mic. Myers gave a very memorable rendition of “Colors of Wind” from Pocahontas and David Guetta and Sia’s “Flames”, while Hana gave a touching cover of Taylor Swift’s “Love Story” and Adele’s “Someone Like You”, and Maxwell opted for Jason Derulo’s “Want to Want Me”, followed by a duet of Avicci’s “Wake Me Up” with Myers. As for me -- after a _lot_ of badgering, and cheering and chanting -- I got up and sang Bon Jovi’s “Livin’ on a Prayer” and Imagine Dragons’ “Hear Me”.   

The karaoke eventually died down, and turned into one of our not-so-unusual-anymore sharing circles.

“Okay, so what would you say was your most embarrassing karaoke moment?” Maxwell asked us.

Myers raised her hand, shaking her head. “Ooh, ooh, me.” Maxwell nodded in her direction. “I was twenty, had just broken up with my boyfriend of two years, and was drunk at a small get together with my friends.” Myers laughed.

“Oh, no…” Hana said, looking genuinely terrified of what Myers was going to say next.

“Oh, yes… I jumped on a table and began singing ‘Impossible’ by I Am King. I’m told my best friend Hailey had to literally pull me down from the table and get me to bed.”

“Please tell me someone took a video of that.”

“That video shall remain forever hidden in Hailey’s cloud, where you’ll never see it.”

Maxwell groaned good naturedly.

“I don’t understand… is the song too tragic?” Hana asked, confused.

“You’ve never heard it?!” Myers asked.

“It’s the ultimate breakup anthem.” Maxwell added, already on his phone.

I shrugged. “I’ve never heard it either.”

Immediately, a somber melody came from Maxwell’s phone, the instrumentals to a strong power ballad.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love, I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot, I did_

_And now, when all is done, there is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won, you can go ahead, tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Wow…_ I stared at Myers incredulously, while she burst out laughing from embarrassment, covering her face with a pillow.

Hana laughed as well, wiping a tear from her eye. “ _That_ was… depressing.”

“Yeah…” I said.

“Oh come on, give her a break!” Maxwell took her pillow and placed an arm around Myers.

“Yeah! It was my first break up from a serious relationship!”

“Just… wow.” I said, shaking my head.     

We kept on talking and laughing, teasing each other. Hana told us about the first time she traveled to Europe from China, Maxwell relived a somewhat embarrassing childhood memory about his first kiss, and that’s how we got to the current subject.

“What about you, Milla?”

“My first kiss was… kinda perfect.” She smirked. “It was everything I’d read about in books and seen in movies.”

“That good?” I said, doubtful. In my experience, everyone’s first everything sucked. Either you were nervous or obviously inexperienced…

“Yeah. It was in the summer before eighth grade. To give you some context, seventh grade was a tough year for me… my parents split, my mom took off, I was in full on puberty mode, it sucked. And to top it off, the typical nerdy girl had a crush on the baddest skater boy she could find.”

“I thought you said this was a good story, Myers.”

“It is! This is just the beginning. So, I had this huge crush on this bad skater boy, who didn’t give me the time of day, and was always a total dick to me. But… for some reason, I got the attention of his best friend, Matt. Matt was in the wrestling team, and he was kinda lazy with his school work, but he was so cute with his blond curls and blue eyes…”

“He sounds dreamy…” Hana said, giggling.

“He was. Anyway, we got partnered up for an assignment one day, and that was the first time we talked, and he was actually the first boy who was actually nice to me. So, after the assignment, we sort of kept on talking and about two weeks before school starts he asks me to hang out. We went down to the beach, got some ice cream on the boardwalk and just hung out all afternoon. Now, by this point, I’d forgotten all about his horrible, asshole of a best friend--”

“Good for you!” Hana once again cheered her on. She was obviously the most invested in Myers’ story.

“Right? Anyway, the sun started to go down, and we sat on a bench to enjoy the last few moments of daylight.”

“Did he kiss you while you watched the sunset together?”

“East coast, Hana. But yeah, that’s what basically happened. As the sun was going down, he turned to me, said he really liked me, and asked if he could kiss me. And I said yes, and that was that!”

“Aww! I wish my first kiss could have been as sweet as that.”

“I’m sure your next one will be.”

“Right… I’m sure Neville or Rashad are secretly hopeless romantics.”

The girls burst out laughing, while Maxwell and I just looked at each other, not really sure what they were talking about.

“What about you, Drake? What was your first kiss like?” Hana turned to me.

“It was on my family’s ranch back in Texas, one summer we visited. It was okay… I was pretty nervous, though.”

“Come on! Tell, tell, tell!” Maxwell began chanting.

“Okay! I was twelve, and I was once again being dragged to a party by Savannah. She’d been invited to one of our farmhands’ son’s birthday party, and Mom said she could go if I went.”

“Awww was it your first boy/girl party?” Myers asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. “It was if you don’t count some courtly functions Liam had begged me to go with him. Anyway, we got to Chuck’s party, and after the cake and stuff, a couple kids snuck out to a spring near our ranch. They called it the Make - out Point, and we went there and played seven minutes in heaven. I spun the bottle and got seven minutes in heaven with Sarah Covey.”

“And…” Myers bobbed her head, gesturing for me to continue.

“And she kissed me.” I shrugged.

“And you didn’t feel anything? Butterflies in your stomach, or giddy o happy?” Hana asked, looking disappointed.

“Honestly… not really. It wasn’t bad, exactly… It just wasn’t special, I guess. I mean, I felt cool cause I’d made out with a girl and stuff, but the kiss itself was just okay.”

“Just okay?” Myers repeated. “Well, okay. Let’s look on the bright side: it could’ve been worse.”

“Yeah.” I shrugged. I honestly had never felt butterflies in my stomach with any of the girls I’d dated, until… well, Myers. I blushed at that train of thought as I stared at her, while she continued the conversation with Hana and Maxwell. 

Soon, before any of us realized, it was time for lunch, and we all made our way to the dining cart once more. Liam once again joined us for lunch, but we all dispersed to our rooms afterwards. I decided to catch up on some sleep, as Maxwell left the room to find Myers. And just like that, the train slowly stopped at the station. 

We were in Italy.


	13. When in Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter is also half plot, half figments of my imagination. There's a slight nod to one of my other favorite books from the Choices app; you'll know which when you read it. Also, not to spoil anything, but did any of you think it's weird you go to Rome, but never go sightseeing? Think about it ;)  
> As always, thanks for reading, and if you would be so kind, please leave a comment or review, they make my day! Enjoy!

While the rest of the court made their way to the State Dinner, I stayed on the train, toying with an idea… We were going to be in Rome for two days -- which for the Royal Family and some of the more influential members of court meant two days of policy meetings. Then, there was also Madeleine's bachelorette tomorrow night, which was something Myers would be preparing for with Maxwell, Bertrand and her new press secretary. 

But… there was nothing on Myers' schedule for tomorrow during the day… She'd probably begin to get ready for Madeleine's party after dinner, which meant she had the whole day to sightsee… And I… really wanted to take her out. It was her first time in Italy, and she deserved to fully experience it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Maxwell coming back into our room to get his wallet.  _ Who in the hell forgot their wallet before going out? _

"Maxwell!"

"Hmm?" He said distractedly while going through his bag.

"I've been thinking… we should go out tomorrow. Take Myers sightseeing."

He finally looked up at me. "What?"

"Think about it. It's her first time in Rome and all she's going to do is go to some boring State dinner and Madeleine's bachelorette party? Myers has been reading up on Roman Ancient Culture and History since she was a little girl… she deserves to come to Rome and really experience Rome…"

"Oh my God, you're right! I'll tell her tonight, and we'll all go tomorrow after breakfast. Wait a minute…" He began typing furiously on his phone, until he found something and pushed the phone on me.

" _ ROME IN A DAY: 1 DAY IN ROME ITINERARY." _ I read through the website, noting that it had recommended times and an order to visit all the major monuments, to minimize traffic and any other inconveniences. "Maxwell, you're a genius!"

"Great! It's a plan, then. I'll tell Milla and Hana!"

"Great!"

He found his wallet and tucked it into his pocket. "Are you coming?"

I squirmed a little bit. "I, uh… hadn't really planned on it."

"You should come. We could always use the extra eyes to help us find the reporter."

I sighed. "You're right. Okay, I'll come. I'll just hang out with Bastien, keep an eye out, I guess."

"You could sit with me and Milla." 

"And the Italian Statesman? Pass. I'm, uh… not really one for talking politics."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just shrugged. "Okay… Let's go, then."

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up later.”

Maxwell left our cabin and I went to the bathing car for a quick shower. Once I put on a clean shirt, I left for the restaurant. I walked quickly through the lamp lit streets, and went in through a service entrance up to the restaurant. Once inside, I quickly surveyed the scene. Reporters were everywhere, some sitting around eating dinner, others socializing and interviewing the members of court. Bastien was a shadow on the wall behind Liam and Madeleine, while the rest of the King’s Guard were spread out through the restaurant. 

And sitting at a table near the windows, in the most beautiful red dress I’d ever seen was Myers, talking with the Italian Statesman, Olivia, Maxwell and Bertrand. Her hair was up in a side bun, with a single white rose framing the other side of her face. She quite literally took my breath away, and I couldn’t stop staring at her…

“Well, I can certainly see why you didn’t want her to go that night.” 

I jumped at Tanner’s voice. I didn’t even realize when he walked up to me. I rubbed my neck, embarrassed at being caught staring. “Tanner.” I nodded nonchalantly, “How’s your chin?”

He rubbed it, grinning. “It’s not made of glass, though you certainly tried to test that theory.”

I laughed. “I’m sorry about that night. I know you guys were just following orders.” 

“That’s okay. I can tell she means a lot to you. You guys must be close, huh?”

I shrugged. “She’s a good friend. One of the few honest people here.”

“Is it true? Those pictures with that guy?"

“No. Absolutely not. I was there that night. It was definitely a setup.”

Tanner nodded. “You know, my wife was really rooting for her.”

“You’re married?”

“Going on two years now. We’re expecting our first child to be born in May.”

I couldn’t help but smile. “Congratulations, man. I mean it.” I offered Tanner my hand and he shook it. “So… no hard feelings?”

“No hard feelings.” He motioned to Myers’ table with his head. I saw as the Italian guy got up, kissed Myers’ hand and left to find Liam. “You should go now.”

“Yeah, thanks, man.” I walked to Myers’ table and gingerly sat down next to her. “I thought you’d never stop talking to that Italian guy.” I gave Myers a small, lopsided grin.

She smiled, her dimples fluttering to life. “Awww, did you miss me?”

“You’re preferable to standing alone in a corner.”

Myers frowned, bewildered, before smiling and shaking her head. “Clearly a high bar.”

“Yet so many fail to clear it, except you of course.” I let my gaze roam down her body, blushing just a bit. “Nice dress, by the way.”

“Just adorable, you two.” Olivia’s voice interrupted our moment. I had  _ almost  _ forgotten she was here.

I rolled my eyes. “What are  _ you _ even doing here, Olivia?”

She scowled. “Helping Camilla.”

I bristled at that.  _ Helping Camilla? After trying to sabotage her all of last season? _ “I’ve seen your kind of help. We’re better off without it.”

Olivia scoffed indignantly. “It’s good to see you too, Drake.”

“Drake,” Myers squeezed my hand briefly under the table, “She’s actually helping.” Her eyes pleaded with me to play nice. “She’s sincere, Drake.”

Olivia smirked triumphantly at that.

“Sincere in her cruelty.”

“We met up earlier because she’s looking for the blackmailer too.”

I glanced at Myers, then at Olivia. I did  _ not _ trust that woman! She was a cruel, vicious snake, who didn’t care for anyone but herself! … And Liam.

“I was targeted just like Camilla.” Olivia told me, “We have the same enemy.”

I shrugged, rolling my eyes.  _ I hope you’re right to trust her, Myers. _ “If Myers’ okay with it, then fine. But I’m watching you.” I warned her.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” She glared right back at me.

“So, did you find anything?" Myers asked Olivia, trying to diffuse the tension. She was good. She knew the only way to do it was to take action and talk about the investigation.

“I’ve been following a lead.” Olivia stated matter of factly. “During the social season, someone tried to sell a pack of photos with Camilla and Liam in New York to the tabloids.”

“How do you know about that?!” I couldn’t stop my jaw from dropping.

Olivia grinned. “Don’t look so surprised. I’m the Duchess of Lythikos. I get what I want.”

“But Bastien and I bought the photos back before they were published. How did you find them when no one else did?”

“The details aren’t important. We’ll leave it at that.”

“So, does this mean the person who sold Drake the photos is the same person who had the photos taken of me and Tariq?” Myers tensed up beside me.

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Don’t be dense, Camilla. If I knew the answer to that, we wouldn’t be here having this pointless discussion.”

“No need for insults here, Olivia.” I spoke up for Myers. She wasn’t dense, she was just eager to get to the bottom of this shit hole. “We want to get to the bottom of this as much as you do.”

She rolled her eyes once more. “I think that whoever sold the photos could have a connection to the person who blackmailed Camilla and me.”

“That’s… a possibility. But unless you have something to show us, we’re no further in this investigation than we were before we started talking to you.”

“Funny you should mention that. As a matter of fact I have a copy of those photos with me. And I think I have a hunch about who took them. But I want you two with me on this.” Olivia eyed Myers, then me.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this on the train?” Myers asked.

Olivia frowned pointedly. “Because  _ somebody _ forgot the meaning of ‘come alone’.”

“And I don’t count?”  _ Of course not, you’re nobody to her, _ I thought, rolling my eyes.

Olivia looked at me, then at Myers, and back to me, with a raised eyebrow and a world of meaning in her gaze. “You’re not a threat.” She said simply. That was Olivia for “ _ I know you wouldn’t hurt her.” _

“Sure.” I glared at her. The  _ last _ thing I needed was  _ Olivia _ , of all people, finding out about me and Myers. I had enough with Maxwell and Hana… well, mostly Maxwell.

Olivia turned back to Myers. “Besides, I said I’d find you when I had more information to share, and here we are. Are you going to help or not?”

“ _ I’ll _ look into it. Camilla doesn’t have to get her hands dirty with this.”

Olivia gave me a slow, catlike grin.  _ Oh, shit…  _ Thankfully, she said nothing. “Please. Camilla’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.”

“We don’t know where this lead will take us, and Camilla could still be a target.”  _ Not like you’d mourn if anything happened to her! _

A small hand on my shoulder brought me back from that… horrible train of thought. Myers looked at me, and squeezed my shoulder. “The dignitaries can wait. If she has new evidence, then I want to be there to see it.”  _ I’ll be fine _ , her eyes pleaded,  _ Please trust me. _

I sighed. “I don’t want people going after you because we overturned the right rock.” A chill crawled down my spine, pure fear coursing through me. I couldn’t bear to lose her, like my mom lost my dad, or Constantine lost Queen Eleanor…  _ Please, Myers, stay here, where you’re safe!  _

Myers reached for my hand under the table, lacing her fingers with mine.  _ Drake… I trust you to protect me. _ She gave me a small hopeful grin, before looking quickly and pointedly at Olivia, then back at me.  _ Remember we have an audience… _ “I think I’m fine, but I love the concern, Drake.” She teased, trying to act cool in front of Olivia.

I let out a long sigh. For one, Olivia didn’t miss anything, so the act was useless. And two… nobody could stop Myers from doing what she wanted, not even me. “Alright, not much use protesting.”

“Good.” Olivia nodded once, all business. She began laying out prints of the photos on the table in front of us. “These are copies of the images that were sold to the tabloids.”

Myers looked at the pictures intensely for a moment. “So what’s your hunch?”

Olivia pointed to a picture on the far right corner of the table. “Look. In this photo, you can see Drake and Liam.” She pointed to another one next to it, “Here’s you and Liam. Blah, blah, blah.” She pointed to several pictures, of Liam and Myers drinking, of them dancing, of Liam tucking a strand of Myers’ hair behind her ear… “What’s interesting is in this photo,” she motioned to the one of them dancing, “way in the background,you can see Tariq. So you know what that means? There’s only one person who’s not in a single photo. Maxwell.” 

_ Holy shit… Shit, she’s right! _ My eyes darted frantically from one photo to another. I didn’t want to believe it. “No way… I thought Bastien screened all the photos.”

“That means the only person who could be the photographer is…” I could tell Myers did not want to finish that sentence. She didn’t want to believe it.

“Maxwell.” I finished it for her.  _ God, I trusted him! I thought he was my friend! Liam’s friend! Practically Myers’ older brother! That two faced son of a-- _

“Maxwell? It can’t be!” Myers shook her head adamantly. “This is Maxwell we’re talking about!”

“It certainly wasn’t you, me, or Liam. I hate to say it, but the evidence points to him.”

Myers looked at me then, her eyes filled with disappointment, though I couldn’t tell if she was disappointed in Maxwell or in me, for not believing in him.

Olivia sighed. “Whatever you think of him, he needs to be questioned.”

“Agreed.” I nodded. Myers looked hesitantly to the corner of the room, where both Beaumont Brothers were talking furtively. “Let’s get him.”

The three of us got up and headed towards them.

“Excuse us, we’re discussing important matters here.” Bertrand told us as we got closer.

Maxwell smiled at us apologetically. “I know I’m holding up the tiramisu, but we’re almost done here. Oh, hey, are we bringing Olivia with us too?”

_ Tiramisu?! _ I glared at him, feeling every bit of the betrayal in my body.

Maxwell looked from Myers, who looked at him apologetically --  _ Really, Myers? You have nothing to apologize for _ \--, to me, to Olivia. “Why are you all looking at me funny? Is it a staring contest? I’m game.” He glared at us as a joke, “Gr… I’ll beat all three of you.”

Myers sighed and rolled her eyes. “Maxwell,” she said softly, “Explain yourself.”

Before Olivia could shove the pictures in his face, he grinned. “I’m an enigma. I’m beyond explanation.”

Olivia held up the images, and Maxwell’s eyes widened. “You took these.” She stated.

“Thanks for citing your sources. Those are my pictures from the bachelor party in New York. I actually like that one. I’m not much of a photographer, but I gave that one a nice Dutch angle.”

_ And he had the nerve to admit it as if it wasn’t a big deal! _ “I can’t believe you.”

He flinched at my tone. “Did I do something wrong?”

“You’re connected to the blackmailer.” Olivia said, her face not betraying anything. I guess she was playing good cop, and I was the bad cop… and Myers was the reluctant cop.

“What?!” Maxwell’s eyes widened. He scowled at Olivia, truly angry. “I would never betray Camilla.”

“Maxwell, I believe that, but we need an explanation. These photographs didn’t end up in the tabloid’s hands without  _ some _ help.” Myers told him calmly. “Telling us what you know will help track that person down.”

Maxwell eyed Myers, then Olivia, and then me. I was still so worked up, I couldn’t stop glaring at him. “This is serious… I can’t hide it any longer.” Maxwell’s shoulders slumped.  _ Oh, crap, he’s really going to admit to it. _ “I took the pictures because I was going to make a scrapbook of all our time spent together… There, the surprise is ruined.”

It took my brain a minute to process that.  _ A scrapbook? A scrapbook?! Seriously?! That didn’t make any sense! _ “Then why sell them to the tabloids?!” 

“That wasn’t me! I could never do that!”

“You can and you  _ did! _ ” Olivia pointed a finger to his chest.  _ Okay, I guess we were bad cop and bad cop, now. And reluctant cop, of course. _

“You betrayed Liam! You betrayed Camilla! You betrayed all of us!” I accused him, genuinely hurt that he would do this.  _ I trusted him! We all trusted him! _ “We trusted you.” I said, unable to hide my sadness and disappointment.

“No! I… I…”

“Guys, stop!” Myers stepped in front of Maxwell at the same time as Bertrand.

“Stop! Please. Stop. If you would please direct your ire away from Maxwell. The indiscretion in question is mine and mine alone.”

“Meaning…” I turned my glare on him. 

“I was the one who sold the photos of the bachelor party to the tabloids.”

Myers flinched, her eyes filling with hurt. 

Maxwell, on the other hand, looked alarmed. “Bertrand! No! Why? How could you do that to Milla and Liam?” 

“Explain yourself.” I told him, my tone threatening.

He sighed. “There is no excuse for what I did, but the reason enough was simple… money. Most nobles didn’t think Lady Camilla would last a week… I was one of them.”

I felt the anger bubbling at the pit of my stomach, while Myers tried to put on a brave face. I could see right through it.

Bertrand continued, speaking solely to Myers, his eyes pleading.  _ Pitiful. _ “ Here I was facing the terrible reality of having agreed to sponsor a failure of a candidate… House Beaumont’s last chance at being restored to its former glory would be ruined, and it would be on my shoulders.”

I rolled my eyes at his so called plight. I still didn’t think it was a good reason for betraying Myers.

“I decided to salvage what I could and sell any material related to you, the photos in question being the only thing I could find.”

“Bertrand… you went through my phone.”

“I was doing research, all in the name of saving House Beaumont.”

_ House Beaumont, House Beaumont, House Beaumont! What about Myers?! What about Liam?! _

“But… I betrayed you, Maxwell, my only brother, my own flesh and blood.”

_ Oh, will you cut the theatrics, already?! _

“Father would be ashamed if he knew.”

I really hoped Myers wasn’t buying any of this crap,and that she wouldn’t let him off easy.

Myers, however… “Bertrand,” she sighed, straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin, leveling him with a cool stare.  _ Let him have it, Myers. _ “I understand why you did it.” 

I mentally facepalmed myself.

“You’ve been struggling to scrape every cent together to support your house.”

“Camilla… he sold private photos of you and Liam…”

She turned her stare on me. “That doesn’t mean I approve of it.”

“Nor should you.” Bertrand agreed.  _ Kiss ass. _ “If it means anything at all, and I don’t suspect that it does… Please know that I’ll never forgive myself for this.” I groaned inwardly, rolling my eyes. “For what I did to you. If it’s any solace, I can only say that this was before… Before I knew you. Before I saw that you had a chance here at court. Before I… before I began to believe in you.”

_ You mean before you realized she had what it takes to win that stupid competition and bury you in money! _ “Another mistake by the  _ oh-so-illustrious _ Duke of Ramsford.” I glared at him.

He nodded. “It would appear so. Lady Camilla, I do not believe my actions are worthy of your forgiveness… Even so, let me extend to you my most sincere apologies.”

“Mine too.” Maxwell piped up, really looking sorry.

“No, Maxwell.” Bertrand shook his head and stepped forward, shielding Maxwell from the rest of us. “You had nothing to do with this. The blame is mine to shoulder. I know it’s too much to hope for your forgiveness, but I’d at least like to offer my continued services. My misconduct has no relation to the cretins who so wrongly hurt you.”

_ Uh… you’re one of those cretins! _

“I may still be of some use in helping you uncover your true enemies here.” Bertrand continued.

Myers took a deep breath, moving forward to wrap her arms around Bertrand. He hesitated for just one second, before awkwardly patting her back. “I forgive you.”

“I…” Bertrand shook his head, pulling away to look at her. “You never cease to surprise me, Lady Camilla. You have my heartfelt gratitude and eternal loyalty.” 

I rolled my eyes.

“Thank you.”

“I promise I shall do what I can to prove my worth.”

I shook my head and sighed. “I guess at least we know the truth.”

“Yes, and now that it’s clear this little revelation isn’t related to either of our blackmailers, I’m leaving. Hopefully the next lead I find will be more fruitful.”

“Thanks, Olivia. We couldn’t have done this without you.” 

I bristled a little at that. It was the truth -- I mean, Bastien hadn’t managed to crack this case -- but that didn’t mean I had to like it. “You were actually… helpful.”

“Don’t make much of it. We’re allies of convenience.” She said, with a cocky expression on her face.

Myers simply smiled. “We’re still allies.”

For a split second, Olivia’s expression softened. “Yeah, we are.” And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away. 

My head was still reeling from all of this, so I told Myers I was going back to the train. She gave me a sympathetic look and bid me good night. As I walked back, I felt myself getting all up in my head again. I’d gotten lazy, and content here at court. Before Myers, I  _ knew _ no one in this god forsaken place was to be trusted, and that everyone would be looking out for themselves. Then Myers came along, and I didn’t  _ forget _ exactly… but she made me want to believe the best in people, the best in our small group of friends. And then stuff like this happens… Now, I know Bertrand wasn’t exactly my  _ friend _ , but he was still Maxwell’s brother, Myers’ sponsor… I thought… we could trust him. 

_ Myers still trusts him… _ That annoying voice in my head reminded me.

_ Yeah, but Myers is Myers. _

I got to the station and climbed onto the train. I made my way up to my train car and dropped onto the bed with a groan. I started playing with my phone, trying to find that Rome in a Day website that Maxwell showed me. It was the third page on my search, and after finding it, I began trying to chronogram how we were going to do this. We would have to leave the train at eight, and out first stop would be at the Colosseum. Since it was still early, I made a quick call to buy us Omnia Rome and Vatican Passes ,  and schedule a private tour. I grinned as I hung up the phone, thinking that there were some benefits to traveling with the royal court. With those tickets I got, we’d get a private tour of the Colosseum, the arena and the Forum, and be allowed to skip all the lines to the other tourist spots.

The tour would take about two hours to get the full experience, and I’m sure Myers is going to try to linger around the gladiator pits and stuff. So, I figured around 10:30 - 11:00, we would be arriving at our next stop: the Pantheon. I guess we’d be there for about an hour, and then on to Trevi Fountain. After a picture or two at the fountain, and a gelato stop, we’d make our way to Castel Sant’Angelo, and then the Vatican Museum. Now, Myers didn’t strike me as a religious girl, but still… You can’t come to Rome and not go to the Vatican. So after a tour of Castel Sant’Angelo, we’d got to the Vatican Museum and the Sistine Chapel. I honestly couldn’t wait to see Myers’ face when she saw it. Last but not least, we would end our day in Rome at Saint Peter’s Basilica, and we should be back on the train in time for Myers and Hana to get ready for Madeleine’s bachelorette party.

At that moment, Maxwell came into our room. “Oh, hey…”

“Hey, Maxwell…” I said awkwardly. I knew I owed him an apology. “Listen… I’m sorry about how I treated you back at the restaurant. Things got kinda heated, and…”

He shrugged. “That’s okay… Seeing it from your point of view, I know how suspicious it looked.”

“Thanks. But it’s not okay. I shouldn’t have been so quick to doubt you. I should have known you would never do something like that to Myers and Liam.”

He nodded. “Yeah, you should have.”

“I’m sorry.”

He sighed. “I forgive you.” He grinned. “Come here.” With surprising strength, he pulled me off my bunk and drew me into a hug. I clapped his back, before stepping back.

“So, how was the rest of the dinner party?”

“Great! We confronted the photographer!”

_ The photographer! _ With all the drama from the New York photos, I forgot we were supposed to be looking for the  _ real _ photographer! I groaned. “That’s great, man. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.”

“Where were you anyway? I turn back for one second and you disappeared from dinner.”

“I was back here, planning everything for our trip tomorrow, and I guess I just… forgot.”

“Pretty big thing to forget…”

“I know! I know! I guess… my head was all over the place.”

“Hey, Drake, relax! We got her, and she gave us our next clue! Bertrand’s working on it right now.”

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. 

“Hey, I know he’s not your favorite person right now… but he  _ is _ sorry.”

I sighed. “I know, man.”

I showed Maxwell my itinerary for tomorrow and he began googling more about places we could get lunch and stuff, as well as texting the press secretary to see when Myers had to be back here. At that moment, my stomach rumbled loudly. With all of this, I realized I’d forgotten to eat dinner. I told Maxwell I was going out, and he just hummed in response, still glued to his phone.

I walked down the hall, and who do I bump into…? “Myers.” I took her in. Her hair was out of its bun, falling down the side of her neck and chest, a bit damp and the flower was nowhere to be found. The hem of her dress was also wet, and she smelled faintly of the sea. 

“Oh, hey, Drake.” Her eyes widened when she saw me. “Where are you going this late?”

“To get a real meal. I don’t know about you, but I don’t ‘get’ fancy food. That stuff was designed to impress my eyes, not actually feed me.”

She nodded once. “Right…”

“You’re welcome to join me to whatever place I find, but be warned, after tonight, I’m in the mood for something with a Michelin rating of zero. If that doesn’t bother you, then I can promise a full stomach and decent conversation.”

Myers gave me a small smile. “You mean you’ll actually tell me more about yourself?” She asked with mock surprise.

I rolled my eyes, unable to stop the smirk that crawled its way onto my face. “Whatever secrets that’ve made it this far, sure.”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “I could use a bite to eat.” She looked down at her dress. “Can you give me just one second to get changed?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” I walked her to her car, and waited outside. Five minutes later, she came out, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, wearing a leather jacket over a simple red top, jeans and boots. She grinned as my eyes widened. “So? What do you think?”

“Uh… I... You look...”

Myers laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Now, let’s go, I’m hungry.”

I shook my head. “Right this way then.”

We walked down the streets, talking and joking, and when we were a couple blocks from the train station, I took her hand. Myers smiled at me, and I marveled at how  _ normal _ this felt. It honestly felt like we were a regular couple, walking down the city to get some dinner. 

“So… wanna explain why your hair and your dress was all wet?”

I felt her tense up a little beside me. “I went with Liam to the Blue Grotto.”

Huh… I knew that place, that was one of Leo and Liam’s favorite secret hideouts.  _ It was also extremely romantic _ , I thought as a tinge of jealousy made its way through me.

“He wanted to talk about something.” Myers continued, glancing worriedly at me. “We just talked.”

“Yeah, I know.” I told her. I  _ did _ trust her, and I knew how she felt about me. It was just… almost second nature to feel insecure when it came to her and Liam. Or to… just Liam in general. “You’re a free woman, Myers. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

She nodded. “I know. But I just… I need to know you trust me.”

“I do.” I chuckled, shaking my head. “You’re the only person here who gets to say that.”

Myers squeezed my hand. “I don’t take that honor lightly.”

I shook my head, and spotted an open restaurant. I led her in and a server led us to a table, offering us menus.

“Grazie.” Myers gave him a beaming smile. She turned to me. “So this is more your style?”

“A menu, a table, and the promising smell of good food. That’s all I want.”

“Buona sera, signore, signora. Mi chiamo Sergio e sarò il tuo cameriere in questa bellissima notte. Ora, cosa posso ottenere tu e la tua bella signora?” He smiled warmly at us, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Buona sera, Sergio.” Myers smiled at him, then at me. “Drake…?”

“Err…”  _ Okay, buona sera was good evening. His name was Sergio… and that’s all I got from that. _

“Didn’t think your plan through, did you?” Myers teased with a gleeful grin.

“No, no, I’ve got this.” I took her menu and mine, and handed them back to Sergio. “Spaghetti and pizza.”

“Perfetto, sarò solo un momento, signore, signora.” He bowed, and made his way to the kitchen.

“Drake, you forgot the lasagna.” Myers laughed.

“You’re right. My vocabulary’s too limited.”

“I’m disappointed in you.” 

“We’ll just have to make due.”

“So do you do this often?”

“This isn’t my first time going rogue. When you follow Liam around, you end up in foreign lands pretty often.”

“And in fancy parties with too-fancy food?”

“All the time.”

“Well, now you’ve got me for company.” She smiled warmly at me, taking my hand.

“That means more pressure not to make myself look like a fool.”

“Oh, Drake… you could never not make yourself look like a fool to me.”

“Gee, thanks, Myers.”

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about looking like a fool if you already are one.”

At that moment, Sergio came out of the kitchen with a simple mozzarella pizza, and a couple of plates of spaghetti carbonara. He set the pizza down in the center of the table, and then the plates in front of me and Myers.

“Grazie.” Myers told him, and I shot him a grateful nod.

“Prego, signore, signora. Buon Appetito.”

Silence descended on our table as we enjoyed our food. I took a bite of spaghetti, the flavors exploding on my tongue. “That’s exactly what I needed. Simple, delicious, and filling.”

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm!” Myers moaned in delight. “That is good!”

“You can always trust me to find the right food.”

“Mm-hmm.” Myers nodded, eating bite after bite of spaghetti. “So… is this a secret date?”

I nearly dropped my fork. “What?”

“A nice meal at an Italian restaurant  _ you  _ invited me to.”

“I invited you for food. Because I thought you were hungry. Normal people eat when they’re hungry.”

“I’m okay with it.”

“I… err…” I sighed. “You’re killing me, Myers.”

She laughed and we got back to our food.

“Hey, I just realized something.” Myers said as she reached for a slice of pizza and placed it on her now empty plate. “We didn’t have to dodge any palace security guards to get out here. Do they just let you come and go as you please?”

“I’m nowhere near as important as Liam. But Bastien also knows me. He knows I can take care of myself… and you.”

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Bastien trusts  _ you _ ?”

“Yeah. Don’t sound so surprised. We kind of go way back.”

Myers clapped her hands. “Story time!”

“... I didn’t mean for this to turn into some sharing circle.”

“Too late. You already tipped your hand. You’re usually much more careful than this, Drake.”

“Hmm… what is it about tonight that has me in a sharing mood?”

“Maybe the company?”

I tried to hide a smile behind my napkin. “I want to give you a hard time, Myers, but the truth is I’m just so damned glad to spend some time with you away from that circus…”

“Drake…” She said sweetly.

“So I’ll tell you. Bastien was my father’s junior agent in the King’s Guard, so I’d see him around pretty often. Bastien didn’t have any family at court, so he’d join us for dinner. He’d even watch me and Savannah sometimes when we were younger.”

“That’s cute. How was he as a babysitter?”

“Surprisingly lenient. The opposite of how he is while on duty. He’d let us eat chocolate chip cookies and watch cartoons all night.”

“Aww…”

“He and my father were close. I think after my father died on duty, Bastien took it upon himself to look out for me.”

“Oh, Drake… I’m sorry.”

“It was hard, but I got through it.”

“Tell me more about Bastien.”

“He’s a model of duty. If there’s something you need done, he’ll do it for you. He’s more dedicated to his job than anyone I’ve ever seen. I don’t think he has many friends…But he always made time for me.”

“Was he like a father to you?”

“More like an uncle, but a good uncle I could always go to. It’s nice. He’s one of the few who’s also on the outside looking into this strange noble world.”

“You must be close.”

I fidgeted a little at that. We were close, but now, with this whole fight over what happened at the Coronation… we didn’t feel close. “In an unusual way, yeah.”

“And your dad? How was he?”

“Tough, honest, with a firm but fair way of handling things.” I smiled at the memory of him. “Growing up, it seemed like there was nothing he couldn’t do.”

“You really looked up to him, didn’t you?”

“Yeah… if Savannah idolized the courtly life, I idolized him and the King’s Guard.” I wanted to be him when I grew up. I wanted to protect people, just like he did. Protect my family, my friends. And so far… I wasn’t making much progress on that front. I shook my head. “So, yeah. Dad died. Mom eventually went back to the U.S. She was… struggling. Bastien was as present as he could be, but his duties kept him busy. I stayed at court with Savannah. Liam’s family kind of took us in.”

“Right… Huh. Actually, Drake, what do you  _ do _ at the palace?”

“I do lots of things! I do things all the time!”

“Like?”

“Er…”  _ Well… I train with Liam every morning, help him with anything he needs, work at the stables, cook… _ “It’s hard to put into a single title.”

“How about Professional Best Friend?”

“I kinda like that. Liam should get me a shirt with that on it. Maybe some business cards or something? Would that satisfy you, Myers?”

“Come on. I want to know what you do on an average day. It’s not all sulking at noble’s parties, is it? If that’s all there was to it, I know you. You would have left a long time ago.”

“I  _ did _ leave… for a while.”

“Really?”

“When I got older, I thought it was time to make it on my own. I went to college.”

“You didn’t want to join the King’s Guard?” 

“They’re experienced security agents. I would’ve had to cut my teeth protecting some stuck up nobles first. I decided to build a life away from court. Liam and I started to drift apart. I was finally living in the outside world and he was busier than ever being introduced at court.”

“Liam didn’t go to college?”

“He didn’t have to. He’d already received a first class education on everything from history to politics to economics. He still sometimes meets with some of Cordonia’s best professors to discuss these things.”

“Wow… So, what happened?” 

“Well… there was an assassination attempt on the royal family, including Liam.”

“No…”

“The King’s Guard stopped it before anyone was injured, but it still shook Liam.”

“He never told me about this.”

“It doesn’t really come up in casual conversation. Besides, I don’t think he wants to remember those times… it was rough. He seemed fine to most people, but his brother dropped by my campus one night in the royal family’s private jet asking if I could come back. He was worried about Liam. Behind closed doors, Liam was not himself. He wasn’t eating and was growing distant. I knew I had to be there for him. Things were bad… He needed me.”

“Wow… it must have been hard to give up your outside life.”

I shrugged dejectedly. “He’s my best friend. I had to do it. After that, I never really left. When I saw how things were at court for Liam, I knew I couldn’t leave him to these sharks. Liam plays the game well, but his heart’s not in it. He’d rather focus on the needs of the Cordonian citizens than reading press statements and attending parties. He needs someone cynical like me to have his back.”

Myers reached across the table and took my hand. “You’re a good friend to Liam.”

I looked at her then, and gave her a half smile. She looked so beautiful tonight, and all I wanted to do was kiss her. “... Most of the time…”

She leaned forward, pressing herself against me. With one hand on my cheek, she brought my lips down to meet hers. “Myers…” I whispered her name, cupping the back of her neck as she pulled me once more into a long, lingering kiss. Much too soon, we pulled apart. “You’re full of surprises tonight.”

She laughed, her lips and cheeks a pretty pink. “You can’t just take me to dinner, pour your fluffy marshmallow heart out, and not expect me to fall a little more for you, Drake.”

_ There it is… Well at least she didn’t say the L word. _ “You’re right. What was I thinking?” This time I pulled her in for a soft kiss, until we both heard soft footsteps. Sergio discretely left the check on the table, right next to me, and bowed back.

Myers sighed. “Well. Thank you for a wonderful evening. I never thought I’d learn so much about the elusive Drake.”

I scoffed.  _ Elusive? She probably knew me as well as Liam by this point. _ And yet… I sighed. “Yeah, sorry, it was a lot to drop on you all at once.” I reached for the check. “Let me cover it.”

“Did you just offer to pick up the check?” Myers raised an eyebrow, a self satisfied smile on her face.

“Well, yeah, I guess I did. It’s the least I can do after talking your ear off all night. I’m not the king or anything but I can afford a handful of euros, Myers.”

Myers rolled her eyes. “Drake… sharing your feelings didn’t bother me… I like this softer side of you.”

I groaned. “This is my lowest low. What have you done to me, Myers?”

“Nobody said it was bad that you’re soft.”

“Yeah, well, at least the sob story didn’t bother you.”

“It could never bother me.”

“Thanks, Myers.” I set the money on the table, making sure to tip Sergio. “We should probably head back. It’s getting late.” I stood and offered her a hand.

“And I’m full!”

“What did I tell you?”

Myers took my hand and nodded goodbye to Sergio. “Buona notte, Sergio! Grazie!”

“Buona notte, signora, signor!”

We walked down the street, hand in hand. “Hey, Myers, thanks for coming with me tonight.”

“Anytime, Drake. As far as first dates go, this was pretty great.” She bumped her shoulder with mine.

“Yeah… mine too.”

Soon, we were back on the train, and I walked her to her car.

“So…”

“So.” I said, nodding.

“Good night, Drake.”

“Night, Myers.”

She gave me a final peck on the cheek, before slipping inside. I sighed, and went back to my car, hoping Maxwell would be fast asleep, hoping he wouldn’t grill me about where I’d been.

* * *

I woke up bright and early the next morning, and shook Maxwell awake. We got dressed and went to get the girls. Myers came out of her car wearing a loose white top, jeans and sneakers,and she was practically jumping. She looked so excited and so happy, it was infectious and oh, so endearing.

Next, we went to Hana's cart, only to discover she was rooming with Olivia. "Can you tell me why you are all outside my door at seven in the morning?" The Ice Queen snarled at us.

"We're going sightseeing! Drake got us Omnia Rome and Vatican Passes!" Myers told her. "You're more than welcome to come with us! We're going to--"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "The Colosseum, Piazza Navona and that awful fountain that appears in every movie about Italy ever? I'll pass. But have fun getting pushed around by tourists." 

Myers rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"I'll be out in just one second!" Hana said, slipping on her heels. 

"Hana, wouldn't you be more comfortable in sneakers?" Myers asked, looking at Hana's shoes like they were some painful torture tool. 

"My mother taught me to withstand long periods on my feet and long distance walks in heels when I was eleven." She shrugged.

_ Yikes _ , Myers mouthed at me and Maxwell and I couldn't help but chuckle. Hana smoothed her dress, doing a once over in the mirror and stepped out to join us. We stepped off the train and onto the platform, Maxwell offering Hana his hand to help her down. She really should have listened to Myers about the sneakers. We made our way out of the station and onto a limo the tour company had sent. 

Once inside the car, and on our way to the Colosseum, Myers suggested a picture. "Come on, Drake! Please! It's my first time in Italy!" She curled her lower lip and leveled her best puppy eyes in my direction.

I groaned. "Ugh… Fine." We all squeezed together while Maxwell took a selfie with his phone and showed it to all of us.

"Maxwell, you need to document everything today!" Myers told him. "I want a million pictures of my first time in Italy with the best friends a girl could ask for." Myers looked at all of us tenderly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Maxwell gave her a military salute, "My phone's all charged up and ready to go."

"Thanks, Maxwell. Thanks, guys. I know you've all been here a million times already. Just… thanks for doing this." Myers nodded, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't thank us, it was Drake's idea." Maxwell mumbled, fumbling with the settings of his phone camera. My eyes widened, and Hana elbowed him in the ribs.

"Drake…" I turned to Myers, blushing furiously, as she looked at me, her eyes shining brightly. "You didn't tell me this was  _ your _ idea…"

I rubbed the back of my neck, as Maxwell and Hana suddenly became very interested in their phone screens. "Uh… Yeah…" I shrugged. "I just figured… you can't come to Rome and not  _ see _ Rome."

Myers smiled at me, nodding. She looked to Maxwell and Hana -- who were still immersed in their phones, trying to give us at least the illusion of privacy -- before turning back to me. "Thank you, Drake."

There were a thousand meanings to that thank you. _ Thank you for doing this. Thank you for caring. Thank you for thinking of me. _

"You're welcome, Myers."  _ Anything for you. I'm happy if you're happy. _

She nodded.  _ I know. _

Just then, the car slowed and eventually stopped. We got out and were greeted by a tour guide. Myers fidgeted excitedly as the guide led us through the Colosseum, alternating between asking him a million questions and taking pictures of everything on her phone. While Myers took pictures of the barracks, the arena, the trap doors, the multitude of weapons, Maxwell took pictures of us. He alternated between group selfies, making us pose in front of different exhibits, and candids. 

At one point, the guide allowed us to explore a bit on our own, before continuing the tour. Myers walked up next to me, pulling me with her to show me an exhibit of some ancient armor. She sighed, looking down wistfully at the pieces on display. "I would have loved to have lived in this time period."

"Really? Any particular century?"

"Definitely during Caesar's reign. I would have loved to have seen him, met him, talked to him, meet Cleopatra and Marc Antony, Brutus and later, Octavian…"

"You know you'd likely have been a slave or a servant, right? The odds of you being a noble woman, or even just a free one…" I shook my head. "Besides, it was an extremely sexist society. Women had practically no rights."

"Okay, first of all, I'm aware of that, but still…" she looked around at the imposing structure around us, "I would have loved to have seen this in all its splendor. Actually live and experience the culture, not just read about it in some history book." She shook her head, and gave me an impish grin. "And second of all… I would not have been a slave, I would have been a courtesan."

I raised my eyebrows quizzically. "A… prostitute?"

Myers rolled her eyes. "They were  _ not _ prostitutes! Or, well… not  _ all _ of them. They  _ chose _ their patrons, as well as how far they were willing to go with them. They were treated better than royalty sometimes, and commanded the respect and admiration of the most powerful men of the Republic. They trained for years in the arts of conversation and seduction, and could make the most powerful men do their bidding with a snap of their fingers. And I bet you  _ I  _ would have been the greatest Courtesan of Rome." She stuck out her chin proudly, but her smile was light and teasing.

I chuckled. "Okay, I'll bite. What would I have been?"

Myers contemplated me for a second. "I think… you would have been my bodyguard."

I raised an eyebrow. "You really think you would have been so important as to need a bodyguard?"

She batted her eyelashes. "But of course. The greatest Courtesan of Rome needs protection. You would have been my stoic and incredibly sexy bodyguard, who shadowed my every move and kept unwanted patrons at bay."

"Stoic and incredibly sexy?"

"Yeah!" Myers shrugged. "It's pretty much you now, but with armor and weapons instead of denim." Myers teased, looking back down at the display.

I shook my head as I stared at her, unable to stop the smile from spreading on my face. The moment was broken, however, when I heard a camera shutter. Myers and I looked up to realize it was Maxwell, who had his phone aimed towards us. "Great shot, you guys!" He gave us a thumbs up, and walked away. Myers and I looked at each other quizzically, before bursting into laughter. Soon, the tour guide began calling us to continue the tour. 

The rest of the day went by much the same. We walked  _ a lot _ , with Myers asking the tour guide millions of questions and taking millions of pictures, Maxwell taking pictures of  _ us _ specifically, and Hana and me just going along with everything they wanted to do. We went to the Trevi Fountain and made two wishes, one for Rome and the other for love. We went to the Pantheon, where Maxwell made us pose in front of all the statues of the gods; the pose itself depending on what that particular god represented. We stopped for gelato and cappuccino, and for some pastries as well. Myers eyes widened as she stepped foot in the Sistine Chapel, and her jaw dropped. We had to literally pull her away, or otherwise she’d have stayed there for the rest of the afternoon. 

Finally, the tour ended and we made our way back to the train. In the limo, we scrolled through all of the pictures Maxwell had taken, Myers trying to desperately convince him to send them to her. He kept on arguing all about the airwaves and how  _ they _ could be tracking their phones, and emails, and group chats and stuff. We kept on perusing through the photos, until we got to one… Myers’ jaw dropped and she blushed furiously. Hana looked from Myers to Maxwell to me, trying her best to stop the grin from spreading across her face. Maxwell just smiled, and I could practically feel the blood rushing through my ears. 

“Aww… you guys look…” Hana didn’t finish that sentence, but her tone was soft and tender.

“Don’t they…?” Maxwell added.

“Maxwell…” I growled.

Myers remained silent, her eyes glued to the image on the screen. It was the picture Maxwell had taken of us in the Colosseum. Myers was smiling, the dimples on her cheeks coming to life, as she looked down at the display case, whereas I was looking down at her tenderly, a soft smile on my face. God, we looked… like a real couple. More than that, I… You know how they say a picture’s worth a thousand words? Well, in this one…  in this one you could see from a mile away how I felt about her. Maxwell had captured the moment so perfectly; anyone who looked at it could see I was crazy about her.

Myers finally looked up at me, shaking her head just a bit before grinning at me. “We look good, don’t we?” 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, and laughed. “Yeah, we do.”

The tension seemed to dissolve around us just like that, and we kept on scrolling through the pictures until we finally arrived at the train station. Hana and Myers said their goodbyes and went to get ready for the bachelorette party while Maxwell and I headed to our car. 

“Hey…” Maxwell said, just as my phone vibrated.  I opened up a new message from him, and saw that he had sent me the picture. I looked up at him, completely stunned, and he grinned and shrugged. “I just… thought you should have it.”

I looked down at my screen once more. “Thanks, Maxwell.”

“No problem. I, uh… I’m going to go for a walk, clear my head.”

“We walked all day, aren’t you tired?”

He shrugged. “Not really. I just need some air. I’ll see you later!”

And with that, he left the train, leaving me to stare at that picture and overthink myself to death.  _ Nope, nope, nope. Not tonight. _

I grabbed my phone and shot Liam a text. “ _ Hey, you busy?” _

A second later, my phone chimed. “ _ Mercifully, no! Dinner?” _

_ “Meet at the diner cart.” _

I blocked my phone and headed to meet him. He sat down at a booth just as I came in.

“Hard day?”

“You have no idea.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. We were able to come to an agreement regarding the tax deal, and our legislators should have a draft of the new policy soon. It was a tough, yet very productive day. How about you? How was the tour?”

“It was… fun. My feet hurt like hell, though. I’m surprised I didn’t end up with blisters on my feet.”

“I wish I could have gone with you all. Did you guys have fun at least?”

I knew what he was really asking. “We did. Myers was definitely the most excited out of all of us though. She took pictures of everything, and prodded the poor tour guide so much, I think the poor guy might be considering a career change.”

“Hah!” Liam smiled. “I wish I could see Rome with fresh eyes again. Did you take her to see what’s left of the Julia Basilica?”

_ I… think I remember the tour guide showed it to us? _ “Yeah, I think so…”

“Good. Milla has a thing for Caesar, so I’m sure it was one of the things she was most looking forward to see.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yes, she… once commented to me she greatly admired his military prowess, as well as his sharp mind for politics.”

“Right… wasn’t he a dictator?”

Liam clasped his hands on the table, his brows knitting together as he thought. “From what I remember from my history lessons, he was a dictator, but that was the title he gave himself after defeating Pompey Magnus. Now, society recognizes a dictator as someone who rules by force, and against the will of the people, but during the time of the Roman Republic, it simply meant there was a man at the top who made all the decisions and had all the power. But Caesar wasn’t a bad ruler. He was a pretty great one, actually. He won the love of the common people, because he fed them and gave them jobs, money, stability. He passed many reforms, and he was determined to weed out corruption from the Senate.”

“Wow… Anyway, we had fun today. Ask Maxwell to show you the pictures when you see him.”

“Of course. Drake… thank you for doing this for Milla.”

“I just… wanted her to see a bit of the city. She likes that stuff, you know? Archeology and stuff.”

“I do…” He grimaced. “I should have thought of it. I’m so busy with the engagement and all the policy meetings, I... “ Liam shook his head. “I’ve barely had time to think. And the one moment I get to spend time with her, I take her to the beach…”

“Hey… I’m sure she appreciated it. She knows you’re a busy man. You’re King, for god’s sakes!”

“Yes, but… I should have thought of it…"

_ Was he… upset  _ I  _ was the one who did something nice for Myers, and not him? _

He shook his head, "I… I feel her slipping away. And I’m trying, Drake, I really am, but... “

“What do you mean?” I blurted out, my morbid curiosity getting the better of me.

“I just... feel like I’m losing her. Camilla seems to have this wall around me, there’s a distance she’s putting between us.”

“Why do you think that is?”

He looked at me, like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind at the last moment. “I don’t know, honestly. She says she’s confused, or that finding Tariq is the only thing on her mind right now. And yesterday… yesterday I asked her what will happen when we do find him. I asked her about the future.  _ Our _ future.”

“And…?  _ Don’t do this. _

Liam shook his head. “She told me she hasn’t really thought about it. She just wanted to clear her name. And also… that she couldn't bring herself to think about me that way while I was engaged to another woman.”

“That makes sense.” I mumbled under my breath.

“What do you mean?”

“Has Myers… ever told you about her family?”

Liam shrugged. “Only that her parents divorced when she was twelve, and she petitioned the judge for her father to have her sole custody.”

_ Okay… _ A small part of me was jumping with glee as I realized how much she trusted me.  _ She trusted me more than she did Liam! _ “Okay… well… the thing is… Myers’ mom left her dad for another man.”

“She told you that?” Liam's eyes widened, and I realized he had come to the same conclusion I just did.  _ Quick, downplay it. It's not a big deal that she told  _ me _ about her family and not you. _

“Yeah, it came up. Anyway… Myers was pretty much there for all the bad stuff during her parents’ split. I’m guessing…” I shrugged, knowing this was an assumption more than anything. Myers had never actually told me her thoughts on the matter, “that the whole concept of marriage and commitment is pretty important to her. It actually  _ means _ something to her to be engaged.”

“But she knows I don’t love Madeleine! It’s all just for the cameras.” 

“But even so… you’re engaged. She’s not going to get in the middle of that. She’s not going to be your mistress or the other woman.”

Liam sighed… “I know. And I have no right to ask her to. It’s clear that she has very strong beliefs on the matter. And even if she didn’t… she deserves better than that.”

I sighed. “For what it’s worth… I’m sorry, Liam.”  _ I’m sorry you’re going through this. I’m sorry your engaged to the Wicked Witch of the West. And I’m mostly sorry for lying to you about Myers. I’m sorry for how I feel about her. I’m sorry for betraying your trust. _

“I know, Drake. Thank you.” He clapped me on my shoulder, and we dug into our food. 

A few moments later, Bastien came to find him. "Your Majesty, the Minister of Homeland Security is on the phone. Apparently, there has been a major earthquake off the coast of the Duchy of Portavira."

I could see Liam's eyes darken. He looked at me and nodded, before getting up quickly and following Bastien. I was about to head to bed when my phone rang. I smiled as I looked up at the screen. “You’re not supposed to be using your phone, remember?”

I could practically hear Myers’ good natured eye roll. “I know, I know, but this was an emergency.”

“Are you okay?” I asked, letting my immediate worry color my tone.

“Fine, Drake. I’m not in mortal danger or anything. I’m just calling to ask if you wanted to come to a little fondue party we’re having here.”

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to be at Madeleine’s bachelorette party?”

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, before Myers finally spoke. “We were…” She sighed. “It turned out we all had to prepare something for tonight, and Hana prepared a chocolate fondue tasting for her. She worked really hard on it, but it turns out Madeleine’s allergic to chocolate. She stormed out, threatening to send Hana back to China… Hana’s pretty upset. Can you and Maxwell come over?”

“Of course. We’re on our way, send me the location.”

“Thanks, Drake. Will do.”

“Bye, Myers.”

“See ya in a bit, Walker."

I smiled and hung up the phone. Chocolate party, here we come. 


	14. Savannah

So… last night was pretty great. _Yesterday in general was pretty great,_ I thought as I stretched in my bunk. Or tried to stretch, anyway. We had a pretty great time last night at the fondue party, even if Olivia was there, for some reason. As usual, we went around telling embarrassing stories, like when Maxwell wrote Lady Monica that poem when we were twelve, or when I caused the Great Lockdown of 2004. Milla told us about the time she dropped a giant platter of ribs on a customer. Olivia refused to share. Between all our stories and all our games, we managed to cheer Hana up.

Near the end of the night, we were helping Hana clean up, and somehow, I found myself alone in the kitchen with Myers. 

_"Drake… thanks for coming tonight." Myers gave me a tender and grateful smile._

_I shrugged. "What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't here for you -- and Hana -- when you needed me?"_

_Myers merely shook her head and stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She brushed a bit of hair out of my face. "You… are a great friend… to Hana." She grinned wickedly._

_"Well… thanks."_

_My eyes strayed to her mouth. I leaned in, stopping just before our lips met, and locked eyes with her for one deliciously charged moment, before finally kissing her._

I grinned at the memory. _God, Myers, what have you done to me? You've got me grinning like a fool._

I decided to get up, and shook Maxwell awake. We got dressed and went to get breakfast. Maxwell then left to go with Liam to some luncheon or something, and told me he'd be back after lunch, in time for the fashion show.

I had a couple of hours to kill before then, so I thought about going back to our car, and working out for a bit. But… to be honest, I didn't really feel like it, and the space really was too small for a good workout. And so… I decided to go ask Hana if she wanted to get some breakfast. I walked to her car and knocked softly on Hana's door. She appeared a moment later, already dressed and ready to go. "Good morning, Drake!"

"Morning, Hana!"

"Where's Milla?"

I shrugged. "I think she's still sleeping. I haven't seen her, and her car was eerily quiet."

"She must be tired after last night…" Hana murmured. "Anyway, have you gotten breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, I did, but I was going to get some more coffee. Wanna come?"

Hana nodded. "Sure! I haven't eaten breakfast yet, so I'll do that while you get your coffee."

We made our way to the diner car, and I made it straight to the pot, pouring myself some black coffee in a mug, as Hana began piling her plate with food from the breakfast buffet. We sat down at a small table, and Hana dug in. Well… "dug in" is not the term I'd really use when talking about Hana.

"So… how are you feeling?"

She sighed. "I feel a bit better… I'm still terrified of facing Madeleine today at the fashion show, though…"

"Aww, Hana… it wasn't your fault… you didn't know…"

"I know, but I should have… I'm one of her ladies in waiting! I'm supposed to be one of the future Queen's closest confidants."

I rolled my eyes. "Hana… I know it's an important position, but realistically speaking, Madeleine doesn't have confidants. She has her own agenda, and nobody but Madeleine is privy to it."

Hana mulled this over. "You're right. Besides, it's only temporary, right?" She breathed deeply. 

"Right. Exactly."

We got back to our meal in a comfortable silence. That was one of the things I enjoyed about Hana's company. We could just hang out, and yeah sometimes we'd slip into silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Unlike Maxwell, Hana didn't feel the need to fill the void with conversation, nor did she try to pry into my private life.

"Have you spoken to your parents?"

"I called them this morning."

"And?"

"They were very disappointed in me. And embarrassed."

"Aww, Hana. Why?"

"Because they also think, that one: as Lady in waiting to the future Queen, I should be aware of any and all allergies her future Majesty might have. And two: because if I can't plan and execute a simple activity for a bachelorette party, how will I do when I have to plan major events for my husband? 'Inability to be a good hostess is not a desired trait for your suitors' Mother says."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are your parents so intent on you getting married?"

Hana looked at me like I'd just grown a second hand. "It's what's expected of me, to raise my family's standing at court."

"Hana, your parents are rich. Your dad owns his own multinational company."

"It's not just about the money…" Hana shrugged. "I guess… it's about the power that comes with a title…"

Power, money, power, money… it was always about power and money! And what good was power and money if you weren't going to use them to actually help the common people of Cordonia? In all my life, the only person I'd seen that had actually used his power instead of abuse it is Liam. He's the exception that broke the rule of all other dirty, corrupt politicians. 

I sighed. "And what if you didn't get married? Isn't there some other way you could help your parents raise their social standing?"

Hana grimaced slightly. "I… don't know. All my life, all I've done is acquire a set of skills that would help me find a husband. I have been groomed all my life to be someone's dutiful wife. I… don't know who I could be, besides that."

"You could find out… Hana, this isn't the 1960's anymore. Women can survive without a husband. Women can be self sufficient and self reliant. Just look at Myers, before she came to court!"

"But I'm not like Milla, Drake…"

"You can be, Hana. You're a strong, intelligent woman. I know you can do this."

Hana's eyes softened. I knew self doubt better than anyone, and I could still see a glint of it in her eyes, but she smiled at me nonetheless. "Thank you, Drake."

"You're welcome."

She let out a small laughter. "You sound just like Milla. I can see why she--" She cut herself off, eyes wide. 

"You can see why she what?" I tried really hard not to pry, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy." Hana smiled mischievously.

"Ok… fine." That was confirmation enough that Myers _had_ said something to Hana about us _._ I have to admit I was extremely curious to find out what exactly Myers had told her, but I could live with it. I mean, we're adults, not kids in high school anymore. 

"Thank you."

We changed the topic to lighter things, like that god awful fashion show we were supposed to go to this afternoon, or the tsunami in Portavira. A couple hours later, Maxwell came and found us.

"Where's Milla?" He asked.

"We haven't seen her. I think she hasn't come out of her cabin yet." Hana told him.

"Well, let's go get her! She has to start getting ready for the show!" Maxwell urged us, and so we got up and made our way to Myers' train suite. Maxwell knocked on her door insistently. Myers' new dog, Chase, immediately began barking, and we heard a very loud groan.

"Go get them, Chase!" We all looked at each other, when Myers' yelled once more, "Just a second!"

A moment later, Myers opened her door, wearing a simple black top and jeans. "Hi, guys." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead!"

Myers winced at Hana's loud, and cheery, voice.

"Last night must have been rough. You slept all the way from Italy to Paris. How are you feeling?"

Myers sighed. "I've felt better."

"That's because you partied all night looooooong!" Maxwell cheered.

Myers frowned. "That, and because I found out--" She cut herself off, looking around the hall. "Guys, you should come in."

We all looked at each other. "Okay…" I said, stepping inside.

Once we were all in, Myers closed her door. " I found out the noble lady who set me up was Penelope."

"What?!" Hana's jaw dropped.

So did mine. "Penelope? _Penelope?" Poodlelope?!_ "'I can't stop talking about my poodles' Penelope?"

Maxwell frowned, already in full detective mode. "I always knew she was a few dogs short of a pack."

Myers sighed. "Maxwell…"

"What?" He shrugged. 

"To be honest… I feel kind of bad for her, actually. She's obviously not cut out for court. The pressures of being here were probably just too much for her."

_Wait, what!_ "You feel bad for her? She betrayed you!"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not _happy_ with her… It's just… it's kind of hard to be angry at someone so pathetic." She shook her head. "Anyway, we need to strategize. I didn't confront her last night, but I have to talk to her. I need answers."

" _Please_ be careful, Milla. If she's been able to fool us for so long, who knows what else she's capable of?"

_Oh my god. What if she was a serial killer? A serial killer who fed the remains of her victims to her poodles!_

"She's right down diabolical! I bet she doesn't even _have_ poodles!" Maxwell said.

"Yeah, be careful. We've got the upper hand now just because she doesn't know that you suspect her." I told her.

"That's right. If we're able to get close to her, we may be able to get some answers." Hana suggested.

"Good idea." I nodded. _She probably wasn't a serial killer. It was probably what Myers said._

"The ultimate game of cat and mouse. Cat and poodle? Poodle and lion!" Maxwell cheered.

Myers frowned, her eyes fierce. "This lion is ready to pounce."

"I'll be there if you need help. I know it won't be easy to be nice to her after all she's put you through." Hana's voice brought me back to the situation. "Oh, I have an idea! Penelope loves dogs, right?" She shot a meaningful look at Chase, who was laying gently on Myers' lap.

"Oh, yeah!" Maxwell snapped his fingers. "Maybe you can butter her up with a little corgi time."

As if he knew we were talking about him, Chase barked.

"Who is the very best little detective? Is it you?" Maxwell cooed. Chase got up and began wagging his tail furiously. "It sure is! You're the best detective in the world."

As Maxwell and Hana became preoccupied with the dog, I moved to sit down next to Myers. I was still worried about her. "Be careful, Myers. Think you'll be able to get her alone?"

"That might be harder than it sounds." Hana piped up. "We're going to a charity fashion show today, so there'll be tons of people."

"Speaking of which, we should get going. We're supposed to meet Justin in the limo in a few minutes." Maxwell looked up from playing with Chase on the floor to Myers.

"Mind if I catch a ride with you guys?" I asked.

"Plenty of room in the limo."

"Ugh…" Myers groaned and put her head on her hands.

I raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Myers?"

"Yeah… I just…" She shook her head. "Nevermind. I need to change. And Hana? Could you help me with…?" She pointed her finger to her face, moving it in circular motions.

"Of course. I'll go get my makeup bag from my suite. See you boys at the show!" Hana left to get her things.

I looked at Myers… then at Maxwell. He caught my eye, and looked at Myers, then at me, and his eyes widened as his mouth made a silent Oh. 

"Milla, have you decided what to wear yet?"

She shrugged, looking very disinterested. "No… I don't suppose you have?" She gave him a wry grin. 

"I forgot to check the boutique last night, but you could just wear the pink Chanel dress. You haven't had a chance to wear it yet, and it's classic and elegant. You could almost say it's timeless." He winked at her. 

"Okay! Fine by me!" She got up and went to her suitcase, where she pulled out a pink dress.

"Okay, we'll let you change." Maxwell motioned for us to go. "We'll be waiting outside. Meet us when you're ready."

As we stepped out of her suite, Hana was coming back. "Hey, guys, is Milla changing?"

"Yeah. How long do you think it will take until she's ready?" Maxwell asked.

She shook her head. "Not long at all. Twenty minutes tops. Milla has a great complexion, so I don't really need to apply much product. It's mostly touch ups."

At that point, Myers opened her door, "Okay, Hana! Beautify me!" 

Hana gave us one last smile, and stepped inside. While we waited, I turned to him. "Hey, Maxwell. What's the deal with Myers?"

He shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, she just seemed weird…"

"Oh, Milla's always like that before an event."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged again. "She finds the whole process of getting ready kind of tedious…" He laughed. "I didn't know this when we first met, but did you know she doesn't even really know how to do her own makeup? I swear it was the greatest coincidence that she ran into Hana that first night at the boutique, because otherwise, we would've had to hire a hair and makeup artist!"

"Huh… and you, uh… you pick out her outfits, too?"

"Yeah. Milla has great personal street style, but she's still learning about formalwear, so I try to help out, give her options, but she's the one who ultimately chooses."

I nodded at that. I remembered one of the first interviews she gave, where the guy ended it asking her about her dress. She looked so composed at the time, but maybe that was just an act. Come to think of it, it must be exhausting having to look perfect for every single event, or otherwise risk the press ripping you apart. 

Finally, Myers and Hana stepped out of the suite, and we made our way to the venue. Myers' publicist was already inside, and I don't know what it was about the guy, but something about him rubbed me the wrong way… But Myers seemed to trust him, so I guess… Maybe I was just paranoid, I don't know.

Once inside, Maxwell and I split from the girls to go find Liam, who was speaking to the press. They asked him different sorts of frivolous questions, which he was able to expertly turn around with perfect diplomatic answers. They asked him about the show, he answered with how it was a way to raise support for Portavira. They asked him about the earthquake, he emphasized the relief efforts that he'd deployed. They asked him about the engagement, he smiled and claimed to be ecstatic to have Madeleine as his partner in life, someone who was just as devoted to serving Cordonia as he was.

_At least his acting chops have gotten better,_ I thought as I shared a look with Maxwell. We both could see he was trying to take our advice to heart and be more convincing. When Liam spotted us, he waved his hand, thanked the press for their time, and Bastien moved in front of him and began shooing the vultures away. 

Liam sighed as he reached us, giving me a tired look. "Better?"

I clapped his shoulder. "Much better."

"Thanks." He gave me a small half smile. I knew it was still difficult for him to have to lie for his people, but he had to do it until we cleared Myers' name. He'd said himself it was the only way to keep her safe.

"How are the relief efforts coming along?"

"They're coming along well. We've successfully executed our emergency action plan. Our search and rescue teams are collaborating with the Duchy's authorities, as well as with the fire department and local police. We've already set up temporary housing for those who lost their homes, and we're organizing donation drives across the country. Our volunteers are already hard at work delivering food, clothes, and other necessities to the Duchy. Meanwhile, American Red Cross volunteers arrived this morning with medical and pharmaceutical relief, as well as several teams of health professionals to support the Duchy's hospitals."

I nodded, taking it all in. "You really have everything under control, don't you?"

Liam tried not to blush. "I'm only doing what must be done."

"You're a good king." I told him sincerely. He really was. He was in another country, but he was still on top of everything that was going on in Cordonia.

"Thank you, Drake. Truly."

Before we could take our seats, the Wicked Witch of the West strutted up to us and looped her arm through Liam's. "Hello, Darling." She kissed his cheek, smiling sweetly, "The show is just about to start. Should we take our seats?"

"Of course, Madeleine." Once again, he gave me and Maxwell an apologetic look, and left with her. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Come on, let's go find the girls." Maxwell told me.

We walked to the second row, just behind Liam and Madeleine, only to find Kiara sitting alone. "Bonjour, Lord Maxwell, Drake." She nodded, smiling.

"Hello, Lady Kiara."

"Where's Mye-- I mean, Lady Camilla? And Lady Hana?"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Monsieur Lancelin St. Claire asked Lady Hana and Lady Camilla to walk in the show, and they invited Penelope to come along."

"That's great! Do you mind if we sit here with you?" Maxwell asked.

"Not at all." She gave me a sultry smile.

I nearly sighed in relief as Maxwell took the seat next to her, leaving me to sit next to him. The light dimmed, as the first model stomped out on the stage. A couple more walked down, until Myers came out, walking tall and proud in a beautiful gold dress. She spun halfway down the runway, letting her skirts flare around her. The audience cheered and clapped, all except Madeleine, whose face was carefully neutral. I stifled a laugh seeing Madeleine like that. At the end of the catwalk, Myers struck a commanding pose, glaring at the audience, before walking back. She was followed by Hana, who was the picture of grace and poise, and then by Poodlelope, who looked surprisingly confident.

"Woo! Go Penelope!" Kiara cheered.

Maxwell was glued to his phone, looking at the picture he'd managed to catch of Hana and Myers. "They really look great!"

I rolled my eyes. _At least one good thing will come out of this… Well, two good things: awareness for a good cause and good press for Myers._ Even so, I couldn't wait to get out of here already. After a couple more models stepped out in just plain ridiculous clothes -- clothes that, let's be real, no one would wear in their day to day life -- the designer stepped out, waving and bowing, and called an intermission. We all got up, Liam and Madeleine left to mingle, and of course, gently pressure people to donate to the cause. 

I spotted Myers talking with Liam, as he petted Chase. His smile was genuine, and so was hers, and for a moment there, a small tinge of my usual insecurity came back. But… after our conversation in Italy… and Applewood, and Fydelia… after the Coronation and the Beaumont Study -- " _I want you, and I'll keep saying it, as long as it takes for you to believe me" --_ it slowly lessened. 

Maybe… maybe I was finally beginning to see that I'm not, and never was, _less_ than Liam. We're just different.

I turned back to Maxwell and Kiara with a small smile on my face.

Finally, the lights dimmed once more and Hana and Myers made their way to the second row to sit with us. "I saved you a seat!" Hana told Myers, which just so happened to be the seat next to mine.

"Oh and you saved one for Chase, too!" Myers cheered. Hana offered her arms and Myers handed the dog to her, taking a seat next to me. She grinned at me, and I just shook my head and smiled 

"It's starting!" Maxwell squealed, as the first model made her way down the runway. 

"Look at that dress!" Lady Kiara exclaimed. "Is that an off shoulder tartan capelet?

"It definitely is…" Myers gaped at the dress, before rolling her eyes. She bumped my shoulder. "What is this, Outlander? These clothes are ridiculous."

In the front row, Liam coughed, trying to disguise a chuckle. Madeleine turned her head around and glared at Myers, before tossing her hair and turning back to the runway.

I snickered, and Myers shrugged. "An off the shoulder capelet, for _just_ when your biceps are cold."

"Hey. They are rather silly, aren't they?" Hana agreed.

"That's part of what I like about it. Art _has_ to be impractical. Otherwise, it isn't art." Poodlelope said.

My eyes widened as a model walked out, wearing a purple dress that's poofy at the top, and had long tendrils of fabrics for a skirt.

"Oh my! This next model looks like a jellyfish!" Hana pressed her fingers against her lips, trying to hide a smile.

"An elegant haute couture jellyfish." Kiara grinned.

Maxwell nodded. "Sea creature couture? I could dig it."

Models continued to make their way down the runway, each wearing outfits more ridiculous than the last. As soon as the lights were on, I decided it was time to jump ship. I told the guys I was going, and began to walk back to the train station. The streets of Paris were filled with citizens and tourists alike, and as a young kid screamed to her friend to "bring her back a croissant", I couldn't help but think how out of place her voice sounded here. _Did my voice sound like that here?_  

It almost seemed wrong to contaminate this city with English; not when this country had such a beautiful, almost musical language. I remembered my French lessons from high school. I never had the talent nor the patience for it. Savannah, on the other hand, had an ear for languages. Savannah…

_Savannah was learning French… before leaving._ She was learning French from Kiara… She never told me that she was taking lessons, and I never got to finish my conversation with Kiara, I realized. _Damn! I should have asked her at the fashion show._

My heart began to race just a little bit, and I didn't even know why… I felt like I was onto something here, and not just _here_ as in "Savannah and her French lessons", but as in _here_ like Paris… there was something about this city I couldn't quite put my finger on… 

I looked around, as if trying to get a clue from my surroundings, from the streets, and the lights, and the people. _Nothing_. This was going to bother me for the rest of our stay here… it was like this nagging feeling, like when you know you're forgetting something, but you can't put your finger on what. I sighed. It began to get dark, and so, I got up and made my way towards the train station.

I walked to my cabin, and found Maxwell fiddling with his phone. As soon as he saw me, he locked his phone and tried to hide it without me noticing. _Okay… weird._ I shook my head. Maybe it was Maxwell just being Maxwell. "Hey, want to get some dinner?"

"Uh… sure! Just… give me a minute! Go on ahead, I'll meet you there!"

He seemed more excitable than usual.

"Sure…" His hand was still clutched tightly around his phone. "Everything okay?"

He shrugged, rolling his eyes and sputtering. "Uh… yeah! Why wouldn't it be okay? Everything's fine! Peachy! Swell!"

"Uh huh…" I pursed my lips. He was lying through his teeth right now. "You sure…?"

"Yeah! No, yeah, yeah, yeah! It's all good!"

I sighed. "Okay… I'll meet you at the diner car."

That gnawing feeling came back to me… there was something going on here… Maxwell, Paris… Maxwell, Paris. And that's when I realized it. 

_The envelope from the Beaumont Study!_

* * *

Hours later, I was lying in my bed, unable to sleep. I shot Liam a text. _"You up?"_

My phone vibrated a second later. " _Yes, still going over relief reports."_ That was Liam for " _help!"_

_"Let's go out. Saw a hotel with a billiards sign not too far."_

_"Yes, please."_

I got up, careful not to wake Maxwell, and made my way to Liam's private car. With Bastien tailing us not far behind, we made our way to the little hotel. As Bastien settled things with the owner, we got around to shooting some pool.

"So, how is the investigation coming along?" Liam whispered.

I looked at the door, where Bastien was standing guard. His eyes widened and he shot me an inquisitive look.

"Maxwell and Myers found the photographer, and she gave them the receipt of the payment of the pictures. Bertrand was able to find the last four digits of the credit card used to pay her, and Myers found out whose it was."

"And…? Whose was it?" His face hardened. "Was it Madeleine's?"

"No… it was Penelope's."

"Lady Penelope's?"

Bastien began coughing loudly. Liam and I turned around. "Bastien are you alright?" Liam asked.

"Fine, Your Majesty." He cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, if I may…"

"Yes?" Liam nodded.

"I was unaware Drake and Lady Camilla were conducting an investigation. Perhaps this could be left in the capable hands of the King's Guard, so as to not trouble either of them, or the Beaumonts."

I rolled my eyes. "We got it, thanks."

"But--"

"I agree with Drake. I trust him and the Beaumonts to see this investigation through, and Lady Camilla has proven herself quite resourceful. I appreciate your suggestion, Bastien, but I would rather not use the King's Guard for this particular investigation."

Bastien looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead he nodded and stepped back. "Of course, Your Majesty."

I nodded. "Anyway, Myers was going to confront Penelope at the fashion show today, but I haven't talked to her to see what happened."

"She didn't mention anything to me after the show."

"She was with you after the show?"

Liam grinned. "Yes. I decided to take a cue from my best friend and I took her to the Eiffel Tower."

"Bet she loved that…"

"I hope so. She seemed to enjoy herself, anyway."

I felt eyes on the back of my head, and was sure Bastien was watching our whole exchange. I bet he was trying to gauge how I would react, so I tried not to let my face betray anything. "That's great, man."

"It was… I tried not to bring up anything about the engagement or the investigation, and she seemed visibly more relaxed and comfortable." He gave me a half smile, and I clapped his shoulder.

"Good. Listen… I'm sure you'll know where you stand with her once we get to the bottom of all this. Once she clears her name… you'll be free to end your engagement to the Wicked Witch of the West, and…" I almost didn't want to finish that sentence. "And you'll be able to be together."

Liam nodded, staring intently at me. "I hope so." We got back to the game, and after a couple more rounds, we decided to head back, but not before Liam spoke to the owner, asking him to keep this open for me. We headed back to the train, and Liam left for his suite, bidding me and Bastien good night.

"Aren't you supposed to follow him?"

"I'm not on duty tonight." Bastien said simply. 

I shrugged. "Okay. Good night, then."

"Drake…" Bastien stopped me. I turned. "You… you're a good friend to Liam."

I nodded and left for my bunk.

* * *

 

After a night of fitful sleep, I woke up first thing in the morning to go find Myers.

"Whoa! You're up early!" Maxwell told me, already dressed.

"So are you!" I narrowed my eyes. "Going somewhere?"

He shrugged, not meeting my eyes. "Just… going for a run…"

I raised an eyebrow. "In jeans? And a dress shirt?"

He shrugged. "I didn't bring any workout clothes, and since this shirt's dirty anyways…"

"Okay…"

"Okay. Bye!" He made his way out hastily, plugging his earbuds in and jogging out.

I went to the diner car, got a coffee and a cup of green tea for Myers, and two croissants to go. Then I made my way to Myers' suite. She opened the door just before I had a chance to knock, and with the momentum I almost spilled the scalding hot tea on her.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going there, cowboy!" Myers said good naturedly. She looked down to the food in my hands. "Ooh, is that for me?"

"Hey! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"And now you've found me!" She said cheerfully. I handed her the cup of green tea, and she grinned at me. "You remembered."

"Yeah, of course. Hey, we need to talk."

She immediately stepped aside, allowing me to enter her cabin. "I missed you at the end of the fashion show last night. Were the fishnet jumpsuits too much?"

I groaned. "I don't ever need to see that much of a person."

"I need to tell you something…" Myers looked at me, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

We sat on her bed, placing the drinks on her bedside table, and I handed her a croissant.

"Thank you. Penelope confessed everything at the fashion show, but… she claimed she was working with…" She bit her lip.

"With…?"

"With Bastien."

_Wait, what?_ "Bastien?! _Our_ Bastien?"

"I'm sorry… I know you and Bastien are close."

I couldn't believe this! Bastien? It couldn't be! But, at the same time… why would Poodlelope lie? 

_Oh, crap… that's why he got so nervous last night when he heard of the investigation!_

"Bastien, of all people. Hell."

In the confines of her own cabin, Myers reached for my hands. She pulled me into a hug, before pulling away. "Have you seen him at all? We need to talk…"

"No, he's preparing security for Liam's bachelor party. He'll be there tomorrow night."

"I guess that means I'm crashing."

"Can I be there when you talk to him? I need to know why."

"Of course."

"Thanks, Myers." I sighed. "Not much to do until then. But there's another mystery I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up?"

"Do you remember when we found that envelope of cash in the Beaumont Study?"

Myers eyes widened. "Of course! The address on it was in Paris! Do you still remember it?"

"I took a picture of it." I scrolled through my phone gallery. Myers sidled up next to me, looking at the pictures. She stopped my hand when she found the one of us.

"Maxwell sent it to you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh… yeah."

"I didn't say it that day, because we were with the guys, but… I love that picture."

I looked at her, my face just inches away from hers. "Why?"

"Well, first because it's the first picture we have together. And second, because…" She looked down at the floor, her cheeks turning pink.

I place my finger under her chin, turning her face to meet my eyes once more. "Because…?"

"... I love the way you look at me." She whispered. 

_Aww, Myers._ I smiled, pulling her lips to mine for a small kiss. We pulled away and I noticed she had a pretty blush on her cheeks. She took a deep breath. "Anyway… the address."

"The address." I scrolled through my phone until finally finding the picture. "201 Rue de Trois Freres, 75108 Paris, France." I looked it up in Google Maps and it turns out… "It's… not too far from here, in fact."

"Are you thinking that we should go to that address?"

"At the very least, it might give us a clue about what's going on. And right now, it seemed like we could use all the answers we can get."

Myers clapped her hands on her things and stood. "Okay, let's go! Just let me change." She looked at me. "You should bring something nice to wear."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're just trying to get me into a suit, aren't you?"

"As much as I enjoy forcing you into formal wear, you never know when you'll need to look nice to blend in."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll bring one with me. Let's go."

"Do you really want to be carrying a suit around all afternoon?"

I shrugged. "I don't mind. If I need it, I'll change. If not…"

"Okay." She shrugged, and crossed her arms over her stomach, pulling the hem of her shirt over her head. My jaw dropped as she began taking off her pants. "Uh, Myers…?" I tried to look at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" 

"I told you I was going to change. Unlike you, I don't want to carry a garment bag all over town."

I sneaked a peek, blushing slightly as I saw her lacy pink underwear. _Huh… what is it with Myers and lace? Every time I've seen her in her underwear, she was always wearing lacy underwear…_ I thought, trying to distract myself from the half naked woman a meter away, my eyes practically glued to the ceiling.

"Ready. You can look now, Drake." I saw Myers had changed into that simple pink dress, her eyes alight with laughter.

I sighed. "You're going to be the death of me, Myers."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. It's not the first time you've seen me in my underwear. Now, come on, let's go."

"Okay, let me get my suit." I walked briskly to my cabin, got my grey tux, and met Myers outside. She had called a car for us, and after a quick drive, we arrived at a simple apartment building. We climbed the stairs to the second floor, and stopped before a door.

"It looks like an ordinary apartment." Myers commented.

"So far. Here we go." I knocked on the door three times. Soon, the door opened to a small apartment and behind it…

My jaw fell. My heart began pounding so hard, I could hear it in my chest. My eyes filled with tears I tried to blink back. Her hair was longer, and she had bags under her eyes, but it was her. 

_Savannah!_

"Drake!"

My head was spinning. "What… Savannah?!"

I heard steps approaching behind her. "Who's at the…" Maxwell came out from behind her, his smile evaporating as he saw me and Myers. "Whoa… Drake and Camilla! Uh, hi…"

_What the actual fuck?!_ "Maxwell?!" I glared at him. _He knew where Savannah was this whole time?!_

"Oh, shit." I heard Myers cursed softly under her breath.

Maxwell squealed.

"Drake, I--" Savannah looked at me with wide eyes.

"Waaaah!" A shrill cry shook me to my core. _Was that…?_

"Is that…?"

Savannah ran inside. "Hang on, Bartie. Mama's coming!"

"Mama…?" It was like I was in a daze. I felt like I was literally having an out of body experience; like I wasn't seeing this scene play out through my eyes, but from somewhere else in the sky.

"Drake." Myers took my hand, and I squeezed hard. Myers squeezed right back, and took my chin, making me look at her. "Drake, breathe. We need to stay calm."

I snapped out of my stupor. "Calm?" I could have laughed at the silliness of this whole situation. _My sister, who I haven't seen in over a year, is living in France and is apparently a mom, and yet you want me to stay calm?!_ "Calm?! At a time like this?! Calm is the last thing I'm feeling!"

Myers glared at me, and I was sure she was going to slap me or something. "You need to _get_ calm then!" She didn't slap me. "For Savannah's sake!"

I felt like the walls were closing in, despair creeping up on my chest. "I shouldn't even be here… Savannah didn't want me here. She didn't want me involved in her new life." I looked around, at her new apartment, with new furniture, and I wondered if there was a new husband or partner who was going to show up at any moment. I gasped. _What if it was Maxwell?!_ _No… no… no… I have to get out of here!_ "I should go. I'll only upset her if I'm here."

I started walking back into the hall, with Myers never letting go of my hand, but pulling insistently. "Drake, wait! You don't know for sure that's true!"

"If she wanted me around, she would have called. Written. Anything. Let's go."

"Drake, stop!" Myers pulled her hand from mine, and grabbed my arm with both hands. "Stop, please!"

I did. I stopped walking towards the stairs. Myers walked in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I leaned into it, and suddenly, I couldn't blink the tears back. Myers held me tighter, pressing her lips to my forehead, and rubbing my back soothingly.

"Ssh… it's okay. I'm here with you." She whispered softly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She was my landline right now, literally the only thing keeping me together.

"Drake." She pulled back to look me in the eye. She wiped the tears that had managed to escape from my cheeks. "I know you're feeling hurt, and betrayed, and like she shut you out. But you just found her after all this time. We can't leave now. We need to be here for her. Just stay for a minute to talk to her. If she really wants us gone, we'll go."

I sighed, closing my eyes. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. I opened my eyes and locked them with Myers'. Those beautiful browns were filled with sympathy and concern. I nodded once, and took her hand. She squeezed right back and interlaced our fingers. I turned back to find Maxwell in the doorway, staring at our whole exchange with wide eyes.

But… I was honestly so fucked up right now, I couldn't care less who saw me holding Myers hand. Decorum be damned. And as I looked at Maxwell, who let a slow smile spread over his face at our joint hands, I almost saw red. 

_He knew where Savannah was this whole time! He knew what happened to her! And he never told me! He looked me straight in the eye for the past year, and he didn't tell me! He prodded and poked into my personal life, and yet he knew where my sister was and didn't tell me!_

I glared at him, Myers' hand the only thing keeping me from punching him. His eyes widened, and he had the good sense to step back.

"Uh… can I get anyone some water or anything? No? Tea?" He looked to Myers desperately.

Myers shook her head, disappointment clear in her eyes. "Maxwell… are you going to talk or what?"

I didn't trust myself to speak to him yet.

"I…" Maxwell looked everywhere but us, "better go get that tea! You said you wanted tea?"

"No one wants tea!" I yelled.  Myers squeezed my hand.

"There's the kettle…"

Myers rolled her eyes. "I don't hear anything."

Maxwell ran off into the tiny kitchen.

Myers turned to me. "Wait a minute… the baby's name is Bartie." Her eyes widened. "I bet the baby is named after Bertrand and Maxwell's father!"

_Oh shit_ … "Barthelemy Beaumont. You're right."

"I knew I heard them mention his name before." She muttered under her breath. "If the baby is named after their father, then either Maxwell or Bertrand's got to be the father... right?"

"Right." _Oh, god… I have a blood connection to the Beaumonts!_

"I bet the father is Bertrand." Myers kept muttering. "I just don't think Maxwell would be the type to let her go off on her own. And Bertrand is always so mysterious, like he's just full of secrets."

"Well…" _Oh god… Bertrand… and my sister…_

"Drake…" Myers squeezed my hand once more. _Come back_. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, looking at her. "I will be, once we get some explanations."

She nodded. "They're coming back…"

Savannah stepped into the living room, holding a little baby on her arms. The boy had her brown hair, and big brown eyes that just melted my heart. He squealed in my sister's arms.

I tore my eyes away from him, to Savannah. "Savannah… before you say anything, if you want me to go, I'll go. I don't want to force anything you're not ready for."

Her eyes filled with tears. "... That's not… oh, Drake…" She handed the baby to Maxwell, and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down for a hug. Myers let go of my hand and stepped back discreetly, and I wrapped my arms around my sister. I tried to hold back my tears once again, as Savannah sobbed into my chest.

"I'm so sorry I shut you out." She cried, "I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't think you'd understand. I didn't want to ruin things for you at court." She rambled.

"For me? Savannah, don't you know your happiness means so much more to me?"

Savannah sniffled, letting out a soft laugh. "I know. I guess I always knew. I just wasn't ready to reach out. But now that you're here… I'm so glad I could cry. Again."

I squeezed her, my eyes looking for Myers. She was standing a few steps away from Maxwell, with her hand over her mouth, hiding a small smile, and her eyes filled with happy tears, conveying her emotion.

I nodded my thanks. She nodded back, taking her hand down and giving me a beautiful, sunlit smile.

The moment was broken when the baby groaned. "Don't worry, little guy. No one forgot about you." Maxwell shushed him.

Savannah laughed and stepped back, wiping tears from her eyes. "Drake… are you ready to meet your nephew?"

"Uh…" My eyes instinctively found Myers. She nodded. "...yes?"

Savannah stepped back, took the baby from Maxwell, and offered him to me. I placed both hands under his arms, but that left his legs dangling freely, with no support. "I… am I doing this right?"

It didn't help that the baby glared at me, and looked like he was about to erupt into tears. Thankfully, Myers was by my side in an instant. "Here, let me help."

Myers took the baby with surprising ease, "Excuse me, little guy. I'm just here to help Uncle Drake." She cooed, and the baby giggled. Then, she placed him over my chest, taking my left hand and placing it under his butt for support, "This hand should go here, and then…" and then she took my right hand and placed it over the baby's back, securing him. The baby squealed with glee. I shot her a grateful look, and she stepped back. 

I turned back to Savannah. "Just because you've got me holding this little bundle, don't think that you're going to avoid any questions."

"No, I'm ready to talk to you. Go ahead."

"Well, let's start with what happened? When you left, I mean."

"It was a very difficult time for me…" she sighed, "At one of the Beaumont's house parties, Bertrand and I ended up alone in the study. I'd always thought the world of him, but I didn't think he'd ever look twice at me. But that night… we talked for hours… and then… Well, I'll spare you the details."

"Thank god."

"But suffice to say, this little miracle was the result. I didn't even realize I was pregnant until a month later. I went to tell Bertrand, but before I could get a word in, he started giving me a big speech about how we couldn't be together."

I fought to control the anger that seemed to course through me. A small hand touched my shoulder, and I turned my head to find Myers. I was so engrossed in Savannah's story, I didn't even hear her step next to me. I looked back at the baby, and took a deep breath to calm down. _Wait a minute…_ "Are you saying…?"

Savannah nodded. "Bertrand doesn't even know about Bartie. I tried to play it cool and tell him I was fine… But as I left the Beaumont house, I couldn't help crying."

"And that's where I come in…" Maxwell timidly stepped out from behind my sister, "I saw Savannah in tears and got the whole story out of her."

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, you have a tendency to annoy people into telling you the truth about their personal lives._

"Wait a second…" Myers piped up. She had been my silent support system until now. "Maxwell… have you been sending Savannah money?"

"Oh… you figured it out, huh? Yeah, I try to help out here and there." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Savannah smiled at him warmly. "Maxwell's being modest. He's been amazing. This apartment, all our food and clothes… he's sent us money for everything so I wouldn't have to get a job." 

"Well, little Bartie needs his Mama. And I knew things would be hard enough without Bertrand in the picture…"

A small tendril of warmth tried to crawl their  way through me, but I squashed it down quickly. No, I was still angry at Maxwell, and we still had a long conversation pending.

"And why didn't you tell Bertrand?"

"Believe me, I wanted to. But Savannah made me promise I wouldn't. I couldn't betray her by telling Bertrand…" He looked at me, pleading with me to understand.

I ignored him. "Savannah, why don't you want Bertrand to know?"

"Oh, Drake, can you imagine anything more pathetic? I don't want Bertrand to feel like he's obligated. It was _my_ choice to become a single mother. I don't want to drag him into this now, or make him feel pressured to be with me because of Bartie. He made his feelings quite clear on the matter, and I don't want him thinking I had Bartie to get him to change his mind. I might not have Bertrand, but at least I have my pride."

I nodded. I couldn't argue with her there, and… it was _her_ choice, like she said. All we could do was to respect it, and help her the best we could…

_Which is exactly what Maxwell has do--_

_Don't get me started on Maxwell right now!_ I told that voice in my head.

"Savannah, I have to ask… why did you name the baby Bartie?" Myers asked.

She sighed. "I wanted him to have _something_ from his father… And I couldn't give him the Beaumont name… but I could at least honor Bertrand by using his father's name. And it makes me happy to think of Bertrand every time I look at Bartie. Even if we can't be together, I like to think that Bertrand is happy, wherever he is, whatever he's doing."

Myers looked at me, then at Maxwell, and then Maxwell looked at me, too. "Er…"

"Um…"

"Is this the same Bertrand that I know?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Myers elbowed me discreetly. "Nothing! He seems… perfectly content."

"Anyway, I'm very glad to see you, Drake. I was dreading this, but… you're taking it a lot better than I thought you would."

I laughed. "Honestly? I missed you so much, I just want to be here for you however I can. And… for little Bartie, too."

"Aww… Drake." She reached out to me, enveloping me in a big hug.

Then, she stepped back, and turned to Myers. "And you, Camilla, Maxwell's told me all about you."

"Just Milla." Myers smiled warmly at her. "And really?"

"Of course! Maxwell keeps me up to date on all of the courtly gossip." Savannah laughed.

"Well, I might have heard a few things about you from Drake. All good, of course." 

Savannah shot me a playful glare. "He'd better."

At that moment, Bartie started to get fussy, and began stretching his arms out to Savannah. I handed him back to her. 

"Oh, but where are my manners!" Savannah said suddenly. "Can I offer anyone a drink? Some tea? It's almost dinner time…"

I rolled my eyes, and was about to tell her not to worry about it when Myers jumped in. "Oh, Maxwell and I can make some tea. And we could go out and get some take out, right?" She shot Maxwell a pointed look.

Maxwell jumped from his seat on the couch. "Right! Take out! Uh, let's go! There's this lovely little bistro just a block away, I think they sell food to go!"

"Great… We'll be right back." Myers squeezed my shoulder, and left.

"So…" I looked at Savannah.

"Milla's very nice." She commented, shooting me a knowing look.

"Yeah…" I raised an eyebrow, "she's pretty great… kind of."

"Mm-hmm. Anything you want to tell me?"

_Nope._

"Uh…"

She burst into laughter. "Oh, Drake! Take your time…"

I scoffed, "You're one to talk." We teased each other good naturedly. "So… when was, uh… when was Bartie born exactly?" 

If she was a month pregnant when she left, and she left a little over a year ago, after last year's Beaumont Bash… and a nine month pregnancy… Ooh, unless the baby was early, of course, or late…

"He was born on April 3rd."

"So that would make him…" I did the math in my head, "six months old."

"That's right. He'll turn seven next week."

"And… he's okay? Eating okay?"

"He's a perfectly healthy baby boy. He just started eating solids, and I chose to breastfeed him exclusively for his first six months of life."

"That's great."

"Yeah, it is."

"And… how was it, doing it all alone?"

"It was… really scary. Maxwell tried to be as present as he could… He took me to my first doctor's appointment, and my first ultrasound… the doctor thought he was the father…"

I rolled my eyes. 

"Drake… don't be so hard on Maxwell. Everything he did, it was because I asked him to. I made him promise not to tell Bertrand… and you."

I sighed. "That's between me and Maxwell. And anyway, I want to know how _you've_ been."

"I've been good. It was very difficult for me at first, but I got used to it. It's gotten much easier now that Bartie's only waking up once at night."

"That's good. Do you hire a sitter? Go out by yourself from time to time?"

Savannah shrugged. "I try to use the money Maxwell sends me for important things… like rent or food. Besides, I get some me time when Bartie sleeps."

"You really are superwoman." I grinned at her.

"It's the Walker gene. We're tough."

We both laughed at that, before descending into silence.

"Savannah… I know today has been a lot, but… have you called Mom?"

She gulped. "Not yet… I… I was embarrassed, Drake, and then too much time passed, and I thought it was too late."

"Oh, sis," I got up and knelt before her, giving her a one armed hug, careful not to squash Bartie. "It's never too late. Do you want to… call her now? With me?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Today was a lot, seeing you again, but it also made me happier than I've been in a long time. And I don't want Mom to worry anymore. And… I want Bartie to get to know his grandmother. But… maybe not today?"

"Okay…"

"I just meant that Maxwell and Milla will be back with dinner soon, and I want to get to know the girl that's taken Cordonia by storm." She grinned impishly. "So--"

She was cut off by the door opening, and Maxwell and Myers making their way back inside. "Hey, guys!"

"I hope you like duck!" Myers said cheerfully.

"Ooh, I love it!" Savannah stood, and I followed. 

Myers absolutely refused to let me and Savannah get up and help, making us go back to the living room couch, while she and Maxwell set the table. Once they were done and the food was served, we sat down.

"Can you drink wine, Savannah?" Myers asked.

"I'd rather not. The doctor says I can have an occasional glass now and then, but…" she looked to Bartie, who was happily playing in his playpen, "I don't think it's worth it."

"Fair enough." Myers poured out a smooth red Pinot Noir for me, Maxwell and herself. 

We dug into the meal, conversation flowing easily. Myers asked about our childhood, what I was like as a kid, what I was like when Savannah was at court… Savannah was only too happy to answer, and to ask Myers some choice questions in return.

"... and then, he literally told me to, and I quote, 'ask Liam, it's his party'!"

"No!" Savannah looked aghast.

"Yup." Myers gave me a tender look. "He _hated_ me. _Hated_ me."

"I didn't hate you!"

"I can't believe you put up with him that night! I would have stopped right there and asked him what his problem was!" Savannah yelled.

"I told you you were kind of an ass that night." Maxwell chimed in.

"Okay, okay. So maybe I was… still, she completely took over the party! And then, kidnapped the groom!"

"I was only doing him a favor! You guys spent a week in New York and none of you took him to see the Statue of Liberty? Shame on you, supposed best man!" Myers teased. "Besides, I saw you getting cozy with some blond chick. You totally had fun that night."

I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

We kept on talking, Savannah asking Myers about the social season, about the competition, everything. We even caught her up a bit in our investigation.

"Bastien?!" Savannah looked at me, shocked. "He wouldn't do something like that! He's a good man. And he takes his job too seriously to meddle in Liam's personal life."

Myers sighed. "I know how close you are with him… but why would Penelope lie about this?"

Savannah mulled this over, chewing on her lower lip. "There has to be a reason for that."

Myers shrugged. "We'll confront him tomorrow night. Until then…"

The clock chimed, letting us know it was already 6 o'clock. I sighed. "We should be getting back before Lady Camilla is missed."

Myers quirked her eyebrows at me, probably at my use of her name and "title". 

"Yes, it wouldn't do for Bertrand to get too curious and discover where you've been. But thank you all for coming. I'll  treasure the memory." Savannah reached for my hand across the table and squeezed.

"You need a family portrait to remember it!" Maxwell chimed.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Aww, it'll be nice! A token to remember this by." Myers said.

"I would like that. Something to show Bartie what Uncle Drake looks like so he doesn't forget you!" Savannah said.

_Uncle Drake… I'm an uncle now._ I looked to Bartie in his playpen, and my chest tightened. "Oh, fine."

"If only you had something nicer to wear…" Myers told me, a sly grin on her face.

"You're talking about my suit. You want me to put it on, don't you?"

"What a nice idea! I'll get dressed up too!" Savannah squealed and got up, practically running to her room. 

I sighed, taking the suit with me into the bathroom. I came out to see Myers was fixing Savannah's hair just a tad, both of them laughing and talking quietly. The sight warmed my heart a little bit.

I stepped out and went to stand by my sister, who was holding Bartie. Myers stepped back and Maxwell took out his phone, aiming it at us.

"Hm, it's a little too dark in here. Let's go out to the balcony so I can get more natural light."

"Isn't this fine?" I rolled my eyes. 

"No, and I'm the photographer here, so do as I say."

"But not as you do."

Savannah rolled her eyes next to me. "You haven't changed at all, Drake. Come on."

We stepped outside onto the balcony, and Maxwell snapped a couple of pictures.

"Now one with all of us!" Savannah said.

"What?" Myers' eyes widened.

"I think we should take a group picture too! After all, you and Maxwell have helped us so much…" Savannah pleaded. "Besides, you and Maxwell are already dressed up!"

Myers sighed, then let out a slow smile. "Okay."

Maxwell began setting up the timer on his phone, and then placed it on the window. Myers squeezed in next to me, and I placed one arm on her waist, the other one over my sister's shoulders. Maxwell ran up and sidled next to Savannah. 

"Say 'Walker Family Reunion'!" He cheered.

"Walker Family Reunion!" Savannah and Myers cheered. I rolled my eyes, but grinned nonetheless. Bartie giggled.

After the picture was taken, we all crowded around Maxwell's phone. "You can send them to my printer!" Savannah said, handing Bartie to me.

As she and Maxwell took care of the technicalities, Myers walked up to me and Bartie. "Who's a handsome little man? You are, little man!"

"Gah!" Bartie giggled, stretching his arms out to her, wriggling his little legs.

"You're going to grow up to be a strong, handsome man, just like your Uncle Drake! Yes, you are!"

I rolled my eyes, blushing a little. "Come on, Myers, you'll give me a big head."

Savannah and Maxwell came back into the room, Savannah holding a double picture frame. "Here, Drake."

"Oh…" I couldn't help my eyes widening as I saw the pictures, "This is…" I smiled, pure joy in my chest. "Here, Camilla, take a look."

She leaned in, her grin widening. "Aww, Drake… this picture is amazing! I always knew you were a total marshmallow at heart."

"When it comes to family…" I looked to my sister and my nephew.

"Even Drake can't keep up the grumpy act." Savannah teased. I laughed, and handed her back the picture, but she shook her head. "I want you to take a copy too. That one's for you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "So you can think of us and remember this happy day."

"I hope I'll get to see you more from now on, too."

"I… I think I'd like that." She moved to hug me and Bartie. "I love you, big brother."

"Love you, too, sis. And you, little guy." I held on to both of them tightly for a long moment. Bartie squealed, and we heard a collective "Aww!" from Myers and Maxwell.

Savannah and I broke apart, but she said, "Get in here, both of you!" She pulled them both towards us, and embraced us all in a big group hug.

"Savannah," Myers took her hand, "I know we just met today, but I want you to know I'm here for you anytime. If you need anything… well, Maxwell can text you my number."

"Thank you, Milla. That means a lot. I haven't had many people in my life lately. But I think you're someone I'd like to get to know better."

"Me too." They smiled warmly at each other. "And if you ever need a babysitter, just call! I've been babysitting my cousin's children since I was 14!"

Savannah laughed. "I might take you up on that!"

"Okay, now we'd better get back before we're missed."

"Good luck out there." Savannah told both of us.

"Thanks." Myers nodded, then crouched down to Bartie's eye level. "Bye, Bartie! Buh bye, little man! Take good care of your mommy, alright?"

"Eeeeh!" Bartie squealed, wriggling in Savannah's arms.

"Bye!" Myers waved goodbye and stepped back.

"Bye, sis. Could I… could I stop by tomorrow?"

"Of course." She gave me a last one armed hug, and I stepped out the door.

"Give the little guy a kiss good night for me!" Maxwell yelled as Savannah closed the door.

"Always. Bye!"

Even though I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders, the ride back to the train station was spent on utter silence.

"That went really well, I think!" Maxwell grinned.

"Don't think you're off the hook."

"Huh?"

"You knew where Savannah was this whole time! You know how worried I've been about her! You could've said something… at least dropped a hint that she was okay!" I yelled, my chest heaving with anger and sadness and betrayal.

Maxwell looked to Myers, who was sitting next to me silently. 

Maxwell sighed. "Yeah… you're right. I just didn't know what to do. I'm really, _really_ sorry, Drake! I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just couldn't. It wasn't my secret to tell. We… we're still friends, right?"

I just glared at him. I honestly didn't know if, with _one_ apology, we could go back to being friends… 

"You think about that for a while, and we'll come back to it."

The limo pulled over. Myers sighed. "In the meantime, let's get back to the train."

We got off the car and Maxwell excused himself to go to our bunk. I walked Myers back to her suite. She opened the door and stepped inside, but I just leaned against the door frame, exhausted. It was like all of the day's events were catching up to me.

"Well, here you are."

"Yep. Here I am."

I looked to the floor, nervously tapping my fingers against the door frame. "Hey, Myers… thanks for convincing me to do that."

"Don't mention it."

"I… I want you to know… You're a good friend, Myers." The corners of my lips quirked up in a small crooked smile. "Good night." I turned to go, but she stopped me with a hand to my shoulder.

"Drake… don't go. I want you."

It felt like I was glued to the spot. "Myers…"

She pulled me around, meeting my eyes. "Are you telling me the feeling isn't mutual?"

"Myers… you know damn well that it is." _But we can't. You know we can't. I'm a mess right now…_

"So this all comes down to will power, huh?" She stepped closer, with her arms at her side, but her body so close, our lips _almost_ touching I could feel her warm breath on my mouth. I let out a gasp, but held tight. She nodded. "You're a model of restraint, Drake."

I laughed. "Don't tempt me too far, Myers. I'm only human."

She nodded once more, before tilting her face, her lips meeting mine. I groaned against her mouth as the dam broke. I wrapped my arms around her, her mouth opening up to me, our tongues dancing together. "Myers…" I spun her around, pinning her against the wall. She gasped in anticipation, her hands running greedily down from my chest, to my waist and up my back. I took them both and pinned them over her head with one hand, the other one running over her body. My mouth left hers to place kisses down her jaw, her neck and her collarbone. Myers moaned softly, letting her head fall back against the wall. 

"Drake…" she whispered. In one heated moment, she freed her hands from mine, wrapping them around my neck, using for leverage as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She ran her fingers through my hair as she kissed me passionately. I pressed her up further against the wall, holding her steady. She jutted her hips against mine and I couldn't help but groan.

I wanted her, needed her, _so_ badly. _But not like this…_ I thought. Myers deserved candles, and flowers and champagne, not a quickie in a train. I broke the kiss, pressing my forehead against hers. 

She sighed contentedly. "Drake…"

"You're all of my weaknesses, you know that?"

She laughed. "It's one of my charms." She unhooked her legs from my waist, stepping down. Her hands were still around my neck.

I took them gently, and brought them down. "Now I'm really leaving."

"Good night."

"See you tomorrow temptress." I kissed her forehead. "Don't forget, we have a big night tomorrow."

"I know. I'm ready."

"Good. I'm ready too, and I'll be right there with you."

"I know. Thank you. Something tells me if I'm going to confront Bastien and finally get some answers, I'll need all the help I can get."

I nodded. "Good night, Myers." I let go of her hands and stepped out, as she shut the door.

_Oh, boy… What a day_. I thought as I walked into our cabin. Maxwell was already snoring, fast asleep, so I climbed in my bunk and closed my eyes. 

_Tomorrow was another big day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is one of my favorite chapters in book 2, and to be honest, I was extremely nervous to write it. I hope I've done it justice and stayed true to the characters, and of course that you've enjoyed it. As always, thanks for reading!


	15. Smoke and Mirrors

I woke up the next morning before sunrise, got dressed and stepped out of my cabin to go get some coffee. I had to admit it was in part to avoid Maxwell, but also in part to have a chance to talk to Liam. His whole day was booked with policy meetings and such, and I knew we wouldn't have a chance to talk tonight at the party, and I really wanted to tell him about Savannah, and update him on the investigation. And so, I went to the diner car, got a couple of coffees and some pastries, and made my way to Liam's private train suite.

Everything was so quiet, it was almost creepy. Trains aren't supposed to be this quiet… It made me wonder why the royal family insisted on spending the nights on the trains instead of at a hotel… I got to Liam's room and nodded to the guard posted outside, before knocking on the door. Liam answered, already dressed.

"Drake! Good morning!" His eyebrows shot up, probably wondering why I sought him out so early. "Is everything okay?"

I sighed. "Yes and no. We need to talk."

He nodded and stepped aside, allowing me to come in, and dismissed the guard. "We'll be fine. You should go get some sleep."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Liam nodded and shut the door. "What is it? Is Lady Camilla okay?"

"Myers is fine. Probably sleeping comfortably in her queen sized bed, alone in her cabin." Liam chuckled. "Seriously, dude? I'm your best friend, who's known you for years, but you give the last private cabin to Myers?" I feigned offense, raising a hand to my chest, "And to top it off, you make me bunk with Maxwell?!"

Liam chuckled. "I thought it would be good for you; an exercise in patience."

"You wound me, Your Majesty,  _ wound me!"  _ I laughed. 

"I'll make it up to you on our next trip." Liam told me, reaching for a coffee. "Mmm. This is very good. Thank you, Drake."

"You're welcome."

"As much as I enjoy the company of my best friend, I assume there's a reason for your early morning visit?"

"Yeah, actually. I have news…" I took a sip of my coffee, avoiding his eyes. "I… found Savannah."

Liam's eyes widened, and a slow smile spread across his face. "You found your sister? Drake, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah… thanks."

"How did you find her? Where is she? Did she tell you why she left?"

I sighed, trying to figure out how to tell him. I couldn't tell him about the Beaumont Study without raising questions as to why I was there that day. I couldn't tell him I was there to help, because that would imply telling him the Beaumont's are broke, and that's not my secret to tell. 

"Do you remember when we stayed at the Beaumonts' this past season?"

"Of course."

"You know how I got there early to avoid the crowd?" He nodded, a small bit of exasperation and humor in his eyes. "Well, at one point, Myers and I started exploring the manor,"  _ That is technically true,  _ I thought,  _ I'm technically not lying… just omitting some things, things which I  _ will _ tell him in the foreseeable future… _ "and we ended up in the study."

"Okay…"

"Well, Myers, being Myers, started snooping around--"

"That doesn't sound like Camilla…" He frowned.

"No, uh… she was snooping around… the books! She wanted to check out their collection."

"Then why wouldn't she go to the library? The Beaumonts have the most impressive literary collection."

"Because she wanted to check out Bertrand's private collection! Anyway, that's not important! We were snooping around and we found this envelope, with a French address on it."

"Are you telling me…?"

I nodded. "My sister is here in Paris."

"And… the envelope… was a letter for her?"

I hesitated, thinking whether I should tell him the truth of why Savannah left. But then again, why shouldn't I? He was my best friend, and a great one at that -- unlike myself. If I asked him not to tell anyone about Bartie, he wouldn't. "It was money."

"Money?"

I nodded. "During last year's Beaumont Bash, Savannah spent the night… with Bertrand."

"Bertrand?!" Liam nearly choked on his coffee.

"Yeah… and she got pregnant."

"Oh…" Liam's eyes widened.

"And when she went to tell him, he didn't even hear her out and started giving her a big speech about how they couldn't be together."

"And so she left."

I sighed, nodding. "And so she left. But before she left the Beaumont House, she ran into Maxwell and told him everything. He helped her run away and get settled here in the city, and sent her money every month so she could care for Bartie."

"Bartie?"

"My… nephew." I couldn't stop the grin on my face. "Wait here." I literally ran out of his suite, back to my room, where I grabbed the picture frame without waking Maxwell. Once I was back in Liam's suite, I handed him the frame.

He took one look at it and smiled warmly. "Oh, Drake, he's wonderful."

"Right? He's the cutest baby I've ever seen. And Savannah's so good with him…"

"Congratulations, my friend." He handed the pictures back to me and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm happy for you. But… you need to tell me the rest of the story."

"Oh! Right! So, yesterday me and Myers started talking and we remembered the envelope. We decided to give into curiosity and check it out, so we went to the address, and Savannah opened the door to this tiny apartment."

"Ah, so that explains why Camilla is also in one of the pictures."

"Yeah… Myers… was pretty great, actually. I may have… freaked out, seeing my sister again. I thought she didn't want anything to do with me, and that's why she never reached out after she left. I was ready to leave, but Myers calmed me down, convinced me to stay and hear her out." I tried really hard not to blush. "She… is a great friend."

Liam clapped me in the shoulder. "I'm so happy for you, Drake. I know how difficult it's been for you since Savannah left, and I can only imagine the pain and anguish you went through, not knowing if she was okay… But now, she's back in your life, and with a baby, too! I have to meet you nephew. You're an uncle, Drake!"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, I am… and he's the cutest kid ever. You know how most babies are kind of wrinkly and ugly, but you have to say they're cute almost out of respect? But Bartie's actually so cute. And he's so smart, too, I can tell. And friendly. I swear I had never held a baby in my life, but he took to me really well."

"I can already tell you'll be the best uncle. But… answer me this…"

"Okay…"

"Maxwell knew where Savannah was this whole time?"

"Yeah…"

"And he never said a word? Never at least hinted…?"

"Nope. Not once."

Liam sighed. "And… how are you handling that?"

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed. "I'm furious. I'm so angry right now. He  _ knew _ everything, and he didn't tell me. He knew how worried I was. He saw with his own eyes how much me and Bastien searched for her, all the dead ends we hit, everything and he didn't say anything…"

"Drake… I… I assume Savannah asked him not to say anything?"

"She did."  _ But that's no excuse. _ "But still… he claims to be my friend… he should have said something! Even if he didn't want to tell us everything, to respect her wishes! But at least, a simple 'hey guys, she's going through something right now and she needs to be alone, but don't worry, she's  _ safe _ ' would have sufficed!" My chest heaved with effort, as the hurt and anger boiled in the pit of my stomach.

Liam sighed. "Drake… I understand why you feel that way… and I know how much it hurt you… but I hope you can forgive Maxwell in time. What he did… knowing Maxwell, I know he was only trying to respect Savannah's wishes, even though he could have handled the situation better."

I hugged a breath. "I don't know…"  _ It still hurts to much. Feels too much like betrayal. _ I looked to Liam, who was staring at me with concern filled eyes. "But, hey don't worry about it. I'll get over it or something." I shrugged.

"Drake…" Liam looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind at the last minute. He hummed and looked down to the floor. "Do you want me to make arrangements to place you in a different cabin? I could place Bertrand with Maxwell, and you could take his place rooming with Lord Rashad."

I let out a small laugh. "No… don't worry about it. I can handle bunking with Maxwell."

Liam nodded. "Very well."

"Now, if you offered me Myers' private cabin…" I teased, and we both laughed. 

Liam looked at me hesitantly. "I… also have good news…"

"Do tell."

"I got a call from my brother last night… and, apparently, if all goes well… I'm to be an uncle, too!"

"Aww, Liam, that's great!" I moved in to give him a quick hug.

"Yes!" He clapped my back, "apparently his wife, Olivia, is expecting  _ twins _ !"

"Twins?! That's great!"

"Isn't it?"

"Yeah! Is this why your parents weren't at the State Dinner in Italy?"

"Yes and no." Liam said, thoughtfully. "Leo and his wife have bought a house, so my father and Regina went to visit for their housewarming party. I don't actually know if they know about the babies, because Leo told me they found out a few days ago…"

"Well, he should be the one to tell them anyway."

"Yes, I know." Liam ran his fingers through his hair. "God, I feel so guilty, though. My brother has been married for over a year, and I still haven't made the time to visit and meet his wife…"

"Liam… he knows you're busy! You're the King now! Everyone knows your time is not your own. Besides where does he live anyway?"

"He and his wife bought a beach side property in Maine."

"In the US?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe we could make some time to go when we get to New York."

Liam looked thoughtful. "Yes… we might. Thanks, Drake."

We looked at each other and laughed.

_ I miss this _ … I realized. I missed just hanging out with my best friend, and actually talking -- not just about Myers or court intrigue -- but about normal things, things like family and friends. Now, I'm not saying that Myers and the investigation was less important… I guess it was just nice to be able to lean on my friend again.  We talked for a while longer about lighter subjects, before he had to go. 

I decided to walk him out, then walk over to Savannah's apartment. It was a crisp, cool day where you could literally see the seasons change from summer to autumn. I stopped by a small patisserie and pick up some chocolate eclairs for my sister -- her favorite -- and some coffee.

I knocked on the door and shortly, Savannah answered. "Hello, big brother." She moved to wrap me in a hug.

"Hey, Vanny." I hugged her tightly, then raised the bag of eclairs. "I got you something."

"Chocolate eclairs! Oh, you're the best!" She took the bag from me and moved to let me in. 

I stepped inside and crouched down to say hello to Bartie, who was on his playpen, several toys set out in front of him. "Hey, little man! How you doing?"

He merely looked at me, a rubber key in his mouth. I stood, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, before joining my sister at her small, round dinner table. "So…"

She nodded, "So." Before looking at me and bursting into laughter. "It's really good to see you."

I laughed. "Yeah. You too. A lot has happened since you were gone."

"It's only been a year." She joked and I winced, "Too soon?"

I sighed. "Yeah, a little bit."

Now it was her turn to sigh. "I'm sorry. Really. For everything."

"I just… wish you knew you could trust me. I… would have loved to have been there for you."

"Drake…"

"I'm serious. If you would have told me… I would have left with you, gotten a job, supported you… I would have been here for everything."

"I know… but I was scared, and embarrassed. I assumed… you would have berated me, asked me how I could have been so stupid, said 'I told you so'..." She shrugged, "You always  _ did _ tell me not to trust anybody. I never listened."

"But I wouldn't have done that to  _ you _ ." I told her quietly.

Savannah nodded. "I'm sorry, Drake."

"I know. But… now there's somebody else you need to apologize to."

"Okay." Savannah steeled herself. "Let's do it."

I took her hand across the table and squeezed. We moved to the couch. In the other hand, I took my phone and videocalled Mom.

After a few rings, she picked up. "Hi, baby!"

"Hey Mom."

"This is a nice surprise! It's been way too long since I've seen your handsome face. How are you?"

"I'm good! Great! And you?"

"I'm… good…" She nodded, seemingly unconvinced. "Me and your Aunt Leona have been working a lot."

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry."

She batted a hand at the camera. "Oh, honey, don't worry about it. So, I've been keeping an eye on the news! The engagement tour? Where are you now?"

"I'm in Paris, actually."

My mom sighed wistfully. "Oh, Paris! How wonderful. You try to have fun out there."

"I will. Actually, there's a reason I called you today."

"Are you going to take me on a virtual tour of the Eiffel Tower?" She joked, not realizing how serious I was. I gestured for Savannah to get into view.

"Hi, Mom…" She said softly, her eyes glistening with tears.

I watched as my Mom's jaw dropped, and her eyes filled with tears. "Savannah?"

"Yeah…" My sister said.

Mom let out a large sob, struggling to contain herself. "Savannah!"

"Mom!" Savannah also broke, and I hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as both women cried.

After a few moments, Mom managed to calm down enough to hold her phone still. She wiped her eyes. "Savannah Jane Walker! How dare you run off for a  _ year _ without telling your family?!" My mom yelled, but there was a relieved smile on her face.

Savannah laughed, her chin quivering slightly. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"You should be! Do you know how worried we were? What you put us through? Do you know how much time Drake and Bastien spent trying to track you down? That I flew out there after  _ years _ , to try to help out?"

"I… I know, Mom, and I'm so sorry. I really am." Savannah wiped the tears from her eyes. "I… got into some trouble and got scared. It just… felt easier to disappear."

"Oh, honey…" Mom's eyes softened. "You should have told us! We're your family! You know you can trust and, and we'll help you out in whatever you need! You know that, Savannah!"

"I know… I really am sorry, Mom…"

Mom sighed, "It's okay… I'm just… I'm so,  _ so _ glad you're okay!" She sobbed. 

I held the phone for a moment as the two most important women in my world cried, staring into each other's faces. I looked to Bartie, who looked curiously at Savannah, but soon resumed playing with his toys.

"So, you ready to tell me what happened?"

Savannah wiped her eyes and nodded. "I think… I'd rather show you."

"Okay…" Mom looked at me questioningly, as Savannah got up and got Bartie.

"Mom… this is Bartie… your grandson."

Mom's eyes widened as Bartie came into the picture. "Holy shit!" She covered her mouth with both hands. "My… my grandson?! My grandson?! Oh my god… Leona!" She yelled off screen, tears in her eyes once more. "Leona!"

"What?!" We heard Aunt Leona tell back.

"Come here! Come here right now!"

Savannah and I looked at each other, bewildered, not sure if Mom was crying happy tears or…

"What, what?!" Aunt Leona's voice was louder now.

"I have a grandson!"

"What?!"

"Drake… He found Savannah! She was in Paris! And I have a grandson!" We watched as Mom pointed furiously to her phone screen, tears still rolling down her face, but with a huge smile on her face.

"Holy…" Aunt Leona sat down next to Mom. "Savannah Jane Walker, you have some serious explaining to do!" Aunt Leona glared at us through the camera, but her face soon broke out into a huge grin as she sighed. "But, honey, it is so  _ good _ to see you!"

"Oh, cut it out, Leona, I already yelled at her enough for today!" Mom smacked Aunt Leona's shoulder.

"No, but she's right, Mom. You guys deserve the full explanation." 

I took Bartie and laid him down on the carpet, crouching down next to him and playing with him while my sister explained everything. She told him about the Beaumont Bash, Bertrand, everything. My mom and Aunt Leona asked her about Paris, about Bartie, the pregnancy and delivery, everything. 

"Oh, honey, maybe one of these days I'll fly out there and kick that Bertrand's ass!" Aunt Leona glared. "I swear, for all their ' _ nobility' _ , all those Corodonian nobles are nothing but two timing little rats!"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Aunt Leona." Savannah laughed nervously, "Bertrand is out of the picture by my choice."

"He doesn't deserve a girl such as you."

"Well… that's why he doesn't have me." Savannah shrugged, though I could see the glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Honey, I have to ask… an apartment in Paris? A baby? And you never mentioned a job… How are you affording all of this?" Mom asked, genuinely concerned. I was pretty sure she was waiting to ask Savannah to go back to the ranch.

"Um… well… even though Bertrand doesn't know about Bartie, his younger brother Maxwell does. And he supports us financially. He didn't even want me to get a job, so I could be a full time mom and Bartie didn't have to go to daycare."

"So there is at least  _ one _ decent person in that effin' castle…" My Aunt mumbled under her breath.

"So… this Maxwell sends you money? Pays for your food, rent…?"

Savannah nodded. "Everything. He even paid the hospital bills and for mine and Bartie's health care."

Mom sighed. "Okay, honey… Well, if you need  _ anything _ …"

"I know, Mom."

"And honey, now that… you've been found… are you going to stay in Paris? You could… come live with us… we could help with Bartie."

Savannah ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know… I mean, Drake  _ just _ found me yesterday! I still haven't thought… if we should stay here, or go back to Cordonia…" Savannah shot me a grin, "... to be closer to Drake… or if we should go to Texas." She shrugged.

"Okay… well, you think about it, alright honey? And  _ please _ remember we're your family! We're here for anything you need."

"I know, Mom. I won't forget again."

"Good. Now bring my gorgeous grandson back on screen! He needs to get to know his grandma and his Auntie Leona!"

I picked up Bartie and moved to sit on the couch.we talked for about an hour more, until Bartie began to get fussy. After about fifteen minutes of happily tearful goodbyes, we hung up and Savannah headed to the nursery to put Bartie down for his midmorning nap.

She came out about a half hour later, and we headed to the kitchen to begin prepping lunch. 

"So…" Savannah said as she diced a sweet potato, "what have you been up to this past… year?" I looked up from the carrot I was peeling to find a dorky smile on her face.

I sighed, "Well… the first four months after you left were spent searching every possible clue and lead we had on you," I gave her a pointed look, "all the while helping Liam after Leo's abdication."

"That's right! Hey, didn't he marry some girl he met on a cruise?"

I shrugged. I honestly didn't care much for Leo's personal life. I was happy he was  _ finally _ living his life the way he wanted, even if it made life harder for Liam. "Yeah, he did. From what Liam told me, the girl was supposed to receive a huge inheritance at the end of the summer, but only if she was married."

"Wow… talk about strings attached, huh?"

"Yeah, and Liam told me this morning that they're going to be parents, actually."

"That's great! I can't wait to see what Leo's like as a dad."

"He'll probably be causing trouble with his kids as soon as they learn to walk."

"Yeah…" Savannah looked thoughtfully to the nursery, no doubt thinking what Bertrand would be like as a dad, or what his relationship with Bartie would be like… "Wait, 'they'?"

"He's having twins."

Savannah squealed gleefully. "I can't wait to see  _ that _ ! Poor Leo's gonna have his hands full with twins."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well…"

The silence lingered until we got back on track. "So, what else happened after I left?"

"Oh, you know… nothing much, until we went to New York before summer, threw Liam a bachelor party, met Myers… I thought Maxwell kept you updated?"

"He did, but enough about court stuff. I want to know what  _ you've  _ been doing."

"Well…"  _ My time has been spent falling for my best friend's girl and helping said girl find out who framed and humiliated her. _

"Drake?"

"I haven't been doing much, to be honest. I spent the social season on the sidelines, trying to help Liam and Myers the best I could, and now we've all been wrapped up in this investigation." __

Savannah hummed appreciatively, as she slid all the veggies off the cutting board and into the pot. "That's nice. Maxwell's told me a lot about her." She gave me this look, like she was trying to get a reaction out of me. 

I tried my best to play it cool. "Like what?"

"Oh… not much... that she's a writer, that she's smart, caring…" She said nonchalantly, and I knew she was fishing for information.

"Yup, that's Myers alright."

"You two seem close…"

"Uh… yeah, we're friends."

Savannah nodded oh so slowly. "Friends… who… hold hands?"

_ Uh… _ "It was just for support. Myers is like that."

"Uh huh…" Savannah gave me one of  _ those _ looks. That look that said she knew I was full of shit, where her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"What? No!"

"Then why are you trying to act like you don't care about this girl?"

"I-- I'm not! I mean, I don't!"

Savannah sighed, exasperated. "Drake…"

"What?! I don't! We're friends!"

"Right… friends who hold hands, and look at each other with big wide twinkling eyes, and--"

"I do  _ not _ look at her with twinkly eyes!"

"You do! And you smile  _ so  _ much around her. I've never seen you smile so much as I saw yesterday!"

"Uh… maybe because I found my sister, who I hadn't seen or heard from in a year?"

She clicked her tongue. "No… I don't think that's it. Besides, you're so relaxed around her. You never really let your guard down, but yesterday… you were just so relaxed!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's easier to be relaxed when you're away from court."

"Ugh, you are impossible! Fine, don't tell me, but I  _ know _ you like that girl! I  _ know _ it, and nothing you say will make me believe otherwise."

"Fine…" I stuck a fork in the sweet potato. "I think this is done."

"Oh, yeah… sure, change the subject."

"I'm serious! You don't want to overcook it! It'll get mushy."

After an exaggerated eye roll, Savannah said, "Fine." She scooped all the veggies and threw them in the food processor. As soon as that was done, Bartie cried out from the nursery. "Looks like Bartie's hungry! Can you serve this on one of the baby bowls while I go get him?"

"Sure. Go ahead." 

I watched her go with a smile on my face, thinking how great it was to finally be a part of her life again.

* * *

After lunch at Savannah's, I made my way back to the train, to get some rest before the bachelor party tonight. I was halfway to my cabin when I heard Maxwell's voice.

"Drake! Hey, Drake!"

I groaned. "What?"

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"What do you want, Maxwell?"

He flinched at my tone, but didn't back down. "I got you something…"

"Oh, really? Is it another long lost relative hiding out somewhere?"

He lowered his gaze, and I didn't know if it was out of shame or hurt. "No… it's something for you to wear tonight."

I rolled my eyes.

"I just… figured you wouldn't have something for the speakeasy tonight…" He mumbled.

My chest tightened a little bit at his dejected tone… I was still so angry about Savannah, so angry and betrayed and hurt that he  _ knew _ and didn't tell me… but I couldn't just brush him off. I wasn't ready to forgive him, not yet, but I… I wouldn't be cruel, either. "Fine."

Maxwell's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes."

He nodded, trying to stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Okay. Thank you."

I followed him to the boutique car, where Maxwell walked straight to a garment bag hanging on a reserved rack. He pulled down the zipper and pulled out a simple, yet elegant, navy suit, hanging over a dark green dress shirt.

"I saw it, and immediately thought of you. And it was your size, too…"

I stepped closer, running my fingers over the suit. "It's…" I sighed. "It's great."

Maxwell grinned. "Try it on."

"I--"

"It's my treat." He cut me off before I could get another word out. "I know it doesn't make up for everything, but…"

I simply nodded. I was glad he knew a present wasn't going to fix everything, but… I appreciated the gesture nonetheless. I took the suit and slipped behind a curtain, putting it on. I looked at myself in the mirror, admitting to myself that it fit perfectly. I stepped out and Maxwell's eyes widened, his mouth breaking out into a huge grin.

"Don't!" I raised a finger, cutting him off before he could speak. "Just don't… exaggerate, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay… just… let me say the compliments will be rolling in."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go get Myers. We have to leave soon."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go."

Maxwell began practically pulling me to Myers' car, but we were two step out into the hall when we bumped into her. "Milla! There you are!"

"Good afternoon to you, too."

"Oh, trust me, it's a  _ very _ good one." Maxwell told her. He pushed me towards Myers, presenting me to her like a prized show dog or something. "Ta da! Look upon my masterpiece!"

Myers raised one elegant eyebrows, the corners of her lips curling into just a hint of a smile. "Drake… you look good."

"Pretty great, huh? Drake, I told you the compliments would be rolling in!"

I shook my head, feeling a tingle of warmth rush to my cheeks. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the suit."

"Only the best for my good buddy Drake! We… we're still buddies right?"

"Don't push it." I told him. He grimaced, but nodded.

"So is that the plan for tonight? Dazzle and distract everyone with Drake's new suit?"

"Ha ha. Actually, Maxwell will create a distraction for us while we confront Bastien." I looked at Maxwell pointedly. 

He nodded vigorously. "Easy. Distraction is my middle name."

"Sound good?"

Myers nodded, biting her lip pensively. "I'm… thinking… maybe we should wait until the party's over to confront Bastien… Why risk breaking into the 'no girl zone' when we can find him afterwards?"

"Bastien doesn't have a lot of down time. After this event, he'll move on to start preparing for the next one. The bachelor party is our best chance to corner Bastien."

"So. Are we ready to go?"

I looked at Myers, who was wearing a simple black top and some jeans. "Wait a second. If I've got to get dressed up, shouldn't Myers have to put something frilly and sparkly on?"

Myers rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Well, I was going to, before you two showed up."

"Then we're just in time to get you ready to party!" Maxwell turned her around, with hands on her shoulders, and pushed her back towards the boutique.

I followed them, and waited by the doorway while Maxwell perused the dresses on the racks, presenting one to Myers ever so often. She would look at the dresses with narrowed eyes, biting her cheek or her lip, before slightly shaking her head. After a couple of dresses, Myers looked at me, "Any fashion advice?"

Maxwell apparently thought she was talking to him, so he answered distractedly, "Well, the bachelor party is going to be a classic speakeasy, so…" He gasped. "This is the one." He presented Myers with a frilly  _ and _ sparkly, sleek black dress.

My eyes widened as I took it in, noticing it's plunging neckline, that was covered with a sheer, see-through fabric, and short hem. That dress would fit her skin tight. I gulped. "Maxwell, isn't that dress a little… uh… revealing?"

"Milla can pull it off!" He gave her the dress and she dutifully stepped behind the changing curtains. 

She stepped out and did a little twirl for us. "So… what do you guys think?" 

My jaw fell to the floor.

"It's perfect!" Maxwell exclaimed.

I, on the other hand…. "It's really… uh… wow…"

_ Stop drooling, man! _

Myers merely grinned at me. "Let's go, gentlemen!"

"Er. Yeah. Let's get out of here."

"Wooo!"

We made our way out of the train and into the limo. Maxwell made himself comfortable on one seat, and Myers sidled up next to me. Before long, we were pulling up to the security compound outside the building. 

A suited King's Guard made his way up to our window, waiting patiently for us to put it down. "Okay, here comes the guard inspection. Be cool."

Maxwell rolled his eyes and put his feet up on the mini bar. "I never  _ stop _ being cool." He said, linking his hands and placing them behind his neck.

I rolled my eyes, and rolled the window down, only to find Tanner outside of the car. He gave me a cordial nod, before looking pointedly at the invitation in my hands. I handed it to him with a nod.

He looked over the invitation, mostly as a formality, since he knew I'm Liam's best friend and obviously invited. But then, he turned his head slightly, his eyes narrowing at Myers.

She gave him a beaming smile, sliding closer to me and linking her arm through mine. "I'm with Drake." She said simply.

I couldn't help my eyes widening, looking from her to Tanner, to Maxwell -- both of whom  were barely suppressing smirks. "Myers!"

She cleared her throat loudly, running her fingers through my hair, sending delicious chills down my spine. "Ahem! Isn't that right, baby?" Myers turned her smile on me, her brown eyes twinkling oh so mischievously, and planted a kiss on my cheek. 

I could feel the blood tinting my cheeks. Of course, it didn't help that Maxwell was barely holding his laughter at my awkwardness, and Tanner was staring at us with this look that screamed " _ I knew it! _ ".

"...R-right. Baby…"

Tanner snickered to himself, and I looked at Maxwell, who made himself busy with his phone, before turning to Myers. 

I felt a bit proud that I could feel her shiver as I whispered into her ear, "Next time warn me if you're going to do something like that."

She pressed her forehead against mine. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"I…" I looked self-consciously at Maxwell, but he was looking away, trying to give us as much privacy as he could. "Have I told you that you don't play fair?"

Tanner cleared his throat and handed me back the invitation, motioning for the other guards to let us in. I rolled the window up, and we collectively let out a breath of relief.

"Smooth work, team." Maxwell and Myers winked at each other.

"I'm glad that worked." Myers said, her arm still wrapped around mine.

The limo rolled to a stop and Maxwell decided to get out first, and for me and Myers to wait in the car for a bit. "Agent Breakdance, breaching the perimeter."

I sighed. "That guy."

"Hey…" Myers squeezed my arm gently, "are you and Maxwell still getting along?"

"Mostly."

She grimaced.  _ Aw, damn… _ "Mostly?"

"He knew where Savannah was. He knew how worried I was about her. And he said nothing."

Myers sighed. "He was helping her. He thought he had to keep her secret."

I fought back the slight feeling of betrayal as she defended him.  _ Because she  _ wasn't  _ defending him. _ Up until now, she hadn't said anything about me and Maxwell; no thoughts, opinions, nothing. And I  _ knew _ she wasn't taking sides, nor pressuring me to forgive him. She was just stating the facts.

"I know. But it makes me sick to think about how everyday, he knew… he kept this from me… and he still acted like we were buddies." 

"You  _ are _ buddies." She took my chin sweetly. "Look, I know you feel betrayed right now, and you have every right to feel that way. I just… I want you to know I'm here for you… for whatever you need, whether it's to vent, or cry or… whatever. I'm here."

_ I know. You've proved that to me 10 times over.  _ "Thanks, Myers." It was strangely comforting to know that she wouldn't push me to forgive Maxwell, that she would just… let me take my time. "Anyway, I'll get over it. We've got more important things to do. Let's get inside."

I moved to get out of the car, but she stopped me with a soft hand on my arm. "Aren't you forgetting something?

I couldn't help the grin that slowly spread out on my face. "Let me guess…" I turned, cupping her face, running my finger through her hair. 

She arched her neck higher, parting her lips, looking at me through half lidded eyes.  _ God, those eyes… _ Those eyes stared back at me filled with anticipation, with desire, with  _ lust. _ I savored the moment, before leaning in ever so slowly, stopping just before our lips met.

Myers groaned. "You… are  _ such _ a tease."

"Ha! Look who's talking." Before she could respond, I crashed my lips against her. She pulled me by the lapels of the new jacket, moving to straddle me. I ran my hands down her shoulders, her waist and settling them on her thighs.

"Mmm…" Myers moaned, absolutely driving me crazy. "Drake…" Her lips left mine, and she pulled my hair, hard, exposing my neck. She showered me with kisses, nibbling down my jaw, prompting a groan out of me. 

"Myers…"

"Mm-hmm?"

"We… have… to… go." I said between kisses.

She groaned and sighed. "Fine." Myers gave me a final peck on the cheek and got off my lap.  She began adjusting her dress, which had hiked up her legs during our…

"How do I look?"

_ Honestly _ ? She looked so deliciously disheveled. I just grinned. "You might want to smooth your hair down a bit."

Myers winked, before turning to fix her hair, looking at her reflection in the tinted windows. After she was done, I opened the door and we made our way inside. The bar was dimly lit, with vintage decor, leather couches and chairs, and the smell of cigar smoke in the air. 

"Wow…"

"Hey… you can join the party. I'll take it from here." I turned to Myers, who was staring at me with a tender grin on her face. "I'm serious. Bastien can't be that hard to find."

"No, helping you is more important than some party. Besides, I need to hear what Bastien has to say, too… But… wouldn't it help us blend in if I got us a couple glasses of whisky?"

"Of course." She grinned indulgently. 

I grabbed two tumblers from a passing waiter, and handed one to Myers. The whisky was silky smooth as it made its way down my throat, leaving a pleasant warmth in my chest. "I think this whiskey is older than I am. And probably costs more than anything I own." I looked to Myers, who took a sip and closed her eyes. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing!"

"Enjoy it. Whiskey like this comes once in a lifetime." 

We smiled at each other, before Myers tore her eyes away from mine. I followed her gaze around the room, only for it to land on Maxwell, who was chatting away, eating a steak. I rolled my eyes. "There he is. I'll go remind Agent Breakdance he has a job to do."

I walked to where Maxwell was and put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened, "Oh! Right!"

I walked towards the bar, motioning me to follow. "What are you doing?!" I whispered harshly.

"I had to blend in! You can't just come in and set up a distraction! You have to spend some time blending in first!"

I rubbed my face.  _ Deep breaths, Drake, deep breaths _ . "Okay… well, now that you've blended in, could you get this show on the road please?"

He nodded. "I'm on it."

I motioned Myers to come join me, unsurprised to see Liam had already found her. She smiled and said her goodbyes, before walking over. Maxwell walked to the center of the room, jumping on a table and calling for everyone's attention. He began a ridiculous speech, supposedly in honor of Liam.

After thanking his tailor for his underwear, Myers stifled a laugh. "That's an interesting way to toast."

"He's giving it his all." I smiled at her, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Bastien walking towards us. I tensed immediately, frowning as he  gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and motioning us to follow him.

When we were in a more secluded corner, he stopped and crossed his arms. "Drake, I see you've brought a security breach with you. I know you two are close, but I'm afraid Lady Camilla will have to leave."

I narrowed my eyes at him.  _ Was that really necessary? 'You two are close'? _

Myers looked at him cooly. "We need to talk to you."

"I'm afraid it's leave or I'll escort you out. Talking isn't an option."

_ Ugh, why was he being such an ass?! _ I didn't know if I was taking this too personally, or if  _ he _ really was being a total ass to Myers. "We mean  _ talk." _ I glared at him.

"Drake, I'll escort you out too, if I have to."

Myers stepped in front of me. "Bastien, we're conducting an investigation."

"I've heard a few things from Drake, but understand that I can't permit Camilla on the premises. The bachelor party has rules."

"You're the one we're investigating." Myers told him point blank.

"Now-- I'm sorry, what?" Bastien turned to me, shock written all over his face.

It only made me angrier. He was also playing dumb, lying straight to my face when he  _ knew _ how I felt about Myers! "We know you were the one who paid Penelope to sabotage Camilla. I bet you were behind Olivia leaving court, too."

I saw his eyes flicker with a hint of hesitation. "This isn't the time or place for games."

"Penelope confessed. There's no reason to play dumb."

"I'm a servant of the crown. Why would I care who Liam chooses?"

"That's what we want to know." Myers told him.

"I keep asking myself why you'd do something like this, and it doesn't make any sense, unless…"  _ someone else is involved. Someone threatened you, or something.  _ "Someone else must've had a hand in it. I want to know who."

Bastien very visibly flinched at that.  _ I knew it! I was onto something here!  _ "Drake, you don't want to do this."

I softened at that. "Please, help us out here. I know… I know you're a good guy. You wouldn't--"  _ hurt someone I care about… _

"Dammit, Drake, I can't!" He whispered harshly.

Myers put a gentle hand on my arm. "Okay! Bastien, I'll go."

"We'll both go."

"Drake… I'm sorry. I didn't want… This wasn't personal. I swear." 

_ So many apologies _ . "It feels pretty damn personal from where I'm standing."

We faced off for one brief second, when I hear a raspy, indignated voice from behind me, oozing contempt. "I step out for ten minutes and come back to chaos."  _ Bertrand Beaumont. _ "What is the meaning of this prolonged disturbance? Lady Camilla?"

"Oh, no…" Myers whispered, both of us turning around to face him.

I saw red. "You." I walked straight up to him, getting in his face. "I found my sister."

I saw as shock, disbelief and longing crossed swiftly through Bertrand's face. "Lady Savannah?" He quickly clears his throat, trying to play it cool once more. "That's splendid news. She is well, yes?"

"Like you'd care."

"We all do. Her disappearance was quite a mystery."

"She told me  _ everything _ that happened between you two."

Bertrand's jaw fell. "I…"

"She was in love with you!" I yelled it as an accusation. "How could you let her leave with her heart broken?"

"I tried to reach her, but she disappeared from everyone, including me." Bertrand said, genuinely upset.  _ Of course, right now I couldn't give two fucks about whether or not he was upset. _

"Not everyone. Maxwell knew."

"He… what?" Bertrand turned on Maxwell, who was already trying to sneak away. "Maxwell Percival Beaumont! Tell me this man is lying!"

"Er… well…" Maxwell flustered.

"Maxwell actually had the heart to support her, which is more than you ever did!" I told Bertrand.

"How?"

"Well, you know my 'excessive spending habits'? Well, I'd send most of it to her."

"I knew it! You didn't really purchase a dozen peacocks!"

_ Wait, what? Why would you need a dozen peacocks? _

"Well, the peacocks really did happen, but that was a one time thing. Everything else was made up. The jet skis, the expensive wines… I'd hide the cash in our study until it was time to send it off." Maxwell explained.

"Now you know where that extra money was going." I glared at Bertrand.

He had the good sense to step back, worry filling his eyes. "I didn't know she was in distress… what happened?"

"I don't know, maybe she needed help raising  _ your  _ kid!" I yelled. Instantly, the room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I knew, deep down, that I'd just fucked up, not because of yelling it in front of the whole court, but because I'd told Bertrand.  _ Savannah is going to kill me. _

Bertrand looked as if he'd been hit. "A… a child…? When did…? Savannah was pregnant? I didn't know! You have to believe me, I didn't know!"

_ Of course you didn't, you pretentious, opportunistic, self centered dick! You didn't even let her speak when she went over to tell you!  _ "Savannah told me you have her a nice long speech about how you two could never be together!"

"You don't understand…" Bertrand shook his head, "The last time I saw her… What I said… She misunderstood."

_ She misunderstood? _

_ SHE MISUNDERSTOOD?! _

I heard Myers groan. "Fuck…"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" I was so angry, so worked up, I grabbed him by the collar.

"Unhand me!"

"You broke my sister's heart!" I shook him. "You nobles think you can just play with us commoners and throw us away when you're done! Well this time you're going to have to answer for it!" I cocked my fist, already aiming for his face, when…

"Stop!" Maxwell jumped in front of Bertrand. 

"Out of the way."

"Guys, stop!" I heard Myers yell. She stepped between us, pushing me gently back, making me release Bertrand. "Drake… look at me." She said, ever so softly. I did. "Is this what Savannah would want?" She turned back, glaring at Bertrand. "All of you fighting each other?"

I grimaced. Savannah would definitely  _ not  _ want this. She ran away from court to hide her pregnancy and Bartie, and two days after I found her, I'd gone and let her secret out anyway.

"No…" Maxwell mumbled.

Bastien  _ finally  _ stepped up. "That's enough. All of you out!"

I rolled my eyes.  _ Took you long enough. _

Bertrand had the indecency to smile. "Thank you, Bastien. It's about time you restored order around here."

Bastien turned his glare on him. "Including you."

"What? I've done nothing wrong!"

"This incident has already caused enough of a disturbance. Do you really need to embarrass yourself further in front of half the court?"

"I… No. Come, Maxwell. We're leaving."

"I'll, uh… catch up with you guys later." Maxwell told us dejectedly.

I shook my head. "Come on, let's go." I told Myers, walking away without looking back.

I walked straight to the limo, with Myers' heels clacking softly in the concrete, the only sound in the cool night air. I opened the door and climbed in. "Damn, Myers… I'm sorry. I was such an idiot."

"Hey…" She moved closer to me, reaching out to wrap her arms around my neck. I leaned into the embrace. "It's been a rough few days." 

I sighed. "That doesn't excuse what happened."

"No, but I can understand how you're feeling."

"Thanks…" I looked out the window, thinking about how it really  _ had _ been an awful few days. We found out so much, from Bertrand and the photos, to my sister, to Bastien being the one who paid Penelope… "First the Beaumonts, now Bastien… Can we trust  _ anyone _ here?"

_ What next? Hana going behind our backs? Liam? Everyone I'd ever considered important and like, maybe, I could trust? Is this what politics is? What court and palace life does to people?  _

I felt my chest tighten, my breaths coming in shorter and shorter. "I need to get away… away from this  _ two-faced _ world and all its  _ lies…" _

I turned to Myers, who was looking at me with wide, frightened eyes. "Where are you going to go?" She asked timidly.

It did something to me, to see her so scared and worried about me. To see that, maybe, she would actually miss me if I left this god awful place. I moved to cup the back of her neck, pulling her face against my chest. She wrapped her arms around my torso, and I kissed the top of her head. "Not like  _ that,  _ Myers… I'm not leaving until we've found a way out of this mess." She relaxed in my arms almost instantly. "I meant I saw this dive bar on the way over that should have plenty of drinks and zero nobles."

She let out a small laugh, relieved. "Count me in. A dive bar sounds like a perfect cure for all this drama."

"Really?" My lips quirked up in a small attempt of a smile. She looked up at me and nodded. "Then let's get out of here."

We gave the limo driver the directions, and a few minutes later, we walked into the bar. It was dingy, and dimly lit, its patrons rough looking. "Now this is more like it."

"I didn't expect an American theme in Paris." Myers told me.

I shrugged. "Hey, I'll take it. First round's on me."

"You mean you didn't pick this place just for the ambiance?" 

"Hah." I took her hand and led her to a booth, way in the back. She slid into it, and I made my way back to the bar.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, and made his way over to me. "Qu'est-ce qu'il serait?"

I pointed to a bottle of Johnnie Walker Platinum on the top shelf. He nodded once, handing me the bottle and gesturing to the glasses. "Combien de verres?"

I gestured "two" with my fingers. He nodded once more and handed me the bottle and two tumblers. I walked back to our booth, placing the bottle in the center of the table, and a tumbler in front of Myers. "Here you go."

I filled her glass up to two fingers, and she smiled gratefully before taking a drink. "Easier than ordering pasta in Italian?"

I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly as I scooched in the booth next to her. "Hey, drinks are an even more universal language than food. Just point at what you want and they'll pour it."

Myers nodded, looking around. "How on earth did you spot this place? I didn't even see it when we drove to the speakeasy."

"It's a gift. Drop me in any country and I can find you a dive bar."

"Did you learn that on more solo expeditions while Liam was stuck in fancy parties?"

"I've gotten used to being on my own."

"Aww, sounds lonely. I wish I could've been there to keep you company." She squeezed my hand, sliding closer to me and laying her head on my shoulder.

I chuckled. "You know what? Me too."

"Well, I'm here now and you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me."

"Get rid of you, Myers? Never." I turned my head and met her eyes. They were shining with emotion, with… it was almost like adoration, and I had to look away.

"So… should we talk about what happened back there? I'm sorry we never really had a chance to talk about everything after we left Savannah's place. Judging from what happened with Bertrand, I guess you've been thinking about it."

"Believe me, I wish I could  _ stop _ thinking about it. I've worried about Savannah every single day since she ran away. I never stopped looking for her. I don't know what's worse, that Maxwell knew and didn't tell me, or the fact that my own sister didn't want me to find her."

"Hey… He was just trying to respect her wishes. I know it sucks but it was what she asked him to do. He was trying to protect her. Isn't that what you would have done in his shoes?"

"Maybe you're right. I just hate the fact that she thought she needed protecting from me. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with… but I like to think I could've been there for her in some way. After tonight, I'm starting to think I can't trust anyone."

"Oh, Drake, I know Bastien was like family to you. "

"Yeah… It wasn't just that he was around for us when we were kids. When my dad died… Bastien was the one who looked out for us. He drove us to the funeral. Told us old stories about Dad."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too, Myers, me too. I learned a long time ago that I couldn't trust any nobles, but at least we had Bastien looking out for us from the inside. And now… I thought I knew him. Now he's involved in the plot against you, Maxwell helped hide Savannah from me, and Bertrand's a father."

"Drake, I don't think they meant to hurt you." I clicked my tongue. "Hey, I know this is hard, but I'm here for you. You can count on that, no matter what else happens." 

I looked at her. I was almost too scared to ask, but… "You mean it, Myers?"

"I promise. Why do you think I'm here?"

Her eyes were filled with genuine affection and honesty. I knew then this woman would never lie to me, never betray me, never purposely hurt me… I swallowed, my heart swelling in my chest, the feeling so strong it seemed to drown out everything else but the beautiful woman in front of me.

"You…"  _ Just say it. Tell her.  _ "You mean a lot to me, Myers. I'm glad you're still on my side, at least."

_ Coward. _

She chuckled. "Someone has to be. Besides, I wasn't going to let you spend tonight moping by yourself. I officially declare all courtly drama off limits until tomorrow. This is a dive bar, and we are not going to let it go to waste!"

I laughed. "Does that mean… more drinks?"

"Very much so. And it means it's time for… a drinking game!"

"Oh boy."

"You don't even know what game it is yet!"

"I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

"This one's called Never Have I Ever. You say something you've never done, and if the other person  _ has _ done it…"

"They take a drink?"

"See? You're a natural. Whoever's had the least drink after three rounds wins!"

"I don't know about this… Are you sure you want to go up against  _ me _ in a drinking game?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a challenge."  _ Oh boy… _ "And I accept!" 

_ Myers never could back down from a challenge _ . "It wasn't… no. Nevermind. You're on, Myers." She grinned wickedly at me. "Alright, it's your game so you get to start." I refilled both of our glasses.

"I guess I'd better make this first question count. Never have I ever… been a prince's handsome best friend."

"Hey! There's more to me than being Liam's best friend."

"So you admit that you're handsome?"

"You…"  _ Ah… I see what she did there.  _ "I… I don't even know how to respond to that."

"By being flattered." She pressed a kiss to my cheek. "And taking a drink!"

I took a drink, trying to think what I've never done that she could've… "Never have I ever… been set up with someone."  _ Women always liked to set their girlfriends up with guys they knew. _

"Really? You haven't?"  _ Bingo _ . The look of shock on her face was all I needed to know.

"Not even once."

"I guess Maxwell and Liam aren't the kind of friends who go setting you up, huh?"

"They've usually got their own things going on. Drink up." She did. "One to one. That's more like it."

"Not for long! Never have I ever… imagined someone in this room naked!"

My jaw dropped, as the blush spread to my cheeks.

"Yes?" Myers looked extremely pleased with herself.

I merely stared at her, taking a long drink. "You never go easy on me, do you, Myers?"

"Never."

"Don't look so smug. How do you know that this has anything to do with you? Maybe I'm thinking of the bartender."

She glanced back at the bar. "I guess I'll never  _ really  _ know."

"Exactly." I cleared my throat, refilling our glasses. "Now it's my turn. Never have I ever…"  _ If she wasn't going to play fair, neither was I.  _ "Taken advantage of a barn raising to stare at someone with their shirt off."

"Hey!" Myers blushed furiously.

"Am I wrong?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know, you could've kept your shirt  _ on _ that day."

"Maybe I wanted you to look."

Myers shook her head, trying to hide a smile behind her drink. I leaned back in my chair victoriously.

"Don't get too comfortable. We've still got one more round!"

"You're on." I refilled our glasses once more. "Alright, Myers, let's see what you've got."

"Never have I ever… had a scandalous dream of the two of us in bed together!"

"You really play for keeps, Myers. I'm kind of impressed."

"A rare compliment from Drake Walker. And the answer?"

I locked eyes with her, neither of us backing down. With her eyes on mine, I drank. Her smile was downright sinful, lust and wanton and desire clear in her eyes.  _ If we were alone… _

"I knew it."

"Don't get too cocky. I still have one chance left." 

"Final shot."

"Never have I ever…"  _ Okay, this had to be something I was absolutely sure she had done. I couldn't ask the same question as her, even though I was sure she wants me as much I want her. Something… that Myers would have definitely done… okay… she's a girl… from New York… that's it!  _ "Eaten a deep dish pizza."  _ New Yorkers are famous for their pizzas. _

"Nice try, but that makes two of us."

"What? You gotta be honest with me, Myers."

"I am! You're talking to a New Yorker, remember?"  _ Yeah! _ "Deep dish is a Chicago thing."

_ Chicago! _ I mentally facepalmed myself. "Let me guess. There are no do overs in this game."

"Nope. You have to live with your mistakes."

Alright. That brings the score to… Three points to two. Looks like you've won this one, Myers."

"That's it? You aren't going to give me a hard time?"

"Not right now, anyways. You were right. This was way less terrible than thinking about everything back at court."

"So what did I win?"

"Win? I didn't know we were playing for stakes."

"House rules. You owe me something. The stakes are… a promise that you'll stop beating yourself up over Savannah."

I sighed. "That's a lot to ask, Myers."

"I know. But you can't change the past, Drake. You can't take back the time you and Savannah spent apart. All you can do is be there for her now, however much she wants you to be."

I stared into the bottom of my now empty glass. "You're right. I'll try no to let my feelings get in the way of supporting my sister."

"Good. And the other stakes are… a kiss."

I looked up to her then. "Myers… are you sure about this?"  _ I am such a wreck right now… _

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want. But after tonight and everything that's happened, I…"

I pulled her chin up, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss filled with longing. Myers ran her fingers through my hair, her nails raking my scalp, leaving behind delicious chills. I cupped her neck, with my other hand on her waist, tracing the lines of her body. She moaned quietly, pulling me closer. When we finally pulled apart, we were both breathless. Myers smiled, her eyes still closed, and sighed. "You don't make this easy, Myers."

She grinned. "I dunno. I felt pretty easy to me."

"Very funny. I meant trying to control how I feel about you. I can't."  _ I… am so screwed. I'm head over heels for this woman. _

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't know." I reached out to pull a strand of hair away from her face.  _ I've never been here before. I've never felt this way before… with anyone. _ "I'd be lying if I said I regretted it, though."

She pressed her forehead to mine. "So would I."

We broke apart when the bartender came to our booth and picked up our glasses. He left quickly to the bar, and we looked around and realized it was empty.  _ God, what time was it? _

"He probably wants to close up."

"Yeah, we should get going." Myers began to move, but I placed a hand on hers. "I just wanted to say… thanks. For coming with me. I'm glad I didn't end up drinking alone tonight."

"Drake…" her eyes softened, "you have to know how much I care about you. I could never leave you to deal with all of this alone. You're important to me."

"I won't pretend to understand why. But I'm glad." I took her in, this beautiful, caring, intelligent woman, who for some reason, decided I was worth something, decided to care about me.

_ I… think I love you, Camilla Myers. _

I forced myself to look away, as the sheer truth of those words shook me to my core. I fought against the terror and fear that threatened to get the best of me, clamping down those emotions and locking them away. I chanced another look at Myers, who was patiently waiting by my side. "We should get going, or we'll both be asleep on our feet tomorrow."

"I think you're right." She took my hand, and we walked back to the train. 

The wind began to pick up, and it was getting chilly. Myers shivered. Without a word, I took off my jacket, placing it on her shoulders. 

"Won't you be cold?" Myers asked me.

I shook my head. "Nah."

"Okay… thank you." She said, blushing. She slipped her arms through the sleeves, and I buttoned her up. She looked so funny and cute in my jacket, that was about two sizes bigger than her, but she also looked warm and content. 

With a smile on her face, Myers slipped her arm around my waist, and I placed mine over her shoulders.

And just like that, everything felt alright in the world.

* * *

After walking Myers back to her car, I still wasn't tired, and I didn't want to head back to my shared suite with Maxwell, so I decided to go back to the pool hall at the hotel. Once I got there, the guard simply nodded at me and let me in. As I played a solo game of 8 ball, I got to thinking. There was something that was still bothering me, something that didn't add up.  _ Why would Bastien willingly sabotage Myers? _

I refused to believe it was because of how I felt. He was like an uncle, and he loved me, but I knew he would never stoop so low so as to do such a thing so that she wouldn't marry Liam, and  _ I'd _ get the girl. No… besides,  _ that _ would be personal. 'It wasn't personal', he said. 

_ It wasn't personal… _ So it was… what?  _ Come on, think! _

I thought back to that night in the kitchen, so long ago. " _ She's here for Liam. I don't want to see you get hurt." _

Then the week before the Coronation: 

_ "She's going to marry Liam." _ I said.

_ "You don't know that." He responded. "I'm sorry, Drake." _

And then during the Coronation:

_ "Drake… I really am sorry." _

He kept apologizing, over and over again, and I now realized it was because he  _ knew _ what would happen. And he  _ apologized  _ time and time again.  _ Because he didn't want to do it _ .

_ Because someone  _ made _ him do it _ .  _ Someone who was above him, someone who was powerful, someone who had their own reasons to want Myers  _ and _ Olivia out of the running.  _

I thought back to when we were kids… to how awful Constantine treated Olivia. I thought back to when Myers arrived, and Regina looked her over as if she was nothing, nobody… 

_ Holy shit. _

_ It wasn't Bastien. He was just following orders.  _

_ It was the King and Queen. _


	16. 8 Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, three things! First of all, I took a moment in this chapter to show some vulnerability from MC -- you'll see it in this first part of this chapter. I did this because, even though I loved the book's MC's badass New Yorker personality, I feel like she's way too… invincible, I guess? I mean, throughout the series, she faced a conspiracy plot designed by the most powerful authority in the country and an assassination attempt, and she did it all with a big smile on her face. Now, I'm all for positivity in hard times, but I wanted to show that, at least my MC Milla… is a human being, who can cry, and feel fear, and bitch and moan -- at least with those close to her, those she knows she can trust.
> 
> Second of all, you'll see another mention of a one of my favorite Choices book. Because of the way I used it though, I'll once again say: I own and wrote nothing; Pixelberry owns everything.
> 
> Tbird of all, and this is the last thing, I promise… I was watching the Princess Diaries the other day -- don't laugh if this was something everyone knew already! -- and I realized that Cordonia is basically based on Genovia! I mean, a small country with different geographical landscapes and a tiny obsession for their national fruit? Even the names are similar! Genovia! Cordonia! Anyway, since this chapter will feature the infamous tea party scene, the anthem sung here by the boys is from the Princess Diaries. I tried writing an anthem myself, but it sucked, so… I used Genovia's national anthem. 
> 
> With aaaaaaaaall of that said, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning with a start, after a completely shitty night of sleep. After figuring out that the King and/or Queen could be behind this plot against Myers, I couldn't sleep, imagining all the different scenarios where Myers could get hurt. And when I finally  _ did _ sleep, I had horrible nightmares, of Myers being assassinated, shot, poisoned, everything.

_ Coffee.  _ I needed coffee, and… I needed to see her. I got dressed, and went to the diner car. I poured myself a cup of coffee and some tea for Myers, and got us both bagels. With food in hand, I went ahead and practically pounded on the door of her suite.

Chase barked from inside, until Myers finally opened the door. "Drake?"

I stepped inside, looking around before shutting the door, making sure no one saw. "Myers, I had a realization."  _ God, I really hope I don't sound paranoid. _ "There's a very short list of people Bastien would feel  _ compelled _ to obey, no matter what the order."

I handed her her tea. She took it with a grateful nod. "What are you suggesting?"

I took a sip of my black coffee. It was hot and bitter and just the thing I needed to clear my head. "This runs all the way to the top. We need to investigate the former king and queen."

Myers couldn't hide the fear from her eyes, but she tried to play it cool. "Drake… they're still powerful royalty. How do we question them?"

"I checked the itinerary. You're due for a tea party with Queen Mother Regina tomorrow. That's as good a place as any."

"What if it  _ is _ her? Then what do we do? She's still a powerful woman. How can I stand a chance against her?"

"You'll have me…" I took her hand and squeezed. "And, more importantly, Liam. We'll figure something out. He's the King now." I placed both hands on her shoulders. "You just have to be careful, Camilla. If the former king and queen  _ are _ involved… than you are in more danger than ever."

Myers began pacing around the room until suddenly, she dropped her tea. "Shit!" She crouched down to pick up the paper cup that still held some tea. I left my coffee on the table and moved to help her. 

"Can you hand me a towel, please? It's inside that side pocket in my bag."

I opened her suitcase, and found a small towel. I handed it to her, and she placed it over where the tea spilled. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"Well… you just told me it was either the King or the Queen of Cordonia, or maybe both who set me up  _ and, _ to top it off, that I might be in life threatening danger, so…" She looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm… I'm scared, Drake."

_ I am too. _ "Come here." I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She let out a shuddering breath, holding me tight. Chase whined as he cuddled into her ankle. "Myers… I'm here for you. Liam, Hana and Maxwell, we're all here for you. We'll keep you safe. Nothing, Myers I swear  _ nothing _ will happen to you as long as I'm around."

Myers nodded into my chest, once again releasing another shuddering breath. She began shaking slightly, and I could tell she was trying extremely hard not to cry. 

And then I felt it. One small drop of moisture falling onto my chest. Then another… and another. I held her tighter, running my hand through her hair. She sniffled, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Myers," I cupped her neck with both hands, lifting her face to mine, "I'm here. Believe me when I say I'll protect you." A single tear streaked down her cheek, and I brushed it away with my thumb. "I will  _ never _ let anything happen to you, Myers. Ever. Okay?"

Her shimmering, red rimmed eyes met mine, fear intermingling with trust and affection. I kept wiping her tears away with my thumbs, until finally she nodded. "Okay. I trust you with my life, Drake, quite literally it seems." Her lips quirked into a small smile, and I moved in to meet them with mine. The kiss was calming and sweet, meant to soothe, not stir, and soon, we pulled away.

I took her hands and walked her to her bed. "Sit down. I'll get breakfast." I got the bagels I'd brought and handed her the bag of warm bread. I reached into the paper bag, and handed her a small package of cream cheese. 

"Thank you."

"Better?" I handed her cup back to her.

Myers took a large sip, and nodded. "Better. I'm, uh…" she fidgeted with her hands over her face, "really sorry about that. I'm, uh… feeling pretty embarrassed right now."

"Don't be. Myers…you have every right to be afraid. And you really don't need to apologize for feeling scared or overwhelmed. At least, not with me…"

"So you don't mind if I ugly cry?"

I laughed. I honestly didn't think she could actually ugly cry. But if she did… "Not at all."

Myers nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a whoosh. She placed her elbows on her knees, bringing her head down to rest on her hands.

"You need a distraction right now." I told her. "Do the Beaumonts or Justin have anything on your schedule today?"

"No, thankfully. I'm actually free today."

"Well, let's do something! Let's go out, sightsee, hang out with the guy--"

"Drake…" Myers cut me off softly, "I just… want to lay low today."

"Oh… okay. I'll, uh… get out of your way then."

"No! I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was… could we just hang out here?"

I couldn't help the grin that broke out in my face. "Yeah. Yeah, let's do that. What do you want to do?"

Myers laughed. "I don't care. Let's just talk."

_ Or… _ "We could watch a movie…” I thought back to that night in Applewood, remembering she liked to watch one particular movie when she was feeling down, “I think Pitch Perfect's on Netflix."

Myers raised her eyebrows, her jaw practically falling to the floor. " _ You _ want to watch Pitch Perfect?"

"Yeah… I'd watch just about anything for you, Myers."

Myers' lips quirked upwards into the hint of a smile. "Okay…" She shrugged. "Just figured such a buff, manly man wouldn't like musical romantic comedies."

Now it was my turn to shrug, trying to play it cool. "Hey, it's got music, it's got comedy, and it's got romance. What's not to like?"

Myers laughed, and popped the movie on her computer. For the next three hours, we proceeded to relax and watch the movie and its sequel, just enjoying each other's company. She snuggled closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers and twined our fingers. A sense of tranquility seemed to settle over the room, a sense of comfort, of… home. Here we were, laying on her bed, not doing anything… just watching a movie, talking quietly, with her head on my chest and my arms around her. And it felt so  _ normal…  _ Not just "normal" as in "what every normal couple does on a lazy afternoon", but as in "something  _ Myers and I _ do as a normal couple on a lazy afternoon" -- or morning, in this case.

Soon, the movies were over, and Myers closed her laptop, and we were left just… snuggling on her bed.

_ This would actually be a great chance to ask her about her writing… _

"Hey, Myers?"

"Hmm…?"

"Have you written anything lately?"

She raised her eyebrows at the question.

"It's just… I haven't seen you do it in a while."

"Um… honestly, no, not really. I've tried, but since we left Cordonia… let's just say there hasn't been much time."

"Yeah, no, I get it. What about your journal?"

"Oh, that's different. The journal's practically a habit by now. I write in it every night without fail."

"Okay… good." I sat there awkwardly for a while, trying to figure out how to ask this. "So… um, other than your journal… what have you written?"

Myers laid back down on the bed, propping up her elbow to support her head. Chase hopped on the bed and curled against her chest. Myers patted him absently. "Well… I wrote a bunch of essays for my classes at NYU, poems -- not my forte --" She grimaced, "some short stories -- definitely my forte -- and a short novel for my thesis."

"Wait, you wrote a book?"

"Uh… yeah. It got picked up by a small publishing house in New York. Not exactly on the bestseller list, but you know… it's something."

"Myers! You're telling me… you're a published author?"

"Yeah… but I mean, it's not a big deal or anything. I still have a lot to learn, and I'm not exactly an established or famous author."

"But still! You wrote a book! You should be proud of yourself." She blushed. "Do you have it with you?"

Myers rolled her eyes. "Why, you wanna read it?" She said, sarcasm oozing from her tone.

"I do."

Myers looked at me for one long moment. "You're serious…"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged. "I… I like you, Myers, and writing's such an important part of your life… I'd like to get to know that part of you too."

"Okay… give me a second." She sprung from the bed and reached inside her suitcase. She took out a small book, clutching it to her chest. "Okay… so I wrote this when I was twenty one, and I've grown a lot as a writer since then... so don't judge me too hard for it, okay?"

I scoffed. "Are you serious? Myers, if your book was good enough to be published, I'm sure it'll be good enough for me."

Myers looked at me timidly, before slowly handing me the book. It was a simple paperback with a lighthouse on the cover, titled  _ Veil of Secrets _ , with her name on the bottom of the cover. I turned it around to find a small summary. 

_ Ever jaded reporter Jesse Stein doesn't believe in romance. A hardened, serious reporter, Jesse's devoted to finding the truth in any and every situation. When she comes to Birchport for her best friend's wedding, she's thrust into the story of her life as her best friend mysteriously disappears, and her fiance's family gets taken out one by one. As she tries to solve the mystery and stay alive, Jesse will learn that things in Birchport aren't always what they seem, and that in this town,  _ everybody  _ has a secret. _

"Wow…"

Myers rolled her eyes. "You haven't even read it yet."

"But… I'm interested. Definitely interested. A serial crime drama?"

"What did you expect, romance and erotic novels?"

"No… but I gotta admit, I didn't peg you for a crime drama girl. I mean, your favorite books are  _ Pride and Prejudice _ and  _ Me Before You _ …"

"Yeah… but this was my thesis. I didn't want to go my typical route, I wanted more. I wanted to prove to myself that I could do something other than romance and angst…"

I skimmed the book, fanning its pages. "Well, looks like you did it."

"So…" she nodded, her lips pressed together, "give it a go later, and tell me what you think."

"Actually… I'm going to crack this puppy open right now."

"W-what?! Why?"

"You said you wanted to lay low today, and it's been a long time since I've gotten the chance to relax, just me and a good book." I laid down on her bed. "I'll tell you what, since you wanted to hang out here today, this is what we'll do: I'm going to read your book, and you're going to write… whatever it was you were working on before."

"But I--"

"No buts, Myers. You were working on something before we left Cordonia. I don't want you to quit writing because of this mess, and you just so happen to have a free day! Use it. Okay?"

A slow, cat like grin slowly spread on Myers' face. "Okay." I made myself comfortable on her bed, and after getting her laptop and headphones, so did she. "Do you mind if I…" She raised her headphones.

I shook my head. "Not at all. I read better when it's quiet."

Myers nodded and put them on. She sat next to me on the bed, and turned on her laptop. After opening up her last document, she began typing away. I couldn't help the grin on my face, happy to finally see her completely in her element.

And with that in mind, I opened the book.

_ Chapter One: Missing Persons _

_ She sat in a cold metal chair in a police interrogation room, watching the minutes tick by on the clock… _

The book was actually pretty good, and Myers wrote the characters and descriptions beautifully. I found myself becoming engrossed in the small town of Birchport, and the rest of the morning was spent in companionable silence.

_ "Wow, that Scarlett woman's a real bitch. If I'd known you back then, I'd have asked if she was inspired by Olivia." _

_ Myers chuckled and shook her head. _

I found myself burning through the first two chapters quickly, the book being quick and to the point with its conflict.

_ "Ugh… Birchport's high society is not much different than court. And that guy Walsh? Totally in the Sterlings' pockets." _

_ Myers merely smiled and resumed writing. _

I didn't even realize it was time for lunch, until Hana knocked at our door.  _ I mean, Myers' door. _ Myers closed her laptop and I dog-eared the page I was on.

"Hi, Milla," Hana's eyes widened as she saw me, "and Drake! Hello!" She gave Myers a pointed look and a pleased smile. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with Maxwell and I, but I can see you already have company!"

"Oh, but we can still get lunch with you gu--" 

"No need! I can see you are both very busy, so I shan't disturb you any longer!"

"But Hana--"

"Bye!" She quickly closed the door and walked away. Myers turned to me and we both burst into laughter.

"So… should we get some lunch?" Myers asked.

"That depends…" I told her, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really…" She shrugged.

"Then, no. I wanna find out what happens with Kate." 

Myers laughed at that. "Oh, come on! It's not that good…"

"It really is. I like it and it's got me hooked."

Myers rolled her eyes and grinned, and I didn't miss her light blush. "Fine. I'm on a roll anyway." She laid back on the bed, and I laid next to her, both of us returning to our tasks.

"Eww, who gave Kate the nanny cam?"

Myers smiled. "Keep reading."

Later, I had just reached the end of the fourth chapter --  _ "Myers! You killed Tanner off in the fourth chapter?! Who inspired this book, George R.R. Martin?"  _ \-- when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Drake?!"

"Hey Savannah!" I said happily.

"You told Bertrand?!"

_ Oh… shit… _ I looked to Myers, who took off her headphones, worry in her eyes. "Hey, who is it?"

"It's Savannah."

_ Who was still yelling into the phone… _ "...and you go ahead and do the  _ one thing _ I asked you not to! I can't believe you!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, sis, okay? Really…"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I heard a sigh. "I know… can you just… tell me what happened? And the reason as to why Bertrand was outside my door this morning?"

"Bertrand went to your apartment this morning?"

"Drake…" Savannah growled.

"Okay, I'm sorry. So… you know how we were going to help Myers crash the bachelor party to confront Bastien?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Well, things with Bastien didn't really go well, and then Bertrand got involved and I just…"

"Saw red?"

"...Yeah."

"Drake…"

"I'm sorry! I really am, sis, but… when I saw him I just got so angry, and I just… blew up."

"And you told him everything…"

"Yeah…" I sighed, rubbing my face, "I'm sorry, sis… I just got so upset when I saw him. I swear if Myers wasn't there, I would've beaten the crap out of him."

"Drake…"

"I'm sorry, Savannah… but you can't expect me to  _ not _ hate him right now… he's the reason you left…"

There was a moment of silence on the other line. "Okay… I forgive you…"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you… So… Bertrand went to your place, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I will be."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Well…" 

She proceeded to tell me how Bertrand had come to "declare his intentions" but when he went inside, he totally choked and opted for giving her his financial support instead. And  _ then _ he proceeded to insult her, telling her that she "clearly needed his help". That's when Savannah got mad and asked him to leave.

"Aw… I'm sorry, sis."

"That's okay… to be honest, after you showed up at my door, I kind of figured he would too. I guess I couldn't hide out forever… I had to face him at some point…"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know yet. I'll stay here for now, since Bertrand will apparently keep helping me with the rent and stuff… I don't know if I'm ready to go back to Cordonia yet."

A part of me wanted to try to convince her to come back, that we could get an apartment together in the city, away from court and the palace… But the other part of me knew I had  _ just _ found her, and I shouldn't push her into anything she wasn't ready for. I had to give her time and respect her decisions. 

"Okay… well, I'll be here for whatever you decide."

"I… know that now. Thanks, big brother." I heard Bartie cry out. "I have to go. Love you, Drake."

"I love you, too. Give Bartie a kiss for me."

"Will do. Say hi to Milla for me!" And with a giggle, she hung up before I could respond.

I groaned and slumped back into bed. 

"Everything okay?" Myers asked, leaning down next to me. I instinctively raised an arm and she rested her head on my chest. I absently petted her hair.

"Bertrand went to see Savannah."

Myers pressed her lips together. "Well… after last night, I kind of saw it coming."

"I know…"

We talked for a little while more, as night began falling, the sunlight gently fading. My stomach grumbled and we finally made our way to the dining car, which was -- thankfully -- empty. Both of us made quick work of our meals, and afterwards, Myers looked down at her phone.

"Thanks, Drake. For today. It was exactly what I needed."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help you get your mind off things."

"You really did. And you got me writing again. Thank you."

"You're welcome. What are you working on, anyway?"

She grinned. "Nu-uh, no talking about a work in progress. You'll just have to read it when it's done."

I shook my head, smiling. Myers yawned. "Tired already?"

"I guess so… I should go… I want to try to get some sleep before the tea party tomorrow."

"Yeah, you should. Try not to worry too much… I--  _ we've _ all got your back."

She nodded. "I know. Thank you, Drake." Her eyes darted quickly around the room, and she moved to give me a quick kiss, taking me by surprise.

"Myers!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"I-- You'll be the death of me."

Myers smiled, and stood. "Good night, Drake."

"Night, Myers." 

And with that… she walked back to her suite, leaving to stare after her.

* * *

The next day, Maxwell woke up early to go get Myers ready for the tea party. I got some breakfast and kept making my way through Myers' book. I was already at the part where Jesse found Kate all drugged up in the basement of a cabin, and I couldn't wait to keep reading. Liam was right, this book was actually pretty good. It was rightly paced, the characters were complex, and Myers had planned and described the events to damn near perfection. Without even realizing, I'd skipped lunch and it was already time for the tea party. 

I decided to walk to the venue, immediately finding the food once inside. Liam greeted me, laughing at the rate I was munching down some pastries. He then left to greet some other nobles, and I was left alone by the dessert table.

"Monsieur Drake." I turned to find Lady Kiara behind me, "Bonjour."

"Uh… hello, Lady Kiara."

"How are you?" 

"I'm… good… how are you?"

"I am well, thank you. I heard you found your sister…"  _ Of course you did… I basically screamed it at Liam's bachelor party. _ "It turns out she was here in Paris the whole time?"

"Uh… yeah. Here she was."

For a minute there I thought she was going to ask about the pregnancy or Bartie, but… "Well, I am very glad you found her. I know how worried you were about her…"

"Yeah, I was. I was really happy to see her."

"She is well, yes?"

"Yeah, she fine."

"I'm glad. And I'm glad some of those French lessons could be put to good use. Your sister had an ear for languages. I'm sure, after spending a year in the country, that she parles francais like a native now."

"Right… So Savannah was taking French lessons for months?"

"Oh, yes. I really enjoyed teaching her. French is my favorite of all the languages I speak. I've always found it to be such a  _ romantic _ language."

"Hey, guys." Myers greeted us.

"Oh, hello, Lady Camilla."

"Hey, Myers."

"Well… Not to interrupt… but I'm interrupting." She gave Kiara an apologetic smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Interrupting? Nah, you're not interrupting anything other than a desperate search for something edible on this table."

"Yes, of course." Kiara grimaced, though she tried to hide it. "Nothing at all. I'd… better go." She nodded goodbye to me and Myers and left.

Myers moved closer to me, under the pretense of looking at the desserts. "You know you're mine, right?" She whispered, jealousy clear in the undertones of her voice.

I grinned. "You're cute when you're jealous, you know that?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned, and yet I just thought she looked adorable. "Believe me, if I stake my claim on you, I'm not going to be shy while doing it."

"And what would that look like?"

"I'm debating between a very  _ public _ , very  _ passionate _ kiss… and shoving Kiara into the petit fours next time she flirts with you."

I chuckled. "As much as I'd love to see that, we both know you've got nothing to worry about. You're the only girl for me, Myers." Her eyes softened, and she looked at me so tenderly it almost made my heart stop. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, still not used to anyone looking at me like that. "Anyway, don't we have more important things to talk about?"

"Like the fact you stick out like a sore thumb here?"

"Very funny."

"Anyway, I'm really glad you're here with me. I know this is exactly the type of event you usually bend over backwards to avoid."

"Well, I figured you might need some support today, with the… er… mission. Not that I think you need me. But in case you wanted help, I wanted to be here for you."

"Aww… thanks, Drake. But you're wrong on one thing."

"What's that?"

"I  _ do _ need you." She grinned wickedly, though her eyes were filled with longing and vulnerability.

I blushed and ran my fingers through my hair awkwardly. "So… what's your plan?"

I followed her gaze to see Regina surrounded by nobles. 

"We might need some backup. Maybe a diversion to draw most of the nobles away?"

"I'll go find Maxwell."

"But I thought you and Maxwell…"

"It's for you." I told her softly. "I'm not going to let my personal gripes get in the way. And maybe you can see if Liam is available to help. Meet back here?"

"Roger."

She brushed past me, the scent of her hair lingering in the air. I shook my head, forcing myself to get back in the game. I found Agent Breakdance stuffing his face with pastries and tea. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, motioning him to follow. I walked back to where Myers was already waiting with Liam.

"I'm here to save the day!" Maxwell yelled.

"Tone it down, chief!" I glared at him.

"Toning it down!" He said, just as cheery.

"What's our play here?" Liam was all business.

"I need a distraction so I can talk to Queen Mother Regina away from the crowd of nobles."

Liam nodded. "So we must draw a crowd."

"Dance off?" Maxwell was practically vibrating with excitement. "I'm feeling a dance off. Drake, drop a beat!"

I shook my head, bringing my hand to my forehead. "Maxwell, we're at a fancy tea party. Somehow, I think that might be  _ too _ distracting."

"Right. We need something that will get people's attention, but not something that will stop the party in its tracks. I still need people around so Regina doesn't run off or try to kill me or something." Her tone was light, but there was a hint of real fear in her eyes as they met mine.

_ You've got this. And I'm right here beside you. _

Myers nodded once, shooting me a grateful look.

"I'm not sure we should be putting you in such danger." Liam frowned, clearly just as scared for her life.

"Well, that might've been an exaggeration." Myers shook her head, trying to convince herself just as much as Liam. "What I really mean is… what's one step down from a dance off?"

Liam's eyes widened, as they went from me to Maxwell. He grinned.

_ Oh, no… _

"There is  _ one _ thing we could do… we haven't done it since primary school."

"No."  _ No. Just… no. _

"Do you really mean it?" Maxwell's eyes widened.

"Now I have to know."

"The three of us were briefly in a singing quartet with Bertrand."

"Oh my god. That's adorable! I can't think of anything cuter than the four of you singing together as kids!"

"How about the three of us singing together as adults?"

"That'll be a close second."

"How about it then?"

Maxwell grinned. "I'm always up for… pretty much anything, actually."

I groaned. "Is there no other way? Can't we light something on fire, or critically wound Maxwell?"

"Remember, we've got to do this for Camilla."

I looked at Myers, who looked equal parts gleeful and terrified. "Oh, fine. Fine. Let's get it over with." I looked at Myers directly. "You are  _ not _ allowed to bring this up ever again."

"Your request is noted." She nodded, her smirk teasing.

She walked away without another word, sliding ever so slowly closer to Regina.

"So? What are we going to sing?" Maxwell asked, rubbing his hands together.

Liam and I looked at each other. "National Anthem?" We said at the same time, and chuckled.

"Okay, let's do this!" Maxwell screamed. "Red leather, yellow leather. Red leather, yellow leath--"

"Just come on…" I rolled my eyes, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him away.

"But I need to warm up! Bumble bee-eeeeee!" He pitched. "Bumblebee-eeeeeeeeee!"

"I think that's enough, Lord Maxwell." Liam told him, trying very hard not to laugh. "Excuse me." Liam called, drawing everybody's attention. "If I might have you attention, my friends and I would like to provide a tribute to Cordonia." He grinned at us, as the ones began jumping over themselves to get a glimpse of their King. " _ Cordonia…" _

_ "Cordonia…"  _ Maxwell matched his pitch to Liam's. 

" _ Cordonia…"  _ I added my voice in.  _ Just do it for Myers. For Myers. For Myers. _

_ "Land of apples, home of snow _

_ Place where all good things grow _

_ Teach us all we need to know" _

I saw that, way in the back, Myers jumped into Regina and Adelaide's conversation.

_ "Oh, Cordonia, Cordonia _

_ The land I call my home, _

_ From the green clear summers, _

_ From blossoming apple trees, _

_ Magnificent her mountains and seas _

_ Cordonia, Cordonia _

_ You're noble, proud and brave _

_ Cordonia, my home, sweet home _

_ Forever will your banner wave!" _

The crowd broke into immediate applause. We bowed shortly before making our way back to Myers.

"Thank you all, my adoring fans!" Maxwell waved to the dispersing crowd.

"I'm really glad that's over." I ran my fingers through my hair, still a bit nervous.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Hana making her way over to us. "That was a good performance."

"Thank you, Lady Hana. Drake still has some notes in him." Liam clapped my back.

"And they should stay inside me."

Maxwell asked Myers how'd it go with Regina. She frowned and responded that she actually managed to get  _ some _ information, but it didn't really add up. Looking at her, I could tell she was starting to get frustrated; said frustration being fueled by anxiety and fear.

_ God… how I wish I could take her away from all this. Get her outside the city, out in nature… reconnect with the things that truly matter… _

"Hey…" I said softly, and Myers' shining eyes met mine. I reminded myself we were in public. "You look like you could use something to take your mind off of all this. How about a group camping trip? The leaves are changing, and there's a spot over in the Forêt de Fontainebleau where we can see all the trees over the valley. Sunset included."

Myers grinned. "Did you just suggest we do things… with people?" She teased.

"I can take it back if you'd like." I shrugged.

"She's teasing you, Drake." Liam chuckled. "Fortunately, there's a break in the tour schedule tonight, so I can slip out for the night."

"Are we allowed to just leave like that?" Hana asked.

"I only need to notify a few guards, and we're good to go. Nobody will miss us for a night."

"How about it, Myers? We can escape for a bit."

Myers caught her lower lip between her teeth, making my mouth go dry.

"Milla! Milla! Milla!" Maxwell began chanting.

"Milla! Milla!" Hana joined him.

"Okay! Let's go! I desperately need a reprieve from all this."

Liam laughed. "I think we all do."

"I hope we see fluffy critters." Hana commented.

I wrapped an arm around her. "Let's go."

"Yay, camping!"

I glared at Maxwell. "Who said you were coming?"  _ I could barely tolerate you today, and it was only for Myers' sake. _

Maxwell looked stricken. "Of course I'm coming…" He looked at the guys. "We're all still friends, right?"

"Of course we're friends." Myers told him sweetly, before leveling a glare in my direction. "Drake, a word?" She jerked her head backwards, urging me to follow, and led me to a secluded corner of the room. "Was that really necessary?!" She whispered angrily. "I know you're upset with him because of Savannah, but that was plain cruel."

I took a step back, shocked, before the anger started crawling up my back, fueled by an ever growing feeling of betrayal. "Are you serious? What  _ he did _ was cruel. Hiding my sister from me was cruel. Lying to my face every single day for a year was cruel! And you're seriously taking his side?"

Myers eyes widened. "How dare you?! I have  _ never _ taken sides. What's more, I've always leaned just a little bit to  _ your _ side! I've stood by you all this time, and now you accuse me of taking sides?"

Some of my anger deflated at her words. "You  _ just _ took his side. You told him we're all friends.  _ He _ is  _ not _ my friend. Not anymore."

The anger slowly faded from Myers' eyes, leaving sadness behind in its wake. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay. That's completely your decision, and I respect it. But he is still  _ my _ friend. Do you think… you could  _ tolerate _ his presence on this trip? Please?"

The rest of my anger evaporated when I saw that look in her eyes. That somber, slightly disappointed look. "Okay. I'm sorry, Myers."

"Thank you, Drake. But I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She let that statement linger between us, before stepping away. "We should go if we want to get to the campsite before sunset."

And with that, she walked away, back to our group, leaving me to follow behind. They guys were staring at us awkwardly, none of them sure of what to do or say. And so, we climbed silently into the limo, the tension inside the car palpable. Soon, we came to a sporting goods store, where we got everything from tents to sleeping bags and any other outdoor gear we might need. We also got appropriate clothing for hiking; my jaw dropping when Myers stepped out of the dressing room in a skintight pink shirt and light grey leggings, completing the look with a pair of killer hiking boots.  _ I've died and gone to heaven _ , I thought, thinking of how this woman could manage to look so goddamn sexy in workout clothes.

Myers caught me staring, raising an elegant brow, the hint of a smirk playing in her lips, before raising her chin and walking away to pay for her gear.  _ Still mad, then… _

When we finally had everything we needed, we got back in the limo and asked the driver to drop us off at the Forêt de Fontainebleau. And so, the hike began. The tension and silence lingered, though it lessened as we hiked up the trail. Slowly, conversation and laughter began to flow once more, especially after Maxwell fell on his ass on a particularly steep part of the trail. That event got us all laughing, and soon we found ourselves stopping every once in a while for water breaks or pictures along a particularly scenic post. In one particular stop, when we were almost to the top, Myers came up to me. 

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

We stood there, next to each other, in awkward silence for a moment. 

Myers sighed. "I'm sorry." She offered me a half smile.

I couldn't help the small grin that slowly made its way into my face. "I'm sorry, too."

We looked at each other then, and burst into laughter. 

"Hey, everything okay?" Liam walked over to us, a pleasant smile on his face, yet his eyes were filled with curiosity and interest.

"Yeah," Myers told him, "I was just apologizing to Drake for chewing his ass out earlier."

"Ah." Liam nodded, relaxing almost instantly. "Well, we're ready to go. We're almost to the top."

"Great. Let's go." Myers began walking away, calling out Hana and Maxwell. They walked up the trail, but Liam fell back in step beside me.

"Drake… are  _ you _ okay?"

I looked at him, trying to guess what he was thinking. "Yeah… why?"

"Just… that exchange between you and Maxwell back at the party was…  _ intense _ . And then Camilla…"

"Yeah, she got pretty upset."

"Well, while I am glad she apologized… the question still stands. Are you okay?"

I sighed. "I am… I just… Hmm…" I pursed my lips, looking at Maxwell, who was chatting animatedly with the girls. "I'm still pretty mad, and I have trouble controlling my temper sometimes."

"Yes, well… I just want you to know we all understand you, even Maxwell… and we'll give you all the time you need."

"What if I never forgive him? What if I never get there?"

Liam shook his head. "I know it may not seem like it right now, but I'm sure you will. You're not the type to carry a grudge and, deep down, you know he didn't hide Savannah out of malice. I can see that, and so can Camilla. I'm sure that's why she felt the need to apologize."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Of course. Now let's go. Whoever's last to the top owes the other ten push-ups." Liam grinned, and breaking into a jog.

We finally got to the top of the cliff, Liam and I getting to the top at the same time, and deciding to call it a tie.

While everyone admired the view, I got to work stacking up wood for a campfire. I set up a large portion of kindling in a pile, placing the wood over it at a perfect 30° angle. Then I placed some more kindling over and around the wood, circling it all with some stones. My brain effectively quieted as I busied myself with this, every movement almost second nature to me.

"Drake… you should take in the view." Myers said softly.

I met her eyes briefly, then drew them over the valley. "Yup, sure is nice."

"Didn't you suggest coming here for the view?"

I shrugged. "I'll get to it later. Right now, I'd rather make sure we have warmth."

"I'm okay with that. Maybe Drake's caveman instincts are kicking in." Hana teased.

"Protect and warm the tribe. I'm all over it."

"This is how he gets when he goes camping. Best to let him have his way." Liam told Myers, fondness in his tone. 

"Exactly. This trip was my idea. It's my responsibility to make sure you all survive out here."

"Aww, we'd be fine on our own. I'm very resourceful." Maxwell said.

"You'd be the first to go." I told him, stating the simple facts.

I finally lit the fire, while Maxwell and Hana bickered behind me about who would go first. Liam and Myers laid out a blanket near the fire, and Hana began laying out snacks for everyone. We sat down, and as the guys chatted and joked, I took a moment to gaze out over the valley. In the distance, you could see the ocean, but before it, it was just orange and yellow leaves as far as the eye could see.

"Finally taking in that view?" Myers asked.

"Now that the basics are taken care of? Yeah."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm glad we came out here to see it."

The sun slowly went down as we laughed and talked and ate. Maxwell found a lizard on his shirt, and Myers dared me touch it. The damn thing bit me, and we let it loose. When it started getting dark, I got to work on the tents. Liam quickly built his tent, moving to help Myers with hers. Hana was able to successfully build her after dutifully reading and following the instructions. I… was stuck helping Maxwell, who was more of a nuisance than a help.

"Alright, everyone. Time to settle in. We head back first thing at dawn tomorrow." I commanded, when I was  _ finally _ able to finish Maxwell's tent.

We all said goodnight and I crawled into my tent. Despite the long day, I was still feeling a little restless… I didn't know exactly why, but… I sighed.  _ Not much to do about it now, and we have an early morning so might as well try to get some sleep _ . Slowly, I began undressing as silence fell over our camp, and crawled into my sleeping bag. I tossed and turned for a while, and resigned myself to staring at the ceiling of my tent. You could hear nothing but the wind slowly picking up speed, rustling the trees in the distance, and the roar of the fire outside. I honestly didn't know how much time had passed when my tent flap was opened, and Myers crawled in. I sat up.

_ Okay, this was seriously reckless! These tents are  _ not _ soundproof and Liam's tent is literally a few meters away. _

And yet, Myers crawled in, grinning impishly as her eyes roamed my torso. "Oh… I'm glad I didn't knock." She whispered.

"Myers!" My whisper was a bit harsher, "what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm here to seduce you."

That caught me off guard. "What?"

"Isn't this a little romantic at least?" She crawled up to me and made herself comfortable in my sleeping bag, cuddling next to me.

I shook my head, and yet raised my arm in order to let her rest her head on my chest, my other arm settling over her waist, pulling her closer. My heart began beating really fast, so fast I was sure she could hear it, so I took a deep breath.

"It feels good to be out here, with you."

Myers shifted to get on top of me, linking her fingers over my chest and propping her chin on them. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I wasn't sure."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been pretty bossy with everyone since we got out here."

"Bossy? I'm just trying to keep everyone safe."

"Yeah…" She grinned, "by giving everyone tons of orders."

"I guess my dad always ran a tight ship when we went camping. Maybe too much of thar rubbed off on me… Sorry. I hope I didn't ruin the trip."

I groaned inwardly. This whole trip was for her, and I'd ruined it by getting on everyone's nerves--

"Don't apologize. To be honest, it's cute."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, in a very Drake sort of way. It's adorable that you take it so seriously."

I chuckled quietly. "I aim to please. Is there anything I can do to make your camping experience more enjoyable, Ms. Myers?"

"Well… there is one thing…" She lightly traced circles over my chest with her finger, "You could kiss me senseless."

"Myers…" I traced my thumb over her lips. "You know I want to."  _ Especially now, with you on top of me… God, the things I'd do to you, Myers. _

"Then do it."

_ But everybody's outside, less than 10 meters away... and if we get caught… if Liam were to see or hear… _

Myers caught my thumb in between her teeth and sucked gently, eyes fixed on mine.

That did it. "Aw, hell."

I tangled my hand in her hair, pulling her lips to mine. Myers opened her legs so that she was effectively straddling me. Her hands were cold as they cupped my neck, sending delicious chills all the way to my bones, before running her fingers through my hair. I moved my other hand to her back, running it gently down her spine, feeling her shiver.

She began pulling away, and I followed, moving so that we were sitting up. She ran her hands all over my chest, down my abs, brushing them over the waistband of my pants, before pulling them up over her head. Without a thought in my mind other than how much I wanted her, I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, breaking the kiss for a few agonizing seconds. I pressed my lips to her neck down her collarbone, showering her with a flutter of kisses, while my hands roamed over her shoulders, pushing down the straps of her bra down her arms, before running them up on her waist, her back, her chest… Myers gasped in anticipation, and I captured her mouth in a fiery kiss once again to quiet her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing herself flat against my chest, and bucked her hips against mine, sending heat coursing through me. 

I had half a mind to take her right here and now, everything else be damned, when…

_ CRASH! _

Myers startled, clinging to me and we froze in place as Hana yelled, "Bear! Bear!"

"Hana, it's just me!" Maxwell answered, "I was looking for a snack!"

Myers and I looked at each other as Hana and Maxwell began laughing. We didn't hear Liam, so I guessed he must be sound asleep. Myers and I exhaled a breath we didn't know we'd been holding, our bodies slowly relaxing.

The moment, however, was effectively broken… which, truth be told, was probably for the best. "Next time we go camping, how about we do it without the rest of them." I whispered.

Myers smiled, getting off and laying next to me. "I'm in."

I pressed one last, gentle kiss to her lips, and she turned around, pressing her back to my chest, and laying her head over my arm. I wrapped my other arm over her waist, holding her tight against me, and she linked her finger with mine.

"You know… this is my first time camping." Myers said softly.

"Really?"

Myers yawned, her eyelids fluttering shut, and she opened them again. "Yeah… my dad and I went hiking a lot, but we never camped out."

"What about with friends?"

"Nope."

"Well… what did you think?"

She snuggled next to me contentedly, her voice taking on a sleepy tone, and as hey eyelids drooped, they stayed shut this time. "10 out of 10, 100% would do it again with you, Walker."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you had fun."

Myers yawned once again. "Mm-hmm, the end of the night was the high point."

I chuckled. "Sssh. Go to sleep. You've had a long day."

"Mmm…" She murmured, "you smell good…"

I chuckled. "Thanks."

"It's not fair how gorgeous you are…"

"Sssh… sleep." I raised my head just a tad to see her eyes were shut, and her breathing was completely relaxed. 

"Yeah… Good night, Drake." Myers muttered

"Night, Myers."

"Love you." She mumbled oh so softly, before snoring lightly.

I froze, my eyes wide open. I couldn't move, not only because she was holding my arm hostage, but because…  _ she'd said it.  _

_ The L word. _

_ Holy shit. She said it.  _

_ No… Did I hear right? _

I shook my head.  _ Nah… she was sleeping already, probably dreaming. She didn't know what she was saying. She wasn't even conscious! It didn't count if it was said unconsciously!  _

_ I'm fine… we're fine. This never happened.  _

But as much as I tried to deny it, I couldn't help my heart swelling, pounding so loudly against my chest I was afraid it would wake her. Hell, I almost wanted to shake her awake and ask her what she said.

I groaned, rubbing my face with my hand. 

_ I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I? _


	17. Truth be Told

I woke up the next morning before dawn, with Myers' warm body snuggled up against mine, and the memories of the past night came flooding back.  _ "I'm here to seduce you…" _ I smirked as I remembered that mind numbing kiss, and how it would have gone further had we been alone. 

As for what was said towards the end of the night, when  _ one _ of us was asleep… well, best to pretend that never happened. 

Myers stirred, turning around and bumped her nose with mine. Her eyes fluttered open, and a slow smile crept upon her face. "Morning." She whispered.

"Morning, Myers."

She stretched contentedly, almost purring like a cat. "How'd you sleep?"

_ Well… my arm's almost numb, my shoulder hurts from not moving all night, and I spent most of the night staring at the ceiling wondering if you meant what you said… _

I grinned wryly, "I slept great. And yourself?"

"So did I."

"Well…" I could help but blush a little as she trailed her finger lazily over my chest. "As much as I hate to say it…"

Myers sighed. "I have to go back to my tent, don't I?"

"Yeah…"

She looked at me from underneath long, straight lashes, now trailing her whole hand over the planes of my chest. "But it's  _ so cold _ in my tent… You wouldn't really send me out there all by myself, would you?"

I rolled my eyes affectionately. "I think you're overestimating my affection for you, Myers."

That caused her to chuckle quietly. "Well, how about this? We get dressed and go out there together, so no one's the wiser I spent the night here, you build a fire and I cook breakfast for everybody?"

I pretended to think about it. "Deal." We got up and tried to dress quickly in the small confines of my tent, before stepping out. I breathed in deeply the clean forest air, taking in dawn's first light, and then got to work. In a couple of minutes, I got the fire going, and Myers got to work making everybody grilled cheese sandwiches and coffee. 

Liam's tent flap opened, and he stepped out, rubbing his face, before turning to us with a huge smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Myers greeted him, walking over to him to hand him a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He smiled at her gratefully, before moving to sit on the blanket next to me. 

"How'd you sleep?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Very well. I must have been more tired than I thought. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"So you didn't hear Hana scream 'bear' last night?" Myers chuckled.

"Uh… no…" Liam looked at me with wide eyes. "Was there a bear at camp last night?"

"Nah, it was just Maxwell." I told him.

Hana was the next person to come out of her tent, grinning from ear to ear. This had also been Hana's first time camping, and I was relieved to hear she had also had a great time. We had breakfast, talking and laughing as we waited for Maxwell to get up so we could get going. Around 7:00, I realized Maxwell wasn't going to wake up until someone woke him, so Myers volunteered for the job. Fifteen minutes later, an exasperated Myers and a frumpy looking Maxwell stepped out of the tent. 

As soon as Maxwell finished shoving his breakfast down his throat, we broke camp and began the long hike down, where Bastien was waiting for us with a car. As soon as we got to the train, everybody dispersed to get ready for the Opera House later, but since I wouldn't be caught dead in there, and it was our last day in Paris… I decided to go say goodbye to my sister and my nephew. 

I texted Savannah and began walking to her apartment. A few minutes later, I was outside her door with a box of chocolate eclairs.

"Hey, Drake." Her eyes widened when she saw the eclairs. "Oh! You're a lifesaver!"

"Hey, sis. And… consider these an apology… for telling Bertrand."

Savannah's eyes softened. "Oh, Drake… that's okay. You just did what any big brother would have done…"

"No, if I did what any big brother would have done, the Duke of Ramsford would be in the hospital right now." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I told her, and moved to the playpen to say hello to Bartie. The chubby baby squealed when he saw me, stretching his arms out towards me. I looked to Savannah, who nodded, and I picked him up very carefully, just like Myers taught me.

"So, besides the whole Bertrand debacle, how did it go at the bachelor party? Did you talk to Bastien?"

I sighed, walking around the room rocking Bartie. "We did… and it didn't really lead anywhere except… that he was ordered to sabotage Myers."

"By wh--" The question died on Savannah's tongue, as she inevitably came to the same conclusion I did. "Oh… oh, no…"

"Yeah… In a couple hours, Myers is going to try to confront the Queen Mother to see if she had a hand in it, and if not… we're going to start looking into Constantine."

"Drake…  _ please _ be careful…"

"I will… Honestly I'm more worried about Myers. I'm Liam's best friend, and Constantine knows me since I was a kid. I don't think he'd hurt me. But Myers…"

"I don't know… I've always been a bit scared of him, even when we were kids…"

"I know." I told her. 

Savannah sighed. "So, how is Milla doing with all of this?"

_ Scared shitless and trying not to show it?  _ I rubbed the back of my neck. "Myers… Honestly? She's scared… but she's trying to stay strong, I guess. That woman is so stubborn, she won't leave until she clears her name, so…"

"Sounds like someone else I know." Savannah smirked.

"Yeah, well… we're all just doing our best to be there for her. Hell, we even took her camping last night."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it was…" I told her all about our impromptu trip last night -- minus Myers sneaking into my tent, of course. 

Savannah listened attentively, frowning when I told her about the incident with Maxwell. "Drake… please don't be so hard on Maxwell."

"Savannah…"

"No, I get it. I do. You feel like he betrayed you by not telling you, but Drake… I begged him not to tell you. And he  _ wanted _ to tell you! Everytime you and Bastien made progress on your investigation, everytime I sent him a text or a picture of Bartie, every time he visited, he tried to get me to give him permission to tell you. Especially during this past season, when he told me you guys were actually starting to get close… he begged me to call you, or to at least let him tell you where I was… And it was  _ I  _ who always said no."

"He still should have told me…"

"But he didn't. Because he was honoring  _ my _ wishes. Drake… doesn't that show you what kind of person Maxwell is? Yeah, he might be goofy and fun loving, but he's infinitely loyal… And he loves you, almost like a brother…"

I swear part of my anger evaporated as she continued to talk about how loyal and caring and amazing Maxwell was. I  _ knew _ all those things, and I knew he was just respecting my sister's wishes… 

And, to be honest, if the roles were reversed… wouldn't I have done the exact same thing?

I sighed. "Fine… Savannah… I'll…  _ talk _ to him… see where it goes, okay? I'm not saying I'll forgive him, I'll just… give him a chance to explain his side, okay?"

Savannah beamed at me, and hugged me tightly. "Thanks, big brother."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident. I stayed with Savannah while the court went to the Opera, and then met up with the guys when the thing was over. Hana took Myers to a library -- Myers was practically jumping -- and Liam, Maxwell and I went to get dinner. 

"Drake, use your talents." Liam grinned at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

I nodded, and we walked around the city for a bit, before I picked out a small bistro and we went inside. The place was almost full, but we were able to find a table and a waiter came over to take our orders. 

As we waited, I noticed Liam kept fidgeting with a fork, twirling around in his hand. 

"Hey," I nudged him, "you okay?"

He sighed, his eyes going from me to Maxwell. "I talked to Lady Camilla at the Opera today…" He hesitated.

Maxwell and I nodded. "Yeah…?" I prompted.

"She talked to Regina, and she came to the conclusion that she wasn't behind the scandal. Regina has never been particularly close to Bastien, and would have used her own guards to carry out her orders. So that just leaves…" He shook his head, like he was still trying to wrap him head around it.

"Your dad." Maxwell finished his sentence.

"Yes… that just leaves my father.  _ King Father Constantine. _ " He practically spat out the name. 

"Liam… you don't kno--"

"But I should've!" Liam slammed his fist against the table. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd done, and he closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"I just… I should have seen it coming. My father was insistent on my picking Madeleine all throughout the season. He pushed me towards her, always reminding me this marriage, this… this _choice,_ wasn't about love, it was about _duty_. Duty to my country, to Cordonia. And he belittled Lady Camilla every chance he got, always going on about how she had no political education, of how she wasn't ready, how she was _'just a_ _waitress'._ " Liam practically spat out those last words.

I felt myself tense, my hands fisting involuntarily. 

"Hey, that's not fair!" Maxwell was scowling next to me. "Milla may not have had the  _ privilege _ of having political science professors homeschool her, but she's smart and savvy! A-and she's extremely hard working and a very fast learner, so you can bet your ass that she'd have worked her ass off to learn whatever she needed to learn to be a good queen as fast as possible!" Maxwell's chest was practically heaving as he finished his speech.

"And let's not forget Myers was a commoner," I added, "which means she  _ knows _ what people want and what they need, in a way that -- I'm sorry, buddy -- you and the King Father never could…"

"I know!" Liam yelled, rubbing his forehead. "I know… and I tried to tell him. Everytime he belittled her, I stood up for her. I just never thought… I never thought he would resort to this. A setup? Blackmail?"

"Sexual harassment…?" I added, not trying to add fuel to the fire, but it  _ was _ the truth.

Liam groaned. "Please don't remind me about that. I'm still thankful you arrived in time to stop Tariq."

"Me too." Maxwell told me, staring at his drink with a grim expression on his face.

"He  _ knew  _ how I felt about her…" Liam continued, "how could he do this to her, and to me?"

Maxwell and I looked at each other. 

"Because…" Maxwell began, hesitating.

"Because he knew you would pick her, unless… he made her ineligible." I finished. I always said I might be omitting some things, but I'd never flat out lie to Liam, and I wouldn't coddle him either.

Liam looked at me, so much sadness and disappointment in his eyes. At that moment his phone rang. His eyes quirked in a small smile, before picking up. "Hello, Leo."

He waited as his brother answered, asking about his wife and her pregnancy, before telling him all about our investigation. His expression grew more and more dire the longer he stayed on the phone, before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

"So…?" I asked, "What does he think?"

Liam sighed. "He thinks it 'does sound like something Father would do'... Leo wouldn't put it past Father to have done such a thing."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I'm sorry, Liam. I can only imagine how awful you must be feeling."

"Thank you, Drake."

"Listen, I know it's looking bad, but… don't get ahead of yourself, okay? Wait to actually confront Constantine, before coming to any conclusions… okay?"

"I… I'll try." He looked down, before meeting our eyes. "Will you both… promise me you'll take care of Lady Camilla? She seemed… frightened. Even though she was trying to be strong, I could see she was scared."

_ She is scared, _ I thought. 

"I promise." Maxwell told him, and they both looked to me.

"Uh… yeah, I promise. Don't worry about Myers; we'll look out for her."

"I worry about her, Drake… I worry, because I know my father would never harm me… but if he could do  _ this… _ resort to such low, underhanded tactics... he could very well harm Camilla."

I tried to shrug off the very real chill that crawled its way down my spine. "I know. We've got her back, and yours."

"Thank you, both of you."

Maxwell and I nodded, and soon, our food arrived. We tried to distract Liam, talking about the upcoming trip to China, or about pretty much anything else. We asked about Leo's wife's pregnancy, and tried to plan a visit when we went to the States.

After dinner, both Liam and Maxwell decided to turn in early, but I was too restless to sleep. And so, I decided to go shoot some pool. I was making my way off the train when I ran into Myers again. My heart immediately began beating faster when she beamed at me.

_ Play it cool. _ "Hey, Myers."  _ Good! _ I mentally patted myself on the back. My tone was the perfect combination of friendly and aloof.

"Where are you going? It's nearly midnight."

"Eh, I couldn't sleep when I got back to my room. Though I might as well have some fun."

"As in have a drink?"

I rolled my eyes. "I do have other hobbies besides whiskey, you know. Like pool."

Myers' eyes widened. "There's a pool room on this train? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Heh. As if anyone would want to play on a moving vehicle. I've been frequenting this hotel a few blocks from here, and it has a private game room. It's quiet. It's open late, and nobody bothers me."

"That must be your idea of paradise… Solitude, a few drinks, a manly game of billiards…"

"Heh. It's close. Although, to be honest, playing solo gets a little boring after a while. Do you want to come play a game or two? Some competition would make things more interesting."

Myers cocked her hip to one side, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Oh, I see. You're looking for a rematch after our last game night."

The corner of my mouth quirked up. "... Maybe."

Myers raised an eyebrow. "You're on."

"Alright, but be warned. I won't go easy on you."

"If you did, I'd be disappointed."

I grinned and just led her out of the train. We stepped into the cool night air, and made our way to the small hotel. The guard nodded at me and led us into the game room.

"Wow, you must be a regular." Myers commented.

"Well… when I told Liam about finding this place, he spoke with the owner to make sure I'd be taken care of."

"That's very thoughtful of him."

"Yeah, that's Liam for you. Always thinking of everyone else." I moved to the table and began setting up the game, while Myers walked around the room.

"So, have you been coming here every single night?"

I shrugged. "Only a few times. Whenever I can't sleep."

"What's keeping you awake? Is it…" Her grin was wicked, but there was genuine concern in her eyes, "scandalous thoughts about me?"

I met her eyes, almost challenging her, before looking away, trying to hide my smirk. "I didn't come here to talk about my sleeping habits, Myers. I came here to show you up at pool."

"Bold words, Mr. Walker." 

I finished racking up the balls, and we both grabbed cue sticks.

"Are you up for some house rules?"

"That depends on the rules."

I explained the rules and she nodded. "Then go ahead and break." Myers hit the balls just hard enough to scatter them, and I studied the layout  "Good break." I told her, landing a ball into a corner pocket. "That's one."

"Smooth! Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"From my mom. She taught me and Savannah all the tricks she knew."

"Aww… all those lessons must have been adorable! Baby Drake trying to hold a cue stick…"

_ Eh… _ "Adorable probably isn't the word my mom would use. I was a handful."

"And teaching you to play a game with giant sticks made that… better?"

"Eh, it kept me occupied. And it made me pretty damn good at pool."

"That remains to be seen." She walked around the table slowly, swaying her hips, before stopping in front of me to study the table. Then she flipped her hair, and batting her eyelashes innocently, she asked, "Do you mind giving me a hand with this?"

I raised an eyebrow. I knew exactly what she was doing, but I'd be damned if I made it easy for her. "You want me to help you win?"

"Just give me a few pointers?"  _ Oh, god… not the puppy eyes… _

I really did try to fight it, but… "... Oh, fine."

I moved behind her, and she draped her hair over to the other side of her neck, giving me a clear view of the soft skin and gentle curves of her neck and shoulders. The smell of her perfume invaded my nostrils, tempting me to do so much more than simply teaching her to shoot.  _ Okay… get it together, this is exactly what she wants.  _

I shook my head and I gently wrapped my arms around her, placing my hands over hers, moving them to properly grasp her cue stick. "You'll want to hold it here and here." Myers turned her head slightly to meet my eyes, our lips inches from one another. I saw the hungry gleam in her eyes as they strayed to my mouth, and I lingered for just a moment, before pulling back. "There."

Myers pursed her lips, frustrated, before hitting her cue ball and sending the ball she was aiming for into a corner pocket with ease. "Yes!"

"There you go." I stepped up, leaning on my cue stick and began aiming.

"You know…" Myers walked behind me, running a single finger over my shoulders. It sent chills down my back. "You get this wrinkle in the middle of your forehead when you concentrate. It's cute."

"Wha…?" I lost my aim and the cue ball went wild, not hitting any balls. "I…" Myers grinned proudly. "That was a freebie for you, Myers."

Her index finger ran from my shoulder down my arm. "I thought you weren't going to go easy on me."

I followed its trail with my eyes, before meeting hers. "Maybe I'm feeling charitable."

"Hmm, there's that wrinkle again…" 

I looked away, consciously rubbing my forehead. "You're up."

She took her position confidently and effortlessly knocked a ball into a corner pocket. "Piece of cake."

"Not bad. I mean, it wasn't anything fancy, but not bad."

"I'm not playing for style, I'm playing to win! Let's see you do that well on your last shot."

"Challenge accepted." I already had something in mind, so I began lining up the shot, when from the corner of my eye, I caught Myers turn around. With one hand, she held her hair up, and with the other, she slowly unzipped her dress, the smooth expanse of her back coming into view ever so slowly… and let it fall, pooling at her feet. Then, she let go of her hair, and those long brown locks cascaded down her back like a waterfall. I couldn't help my eyes going wide, my jaw nearly on the floor. I swallowed, my mouth going dry. "Myers, what… what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, disinterestedly looking at her nails, though her lips quirked into a small smirk. After a moment, Myers leveled me with a cocky stare. "Tick tock, Walker."

I shook my head, trying to snap out of my stupor.  _ Come on, man! I mean, it's not the first time I've seen her in her underwear! _

_ But… _ my eyes couldn't help but wandering over to her,  _ it is the first time I've seen her in  _ this _ lingerie _ …  _ did it have to be  _ red  _ lace this time? God…  _ I ran my eyes over the lacy red bra, the light skin under it, the gentle curves and swell of her breasts imagining what it would be like to touch her skin, run my fingers and my tongue over it… and I ended up fumbling with my cue stick. "Damn."

"You're supposed to watch the ball, Drake. Isn't that like billiards 101?" That grin on her face was absolutely sinful. 

"Maybe I was distracted."  _ Two can play at this game.  _ "Last shot, Myers."

I waited until she was ready to line up her shot, and I tossed my shirt off, my pants quickly following. Then I dropped to the floor and began doing push ups.

Manly pride surged through me when I saw her jaw literally drop. "Uh, Drake… what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me. Just gotta get the rest of my nightly workout in."

"Shirtless?"

"Just borrowing a page from your playbook." I grinned.

Myers turned back to the table, and as she leaned in to aim, I switched to one handed push ups. 

She missed her shot.  _ Ha! _

"No fair, I was trying to concentrate over here."

"Sorry. Couldn't skip the nightly workout." I stood up and made my way over to her.

"I guess that's the game. Which means…" She counted the points on her fingers, "I won!"

I rolled my eyes. "Beginner's luck."

"Are you saying a beginner could've beaten you?"

"... Make that 'congratulations'."

"Thanks. What about my prize?"

_ Oh, no… here we go again.  _ "Prize? This is starting to sound familiar…"

"Drinking game, pool game? What's the fun without any stakes? Now, I say the prize is…" She stepped closer, "a kiss."

I groaned, looking at her in red lace, the little she devil. "Are you trying to torture me, Myers?"

"Is kissing me torture?"

I brushed my thumb over her lips, but before she could bite it like last night, I leaned in for the kiss. She moaned against my mouth as I pulled her closer, bringing her flush against me. My tongue danced with hers, and she ran her fingernails through my hair, the small pressure points sending heat flushing through me. When we finally pulled away, we were both breathless. "The kind I'd been hoping for all night." I told her, answering her question.

"Then why didn't you kiss me sooner?"

"You know why, Myers."

"We're alone, Drake. How often does that happen?"

I looked around, realizing that unlike last night and almost all the other nights before that, we really were alone. Really alone; the whole of court blocks away. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you could… kiss me again. If you want to."

I hesitated for one split second, before giving in. I pulled her closer to me roughly, which caused her to let out a delighted "Oh!", before my lips found hers. I tangled my fingers through her hair, the taste and smell and look of her driving me wild. "Myers…" my lips left hers for a split second, "I always want to."  _ And I'd do a whole lot more if I could _ .

Myers cupped the back of my neck and pulled my mouth to her again. The kiss was electric, and she pushed her body against mine, causing me to brush up against the pool table. I shivered as she began running her hands down my chest, my waist, my hips, my thighs… Then her lips left mine to nibble my neck and my collarbone, her hands wandering closer to the waistband of my underpants, and to the hard bulge beneath, but never quite touching it.

She was driving me absolutely crazy, so I turned her around, and picked her up by her thighs, setting her down on the pool table. Myers wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing me to her so much so I could feel the heat of her against me. I ran my hands up from her thighs to her taut stomach to her breasts, causing her to shiver. Instinctively, I bucked my hips as I pulled her hair back, exposing her neck, and was rewarded with a wanton moan. "Drake…"

Her hands dipped below my underwear, finding their mark, and I groaned as she stroked me, laying my head on her shoulder. Myers threw her head back, and I sucked, licked and bit the side of her neck

"Drake… I-I want you so badly."

Her words burned through any and all of my resolve, and I brought her lips back to mine. My hands dipped between her thighs, feeling the heat and the wetness of her. Myers gasped against my mouth, before melting into the kiss, increasing the pace of her strokes. 

"Myers…" I mumbled against her mouth, as she took my lip between her teeth, and--

There was a sharp knock on the door, that caused Myers to jump, letting go of me and wrap her arms around my chest. We froze in place -- both of us in our underwear, her legs still wrapped around me -- and relaxed when it became clear that whoever knocked wasn't going to come in. I breathed a sigh of relief as Myers let out a growl of frustration. 

"That'll be the staff letting us know it's closing time." I said, still breathing heavily. "We should… head back."

Myers made no effort to move. "Are you sure you want to?" She leaned in to press fluttering kisses to my neck.

I groaned. "No. But I'd rather end tonight on a high note, and getting tossed out by the closing security shift would be a low."

Myer sighed, and rested her head on my shoulder. "Right… not exactly the ending I had in mind."

I laughed. "Yeah, me neither. Hey…" I cupped her neck, turning her face upwards, and pressed a final lingering kiss on her lips. "We'll get there… soon."

I stepped back and she hopped off the table. "I'll hold you to that."

I chuckled at her frustration, and we picked up our clothes off the floor, getting dressed quickly. As we stepped out, the guard bowed and we left. Myers shivered as the cold air hit her skin. It was late and dark, so I dared to pull her closer to me, wrapping one arm over her shoulders. We separated a block from the train station, and I walked Myers to her cabin. She opened her door and stepped across the precipice, but I didn't dare go in. Myers turned to look at me, the question clear in her eyes.

I rubbed the back of my neck, suddenly awkward. "I had a good time tonight."

Hey eyes seemed to soften. "Me too. Next time, we should go on a real date."

"That wasn't… I mean, not that I wouldn't, but…" I flushed for a moment, before she burst out laughing. "You're teasing me, aren't you."

"Only a little. Be honest. If we'd called it a date, would you have taken me anywhere else?"

"Tonight? No."

"How about on another night?"

I smirked. "We'll have to see. Good night, Myers."

"Good night, Drake."

And with that, I turned and walked back to my bunk, knowing I was in for yet another sleepless night.

* * *

Maxwell’s alarm woke me up next morning at 6 am, so you can imagine my oh-so-sunny mood when I woke up. We were supposed to be at the airport at 7, for our 11 hour flight to China…  _ Yay!  _ I sighed.  _ Oh, well _ ,  _ at least I wouldn't be flying with Maxwell, _ I thought, feeling kinda sorry for Myers. 

I grabbed my duffel bag and made my way to Liam's cabin. He came out with his bags in hand and we made our way over to the car. Before long, we were at the airport. 

"Liam, darling." The Wicked Witch of the West called as soon as we stepped out of the car, with her mother tailing her.

Liam tensed next to me, before bowing his head to both of them. "Madeleine. Your Grace."

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Adelaide curtsied at him.

The Wicked Witch of the West raised an elegant brow at me. "I was unaware Drake would be joining us."

Liam scowled. "Is that a problem, Countess Madeleine?"

"Not at all. I only hope that your friend won't distract you until after we're able to discuss our itinerary for China."

Now it was my turn to scowl. "Don't worry,  _ Countess _ Madeleine. I'll make sure not to distract Liam until  _ after _ your bloody schedule is discussed."

Madeline's lips quirked into just a hint of a smile. "Good." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away, Adelaide giving us an apologetic look before following.

Liam visibly relaxed after they left, shooting me an apologetic look before grabbing his bags and climbing on board. I followed, and after handing my bag to a steward, I took a seat next to him. We ate breakfast and talked, before he went to talk to Madeleine and I fell asleep. I woke up again for lunch, and Liam and I talked quietly, with him shooting furtive glances at his father. After a while, Liam began reviewing some relief reports from Cordonia, as well as his itinerary for this visit to Hana's family. I took the time to catch up on Myers' book, and Liam grinned when he saw it.

"You're reading Camilla's book?" He asked.

"Yeah, she lent it to me."

"What part are you at?" 

"Um… Jesse found Kate, Walsh arrested her and the Sterlings' are having their fourth of July party even though their eldest son had just died."

Liam's eyes widened and a wicked grin crossed his face. "Oh, you'll like this next part, believe me."

"You've read it?"

"Of course."

_ Of course _ , I mimicked in my head, trying not to roll my eyes.

"She lent it to me during our visit to Lythikos. I read it every night before bed to unwind. What do you think of it so far?"

"Honestly… it surprised me. I honestly don't know what I expected… but it's actually pretty good."

"Right? I honestly don't know how it didn't make the best seller list."

"Probably because it's not about vampires… or teenagers trying to overthrow a corrupt government… or a guy who likes to practice BDSM…" I joked.

Liam chuckled. "Well, be that as it may, it's still a pretty good book. I'm glad you like it."

I nodded, and we slipped into silence for a moment.

"Myers  _ is _ writing."

Liam looked up from his reports. "Wha-- You… asked her?"

"I  _ saw _ her, the other day on the train. I just… I know you've been worried about her."

Liam nodded and clapped my shoulder. "Thank you, Drake."

I nodded, giving him a small smile, and got back to the book…  _ where the Sterlings' younger son got blown up _ …  _ Wow, Myers definitely didn't take any prisoners… She was killing off characters left and right, George R.R. Martin style. _ I couldn't help but grin. Liam was right, I  _ did _ like this part.

* * *

Finally, after 6 hours and 7 chapters later, I finished the book as we touched down on Chinese soil. I was honestly ready for dinner and some sleep, but because of the time difference, it was actually noon here. Hana's father had sent a limo to pick us up, and he and Hana personally greeted us at the hotel. Hana showed us to our rooms, and I found out I was once again rooming with Maxwell, who wasn't here yet.

_ "I'm sorry, Drake… I made the arrangements  _ before _ I found out about what happened between you two." _

I sighed, reassuring her it was okay, that I could deal with it. Hana kept apologizing, before leaving me to rest. I plopped down on the bed and fell asleep -- only to wake up a few hours later and find Maxwell snoring on the bed next to mine. I quietly made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower, and then left the room to find Liam. 

He was already in the lobby with the Wicked Witch of the West, and despite her scowling, he let me catch a ride to the reserve with them. Once there, though, they went on ahead, and I decided to wait by the entrance for Myers and Hana. They finally showed up, Myers wearing a stunning blue dress, and I couldn't hold my grin.

Myers saw me and smiled, while a pretty blush colored her cheeks. She looked down at the floor, before staring back at me from underneath long lashes. I had no doubt she was remembering our last…  _ encounter. _ Hell, even I couldn’t contain my blush from spreading as I remembered it. And so, I vaguely shook my head, trying to get back to the here and now. "I was wondering when you'd make it, Myers."

Myers rolled her eyes, but gave me a bright smile. "Looks like we're just in time!"

We crossed the precipice together, and I whispered, "I finished your book, by the way."

"Already?"

I nodded. "Congratulations, Myers. It was really good."

I looked at her, only to find Myers staring down at the ground, blushing even harder. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Aww… thank you, Drake. That means… you have no idea what that means to me…"

"You're welcome. You're very talented." I told her.

"Well… thanks." Myers finally met my eyes, but the moment was broken when Liam called for everyone's attention.

We stepped apart as Liam thanked Hana's dad for hosting us, and we began the tour through the reserve. It was all bamboo stalks as far as the eye could see. After Maxwell's comment of how "this place could make even Bertrand feel chill" Hana asked about him. Maxwell answered that the last time he'd been him had been at the bachelor party and how he'd texted to let him know he'd go talk to my sister. I tensed up, until Myers subtly squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm proud of him." She said, "It must have been hard hearing all of that at once. They probably have a lot to talk about."

"If he hurts her again…"

"I don't think he will." Maxwell told me. "I think he went there to apologize."

"Right. Because you're such a great judge of--"

"Dad!" Hana's yell cut me off.

Mr. Lee made his way over to us for introductions, and I could tell that, despite his initial reservations, Myers managed to charm him.  Then, Maxwell saw the pandas and we were all goners. Mr. Lee managed to convince the staff to let us into the panda enclosure, and we spent a few minutes in there with the fluffy bears.

Even I had to admit… they  _ were _ cute.

Hell, I even held one. And despite my warning, Myers managed to get a picture of me holding it anyway. She grinned gleefully, dangling her phone in my face, then pulling it out of my reach when I tried to grasp it. Finally, the staff shooed us out and we made our way to the restaurant for dinner.

We sat down at our table, Myers' eyes glued to Liam's table. "I can't let Constantine out of my sight tonight. If any of you see him getting up to leave…"

"Don't worry, Milla. We'll help you keep an eye on him." Hana reassured her. 

"You know what they say! Four pairs of eyes are better than one!" Maxwell added.

I rolled my eyes. "Nobody says that."

Maxwell shrugged. "It could catch on."

A waiter approached our table and pulled out one last chair, before Olivia Nevrakis sat down. "I should've guessed Madeleine would seat with all of you."

"Olivia…" Myers smirked, "That's because we're friends!"

"Excuse me?" The Ice Queen flinched. She visibly flinched.

"You've helped us a lot with this investigation. We have a common goal. Besides, haven't you heard 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? Let's just enjoy dinner together."

"I…" Olivia's mouth opened and closed, like a fish, before finally composing herself. "I suppose I've endured worse."

"That'll do." Myers said happily.

At that moment, Maxwell asked about the food, and Myers poured us drinks. As we teased Olivia for the fact she totally liked the panda cubs, the first course arrived. It was a weird looking, massive tower of food, carefully arranged so as to please the eye as well as the taste buds.

"Hana… you promised me down-to-earth food." I groaned.

They all began teasing me and trying to convince me to try it. After Myers took a bite, her eyelids fluttering with delight, I was convinced to give it a shot. I took a small bite, and immediately it was like different flavors began exploding in my mouth. It was actually pretty good. 

Suddenly, Myers' eyes widened, and she stood. "I need you all to hold down the fort. I'm going to follow Liam and the King Father."

"What? Why?" Olivia exclaimed.

"Maxwell can explain. Just stay here and act like everything's normal."

Olivia frowned and opened her mouth to respond, but I swiftly cut her off. "You've got it, Myers. We'll head off anyone who tries to follow you."

"Be careful, Milla." Hana told her.

Myers nodded, and locked her eyes on mine for a second, before walking away. We all kept eating quietly, all of us sharply looking around the room, but no one followed Myers as she slipped into the hallway.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Olivia hissed.

"Oh, right!" Maxwell said. "Well, remember during Madeleine's bachelorette party, Milla was trying to look at everyone's credit cards to see who paid off the photographer?"

Olivia hummed. "Mm-hmm."

"Well, it turned out to be Penelope's."

"Penelope?!"

"Yes, Penelope's." Hana told her. "Milla and I confronted her during the fashion show, and she confessed to the set up."

"She couldn't have possibly planned that on her own, though."

"Exactly. She was told to do so by Bastien, in exchange for a position as one of Madeleine's ladies-in-waiting." Hana finished.

"And so, Myers and I confronted Bastien at Liam's bachelor party, and he refused to talk. Specifically said he  _ couldn't _ talk…" I continued.

"And so, you came to the conclusion that he was following orders. The  _ King Father's orders _ ." Olivia nodded, turning her calculating gaze on me.

"Exactly."

"And Camilla plans to confront him right now?"

"Yes." Hana said, looking anxiously towards the door.

Suddenly, the Queen Mother stood, knocking over her chair, and she rushed out the door with Bastien and the rest of the King's Guard.

We all stood -- and by  _ all _ I mean the whole court -- but two guards blocked the door, and asked us to remain calm and return to our dinners. Some nobles shrugged it off  and sat back down, but we all looked at each other with wide eyes. Maxwell and Hana immediately took out their phones -- my own phone vibrating with every text on the group chat -- while I headed up to the guards, with Olivia behind me.

"Let me through." I told them.

"We have strict orders not to let anyone pass yet. Please sit down and finish your dinner, sir."

"I am the Duchess of Lythikos, and you'll let me through if you know what's best for you!" Olivia scowled. 

"I'm sorry,  _ Your Grace, _ " the guard practically spat her title, "but we have strict orders from the Queen Mother not to let anyone through yet."

I took a moment to check my phone, noticing the flood of group texts.

_ "Milla!" _ Maxwell had written.  _ "Are you okay?!" _

_ "Milla, what's going on?!" _ Hana wrote.

_ "Myers, are you safe? Is Liam with you?"  _ I wrote.

_ Myers is typing… _

_ Myers is typing… _

I could feel my heart beating in my ear for those few seconds, until finally…

_ "I'm okay. I'm with Liam. Meet me at the hotel later." _

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Olivia," I called her. She was still harassing the guard. "Let's go."

* * *

After dinner, the whole court was escorted back to the hotel. Our little group waited for Myers in the lobby, and a couple hours later, she came back, alone, looking exhausted and troubled.

"Myers!" I called out to her.

I watched as her eyes widened, and began glistening with relief. She practically ran towards me and pressed herself against my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Myers, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She shook her head against my chest.

"Milla!" I heard Hana and Maxwell run towards us.

As soon as they reached us, Myers let me go, and went to hug Maxwell and Hana. I turned back, noticing Olivia was watching our whole exchange intensely.

"Myers, are you okay?"

Myers finally pulled back from Maxwell, and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Fine. Just got a little overwhelmed with everything." She shook her head. "What are you all doing up?"

"First you and Liam disappeared from dinner, then the Queen Mother ran off… we didn't know what was happening." Hana told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"We were worried about you!" Maxwell pulled her into a hug once more.

"Speak for yourselves." Olivia stepped closer to us. "I'm just here to see if you accomplished anything useful."

_ Seriously? _ I rolled my eyes.

"Did you talk to Constantine?" I asked her.

Myers shook her head. "Not here."

We led her back to the small lounge we'd been waiting in, and closed the door. Myers sat next to me, leaning a little bit on me. "I  _ did _ talk to Constantine, once the doctors at the hospital managed to stabilize him."

"What?" My jaw dropped.

"I… Liam and I were about to confront him, when he began having this coughing fit. It was bad, really bad. He couldn't breathe and then he collapsed. Bastien and the King's Guard called an ambulance and escorted us all to the hospital. Once there, he was with the doctors for a long time before we were allowed to see him…" Myers paused, breathing deeply, steeling herself. "It turns out he has lung cancer. A very aggressive form of lung cancer. He's dying."

There was an immediate silence over the room. None of us knew what to say, we were all processing this information.

Olivia broke first. "He may be dying, but what I want to know is did he set both of us up or not."

"Olivia!" Hana chided.

Olivia clicked her tongue, eyes glued to Myers. "Yes." She said simply. "He admitted to the set-up, and to your blackmailing."

"Son of a--"

"He wanted Liam to pick Madeleine, because he thought she would be the best chance to protect Liam, and Cordonia, from their enemies. He thought he was protecting his son's life, and his throne, and his country."

Olivia was practically seething with anger. "How  _ dare _ him. If it weren't for him, I could have… I could have…" Her facade broke through, revealing genuine sadness. "I guess it doesn't matter now. He's dying. Liam must be heartbroken."

"That's…" I sighed, "that's a lot to take in, Myers."

"Yeah. At least you finally know why Constantine did this to you." Hana's lips curved downwards.

"To both of us." Olivia corrected her with a glare.

"Honestly, I feel kind of sorry for him." I turned my head to look at her, appalled. "It doesn't excuse what he's done, but he's really going through a lot. So is Liam." __

"It must be hard on him and Regina, keeping Constantine's health a secret."

_I'll bet… Liam hadn't said a word to me about it._ _Me! His best friend!_

_ And yet...  _ "You seriously have sympathy for him? He put you through hell!" I told her.

Myers sighed. "I can't help it… I feel bad for him, and I can see why he did it… doesn't mean I agree with him, nor that I've forgiven him… yet."

I sighed. _Okay, maybe I shouldn't be surprised. She'd felt sorry for and had forgiven Penelope and Bertrand, both of whom had betrayed her._ _Maybe, like Liam, she was too empathetic._

"At least I know the truth now. That's better than wondering if half the court has it in for me." Myers finished. "Now, we just have to find Tariq. Constantine can't come forward himself to clear my name, because he said people would lose faith in their rulers, meaning himself  _ and _ Liam."

"That's true." Hana commented.

"But since he said he'd back off… for the first time, I don't have to be afraid anymore…" Myers let that realization linger, like it was the first chance she'd had to actually process it.

"Well, since we're not going to find Tariq tonight, and we're all up late…" Hana clapped her hands on her knees and stood. "We might as well make the most of Milla's new freedom!"

"And what, exactly, does that mean?" I asked, unconvinced. Myers looked like she needed to get some sleep, to relax and have a bit of time to process everything.

"I want to take you all to the market! Some of the best food in the city is sold at these little outdoor markets, and my favorite one isn't far from here."

"Hmm."  _ Actually, on second thought, Myers might appreciate that. And… _ "I won't turn down more food."

Myers snickered next to me. 

"My stomach agrees with Drake. Besides…" Maxwell bumped Myers' shoulder gently with his fist, "when's the next time we're going to be in Shanghai? We've gotta make the most of it."

"If you're all heading off to do… whatever it is you're doing, I can finally get some sleep."

"You're invited too, Olivia." Hana told her with a small smile.

"She is?" I asked.

Hana shook her head slightly at me, with a small smile on her face. "We couldn't have unraveled this mystery without her. Olivia, you're a part of the team, like it or not."

"I think it's clear I do  _ not _ …" Olivia's words died on her mouth when her stomach grumbled loudly. "Still… I am a bit hungry. I suppose we could head in the same direction… at the same time… to the same place…"

"What do you say, Camilla? After the day you've had you deserve a treat!" Hana pleaded 

" _ And _ a chance to hangout with your favorite people in the world." Maxwell added enthusiastically.

Myers looked from me, to Hana to Maxwell to Olivia. She was wearing a small smile on her face, but she still looked tired. And yet, Hana whispered something into her ear and she got up immediately.

"Okay. Let's go."

We cheered, and Maxwell took off, running out of the hotel. We had to track him down, before Hana could lead us to the market. When we got there, we all went on how great the place was, except for Olivia.

"You expect me to eat food that's been prepared on the  _ street _ ?!"

"What did you expect when we said we were going to an outdoor market?"

_ Myers: 1, Ice Queen: 0 _ .

"... Not  _ this _ ." Olivia sighed. "Though, I suppose in times of war and conquest, Nevrakis rulers have eaten in dire conditions."

We perused the food stalls, Hana helping us order different types of food. 

"Hey guys, look at this!" Maxwell was balancing a bowl on his head, weaving back and forth to keep it upright. What the idiot didn't see was that he was headed straight for a stall selling bowls of boiling hot soup! As in  _ could get third degree burns _ sort of hot. 

"Watch out!" I dove to catch him from falling over the stall, yanking him back quickly.

The bowl fell, but Maxwell burst out laughing. "Gotcha!"

"What?"

"It was all a clever ruse! I wanted to make sure you still care about what happens to me, and you  _ do! _ "

_ Seriously, Maxwell?! _ "Maybe I should've let you fall into a batch of soup." I told him, scowling.

"His foolishness would've made for pungent seasoning." Olivia commented.

"I object to that statement."

"I don't know, she's got a good point."

"Maxwell!" Myers smacked Maxwell on the top of his head, "you scared us!"

Maxwell rolled his eyes good naturedly, before turning to me. "Drake, it's touching that you'd come to save me."

"Sometimes I don't even know why I bother." I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm precious!" He turned to Hana. "Hana can you help me pick out some more food?"

"Only if you promise not to put it on your head."

"I'll try."

"I suppose that is good enough. Come along." Hana led him away to another stall.

"I don't know how you put up with him." Olivia told us.

"It takes a lot of effort sometimes. Not too different from putting up with you." I told her.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Olivia, why did you come with us tonight?" Myers asked softly.

"Playing such a minor role here made me realize…" For one split second, I thought she was going to say something heartfelt about relying on people or having friends, but… "just  _ how much _ I miss antagonizing people at court."

_ There she is! _

"You secretly love us." Myers told her, smirking. "Say it with me… friends." She drew the last word out.

"You look like an idiot when you do that."

"Drake, join me." She bumped my shoulder. "Frieeeeeends."

"Gonna have to take a hard pass on that, Myers."

"No, go ahead, Drake. You're always welcome to make a fool of yourself in front of me." Olivia said.

"Then you can make yourself look like a fool too, Olivia." Myers told her, "Then we'd all look like fools together. That's the true meaning of friendship."

"You'll have to keep waiting. Forever."

At that moment, Maxwell and Hana came back with a small basket.

"Hey, Drake…" Maxwell called me, "I got this for you. It's called xiao long bao. Hana says it's great and I trust that food recommendations are another one of her talents." He offered me the basket.

I took it. "Oh… thanks."

Hana offered Myers and Olivia another basket, and Maxwell lingered next to me. "Can we talk?"

I sighed.  _ I did promise Savannah… _ _and I have to admit... a part of me missed my friend._ "I suppose I've got time while I eat this."

Maxwell nodded. "I never fully apologized for everything that's happened. I wish I could've told you about Savannah. I should have figured something out."

"Oh…" I could see he really was sorry…

"Maxwell knew where Drake's sister was this whole time?" I heard Olivia whisper to the girls. "This day keeps getting better."

"You don't know the whole story." Myers whispered harshly back.

"Oh, but I'd love to. It sounds so juicy."

I rolled my eyes at Olivia's comment. I turned back to my conversation with Maxwell. _I guess…_ _if he was apologizing, I should too… I mean, I'm not entirely blameless here._ "I'm the one who should apologize for getting out of hand at the bachelor party. I saw Bertrand and all I could think about was my sister crying."

"Yeah… that was bad."

"I still don't know why you defend him. I know he's your brother, but still…"

"People only see glimpses of Bertrand, but I know what he's going through. It's not something I can share, even with Camilla, but he's sincere that it's for House Beaumont."

"That phrase will be the death of him."

"That's what I'm afraid of too."

We looked away from each other then, both of us lost in our thoughts. Memories of the past few days washed over me.

_ "Maxwell's being modest… this apartment, all our food and clothes…" _

_ "He came with me to every doctor's appointment. The doctor thought he was the father…" _

_ "He wanted to tell you. I begged him not to…" _

"Hey, Maxwell… thanks."

"For what?"

"For looking out for my sister. I should've done more to make her feel like she could trust me."

"I don't know if I deserve any thanks. I kept her hidden from you."

"Because she asked you to. You were supporting and protecting a friend. Look, you had to make some tough choices. Even I'm not sure what I would've done in your place. But at least someone good was there for Savannah when I couldn't be."

Maxwell's lips quirked into a soft smile. "Anything for my friends."

"You're unlike any noble I've ever met. Or any person, for that matter." I told him. "But I'm glad to call you my friend." I offered him my hand.

"Awwwwwwww!" We heard, and turned to look at the girls.

"You guys should hug it out!" Myers said excitedly.

"That's not really ne--"

"Put'er there!" Maxwell put his hand in mine and pulled me in for a hug.

Slowly, I returned it. "Alright, we're huggin' this one out."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a great hugger?"

"Alright. Moment over."  _ You just had to make it weird, didn't you? _

We broke apart and turned back to our food. Olivia teased us for our "display of affection" and we decided it was time to get going. Maxwell shoved his food in his mouth, running after Olivia, with Hana tailing after them.

I walked back, slowly, still working on my food. Myers slowly walked in step with me. "Hey, Drake."

"Hey, Myers."

"You know you've got a bit of sauce on your face, right?"

"I do?" I began wiping at my face. "Where?"

Myers pressed her lips to my cheeks softly. "There."

I rubbed my cheek, her lips leaving the spot warm and tingly, trying my best not to grin. "Thanks, Myers. What would I do without you?"

"Spend less time blushing, probably."

"Who's blushing?"  _ I'm not blushing! _

"It's okay. It's cute." Myers grinned at me, taking my hand and giving it a quick squeeze. I laced our fingers together for a little while, feeling happier than I had in a long time.

We were able to walk back to the hotel alone, thanks to Maxwell, who had done a great job at chasing Olivia away. A block away, we let go of each other's hands, as all of our friends were waiting to say goodnight before we all headed to our rooms.

I walked with Maxwell back to our room, only to find Bastien waiting outside. "Lord Maxwell." He bowed his head. "Drake. Can we talk?"

This was long overdue. "Yeah. We can."

"I'll, uh… make sure Milla remembers our appointment at the boutique tomorrow morning." Maxwell said awkwardly, before turning on his heel and walking away.

I sighed, opening my door. "Come on in."

Bastien stepped in cautiously, looking around. "You've spoken to Lady Camilla, I assume?"

"Yeah. She told me everything."

Bastien nodded somberly, taking this in. "I'm sorry, Drake. I knew this would hurt you and someone you care for, but… my king gave me an order, and I had to follow it."

I sighed.  _ What is it about today that has me in a forgiving mood? _ "I know. We actually figured it out after talking to you. I knew you wouldn't do something like that, unless someone ordered you to."

"Thank you, Drake."

"You're welcome."

"For what it's worth… I will speak to Lady Camilla tomorrow and offer my apologies in person. And I will also be taking over this investigation, using all of the resources at my disposal to find Tariq."

"Good."  _ Myers will forgive you. She forgives everyone. _ "I'm glad you're willing to make it up to her. She's… been through enough."

Bastien nodded once more. "She has. I'm very sorry for the part I played in all of it." He began to walk to the door, but I stopped him.

"Bastien… I forgive you… and so will Myers."

Bastien turned. "Thank you, Drake." 

I walked over and gave him a hug. Bastien squeezed me tightly, patting my back, before stepping back. "She's lucky to have you." He said simply, and walked away, leaving me to gape after him.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning, and Maxwell was already gone from our room. I figured everybody would be busy getting ready for the tea tasting, so I made my was down to the hotel gym for a workout and then showered and went to get breakfast.

After that, I made my way to the tea house, choosing to walk instead of calling a cab. I'd never been to Shanghai before, so it felt good to do some solitary exploration. It almost felt like second nature…  _ almost _ . I had to admit that every single time I saw something cool or interesting, I'd think of Myers, and of how it would be to explore the city with her.

_ It just wasn't the same doing it by myself anymore _ …

I sighed, shaking my head, and kept walking. I arrived at the tea house before long, taking in the sweet smells of the cherry blossoms. An attendant greeted me and I gave him my name, and he led me to a small table with a clear view of the entrance. 

I felt my eyes widen as I spotted Myers and Hana come in. Myers was wearing this red dress that hugged every curve just so… I shook my head, trying to snap out of it. Hana left to greet her father, and I raised my hand. "Myers! Over here." She turned and walked towards me with a beaming smile. "I thought I'd be stuck drinking tea alone."

"Sadly for all of us, that's not the case." Olivia sat in the seat next to mine. She eyed Myers critically. "That's… a very lovely bracelet, Camilla. I'm surprised you'd be able to afford something like that."

I raised my eyebrows, just noticing the unmistakably expensive pearl bracelet dangling from her wrist.

Myers' lips quirked into an amused crooked smile. "Normally, I couldn't. This was a gift."

"Oh? From who?" Olivia asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Liam, actually." Myers said calmly.

"Ah." Olivia said simply, looking quickly away.

_ Of course he did _ , I thought, trying to fight off the very real insecurities that came crawling from the back of my mind.  _ I could never give her something like that, could never shower her in presents and jewelry… God, what was she doing with me? Why wasn't she with Liam? He could, quite literally, give her a country. What could I give her? Some of my break-in-case-of-emergency whiskey and a couple sarcastic retorts? _

Myers squeezed my thigh under the table. I drew my eyes to hers, noticing the concern in her eyes.

The servants came out with all the bells and whistles -- or teapots and teacups, in this case -- and the ceremony commenced.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took it out to find a message from Myers.  _ "Please, don't worry. It's only a present. And I only accepted it to be polite. I don't actually wear this kind of stuff…" _

I sighed, and looked up to find her staring at me with wide eyes.  _ "You don't have to explain anything to me, Myers." _

She pursed her lips.  _ "I want to… I can see those wheels turning in that beautiful head of yours." _

I chuckled at that.  _ "Don't worry about it. And my head is  _ not  _ beautiful." _

Now it was her turn to laugh.

_ "It looks good on you."  _ I wrote.

Her eyes softened.  _ "Thank you Drake. You know I care about you, right?" _

_ "Right… still don't understand why, but okay." _

"If I had known the two of you were going to be glued to your phones, I would have sat somewhere else." Olivia's voice nearly made me jump, and I felt like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hmph. Did Madeleine send you so sit with us exiles?" I turned to Olivia.

"Not as such, but there was only one other table available." She looked pointedly at Kiara and Poodlelope's table. "Your company seemed… marginally preferable."

"Olivia… it's okay. You can admit that we're friends." Myers teased her… although, knowing Myers I was sure that despite the teasing tone, she actually meant it.

Olivia's eyebrows shot up to her forehead. "I… I just find you less insufferable than Penelope."

_ Sure you do. _ "Coming from you, that's like a confession of love." I told her.

"We're basically besties." Myers elbowed me, grinning.

Finally, a server came to our table and we watched the tea service. 

"No! Not my tea!" We heard Maxwell yell, racing over to us.

"Relax, Maxwell. It's part of the service."

"Oh, good. I thought my tea privileges were being revoked."

"Not unless you've committed tea crimes you haven't told us about."

"I wouldn't hurt a leaf! Except by drinking it."

"Where on Earth have you been?" I asked him.

"Looking into Tariq's whereabouts! We got a tip that he's somewhere in Los Angeles… hiding deep undercover."

I raised an eyebrow at Myers, wondering who gave them this tip, and she explained. "Bastien came to my room this morning, and after apologizing, he offered to help in this investigation. He's the one who tracked Tariq to LA." 

Myers' gave me a soft smile, and I felt a small weight lift from my shoulders. I could tell by her eyes that she'd forgiven him.

"That figures." I frowned, getting worked up again. "He's off living it up in Hollywood while you're here cleaning up his mess."

"I've started calling any menswear store whose price tags start at three figures, but since we're on opposite sides of the Pacific… they're all closed right now."

"Oh, thanks timezones." Myers quipped.

"Don't worry, I left them a bunch of voicemails. I told every store that if they don't call back as soon as they're open, they'll face the wrath of House Beaumont's lawyers. I think Bertrand would be impressed."

"We have lawyers now?"

"The stores I called think we do!"

I rolled my eyes. "How are you holding up, Myers? Now that we're finally getting to the bottom of this whole mess?"

Myers pressed her lips together, thinking carefully about what she was going to say. "I… just want Tariq to face what he did to me…"

I squeezed her hand under the table. "After everything he's put you through, he deserves whatever's coming to him." Myers shot me a grateful look and squeezed right back.

"People say that vengeance is a dish best served cold, but trust me, Camilla. It's a delicacy at any temperature." Olivia gave her one of her signature cat-like smirks.

"How can you be so scary, but so cool at the same time?" Maxwell asked her.

"It's a gift." She told him.

"Or a curse." I told her.

The server finally finished the service and poured our tea. I took my cup, taking a tentative sip, and was pleasantly surprised at the taste. Myers closed her eyes, looking like she had just had a taste of heaven. Olivia teased her with a comment about mesh bags, and Myers actually took offense. I tried not to laugh. She could handle anything that Olivia threw at her, but not any tea related insults. Then, Maxwell wanted seconds, but was too afraid to ask, so I offered him my cup, and Myers began teasing us about getting along like old times. 

After spotting Neville leaving Hana's table, we all looked and it was clear that Hana and her dad were arguing. Myers got up to help, and Olivia decided that she was the de facto commander of our table. We argued for a while, when Myers came back looking dejected.

"Well… that could've gone better."

"What happened? We saw Hana leave." I told her.

"She and her dad for into a fight. She actually told him she wasn't interested in Neville. I'm not sure if me being there made things better or worse." Myers slumped into her chair, covering her face with her hand.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Well, good for her. It's about time she told her parents to lay off."

"Interesting. It seems she's discovering a backbone." Olivia commented.

Finally, it was time to leave. Olvia, Maxwell and Myers left to pay their respects to Liam, and I went ahead to the limo to wait for them. A couple minutes later, only Maxwell came back.

"Where's Myers?"

Maxwell looked away awkwardly. "Um…"

"She went to meet up with Liam, didn't she?"

"How'd you know?"

I shrugged. "By the look on your face, and by your hesitation to tell me."

"Oh." Maxwell rubbed the back of his neck and sat next to me, as the limo began moving. "From what Hana's told me, nothing ever happens when they go out. They hang out as friends."

I sighed, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees. "I know… Wait, what has Hana told you?"

He shrugged. "Well… some of the things Milla tells her… about… you guys…"

"Okay, two things: one, has Myers ever actually told  _ you _ anything about us? And two, do you just sit around gossiping with Hana about us?"

Maxwell blushed. "Uh… okay. Apart from Milla telling me during the hunt that she was falling for someone else, and then repeating it at the airport, she hasn't mentioned it again in front of me and Bertrand. I figured out it was you all by myself." He looked very proud about that fact. "And by you confirming it. And two… once I figured out Hana knew something, and  _ she _ figured out  _ I _ also knew something, we started to talk about it… and now it's pretty much all we talk about." He gave me a toothy grin.

I ran a hand over my hair. "Oh, God… Maxwell!"

"What? If you think about it, I'm like a double agent. I could tell you anything you need to know! And that's how I know you also have nothing to worry about right now." His eyes softened. "She… really cares about you, you know… I don't think she'd ever do anything to hurt you."

"No, I know." I told him, trying to convince him as much as myself. "And she and Liam are friends. Why shouldn't they hang out?"

"Right… yeah, exactly." Maxwell slowly slumped lower in his seat.

I warred with myself, my old insecurities battling with my feelings for Myers. I  _ did _ trust her, but it's just… I honestly didn't know how she could ever pick me over Liam. A part of myself still refused to believe it. 

_ "I want you, and I'll keep saying it until you believe me." _

_ "I care about you…" _

_ "Love you…" _

All these memories, all her words, all her furtive looks and her kisses whirled inside my head, going toe to toe with all the memories from when we were younger, from when all the girls chased after Liam, completely ignoring me.

I sighed. 

Maxwell opened one eye, giving me this pointed look. "Drake… you're worrying. And you really don't have any reason to worry."

"I know…"

"What do you mean 'you know'?"

_ Maybe… I could tell him. Maybe it would be good to tell someone… to talk about it. _

" _ What _ exactly do you know?" Maxwell kept prodding.

"Maxwell…"

"Hmm…?" 

"I… no, nevermind."

"Oh, come on! You always do this! Just tell me!"

"No, you just want more juicy gossip to tell Hana."

"That's beside the point. Come on, tell me. Tell…" He began chanting, "Tell! Tell! Tell!"

"Okay! Okay! Just… stop!"

"Okay, but tell me."

"Okay…" I brought my hand to my mouth, trying to figure out how to say this. "Okay. Remember when we went camping a couple days ago?"

"Yeah."

"Myers… sneaked into my tent."

"Okay…"

"And we slept together." His eyes widened. "Only  _ slept _ ! Nothing…  _ else _ happened."

"Dude, that's between you and Milla! I don't want to know!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.  _ Well, good to know you have some boundaries regarding my personal life. _ "Anyways, as Myers was drifting off to sleep… she said 'love you'..."

Maxwell nodded, looking as though he expected something more, something… juicier. "Yeah… and…?"

"That's it."

"Oh…" Wow, he honestly looked disappointed. "That's it?"

"Uh, yeah!" I facepalmed myself. "She actually said…  _ you know _ …"

"Yeah, she's been using  _ that _ word since last season! I told you that!"

"I know, but this time she let it slip in front of me! And… she said it…"

Maxwell simply shrugged, looking unimpressed. "Yeah, it's how she feels."

I groaned. "Ugh! Why aren't you more surprised? Or excited, or something."

"Because I already knew that. How do  _ you _ feel about it?"

_ Uh… _ "I don't know." I answered honestly. 

"I bet you've even avoided thinking about it, knowing you…"

"Hey!" I was about to protest, but he shot me this look like ' _ really?'  _ and any protest I had died on my tongue. "Fine. Yeah, I haven't thought about it."

He nodded knowingly. "Ok, well… just figure out how you feel about it and talk to her. Or just simply wait for her to say it again when she's conscious."

That was actually pretty sound advice, coming from Maxwell of all people. "Okay… yeah, you're right. I'll do… that."

He nodded, relaxing back down on his seat. "Let me know how it goes." 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, until we got to the hotel. We went to get dinner and then Maxwell shooed me straight to our room. He wanted to get some rest before tomorrow, when we would be flying to New York.

We were going back to where it all began: the Big Apple.


End file.
